Un si long sommeil
by Lysanea
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, un évènement va bouleverser le cours des vies de nos pilotes, les réorganisant totalement et c'est Quatre qui nous raconte, principalement.
1. Si tu revenais

**Un si long sommeil**

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, un poil d'angst, POV de Quatre, flash back.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

_**Pairing **_: à découvrir…

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Réléna._

_**Résumé**_ : A la fin de la guerre, un évènement va bouleverser le cours des vies de nos G-Boys, les réorganisant totalement et c'est Quatre qui nous raconte.

_**Notes de l'auteure :**_ bonjour à tous ! Je ne pensais pas reposter aussi vite mais voilà… J'ai plein de fics ou embryons de fics sur papier que je ne trouve pas le temps de taper, et BAAAM, avant-hier, j'étais en train de bosser sur mon ordi et j'ai tout fermé pour écrire cette histoire… Ca m'a vraiment pris comme ça ! Alors je me suis occupée de la retravailler un peu et voici le résultat. Ce devait être un os mais je pense que je vais continuer. J'avoue, ça m'embête parce que j'ai une fic à laquelle je tiens beaucoup que j'aurais voulu poster mais je n'ai que deux mains, un ordi et très peu de temps… Sur ce, espérant que ça vous plaira vu que les couples ne sont pas classiques, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Lysanea.

.

* * *

.

_**Chapitre 1 : Si tu revenais.**_

.

**AC 202**_  
**Appartement de Heero Yuy et Quatre Raberba Winner.**_

_**.  
**_

J'aime prendre mon café le matin sur la terrasse, au mois de mai, quand le printemps est bien installé.  
Cet air si doux me fait tellement de bien...

Et c'est si calme, quand on se lève assez tôt, seuls les bruits de la nature accompagnent un réveil tout en douceur.

J'aime le printemps, plus que l'été, ce qui a toujours étonné tout le monde, parce que je suis un fils du désert.  
On oublie aussi parfois que j'ai la moitié de mon sang et de mon héritage européen.

Depuis tout petit, je préfère la douceur du soleil à l'extrême chaleur de ses rayons.  
La caresse du vent plus que la morsure du sable sur la peau.

Depuis que je l'ai connu, j'ai toujours aimé et préféré le printemps, rien ne pouvait m'atteindre et gâcher ce moment de communion avec la nature.

C'était vrai jusqu'à il y a cinq ans, en fait.

Cette année-là, mon petit moment paisible à profiter de l'air du matin a été brutalement interrompu par un appel et a viré au cauchemar.

Duo…  
Duo, mon meilleur ami, mon frère d'armes, le frère dont j'ai toujours rêvé secrètement, mon Duo venait d'avoir un accident.

C'est arrivé à peine quelques mois après qu'on ait fêté la victoire et la fin de la guerre…

La vie peut être d'une cruelle ironie.

On a traversé deux guerres, ensemble.  
Il s'est surexposé au danger des mois durant.  
Il a brandi sa faux et semé la mort lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix.  
Il est sorti sans trop de blessures d'explosions en tout genre et de batailles sans espoir.

Il a tout traversé pour se retrouver victime d'un si stupide accident de la route.  
Lui qui a su éviter si longtemps la mort sur le champ de bataille jusqu'à lui emprunter son apparence, n'a pas pu ou su éviter ce camion face à lui.

Camion contre moto.

Quelque part, la chance était toujours de son côté, à ce genre de choc, on survit rarement.  
La plupart des victimes meurent sur le coup ou succombent très rapidement.

Pas Duo.

Non, Duo n'est pas mort sur le coup, pourtant il meurt depuis cinq ans.

Mais il n'est pas encore mort.

Pas une seule fois, il n'est ressorti du coma dans lequel il a plongé.  
Il est dans cette phase de coma dépassé où le patient n'est plus qu'un légume.

Mais pour nous, quel que soit l'état de son corps, il est en vie, son esprit est quelque part, son cœur bat toujours.  
Peu importe s'il a besoin d'aide pour être maintenu en vie, ce n'est que le temps qu'il nous revienne.

Parce qu'il va nous revenir, il ne peut en être autrement.

C'est notre leitmotiv.

Nous avons construit la vie que nous voulions petit à petit, mais sans lui, c'est pas pareil, forcément.  
Il m'arrive parfois d'imaginer sa tête, s'il se réveillait aujourd'hui, en prenant conscience de ce que nous sommes devenus…

Ah ! J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, c'est Heero qui rentre de son footing.

Je n'attends pas longtemps avant qu'il ne me rejoigne.  
Il embrasse le sommet de mon crâne et laisse sa main glisser d'une épaule à l'autre, caressant ma nuque au passage.

- Ca va ? me demande-t-il en posant ses clés sur la table.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Hn. Je t'ai ramené des pains au chocolat.

- T'es un amour, merci ! T'as été jusqu'où ? je lui demande en lui servant un jus d'orange.

- Merci. Jusqu'au Lac Supérieur.

- Pas mal ! Ca fait une bonne longueur.

- J'en avais besoin. Je monte prendre une douche et je te rejoins.

- Je refais du café en attendant.

- Je me dépêche.

Il m'embrasse rapidement et me laisse avec mon café.

Oui, Duo hallucinerait, s'il sortait de son coma maintenant.  
Du monde qu'il a connu juste avant son accident, qui était en reconstruction, en plus, il n'en reste aujourd'hui que les personnages.

Mais ils n'ont plus les mêmes liens.

Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait imaginé Heero et moi ensemble.  
Personne ne l'avait imaginé et pourtant, aujourd'hui et depuis deux ans, nous sommes l'un des couples les plus amoureux et les plus solides qui soient.

Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous avons abandonné Duo.  
Ce n'est pas non plus pour ça que nous le veillons autant, nous ne ressentons pas de culpabilité.

Je souhaite toujours autant, je prie toujours autant pour qu'il sorte de son coma et Heero aussi, sans jamais faillir depuis cinq ans.  
Même si je sais que ma relation avec Heero le ferait souffrir, je sais aussi qu'il finirait par comprendre et être content, parce que quelque part, c'est grâce à lui, si on en est là, Heero et moi.

A force de s'inquiéter pour la même personne, on finit par avoir besoin de partager cette inquiétude, d'en parler, de se soutenir.  
A se relayer au chevet de Duo, forcément, on a été amenés à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

De plus en plus.

Bien sûr, on était pas seuls…  
Du moins au début, on était plus nombreux…

Nous quatre étions plus que bouleversés par l'accident et l'état de Duo, mais il y avait aussi les autres :

Hilde, pour qui Duo était un frère…  
Sally, très attachée à chacun de nous…  
Même Noin et Zechs, qui ne devaient plus donner signe de vie à cause de leur mission, ont pris le risque de venir le voir et continuent d'appeler régulièrement.  
Même Réléna, qui n'arrivait pas à accepter le lien qui unissait Heero et Duo, est resté présente.  
Et je ne parle pas d'Howard and co…

Mais chacun avait ses propres sentiments face à cette situation, et Heero et moi avions ceux qui se ressemblaient le plus, au final.

Normalement, ça aurait dû être de Trowa qu'Heero aurait pu réellement se rapprocher encore, mais un certain malaise l'empêchait pour la même raison : ils aimaient tous les deux Duo.

Heero ne l'a su que très tard, pourtant.  
Nous ne l'avons pas tout de suite dit quand Trowa et moi nous nous sommes séparés, tous les évènements se sont enchaînés et même chevauchés.

Triste journée…

Ce matin-là, celui de l'accident de Duo, j'étais avec Trowa, nous avions passé la nuit ensemble.  
J'avais demandé ce dernier souvenir à Trowa parce que la veille, il m'avait annoncé qu'il était amoureux de Duo et que donc, logiquement, on ne pouvait pas continuer ensemble.

Moi, je l'aimais plus que tout, de cette intensité dont fait vibrer le premier amour.

Dès qu'il est parti, j'ai appelé Duo parce que j'avais besoin de parler avec lui, j'avais tellement mal…  
Peu m'importait si c'était lui que Trowa aimait, je ne lui en ai pas voulu un seul instant.

C'est comme ça, le mektoub comme disaient mes ancêtres arabes.

Je suis tombé sur son répondeur, j'ai laissé un message, pensant qu'il dormait encore…  
J'ai recomposé si souvent son numéro par la suite, rien que pour entendre sa voix…

Mais non, il ne dormait pas, à ce moment-là, il avait pris sa moto pour rejoindre Trowa, qui lui avait donné rendez-vous entre nos deux appartements pour aller à la fac…

Un lieu qu'il n'a jamais atteint…

Comment Trowa et Heero pouvaient-ils s'entraider, alors que Trowa se sentait si mal ?  
Comme si, par l'amour qu'il portait à Duo, il l'avait condamné…

Il s'est enfermé dans un mutisme encore pire que celui qu'il pratiquait lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés au début de la guerre et osait à peine venir voir Duo, veillé sans relâche par Heero et moi.  
Wufei, lui, nous rejoignait lorsque ses missions de Preventer le lui permettaient, mais c'était rare.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvés à passer du temps ensemble, Heero et moi, jour après jour, puis semaine après semaine et mois après mois dans cette chambre aménagée d'un centre spécialisé.

Quelques heures par jour, fidèlement, toutes ces années.  
A discuter, étudier, réviser, travailler, lire, écouter de la musique ou carrément en jouer, tout ça en incluant Duo, toujours.

On rentrait ensemble le soir, puis on a commencé à manger ensemble, et finalement sortir ensemble pour décompresser.  
On repoussait à chaque fois le moment de se quitter.

On ne se rend pas toujours compte des liens qui se nouent.  
Mon don d'empathie ne me sert pas à savoir ce que je ressens, moi, mais en m'éclairant sur les sentiments des autres, parfois, je me rends compte des miens.

C'est ce qui est arrivé avec Heero.

Un soir, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, mon compagnon de l'époque était venu me chercher directement au centre, et j'ai perçu clairement de la jalousie, chez Heero.

Ca n'était jamais arrivé.  
Ou alors je ne l'avais pas perçu avant, j'en sais rien.  
Chose étrange, je me suis senti soulagé et heureux de sa réaction.

Alors, j'ai fait plus attention et au fur et à mesure, j'ai perçu d'autres choses.

Jusqu'à un après-midi où le médecin venait de nous dire qu'il ne fallait pas avoir d'espoir, après que Duo ait eu une réaction nerveuse qui nous avait fait croire à un réveil.

Heero était si déprimé, et moi aussi, d'ailleurs…

C'était il y a déjà deux ans…

._**  
Flash back.**_

Heero et Quatre sont assis sur un banc en face du lac de l'hôpital.  
Ils ont quitté Duo le cœur retourné, alors qu'il étaient venus le voir plein d'espoir.

Une infirmière les avait appelés ce matin pour leur dire que Duo avait bougé.  
Ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, Duo ne s'est pas réveillé et rien n'indiquait une quelconque amélioration.

Heero est effondré et Quatre ressent sa douleur et son désespoir qui alourdissent les siens déjà conséquents.

- J'en viens à lui en vouloir de m'avoir appris à ressentir et exprimer mes sentiments, Quatre. Ca fait tellement mal…

- Je sais.

- Je ne veux plus y croire, j'en peux plus…

- Heero…

- Heureusement que tu es là, le coupe-t-il dans un soupir las. Sans toi, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, ces trois dernières années…

Quatre pose sa main sur la sienne.

- Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. C'est grâce à toi que je trouve la force d'y croire, encore et toujours. Sans toi…

Sans qu'ils en aient eu vraiment conscience, leurs doigts se sont entrelacés et leurs mains se pressent à présent plus fort l'une contre l'autre.

Quatre ressent le frisson qui parcourt Heero et en éprouve un également, comme en réponse.  
Il perçoit également une vague de sentiments très forts, mais il sait, ils savent tous les deux que ça n'a rien à voir avec Duo.

Impossible de savoir qui a amorcé le mouvement le premier, mais leurs visages se rapprochent dans un parfait ensemble et leurs lèvres se joignent, d'abord timidement, puis plus passionnément.

Quatre s'écarte le premier et détourne le regard.

- Je suis désolé, Heero, murmure-t-il en détachant leurs mains.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous n'aurions pas dû.

- Pourquoi ? répète-t-il.

Quatre relève le visage vers lui et plonge dans ses yeux si bleus, si beaux, qui reflètent autre chose de plus fort que la tristesse pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

- Duo va se réveiller, Heero, tu ne dois pas abandonner…

Heero sourit, ce qu'il ne fait plus que rarement et uniquement avec Quatre.

- Je n'abandonne pas, je sais qu'il va se réveiller, un jour. Même si je paraissais désespéré, il y a pas cinq minutes, tu me connais assez, à présent, pour savoir que c'est passager. Duo nous reviendra.

- Alors que signifie ce baiser que nous venons d'échanger, Heero ?

- Peut-être simplement qu'il est temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face et de reconnaître ce qui nous lie, toi et moi.

Quatre se tourne machinalement vers l'hôpital.  
Heero prend son visage entre ses mains et l'oblige doucement à lui faire face.

- Lorsque Duo sortira de son coma, nous lui expliquerons tout et il comprendra, j'en suis certain.

Quatre le regarde un long moment.

Il sent la tension d'Heero, qui craint d'être rejeté pour de mauvaises raisons.  
Alors il chasse ses doutes et ses scrupules qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Duo lui en aurait voulu.

- Je le crois aussi, finit-il par murmurer.

Ils se sourient et s'embrassent une nouvelle fois.

Duo est toujours présent dans leur esprit et une petite ombre de culpabilité plane sur cette première soirée.

Mais elle n'est pas appelée à rester…

Deux jours plus tard, Heero s'installe chez Quatre.  
Ils ne se quitteront plus à partir de là…

_**.  
Fin du flash back.**_

.

A partir de ce soir-là, on s'est ouvert nos cœurs et on a plus caché nos sentiments.

Au début, ça nous a effrayé.

On pensait toujours à Duo.  
On avait peur de souhaiter inconsciemment que la situation reste inchangée pour que nous puissions vivre notre relation, alors qu'on ne le voulait pas.  
Mais quand les sentiments sont aussi forts, on craint beaucoup de choses.

Finalement, on a continué comme ça, sans culpabilité.  
On en a même parlé à Duo, en fait.

Et si on continue à aller le voir tous les jours sans faillir, ce n'est absolument pas par culpabilité.  
Mais parce qu'on l'aime et qu'il nous manque, qu'on a besoin de lui dans notre vie.

Et qu'on garde l'espoir qu'un jour, il se réveille.

Même si on a cinq ans d'avance ou plutôt qu'il a cinq ans de retard, nous l'aiderons à construire la vie dont il rêve en s'intégrant aux changements.  
Duo fera toujours partie de notre vie, il n'en a jamais été autrement.

Non pas comme l'ombre d'un ex et d'un premier amour qui peut menacer ma relation, comme l'a sournoisement sous-entendu Réléna.  
Mais bien comme l'ami, le frère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir et auquel je ne suis pas près de renoncer.

Et comme l'une des rares personnes qui compte vraiment pour Heero.

Trowa espère et attend aussi, Duo est la seule personne à qui il parle vraiment, aujourd'hui.  
Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, Heero et moi, il a retrouvé sa place à ses côtés et ne le quitte que rarement.

Au début, il effrayait un peu tout le monde au Centre, ils l'appelaient l'Ombre.  
Maintenant, ça va mieux, il attire plus la sympathie, il inspire de la tendresse et de la compassion.

C'est vrai que c'est beau, un tel amour…  
Même si j'avoue, parfois, on se pose des questions sur son origine, c'est si mystérieux.  
Mais Trowa l'a toujours été, alors ça ne nous étonne pas vraiment de sa part.

Wufei ne l'oublie pas non plus, priant toujours ses ancêtres pour qu'il l'aide à retrouver le chemin de la vie.  
Ils se taquinaient beaucoup, pendant la guerre et après, et Wufei s'en veut un peu de ne pas lui avoir dit clairement à quel point il l'adorait, même si ça se voyait.

Heureusement, un jour, pendant une soirée entre nous, il a avoué que pour lui, seul Duo aurait pu le faire virer de bord.  
Pour un hétérosexuel acharné comme lui, cet aveu représentait beaucoup, et je me souviens que Duo en avait été très touché.

Je suis content de me souvenir de tant de choses, je pourrais aider Duo à se rappeler lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Le bip de la cafetière m'arrache à mes pensées, le café est prêt.  
Je retourne m'installer pour attendre mon Heero…

… qui arrive peu après.

La vision qu'il m'offre, en entrant dans la cuisine, m'arrache un sourire : jean, chemise ouverte, les cheveux dans tous les sens : bref, pas vraiment prêt.  
Pourtant, dans une heure, il doit visiter le chantier sur lequel il travaille.

Il est devenu architecte, c'est son deuxième grand chantier et son quatrième projet.  
Je suis fier de lui, il se fait un nom dans la profession malgré son jeune âge et les obstacles.

Bien sûr, de mauvaises langues disent que c'est plus facile quand on est le compagnon de Quatre Raberba Winner, héritier d'un empire financier non négligeable.  
Mais ses œuvres qui se dressent un peu partout rabattent le caquet à toutes ces langues de vipères.

On a peut-être besoin d'argent pour réaliser concrètement certaines choses, mais pour les imaginer, les concevoir, il n'y a que l'esprit qui le peut.  
L'imagination d'Heero combinée à une logique impressionnante vaut tous les portefeuilles boursiers…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire, Katoru ? me demande-t-il après m'avoir volé un long baiser qui me donne le vertige.

Heero utilise la transcription phonétique de mon prénom en japonais comme petit nom, je trouve ça adorable.  
C'est mon surnom d'amoureux, quoi…

- Toi, je lui réponds en lui servant son café. Duo disait toujours que tu te coiffais avec un pétard.

- Je ne me coiffais même pas, à l'époque, c'est ça qu'il n'a jamais compris.

- Vu le soin qu'il prenait de ses cheveux, c'est normal qu'il ait eu quelques difficultés à comprendre que pour toi, c'était secondaire.

- Si j'avais eu d'aussi beaux cheveux que les siens, je m'en serais sûrement occupé aussi, remarque-t-il le nez plongé dans sa tasse. Même si je protestais pour la forme, j'adorai quand il me demandait de les lui coiffer et je le faisais avec un plaisir qu'il devinait parfaitement.

- Nous aussi.

- Hn. Ca l'amusait beaucoup. Quel sale gosse c'était, parfois ! Wufei et moi, on l'a souvent menacé de lui couper sa natte. Je revois encore la lueur de désespoir qui traversait ses yeux dans ces moments-là…

Je lui tends un pain au chocolat en souriant tristement.

- Tu te souviens, quand il a eu son accident et qu'ils ont été obligés de lui raser la tête pour l'opérer, on se mettait dans tous nos états en essayant de trouver un moyen de lui annoncer ça.

- On en parlait des heures durant comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.

- C'était juste pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas…

- Hn. Ils ont bien eu le temps de repousser, depuis… soupire-t-il. En parlant de ça, ce n'est pas le moment de les lui couper un peu ?

- Trowa va s'en occuper aujourd'hui, justement.

- Bien. Tu penses pouvoir y être à quelle heure ?

- Dès que ma réunion se termine, vers 16h30.

- Je t'y retrouverai. Il faut que je vois un client à 17h.

- Ah oui ? Un nouveau projet ?

- Je l'espère. On est trois cabinets sur le coup et ça me tient vraiment à cœur.

- C'est pour quel type d'édifice ?

Il me sourit en reposant sa tasse.

- Un orphelinat.

Je lui rends son sourire et prend sa main, entrelaçant nos doigts et la porte à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, mon chéri.

Il me la presse un moment.

- Merci.

Un orphelinat.  
C'est vrai, Duo est omniprésent dans notre vie, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'aurait-elle été ?

Je me pose souvent la question.

Le téléphone sonne, je tends la main mais Heero est plus près.  
Il répond en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui ? Bonjour, Docteur Igrec.

Sa main qui est toujours dans la mienne se crispe soudain.  
Et peu à peu, je sens son cœur se mettre à battre à une vitesse folle.

- Nous arrivons, dit-il avant de poser le téléphone.

Il lève des yeux brillants de larmes vers moi.

- Duo… je devine, inquiet.

Il y a de la joie, de la tristesse et de l'angoisse qui se mêlent en lui, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.  
On a tous l'espoir qu'il se réveille, mais nous n'oublions jamais qu'il peut mourir aussi brusquement.

- Il s'est réveillé…

Je me lève, le rejoint et tombe dans ses bras.  
Nous pleurons de joie, ensemble, moi ouvertement et sans retenue sur ses genoux et lui, étouffant ses pleurs contre mon cou où il a niché son visage.

Ça est, enfin, Duo nous est revenu…

… … …

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

**_.  
_**_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite, si ça plait et que je suis inspirée…  
Kisu Lysanea.  
._


	2. Si tu nous voyais

**Un si long sommeil**

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, un poil d'angst, POV de Quatre.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec (désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri) !

_**Pairing **_: 1+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, _

_**Résumé**_ : Duo s'est réveillé après 5 ans de coma.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Merci pour toutes les reviews et mails reçus et vos encouragements !  
Merci à **Chii** que je ne peux pas remercier autrement qu'ici ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de séparer Heero et Quatre pour l'instant, et je ne sais pas pour Duo et Trowa, on verra selon mon inspiration et les besoins de ma fic…  
Pour ce chapitre, il n'y a pas grand chose, mais il faut bien tout mettre en place ! Bisous et bonne lecture à tous et encore merci à vous qui m'avez encouragée à continuer après avoir lu mon premier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

.**  
**

Trois quart d'heure après l'appel du Docteur Igrec, Heero et moi étions au Centre.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé pendant la route, trop occupés à annuler tous nos rendez-vous de la journée et à prévenir certains d'entre nous, comme Wufei et Hilde.

On se retrouve donc un peu brusquement dans le silence de l'ascenseur avec deux autres personnes.  
On se regarde, le cœur battant encore à un rythme soutenu.

Nos regards se veulent confiant, mais plein de questions se pressent dans notre tête.  
Des questions qu'on avait au début et qui resurgissent, d'autres qui nous explosent à la figure dans toute leur évidence.  
Mais elles n'altèrent pas le bonheur que nous ressentons.

Duo nous est revenu…

L'ascenseur s'arrête et les deux personnes sortent.

Heero et moi, on se fait face.  
Dieu, comme je l'aime !

- Il va falloir jouer le jeu au début, Katoru, me dit-il presque en s'excusant.

- Je sais, nous ne devons pas le brusquer.

- Ca ira pour toi ?

- Bien sûr. C'est de Duo dont on parle. Et je suis tellement heureux que nos prières aient été exaucées, rien ne peut altérer ça !

On se perd un moment chacun dans le regard de l'autre, puis il me serre contre lui.

- Je t'aime, souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Il s'écarte et m'embrasse sur le front juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Sans se poser plus de questions, on se dirige tout droit vers la chambre de Duo… qu'on atteint jamais.  
Trowa se dresse soudain devant nous, nous faisant sursauter dans un même mouvement.

- Trowa ! je proteste, la main sur mon cœur. Tu nous as fait peur… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, nous pensions te trouver auprès de Duo ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas le voir.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi non ?

Trowa tourne son regard vers Heero.

- Cinq ans ont passé, Heero.

Je comprends soudain et me tourne vers Heero.

- Comment avons-nous pu ne pas y penser ? Nous avons heureusement changé depuis nos 17 ans, ça risque de lui faire un sacré choc !

- Surtout en te voyant toi, avec ton mètre quatre-vingt-sept, confirme Heero.

J'oublie parfois que j'ai pris plus de 30 cm en quelques années et que si, comparé à Trowa et son mètre quatre-vingt-onze ou même Heero et son mètre quatre-vingt-neuf, je n'ai rien d'un géant, Duo ne m'a jamais connu aussi grand…

Lui aussi a bien grandi, il s'en rendra vite compte.

Wufei également, mais il reste le plus petit d'entre nous.

- C'est sûr… je finis par répondre. Alors, il va falloir qu'on reste ici ? Combien de temps ? Tu as pu parler avec le Docteur ou les infirmières ?

- On devrait peut-être aller s'asseoir un moment pour que tu nous expliques tout ce que tu peux, non ? propose Heero avant que Trowa n'ait pu même simplement esquisser un début de réponse.

Mon Heero, toujours aussi pragmatique.

Nous descendons donc à la cafétéria, au niveau des jardins.  
Il n'y a pas grand monde, cinq ou six blouses blanches et quelques autres personnes en quête d'un vrai café ou juste d'un peu d'air frais, peut-être.

Nous laissons Trowa prendre la parole quand il le souhaite, parce que nous savons que c'est difficile pour lui de parler.  
Mais c'est aussi difficile pour nous d'attendre alors il fait un effort et je l'en remercie d'un sourire et Heero, d'un regard.

- Duo n'est réveillé que depuis quelques heures. Ils lui ont fait quelques tests pour vérifier son niveau de conscience. Les premières heures sont fragiles, il peut définitivement se stabiliser dans l'éveil ou…

Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

- On sait tous les trois quel chemin il va prendre, ne t'en fais pas. Il nous est revenu, ce qui tient déjà du miracle.

- Pas en ce qui concerne Duo, remarque Heero.

Trowa esquisse un sourire et je libère sa main.

- Il réagit à certaines stimulations, ce qui est encourageant. Mais il ne parle pas et ne bouge pas de lui-même.

- C'est normal, il va devoir réapprendre, j'interviens. Son corps est resté inactif trop longtemps. Les médecins avaient déjà évoqué la rééducation, au tout début, lorsqu'il était encore possible qu'il se réveille sans que ça tienne du miracle.

- C'est un long travail et j'espère que nous pourrons l'aider, murmure Heero.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, nous rappelle Trowa. Il faut attendre. Ce sont les médecins et les spécialistes qui doivent l'aider à reprendre pied dans notre monde. Ensuite seulement, nous pourrons l'aider à retrouver la place qu'il y occupe.

Nous hochons la tête en silence dans un même mouvement.

- Comment tu te sens, toi ? veut savoir Heero.

- Repose-moi la question dans une semaine.

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, Trowa, ne reste pas seul pour affronter cette épreuve.

Il me fixe de ses yeux verts, sa mèche de cheveux ne diminuant en rien leur intensité

- Je ne crains pas la solitude.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'y complaire. On doit se serrer les coudes, nous l'avons toujours fait. Il faut que nous nous réunissions autour de Duo, tous les quatre, nous sommes un noyau autour duquel va se greffer l'aide et le soutien des autres.

- Ca se ferra en temps et en heure.

Heero soupire.

- En attendant, tu ne veux pas venir habiter chez nous ? Ca pourrait te faire du bien.

- Non.

- Et tu vas faire quoi, Trowa ? Tu ne peux pas errer ici comme une âme en peine… Heero a raison, tu devrais venir, il y a de la place à la maison, tu y serras bien.

- Je reste chez Duo.

- Et t'attends qu'on t'appelle, c'est ça ? Trowa…

- Je reste chez Duo. Vous savez où me trouver.

Sur ce, il se lève et s'en va.

- Trowa ! je le rappelle en me levant.

Heero pose sa main sur mon bras et d'une douce traction, m'oblige à me rasseoir.

- Il est comme ça, tu ne le changera pas.

- Ca me tue… J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'aider !

- Il n'y a rien à faire, Katoru. Maintenant que Duo est revenu, la partie la plus difficile commence pour chacun de nous. Il va falloir l'aider à reprendre place dans notre monde, comme l'a si justement dit Trowa. C'est une nouvelle bataille pour lui, un nouvel espoir, un nouveau sens. Il lui faut du temps pour le gérer.

- Mais pourquoi ne s'appuie-t-il pas sur nous ?

- Il sait qu'on est là, mais il n'est pas obligé de nous demander un soutien. C'en est un, pourtant, de le laisser gérer tout ça seul, sans l'influencer.

- Je sais bien...

Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourt soudain en songeant à tout ce qui nous attend et les enjeux au cœur de cette lutte…

Duo, Trowa, Heero, moi-même… nos vies vont basculer, inexorablement.

Duo est sorti de son coma, mais nous reviendra-t-il vraiment un jour ?  
Dans quel état est-il ?  
Comment va-t-il réagir à tous les changements intervenus autour de lui ?  
Quelles séquelles a-t-il de ces cinq ans de coma ?

- Katoru, mon ange… s'inquiète Heero en prenant ma main. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es si pâle tout d'un coup…

- Je suis désolé, Heero, c'est juste que... je commence à prendre l'entière mesure de ce qui nous attend et ça me fait peur. Tout ça me paraît si fragile… Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Ni aucun d'entre nous…

- Ca n'arrivera pas, m'assure-t-il en serrant ma main plus fort. Nous devons nous organiser, tout simplement. Je comprends ta peur, on a attendu ce moment si longtemps, tout peut se briser tellement vite si nous n'y prenons pas gare. Mais nous avons parfaitement conscience des risques.

- C'est difficile d'imaginer qu'il va nous falloir revenir cinq ans en arrière, comme si rien de tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces années n'était réellement arrivé.

- Ce ne sera qu'au début. Nous devrons ensuite revivre ces années avec lui, pour lui, pour l'y intégrer. Il y a tant de choses que nous avons vécu et au moment desquelles nous avions souhaité qu'il soit là, avec nous. Nous avons la chance de pouvoir les partager aujourd'hui, si son état le permet.

- Je suis idiot d'angoisser comme ça, tu as raison, mon Heero. Bien sûr que nous y arriverons. Pour Duo.

- Pour Duo, exactement. Sa vie et son avenir en dépendent et aussi les nôtres.

Je lui souris, de nouveau confiant et presse sa main.

- Et si nous allions trouver l'équipe soignante pour en savoir un peu plus et nous organiser, justement ?

- Je préfère te voir comme ça, mon ange. Allons-y.

Je chasse les dernières traces de mon angoisse et nous regagnons l'ascenseur.

.  
.

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre ! A très vite...  
Kisu !  
Lysanea._

_.  
_


	3. Si tu l'apprennais

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, un poil d'angst, POV de Quatre.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec (désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri) et Candice, infirmière du Centre et le kiné.

**_Chapitre Trois : Si tu l'apprenais._**

**_Pairing _**: 1+4

**_Personnages_** :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, le Dr Igrec, Candice._

**_Résumé_** : les G-Boys sont dans l'attente de pouvoir revoir Duo.

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : Merci pour toutes les reviews et mails reçus et vos encouragements !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

.

******Chapitre trois : si tu l'apprenais. **

.

.

Le Docteur Igrec nous a appelé hier soir pour nous donner rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

J'espère du fond du cœur que nous allons enfin pouvoir voir Duo.  
Ca fait dix jours qu'il est sorti du coma et encore aucun d'entre nous n'a été autorisé à l'approcher.

Nous l'avons vu depuis une pièce annexe aux vitres sans teint, qu'ils appellent ici « la salle de connexion. »  
C'est une pièce où ils le transfèrent pour lui faire des tests et des exercices auxquels nous pouvons assister, à son insu.

Pas un seul d'entre nous n'a pu retenir ses larmes de soulagement et de joie lorsqu'on l'a vu suivre les mouvements des infirmiers avec ses grands yeux.  
Leur lumière entre indigo et améthyste nous a tellement manquée !

Nous l'avons vu pour la première fois depuis cette pièce huit jours plus tôt, soit deux jours après son réveil et déjà, il était capable de faire certains mouvements.  
Les tests et manipulations génétiques pratiqués sournoisement sur nous lui auront été bénéfiques, apparemment, car il se remet étonnamment vite.

Bien sûr, il ne peut pas encore faire de footing !  
A vrai dire, il ne tient même pas encore debout, c'est tout juste s'il garde une position assise sans soutien…

Mais vu la situation, c'est déjà très encourageant !

Nous suivons ses progrès, pas à pas, dans cette salle où nous nous relayons et que Trowa quitte très rarement.  
Je suis toujours très inquiet pour lui, je sens un mélange de joie et d'appréhension qu'il a du mal parfois à gérer, même si il n'en montre rien.

Je suis aussi attentif aux réactions d'Heero et à ses sentiments par rapport à Duo.  
L'amour et la confiance que j'ai pour lui m'aident à ne pas douter mais le lien qui l'unissait à Duo était fort et il en reste encore quelque chose de toujours aussi fort.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, ils s'aimaient tellement, tous les deux.

Pour le coup, mon empathie me gêne, faisant naître en moi une certaine jalousie face à la persistance de ce lien et sa force.  
Je trouve ça légitime d'éprouver une certaine angoisse à l'idée que la flamme puisse se rallumer.

Les sentiments sont des phénomènes si mystérieux…

Je m'interroge encore sur ceux que Heero et moi avons l'un pour l'autre.  
Je ne doute pas d'eux, nous nous aimons, c'est une certitude, une évidence, même.

Je me pose des questions sur leur origine, le « comment on en est arrivé là ? »

Notre amour est né bien subitement, en fait, on ne s'en est pas vraiment rendu compte, ou on a pas voulu s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il y avait Duo et que lui seul importait.  
Mais il a fini par devenir trop présent pour se laisser étouffer et depuis, il n'a cessé de grandir et de s'affirmer.

Je crois que si Duo n'avait pas eu cet accident, rien n'aurait pu les séparer, rien n'aurait pu détourner Heero de son amour pour lui, j'ai la quasi certitude qu'ils seraient encore ensemble, aujourd'hui.

Et peut-être que Trowa aurait fini par me revenir…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ces idées, en ce moment, c'est si absurde !

C'est un état terriblement stressant d'être ainsi dans l'attente de ce qui va suivre, sans pouvoir encore faire avancer les choses et obtenir des éléments de réponses.  
Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, je l'accepterai, si ça peut sauver notre amitié.

Nous nous préparons d'ailleurs « psychologiquement » à la suite des évènements.

Pour l'instant, l'équipe soignante s'occupe d'aider Duo à reprendre pied dans la réalité en lui parlant des choses importantes ou simplement notoires qui sont arrivées ces cinq dernières années dans l'univers connu.

Ca va bientôt être à nous de prendre le relais concernant sa vie personnelle et privée.

Une main se pose sur ma cuisse et je relève la tête vers Heero.  
Il me désigne le couloir, je me tourne et me lève en même temps que les autres pour saluer le Dr Igrec qui nous rejoint.

- Bonjour Messieurs, fait-il en nous serrant la main à tous les quatre. Merci d'être venus. Je ne vais pas vous recevoir dans mon bureau, aujourd'hui, mais directement dans la salle de connexion. Duo est en pleine séance d'exercices et de kinésithérapie.

- Comment va-t-il, Docteur ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander alors que nous le suivons.

- Il est sur la bonne voie, Monsieur Winner. Bien que j'en connaisse les raisons, je suis encore impressionné par la facilité et la rapidité avec lesquelles il récupère ses facultés.

- Y a-t-il des chances pour qu'il ne garde aucune séquelle ?

- Je ne peux le garantir, Monsieur Yuy, parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de précédents. Mais au vu de l'évolution de son état, je suis plutôt confiant. Avec le temps, si séquelles il y a, elles disparaîtront et tout ne sera plus que souvenir.

Nous arrivons et le Docteur Igrec ouvre la porte avant de nous laisser passer.  
Il allume les lumières alors que nous nous installons face à la vitre.

De l'autre côté, Duo sourit au kiné qui masse sa jambe droite.  
Ce côté lui pose encore des problèmes, mais les soins qu'on lui apporte rétablissent peu à peu ses fonctions, heureusement.

Ses cheveux flottent librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos, s'étalant même sur le lit relevé en position assise sur lequel il est installé.  
C'est un tel bonheur de le voir vivant, éveillé, souriant, même si je le trouve encore très maigre et affaibli.

J'aimerais tellement le serrer dans mes bras, il m'a terriblement manqué !  
Je voudrais entendre son rire à nouveau, l'entendre m'appeler de ce surnom que lui seul utilise…

Bientôt, Quatre, patience…

- Il éprouve quelques difficultés à parler, mais ce n'est que physique, reprend le médecin. Il ne cherche pas ses mots, il exprime parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire. Il écrit très bien, sans hésitation. C'est une chance qu'il soit gaucher, parce que son côté droit est encore un peu faible. Les analyses et les tests montrent que toutes le parties de son cerveau son sollicitées et actives, il n'a aucun blocage. Apparemment, il a quelques trous de mémoire, mais c'est passager. Encore une fois, je suis très impressionné. Si Sally ne m'avait pas confié son dossier et prévenu, je n'aurai pas su l'expliquer.

Nous échangeons un sourire rassuré et confiant.

- C'est une chance pour nous que vous ayez été un ami proche de Sally et que vous ayez accepté de vous occuper de Duo.

- Nous y trouvons tous notre intérêt. Votre aide, Mr Winner, n'est pas négligeable. Nous savons tous qu'il n'est pas facile d'aider tout le monde, il faut souvent avoir une raison personnelle pour faire un choix. L'accident de Mr Maxwell nous a apporté votre soutien financier. De votre côté, vous avez toujours eu l'assurance que nous le traitions au mieux et que nous faisions tout pour l'aider. Vous avez aussi l'assurance qu'on ne cherchera pas à avoir de détails sur son réveil et sa guérison.

- Nous espérons que vos recherches sur le cas de Duo et le souci de discrétion que nous vous imposons continueront à être compatibles.

- Je le souhaite aussi, Mr Yuy, car en cas de doute, je renoncerai à approfondir mes recherches. Mais pas de manière définitive, j'espère. Son cas m'intéresse vraiment beaucoup et encore plus depuis son réveil.

- Pourquoi ? interroge Wufei.

- Son esprit n'est pas resté inactif, durant ces cinq ans, il a interagi avec son environnement et vous. Ce qui est exceptionnel, c'est que Mr Maxwell arrive déjà à nous en faire part lorsque nous le guidons dans la bonne direction.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est capable de se souvenir de choses qui se seraient passées autour de lui durant son coma ? De choses que nous lui aurions dites ?

- Exactement, Mr Winner. C'est encore un peu flou, il ne met pas de nom sur les voix et tout est encore désordonné, nous devons faire le tri entre ce qui est arrivé et qu'il a perçu tel quel, et son interprétation de phénomènes extérieurs. Son esprit est très complexe, ses réactions, imprévisibles. D'ailleurs, lorsque je vous parlais du fait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas de séquelles, je n'évoquais que les séquelles physiques et physiologiques.

- C'est-à-dire ? intervient Trowa, qui ne quitte pas Duo des yeux.

- Son état psychologique me préoccupe plus que sa récupération physique.

- Est-ce que c'est par rapport au fait d'avoir perdu cinq ans de sa vie ?

- Pas seulement, Mr Chang, même si ça compte, ou ça comptera, à un moment ou un autre. Les personnes sortant d'un profond coma sont souvent déstabilisées, leurs émotions sont parfois incontrôlables, elles montrent une certaine agressivité.

- Il n'aurait quand même pas... blessé quelqu'un ?

- Non, Mr Yuy. Pas blessé, mais effrayé certaines personnes qui en ont pourtant vu des vertes et des pas mûres !

- Pouvez-vous être plus clair ? demande Trowa.

Le Docteur Igrec soupire en croisant les bras.

- Il a parfois eu un regard qui a fait reculer des soignants et des praticiens habitués à côtoyer des cas très éprouvants et dangereux.

Nous échangeons tous un regard plus qu'éloquent qui n'échappe pas au médecin.

- Je sais, parce que je connais son dossier médical par cœur, qu'il a souffert de troubles de la personnalité et qu'il a développé une forme de schizophrénie bien particulière durant les deux ans qui ont précédé son accident.

- Duo a appris à se maîtriser, c'est du passé, le coupe Trowa. Ca l'était déjà, durant la guerre avec Mariemeia.

- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire, Mr Barton. Je ne suis pas en train de vous dire que Mr Maxwell est dangereux et qu'il faut l'enfermer, loin de là. J'ai confiance en lui et croyez-moi, c'est un fait rare. Je vous préviens seulement que le travail risque d'être long et difficile concernant son état psychologique. Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars concernant des évènements qui ont précédés de peu son accident.

- La guerre…

- Ou plutôt les guerres. Ses guerres à lui, celles du monde. Il a perdu beaucoup de gens et cette expérience où il a probablement approché la mort de très près lui a donné le sentiment parfois de les avoir revus, entre cauchemars et visions. J'ai parlé un peu avec lui de ses cauchemars, dont il a déjà souffert après la guerre. Votre présence l'apaisait, Mr Yuy et lui a permis de vaincre ses démons, la nuit. Le reste du temps, votre amitié à tous l'aidait à avancer. C'est de nouveau ce que vous allez devoir faire, mais à plus grande échelle. Son équilibre mental est très fragile. Il y a les souvenirs de la guerre, certes, mais aussi son accident, car le choc a été d'une rare violence. Souvenez-vous de l'état qui était le sien lorsqu'il a été amené aux urgences...

- Je ne préfère pas… je laisse échapper, la gorge nouée.

Duo a été conduit aux urgences dans un état horrible, le corps brisé en de multiples endroits.  
J'ai mis longtemps à me débarrasser de cette image de lui, allongé sur le brancard, son visage, qui était la seule partie encore vraiment visible et presque intacte, dépassant de cet amas de chair et d'os autour duquel s'affairaient les urgentistes.

Heero, qui est resté debout près de moi, m'entoure de son bras et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.  
Pour lui non plus, ce souvenir n'est pas des plus agréables.  
Pour aucun de nous, en fait, à en juger par la crispation des poings et des mâchoires de Wufei et de Trowa, ainsi que nos regards qui reflètent et se renvoient le même écho douloureux…

- Excusez-moi, Mr Winner… En fait, je vous présente mes excuses à tous les quatre, je n'aurai pas dû rappeler ce souvenir difficile. Je voulais seulement vous faire comprendre qu'il est très éprouvé psychologiquement, même si ça ne se voit pas. Mais vous êtes les personnes les plus proches de lui, vous connaissez ses zones d'ombres, vous savez-vous y prendre avec lui et sa nature complexe. Aussi, beaucoup de choses dépendent de vous quatre principalement.

- Nous attendons son réveil depuis si longtemps, je peux vous jurer que nous sommes plus que prêts, assure Wufei.

- J'en suis ravi. Mr Maxwell est également prêt à vous revoir. Mais il va falloir être _très_ prudents. Il n'est pas totalement seul, dans sa tête et d'après ce que j'en sais, vous être les mieux placés pour gérer ça. Il y a ce qu'il sait et ce dont il se souvient, mais aussi ce qu'il croit savoir et pense se souvenir, qui appartiennent à son univers propre et imaginaire.

- Vous n'allez pas faire venir de psy ?

- Non, Mr Yuy, c'est Sally qui se chargera de cette partie. Elle a eu a s'occuper de soldats atteints de troubles de la personnalité, elle connaît la méthode. Je ne peux pas faire venir quelqu'un sans tout expliquer et lui-même risquerait d'en faire dire beaucoup à Mr Maxwell. Le Centre serait alors la cible d'un bon nombre de personnes mal intentionnées qui risqueraient de compromettre les chances de guérison de Mr Maxwell. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, jusqu'à présent, je ne souhaite pas condamner la tranquillité de son avenir.

- Merci, Docteur. Nous apprécions vraiment le mal que vous vous donnez.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas définitif. Si je considère que son état nécessite l'intervention d'un agent extérieur, je m'arrangerais pour trouver quelqu'un de confiance, ou une personne sur qui je puisse faire pression. A moins que vous ne l'enleviez du Centre au nez et à la barbe de la sécurité…

Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

- Espérons que nous n'aurons pas à en arriver là, soupire Trowa en s'appuyant sur la vitre, le front et les mains posées dessus.

Il n'a fait aucun bruit et de toute façon, la pièce est insonorisée, mais pourtant Duo se tourne vers nous.  
C'est la première fois que ça arrive, et nous avons tous un léger mouvement de recul.

Sauf Trowa, impassible, qui continue de le fixer à travers la vitre.

C'est impressionnant, parce que Duo s'est tourné vers nous, mais directement du côté de Trowa.  
Et ils donnent réellement l'impression de se regarder à travers la vitre.

Même le kiné se tourne vers le miroir, interrogeant sûrement Duo, qui finit par secouer doucement la tête et reporter son attention sur lui, brisant l'instant étrange.

Je sors le premier de ma fascination pour la scène à laquelle nous venons d'assister et jette un œil sur les autres.

Le visage d'Heero est impassible mais je ressens de la tristesse, sans savoir ce qui en est la cause et aussi de la jalousie.  
Je sens que ce sentiment-là va nous faire de fréquentes visites, dorénavant, sous toutes ses formes…

Wufei, lui, sourit avec une certaine tendresse qui m'émeut, forcément.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de revoir Mr Maxwell, déclare soudain le Docteur Igrec. Il va falloir y aller un par un, en douceur.

Ce si familier mélange de joie et d'appréhension s'empare de nouveau de nos cœurs, qui semblent battre au même rythme en ce moment.  
Wufei et moi restons assis, Trowa vient donc nous rejoindre.

Heero nous regarde, surpris.

- Inutile de demander qui y va en premier, s'amuse le médecin. Prêt, Mr Yuy ?

- Ce n'est pas forcément à moi d'y aller, nous souhaitons tous le voir et lui parler, proteste Heero.

- Oui, mais c'est sûrement toi qu'il veut voir en premier, lui dis-je en souriant.

Heero se tourne vers le Docteur.

- A-t-il fait une demande particulière ?

- Non, il veut tous vous revoir, peu importe qui vient en premier. Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, il a été tellement heureux d'apprendre que vous étiez là, malgré les cinq ans écoulés. Bien sûr, il se pose des questions sur les liens que vous avez. Mais ceci, je vous laisse le soin de le lui apprendre. En le ménageant, bien entendu.

Nouvel échange de regards entre nous.

Nous en avons discutés entre nous, évidemment.  
Nous avons décidé de ne rien lui dire concernant Heero, Trowa et moi.

Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir lui mentir et je l'avoue, qu'Heero doive jouer son petit-ami de nouveau et moi celui de Trowa, ne m'enchante pas vraiment…  
Mais c'est pour Duo, alors je prends sur moi, comme chacun d'entre nous.

- Vas-y, Heero et dépêche-toi ! je l'encourage encore.

- Ne le fatigue pas trop par ton silence, surtout, ajoute Wufei sur un clin d'œil.

Heero lui lance une œillade meurtrière avant de me lancer un long regard appuyé.

Je lui témoigne mon soutien d'un sourire.  
Il suit ensuite le Docteur Igrec, que nous revoyons peu après entrer seul dans la pièce où Duo termine ses exercices.

Trowa se lève pour activer les micros et revient s'asseoir.

- Alors, Mr Maxwell, comment allez-vous, depuis ce matin ?

- Toujours aussi… bien, Doc'. Sauf que… j'ai envie de… courir… J'ai trop… d'énergie… et j'aime pas… être enfermé…

- Vous allez bientôt pouvoir sortir dans le parc. Vos amis sont ici, comme convenu, vous êtres prêt à les revoir ?

- Baka… comme dirait… Heero…Bien sûr ! Ne… ne me dites pas qui… vient en... premier. Je vais… m'amuser un peu…

- Très bien. Je vous laisse avec vos amis, mais je ne suis pas loin. Tout se passera bien.

Le Docteur Igrec fait entrer Heero alors que Duo a fermé les yeux.  
Le kiné et le médecin sortent discrètement et le Docteur nous rejoint et s'installe sans un mot.

Heero s'avance jusqu'au lit et s'assoit sur la chaise, silencieux lui aussi.

- Approche… fidèle ami…

C'est idiot, mais je tique au mot _fidèle_…

Duo commence à tâtonner sur les bras d'Heero avant de remonter vers son visage.  
Ses lèvres s'étirent peu à peu en un sourire radieux et lorsque ses mains atteignent les cheveux, c'est un franc sourire qui illumine son visage.

- En cinq ans… tu n'as… toujours pas appris… à te coiffer… Heero.

Heero sourit, je sens et vois qu'il a une boule dans la gorge à la crispation de ses mâchoires.

- Pas le temps, ce matin.

- Toujours… la même excuse… Cinq ans… sont-ils vraiment… passés ?

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Ouvre les yeux, Duo.

Le sourire de Duo s'efface alors qu'il repose ses mains sur ses cuisses.

- Je… je ne sais pas…

- S'il te plaît, Duo…

- Quoi… mes yeux t'auraient… manqué ?

Nouveau sourire ironique et taquin, mais furtif.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. A nous tous, Duo. Comme ton sourire, ta voix et même tes bêtises, c'est dire !

- C'est… à noter… pour les prochaines… que je ferai.

- Baka…

- Tu imagines… Pour moi… tu m'as traité de baka… pour la dernière fois… il y a à peine… deux semaines… Pour toi… c'était il y a cinq ans…

Nous avons tous un serrement au cœur en voyant deux premières larmes perler au coin des yeux de Duo et rapidement rouler sur ses joues.

Heero les essuie avec une tendresse bouleversante.  
Et moi, je repousse au loin une certaine _Miss Jalousie_ qui cherche à s'incruster…

- Duo… murmure Heero d'une voix apaisante et douce.

- Si j'ouvre les yeux… j'aurais la confirmation… que cinq ans sont passés… Même si je… je me suis vu… que je sais que je n'ai… plus 17 ans… Je ne réalise pas… trop… que j'ai perdu… cinq ans de ma vie. De _notre_ vie… Je crois… qu'en te voyant… différent… je comprendrai parce que… je ne t'aurais… pas vu… changer… Tu es… un autre Heero… Tu n'es plus… mon Hee-chan… n'est-ce pas… ?

Heero lui prend la main et caresse sa joue de l'autre.  
Elle est bornée, cette _Miss Jalousie_…

- Ca ira, Duo. Même si c'est difficile à accepter, nous serons là et nous t'aiderons. C'est vrai que nous avons changé, mais ce n'est pas insurmontable de refaire connaissance. Alors ouvre les yeux, qu'on puisse réapprendre à se connaître. Je suis peut-être un autre, mais c'est toi qui m'a montré le chemin, c'est à toi que je dois celui que je suis devenu.

Duo soupire et ouvre lentement les yeux… qui s'emplissent de nouvelles larmes en découvrant le visage d'Heero.  
Je sens une profonde vague d'amour et de désespoir m'assaillir et je suffoque presque sous la force du tourbillon d'émotions qui viennent de tout le monde, en fait.

- Quatre, ça va ? me demande Wufei alors que Trowa pose sa main sur mon bras, inquiet lui aussi.

Au moins autant que Wufei qui a utilisé mon prénom, ce qui prouve bien que je lui fais peur.  
J'hoche la tête, me ressaisissant vite pour les rassurer et nous reportons notre attention vers Heero et Duo, enlacés et en larmes.

- Je crois que vous pouvez les rejoindre, nous dit le Docteur Igrec. Je pense même que ce serait une bonne chose. Duo est assez fort pour supporter ce choc.

Il n'a pas besoin de le dire deux fois.  
En quelques secondes nous nous retrouvons de l'autre côté.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux en nous voyant et nous le serrons chacun dans nos bras un long moment.  
Nous finissons par calmer nos pleurs, surtout Duo et moi, en fait et commençons à envisager de réussir à parler.

- Faut toujours que tu fasses l'intéressant, Maxwell, le taquine Wufei en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Je ne l'ai vu pleuré ainsi qu'en deux occasions : à la mort de Treize, même si nous l'avons juste entendu pleurer et pas vu réellement.  
Et bien sûr, le jour de l'accident de Duo, lorsque les portes du bloc se sont refermées sur nous, nous laissant peu d'espoir qu'il s'en sorte.

Duo lui adresse un sourire provocateur comme il a toujours su le faire et qui avait le don de le faire enrager.

- Tu m'as… manqué aussi… Wu… rien que ces dix… derniers… jours. Je vois que… Quatre n'a pas… partagé son… poulet aux hormones… avec toi.

- Tu paies rien pour attendre, Maxwell.

- Il faudra… patienter pour… les courses poursuites… A moins… qu'on ait passé… l'âge…

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour te donner une bonne correction, tu sais.

- Tu n'as… trouvé personne… pour passer tes nerfs… en cinq ans ?

- Non, je t'attendais en affûtant mon sabre.

Duo éclate de rire et c'est un tel bonheur que je le serre spontanément dans mes bras.

- Oh là ! mon Quatquat… je suis encore fragile…

- Je suis désolé, Duo. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Je retiens avec difficulté mes larmes, entendre mon surnom affectueux me bouleverse tant !

- Je vois… ça. Ca va, Tro… tu gères ? Tu as dû… t'habituer… depuis le temps !

- Oui.

- Toujours aussi… bavard… l'artiste ! Ah non… le veto… excuse-moi ! Je suis vraiment… content que tu aies… été au bout de tes études… et que tu aies… réussi…

- Je te l'avais promis.

- Tu avais peur que… je revienne te hanter… si j'étais mort…

- Duo ! je proteste. Ne parle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.

Il me sourit et attrape une de ses épaisses mèches de cheveux qu'il caresse lentement.

- Il… il y a des choses… qui ne changeront… jamais… n'est-ce pas ? Je… je suis vraiment… heureux de vous avoir… avec moi. Merci… d'être restés avec moi… Vous imaginez pas… le bien que ça me fait.

- Et tu n'imagines pas le bonheur qu'on ressent à te voir enfin avec nous, lui répond Heero.

- C'est très étrange… J'ai l'impression d'avoir… dormi… très longtemps. Mais j'ai des souvenirs… très récents… pour moi… de nous tous… alors qu'ils sont vieux… de cinq ans… Racontez-moi… ce que vous… êtes devenus…

- Nous avons le temps, Duo, assure Trowa. Tu dois y aller en douceur, ne pas brusquer les choses. Même si tu te remets vite, tu restes fragile. Nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque de te perdre ou te blesser.

Duo le regarde longuement.

Durant la guerre, Trowa s'était fait remarqué pour ses incroyables capacités d'infiltration. C'était un véritable caméléon, capable de jouer n'importe quel personnage, de changer d'expression en une fraction de seconde.

Il arrivait même à me duper alors que je parvenais à lire en lui comme personne.

Aussi, ça n'a pas trop été difficile pour lui de reprendre le rôle qu'il avait, il y a cinq ans.  
Il joue donc le meilleur ami qui s'inquiète, simplement.

Mais il y a quelque chose d'indéfinissable entre eux qui fissure le masque poussiéreux qu'il a été contraint de remettre sur son visage.

- Trowa a raison, j'interviens. Nous allons te raccompagner à ta chambre et te laisser te reposer.

Duo se tourne vers moi et sourit.

- Je sais qu'on… ne rattrapera pas… cinq ans en… une heure mais… on peut au moins… commencer… J'ai dormi… cinq ans… je voudrais maintenant... profiter… de votre présence… Je suis sûr que… que vous avez des tas de… choses… à me raconter.

Une infirmière entre alors en poussant un fauteuil.  
C'est Candice, qui s'est beaucoup occupé de Duo depuis un an.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, Duo, vous êtes heureux d'avoir enfin revus vos amis ?

- Oui… Candice… beaucoup ! J'ai beaucoup de… de chance de les avoir…

- Oh oui ! Je confirme ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils vous aiment. Allons, en voiture, je vais vous reconduire. Vous serez mieux dans votre chambre pour discuter.

On se lève tous pour l'aider, mais finalement, Heero s'en charge seul pendant que l'infirmière stabilise le fauteuil.

- Ca va ? demande-t-elle. Bien installé, pas de douleurs ?

- Tout va bien… merci.

- En route !

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre se fait rapidement, nous échangeons deux trois banalités avec Candice.

- Nous avons réinstallé le second lit. Puisque vous êtes autorisés à revoir vos amis, le Docteur Igrec pense que ce serait bien que votre compagnon reste avec vous pour vous aider à faire face à vos angoisses nocturnes. Vous devez être ravi, Trowa !

Un silence pesant menace de nous trahir.

Pour le Centre, c'est Trowa, le compagnon de Duo, c'est lui qui est resté à le veiller jour et nuit lorsque c'était possible, ces deux dernières années.  
Apparemment, le Docteur Igrec n'a pas eu le temps de briefé tout le monde sur les choses à taire…

Duo laisse aller son regard de Trowa à Candice puis vers Heero.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté, Candice, répond Trowa. Mais vous comprenez, la présence d'_Heero_ a toujours été importante pour Duo, avant son coma. S'endormir dans ses bras lui garantissait qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemars. Heero est resté à ses côtés toutes ces années et Duo l'a forcément senti et ces dix jours sans son compagnon ont dû avoir une incidence sur lui, inconsciemment. C'est pour ça que j'ai autant insisté pour qu'on réinstalle le lit pour Heero.

Candice a très vite compris qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ignore et elle sourit donc pour essayer de rattraper sa bourde.

Duo reste surpris par la longue tirade de Trowa, c'est si inhabituel chez lui...  
On l'est tous, parce que ça fait des années que Trowa n'a pas aligné autant de mots à la suite.

- Je comprends, Trowa, assure Candice, jouant le jeu. Heero et Duo doivent se féliciter d'avoir un ami si dévoué que vous.

Ce dialogue à double sens me fatigue alors j'interviens.

- D'ailleurs, vous avez sûrement envie d'être un peu tranquilles, nous allons vous laisser.

Je sais que si il avait pu, Heero m'aurait fusillé du regard.

- Quatre a raison, me soutient Wufei. Nous reviendrons te voir sans te fatiguer trop.

Nous aidons Duo a se recoucher, puis Wufei l'embrasse et sort le premier avec Candice, sans doute pour lui expliquer certaines choses…

- Bien… les amoureux… Je comprends que vous préfériez… passer une soirée… ensemble… plutôt qu'avec… moi.

- Tais-toi, idiot ! je lui dis en l'embrassant et en le serrant contre moi. Je repasse demain et si tu veux, Heero, je peux passez chez toi prendre quelques affaires.

- C'est gentil, merci, Quatre.

- Vous habitez… à côté ?

- Oui, répond Heero.

- Tu as quitté… notre appartement ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je vais t'expliquer.

- On vous laisse. N'oublie pas, Duo, vs-y doucement et progressivement, lui rappelle Trowa en l'embrassant.

- Promis, Tro… De toute façon… Heero ne me laissera pas… abuser.

- C'est sûr. Bonne soirée.

Je leur souris avant de sortir au bras de Trowa.  
Je ne le lâche qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur.

- Ca va ? je lui demande.

- Je gère.

- Ce n'était pas ma question, Trowa.

- Alors n'attends pas d'autre réponse.

Je soupire en sortant de l'ascenseur et nous retrouvons Wufei dans le hall.

- Et si on allait manger un bout ?

- Un bout de quoi ? demande Wufei, pince sans rire.

- Une pizza… intervient Trowa, nous surprenant. J'ai envie d'une pizza, comme les aimait Duo.

- Ca me va !

Je suis trop heureux que Trowa accepte de rester avec nous, je mangerai presque n'importe quoi.

Wufei lève les yeux au ciel.

- Faut-il que je sois frappé ou véritablement attaché à vous pour accepter ça… Allons-y. Je suppose qu'on va chez _Betty Boop _?

- Si tu veux digérer, vaut mieux !

Wufei peste encore en gagnant sa voiture.

- On peut y aller ensemble, Trowa. Je te déposerai et récupérerai les affaires, et je passerai te chercher demain avant de venir voir Duo.

- Je conduis.

Je lui tends les clés et en silence, nous allons récupérer ma voiture.  
Précédés de Wufei, qui nous a attendu, nous gagnons la fameuse pizzeria…

En y réfléchissant, ça aurait pu être pire…

Si ce premier contact nous a appris quelque chose, c'est que malgré toutes les précautions qu'on a pris, les répétitions de nos rôles et des histoires pour ne pas brusquer Duo, le risque reste important.

Nous avons calculé beaucoup de choses, mais nous en avons sous-estimé une des plus importantes : nos sentiments et les réactions entraînées par eux.  
Il est si étonnamment facile de blesser ceux qu'on aime, plus encore que les autres...

Les jours qui suivent vont certainement être des plus difficiles…

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite... Kisu ! Lysa._


	4. Si tu pouvais l'aimer

**Un si long sommeil**

**Titre** : **Un si long sommeil**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, un poil d'angst, POV de Quatre.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec (désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri) et Candice, infirmière du Centre et le kiné.

_**Pairing **_: 1+4, on pourrait presque penser à du 3+4 mais c'est en toute amitié…

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang._

_**Résumé**_ : les G-Boys sont dans l'attente de pouvoir revoir Duo.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Merci pour toutes les reviews et mails reçus, vos encouragements !

**Chii**, merci pour ta review ! Je te rassure, tu n'as pas à craindre pour la suite. Je vais en décevoir quelques unes, mais dans ma tête pour l'instant, je reste sur 1x4. C'est difficile de contenter tout le monde, je sais, mais c'est un choix que je fais même si ça me coûte des lecteurs... On verra par la suite, mais je tiens à ce couple…

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Si tu pouvais l'aimer.**

.  
.

Cette petite pause pizza avec Trowa et Wufei nous a fait du bien en plus d'être vraiment utile.

Elle nous a permis d'évoquer pas mal de choses à faire, à dire ou pas, en présence de Duo.  
Si j'avais le cynisme dont peuvent faire preuve mes quatre amis, parfois, je dirais qu'on a revu nos leçons…

Trowa n'a pas été très bavard au cours du dîner, comme d'habitude et je m'inquiète toujours autant.  
Wufei, lui, nous a encore fait profiter de la sagesse dont il a hérité de ses ancêtres.

Je sens bien qu'on aurait tous eu envie de prolonger la soirée, mais il se fait rapidement tard.  
C'est vrai qu'il est presque minuit, mais je trouve qu'il est encore tôt pour se séparer, vu la situation.

- On se prend un dernier verre chez moi ? je leur propose.

- J'aurai volontiers accepté, Winner, mais Hilde m'attend. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir voir Maxwell. Je pense qu'elle ne se couchera pas avant que je lui ai tout raconté et en détails.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse.

- Je comprends. Rentre bien, Wufei et passe-lui le bonjour de notre part.

- Ce sera fait, merci.

- Roule prudemment, lui dit Trowa en l'embrassant à son tour.

Sur cette promesse, Wufei monte dans sa voiture et sur un dernier signe, il s'en va.  
Je me tourne alors vers Trowa mais avant que j'ai peu dire un mot, il est déjà au volant de ma voiture.

J'avais oublié qu'il avait gardé mes clés…

Je monte à ses côtés et laisse le silence s'installer...  
Je n'ai plus la force de lutter, je me sens fatigué aussi !

Ce n'est qu'arrivé en bas de chez moi que la surprise de m'y retrouver me sort de mon état un peu léthargique.

- Mais… Trowa ?

- Personne ne m'attend, moi.

Je secoue la tête, n'en revenant pas.  
Pourtant, je devrais être habitué, depuis le temps !

- Je peux aussi prendre ce dernier verre chez moi, ajoute-t-il en me voyant réagir ainsi.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je suis content que tu acceptes, Trowa, merci ! Allons-y.

Toujours en silence, on gagne l'appartement que je partage depuis deux ans avec Heero.

Trowa s'installe dans le canapé et je vais droit vers le bar.  
Je ne lui pose pas la question, je sais ce qu'il lui faut.

Je nous sers avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé et je lui tends son whisky, posant la bouteille à côté.

- Ça me rassure que tu saches ce dont j'ai besoin. Des fois, tu réagis comme si tu ne me connaissais pas.

- Ce n'est pas toujours volontaire. Parfois, je te comprends, je te devine, j'anticipe même tes réactions. D'autres fois, je me demande effectivement si je te connais. Tu sais que tu as changé, Trowa.

- Comme nous tous.

- C'est vrai. Ce qui va être assez difficile pour Duo.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il essaye de nous retrouver tels que nous étions.

- C'est comme ça qu'il nous a vu pour la dernière fois, Trowa. Il va mettre du temps à chasser cette dernière image de nous.

- Du moment qu'il le fait...

- Tu y tiens tant que ça ?

- Celui que j'étais à 17 ans ne l'intéressait pas.

Je le regarde un moment alors qu'il se ressert déjà un nouveau whisky.

- Tu as l'espoir qu'il finisse par t'aimer, un jour.

- Je ne me pose pas la question.

- C'est ce qui pourrait nous arriver de mieux à tous.

- Sûr.

- Ca ne t'inquiète pas de savoir qu'ils sont ensemble en ce moment, et que Duo les croit toujours… amoureux ? je demande après une courte hésitation.

- Ils sont ensemble là-bas, nous sommes ensemble ici. Nous avions prévu ce retour en arrière de cinq ans, c'était inévitable.

Je prends une gorgée de mon scotch pour me donner un peu de contenance, je n'aime pas vraiment ce terrain glissant où nous nous engageons.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Ce qui compte, c'est que Duo ne soit pas blessé. Si pour ça Heero doit jouer l'amoureux transi, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ?

- Mais…

- Merde, Quatre ! me coupe-t-il en posant brutalement son verre sur la table. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Excuse-moi…

- Non, je ne t'excuse pas de te faire du mal comme ça. A quoi ça t'avances de penser à eux, à ce qu'ils sont peut-être en train de faire, à part souffrir ?

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ils sont encore si liés, ce n'est pas si difficile de rallumer la flamme qui brûle en eux, entre eux… Je l'ai senti, Trowa, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas imaginé !

Trowa soupire.

- Viens-là, me dit-il en m'attirant contre lui. Putain d'empathie de merde…

Je suis surpris et en même temps tellement soulagé par cet élan d'amitié, que je me réfugie dans ses bras sans hésiter.

Trowa a toujours été très protecteur avec moi, même après notre rupture, même lorsque j'ai commencé à sortir avec Heero.  
Il a promis à Heero que si jamais il me faisait souffrir, il le lui ferait regretter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En même temps, il avait eu l'honneur de me briser le cœur le premier, alors Heero n'avait pas tellement apprécier de ce point de vue là.  
Mais il avait compris ses raisons, alors il n'a pas insister.

Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de retrouver la chaleur d'une étreinte avec Trowa.

C'est arrivé, lorsque l'un ou l'autre craquait par rapport à Duo.  
Et ça a toujours eu le même effet sur moi : m'apaiser.

- Je suis égoïste de te dire tout ça, Trowa, sachant que tu es concerné et que ça te fait sûrement souffrir aussi. Mais j'avais tellement besoin que ça sorte…

- Je sais, murmure-t-il en caressant tendrement mes cheveux.

- Il faut aussi que tu saches que je ne pense pas du tout que tu souffres moins que moi parce que tu n'es jamais sorti avec Duo, ou que tu es moins inquiet parce que tu n'as pas mon don.

- Je ne pense à rien, je ne juge personne.

- Qu'attends-tu, alors ?

- Je veux que Duo apprenne à connaître ceux que nous sommes devenus. Il sait que nous sommes forcément différents, il faut qu'il l'accepte.

- Je suis sûr qu'il peut t'aimer, Trowa. Il doit juste se libérer du passé. Ce qui peut prendre du temps, malheureusement.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ? Le temps n'est pas un souci, pour moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Tant que j'aime Duo, je ne me vois pas concevoir ma vie autrement.

- Ça m'impressionne toujours, cet amour que tu lui portes depuis toutes ces années.

- Je t'ai aimé, Quatre, sincèrement.

Je rougis bêtement.  
Heureusement, avec ma tête toujours posée sur sa poitrine, il ne doit pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir, mais… je n'ai jamais douté que tu m'aies aimé, Trowa.

- Je n'avais jamais aimé comme ça. Malgré mon amnésie, c'était une chose dont j'étais persuadé.

- De ça aussi, je ne doute pas.

- Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, Quatre ? Tu étais si pur, si beau, si doux et tendre… Tu comprenais toutes nos blessures. Tes larmes les pansais. Je ne pouvais que t'aimer...

- Trowa… je murmure en me redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais je suis incapable de poursuivre.  
Jamais il ne m'a parlé comme ça, jamais il ne m'a avoué de telles choses.

Tout au long de notre histoire, principalement sur fond de guerre, j'ai senti son amour pour moi, mais il n'a jamais pris le temps de l'exprimer.  
Il me disait souvent que j'étais un ange venu le sauver, ce qui me touchait déjà beaucoup et me suffisait presque.

- Oui, je t'aimais, Quatre Raberba Winner, me dit-il en me forçant, d'une douce pression, à reposer ma tête sur son torse. Je t'aimais trop pour me sentir bien et à l'aise. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir cette impression de salir quelqu'un par l'amour qu'on lui porte.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça, Trowa ! je proteste en me redressant vivement

- C'était ce que je ressentais. Alors je me suis détaché de toi, petit à petit. Et j'ai commencé à enfin regarder autour de nous. Ma vie ne se résumait plus à la guerre, la paix, le cirque, Cathy et toi, l'amitié de Heero, de Wufei, de Duo. Comment tout a commencé ? J'en sais rien. Mais c'est arrivé. J'enviais Heero mais seulement dans sa relation avec Duo. Trop pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose.

- Tu… tu n'aurais pas dû tant boire, Trowa.

- Je n'ai pas tant bu que ça, Quatre. As-tu déjà oublié combien de verres il me faut pour être ivre ? Je n'en suis même pas au dixième de ce que je pourrais encore avaler avant de perdre le contrôle.

Je sais qu'il a raison et ça n'en est que plus douloureux encore.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça maintenant ?

- Parce que tu m'as demandé si j'avais l'espoir que Duo m'aime un jour. Or, je ne suis pas de ceux qu'il est bon d'aimer. Tu l'as compris en te consolant, mec après mec, jusqu'à Heero.

- C'est toi qui m'a quitté…

- Je t'ai montré le chemin, c'est toi qui l'a suivi.

Ses propos sont déstabilisants, j'aurais presque préféré qu'il continue d'être silencieux.

- Trowa, tu méritais et tu mérites autant qu'un autre d'être aimé.

- Autant que toi ?

- Oui, autant que moi et de n'importe lequel d'entre nous !

- Mais ceux que nous aimons sont ensemble, en ce moment même.

Je sens mon estomac se contracter.

- Tu m'as dit de ne pas me torturer avec ça, alors pourquoi maintenant tu évoques ce fait que nous avions mis de côté ?

- Je veux juste te faire comprendre quelque chose, Quatre.

- Quoi ?

Il reprend son verre et le termine.

- Duo a besoin d'Heero.

- Je le sais.

- Et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé entre eux, Quatre. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? L'espoir et la désillusion, la mort et la vie, le blanc et le noir, le jour et la nuit… Ils seront toujours liés, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour exister. Heero et toi, vous êtes pareils. Deux anges ensemble, ça tourne en rond.

Je termine mon scotch.

- Peut-être qu'on tourne en rond, Trowa, mais on est ensemble et on s'aime. Quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne pourra détruire ce que nous avons construit ces deux dernières années.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Absolument.

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

- Le lien qui unissait Heero et Duo existe toujours, il ne sert à rien de lutter contre ça. S'il doit renaître du passé et m'enlever Heero, je l'accepterais. Si Duo me le demande, je renoncerais à lui. Mais nous avons un lien tout aussi fort, Heero et moi, et j'ai foi en ce lien.

Trowa me sourit.

- Tu as compris.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre. Ce lien entre Duo et Heero existera toujours, tu le ressentiras toujours, qu'Heero te revienne ou non, aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans, c'est un fait. Alors tu n'as pas à te mettre dans l'état où tu es depuis qu'Heero s'est assis à côté de Duo.

Je soupire en me laissant aller en arrière.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que tu aies tant parlé ou tes propos en eux-mêmes qui m'ont tant déstabilisé, Trowa. Mais je crois que je te dois un grand merci...

- Tu ne me dois rien.

Je me redresse et lui souris.

- Merci quand même. J'imagine très bien ce que ce dernier verre avec moi t'as coûté.

- Tu me mets à la porte, _Winner_ ?

- Jamais.

- Je vais néanmoins rentrer, il est tard. Mais avant, j'ai une dernière chose à te dire.

- Je t'écoute et après, je te dirai une dernière chose aussi, _Barton_.

Il a un demi-sourire qui me fait chaud au cœur, puis il reprend un air grave et sérieux.

- Ne laisse pas la jalousie engendrer les doutes que tu n'aurais jamais eu sans elle. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois, Quatre.

Je le regarde un long moment.

- Je vais faire un effort.

- Bien. A ton tour.

- Tu m'as dit des choses très fortes, Trowa.

- Je t'ai dit la vérité, ni plus, ni moins.

- Tu…

- Tu avais besoin de les entendre, me coupe-t-il gentiment. Et moi, j'ai besoin de dormir.

Il se lève et remet sa veste.

- Je te ramène, dis-je en me levant aussi.

- Ca ira.

- Non, Trowa, ça n'ira pas ! je crie presque, debout face à lui.

- Tu es encore trop émotif, Quatre.

- Tu me fais chier, Trowa. Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seul au milieu de la nuit, à moins de te foutre dans un taxi, si ça te gêne que je conduise.

- T'es pas en état.

- Je n'ai bu qu'un verre, contrairement à toi.

- Mais ton cerveau flotte dans ce verre de scotch au milieu de bouts de pizza et il est plus de minuit. Va te coucher et passe me prendre demain, me répondit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

- Reste…

Il se fige.

Je sens toujours son souffle caresser ma joue là où il vient de poser ses lèvres.

- S'il te plaît, Trowa, reste avec moi, cette nuit.

Cette fois, il s'écarte suffisamment pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce sont les mêmes mots que tu as employé, il y a cinq ans.

Je me crispe.  
C'est la première fois qu'il reparle de ça.

- Trowa…

- Je suppose que vu le nombre de fois où vous m'avez proposé de venir habiter avec vous depuis le réveil de Duo, la chambre d'ami est plus que prête ?

Je souris.

- Gagné. Tu connais le chemin, mais je peux te le remontrer, ça fait tellement longtemps que t'as pas…

Bien sûr, il ne m'écoute déjà plus et se dirige tout droit vers ladite chambre.

- Bonne nuit, Quatre.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Je sais où est ta chambre.

- Aussi, mais avant de me réveiller, fais comme chez toi.

Il me sourit complètement avant de refermer sa porte.  
Ce sourire me fait beaucoup de bien.

- Bonne nuit, Trowa.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, déposant les verres à la cuisine au passage et rangeant la bouteille.  
C'est un réel soulagement de retrouver Trowa comme il était, avant, ce moment que nous venons de partager m'a apaisé.

Mais en entrant dans la chambre que je partage avec Heero, mon cœur se serre.  
Nous ne nous sommes que très rarement quittés, en deux ans et je n'ai jamais apprécié de dormir seul…

Je porte mon regard vers la chambre d'ami.

C'est vrai, je ne suis pas totalement seul…

La sonnerie de mon portable me coupe dans mes pensées, qui commençaient tout juste à se muer en drôle d'idées…  
Mais qui se permet de m'appeler à une heure du matin ?

Je souris en répondant : c'est Heero.

Lui, il a tous les droits…

- Allô ?

- C'est bon d'entendre ta voix.

- Heero… Tout va bien ?

- Oui, mon ange. Je ne te réveille pas ?

- Non, on est rentré y a pas longtemps.

- _On _?

Oups…

- Oui, avec Wufei et Trowa, on a été mangé une pizza et après on a pris un dernier verre à la maison.

- Wufei va déguster.

- A moins qu'il ait eu des bouchons, il a pu respecter le couvre-feu de minuit.

- J'espère pour lui.

- Toi, ça a été avec Duo ?

- Hn. Il fait pas mal de crises d'angoisse dès qu'il s'endort, liées à ses cauchemars, mais ma présence le rassure. Depuis une heure, il dort presque comme un bébé. Comme avant.

- Tu le prends dans tes bras et tu lui caresses le front, comme pendant la guerre ?

- Ça le calme. Mais je crois que je ne devrais pas.

- Pourquoi non, si ça lui permet de mieux dormir ?

- J'ai peur que ça ne le déstabilise et qu'il n'arrive pas à faire la différence entre avant et après, au réveil.

- Effectivement, c'est un risque... Tu devras en parler aux soignants, demain.

- Hn. Et Trowa, comment va-t-il ?

- Ca va, il gère, comme il dit.

- Il est rentré seul ?

J'ai un moment d'hésitation.

- Il n'est pas rentré, je lui ai demandé de rester ici.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

- Ca veut dire quoi, Heero ?

- Que tu n'aimes pas être seul et que je dois resté avec Duo. C'est mieux qu'il soit… que tu lui aies demandé de rester.

Je sens que son ton a changé, même s'il parvient à le dissimuler sous une voix neutre, je ne suis pas dupe.

- Est-ce que ça te gêne ?

- Non, Katoru. J'ai confiance en vous. Ça vous rendra aussi plus crédibles aux yeux de Duo.

- Heero…

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mentir, alors dans un sens, vous aurez vraiment passé la soirée et la nuit ensemble.

- Dans un sens, uniquement : il est dans la chambre d'amis …

- Tu n'auras pas à donner de détails à Duo, de toute façon. Excuse-moi, mais je dois te laisser, même si je n'en ai pas envie.

- Je sais. Prends soin de Duo, on se voit demain.

- Hn. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, mon chéri. Je t'ai…

Seul le bip de fin de communication me coupe et me répond.

J'éteins mon téléphone d'un doigt rageur.  
Les larmes de frustration envahissent mes yeux et inondent mon visage.

Un bruit me fait soudain relever la tête : Trowa est là, debout à la porte.

- J'étais venu te demander quelque chose pour dormir, je suis désolé d'avoir écouter. C'était Heero.

- Il m'appelait juste pour me dire bonne nuit, je lui ai dit que t'étais là.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Il l'a mal pris.

- Non, pas vraiment. Peut-être…

Je lui raconte rapidement les quelques mots échangés.

- Je peux comprendre, mais ça fait mal, je conclus.

- Je sais.

Il m'entoure de son bras et je pleure contre son épaule un long moment, évacuant le trop plein d'émotions cumulées aujourd'hui.  
Quand je suis enfin calmé, je relève le visage vers lui.

- Si je te donne un joli pyjama, tu acceptes de dormir avec moi ?

Il essuie une larme qui s'attarde et sourit avec cette tendresse que j'aime tant, chez lui et qu'il n'avait plus qu'avec Duo pendant son coma.

- Joli comment, le pyjama ?

Je me blottis contre lui, soulagé.  
J'ai eu peur qu'il refuse, un moment.

Mais j'aime tellement Heero et lui tellement Duo que les tromper reste inconcevable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'en tout bien tout honneur et en toute confiance, Trowa et moi avons dormi dans le même lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Enfin, dans le futon installé dans la chambre d'amis.

Même si nous n'avons rien eu l'intention de faire, _il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties_, comme disait Duo à une époque.  
Le lit que je partage avec Heero est notre espace intime, et si je dois y dormir, ce sera seul ou avec lui.

Mais comme je ne veux pas, mais vraiment pas être seul, cette nuit plus que toute autre, l'option futon-Trowa me paraît la meilleure des solutions…

_._

A suivre...

_.  
_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre ! J'update vite en ce moment mais ce ne sera peut etre pas toujours le cas... _

_Kisu à tous et toutes et encore merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _

_Lysanea_


	5. Si tout recommençait

**Un si long sommeil**

**Titre** : **Un si long sommeil.**

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, POV de Quatre.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec (désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri) !

**_Pairing _**: 1x4, 1+2, 4+3

**_Personnages_** :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Docteur Igrec_

**_Résumé_** : A la fin de la guerre, un évènement va bouleverser le cours des vies de nos G-Boys, les réorganisant totalement et c'est Quatre qui nous raconte.

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : Merci pour toutes les reviews et mails reçus et vos encouragements !

Bonne lecture !

.

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre Cinq : Si tout recommençait. **

.

.

Lorsque Trowa et moi arrivons au niveau de la chambre de Duo, nous trouvons Heero dans le couloir en train de boire un café, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Heero ? je l'appelle doucement.

Il relève la tête et nous adresse un sourire fatigué.

Je me penche et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de laisser Trowa lui faire la bise.

- Tout va bien, tu as l'air épuisé ?

- Ca va, j'avais juste besoin d'un café. Duo est avec le Dr Igrec, j'en ai profité.

- Comment s'est passé la nuit ? demande Trowa.

Heero lui jette un drôle de regard alors qu'on s'assoit à côté de lui, le laissant entre nous.

- Il n'a pratiquement plus fait de crises d'angoisse. Mais il s'est réveillé de nombreuses fois à cause de ses cauchemars.

- Tu étais là à chacun de ses réveils, c'est ce qui compte.

Heero boit une gorgée de son café.

- Hn. Et vous ?

- Nous ? je répète, surpris.

- Vous avez réussi à dormir, pas trop d'inquiétude ?

- Ça a été, répond simplement Trowa.

Ce qui lui vaut de nouveau cet étrange regard que je n'arrive pas à définir chez Heero.

- Je t'ai ramené quelques affaires, en attendant que tu repasses à la maison.

- Merci.

Je sens qu'on est pas tout à fait à l'aise dans ce silence qui s'installe.  
J'aurais aimé reparler avec Heero de notre conversation téléphonique, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas le moment.

- On a aucune idée du temps qu'il va te falloir rester, alors j'ai pris que le nécessaire, mais tu pourras me demander au fur et à mesure...

- J'ai un boulot, Quatre, je vais devoir rentrer m'organiser aussi. Ne t'embête pas avec ces détails.

- C'est vrai.

Accessoirement, tu as un compagnon qui ne souhaite pas avoir à recourir tous les soirs à l'option futon-Trowa…  
Accessoirement, tu as appelé ce même compagnon par son prénom, ce que tu ne fais plus que rarement et ce n'est jamais bon signe, ou quand tu veux attirer son attention également.

- Vous avez parlé après qu'on soit partis ? demande soudain Trowa.

- Un peu. Mais il était fatigué.

- Vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

- Juste le temps du repas, on a évoqué Réléna et sa politique, les changements qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer. Il voulait obtenir confirmation de tout ce qu'il avait appris sur elle.

- Comment a-t-il réagi ? veut savoir Trowa.

- Ca l'a beaucoup surpris de constater qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir tant de choses en 5 ans.

- Avec ton aide.

- Avec notre aide à tous. On s'y est tous mis pour stabiliser la Paix.

- Je sais, Heero. Lui as-tu parlé de nous ? Quand je dis "nous", je veux dire _nous tous_, pas nous deux en tant que couple…

Il caresse ma joue avec une tendresse qui me bouleverse, même si je trouve que c'est trop rapide.  
C'est mieux que rien, certes…

- Non et Duo ne m'a posé aucune question, sachant que je ne lui répondrai pas comme il le souhaiterait. J'aurais pu évoquer Wufei et Hilde, mais je leur laisse le soin de lui expliquer comment ils se sont retrouvés ensemble.

- Perso, je n'ai pas encore compris, intervient Trowa.

Heero lui jette de nouveau un drôle de regard.

- Moi non plus, je reprends rapidement pour éviter tout écart. Wufei va passer plus tard dans la journée, il lui en parlera si il le souhaite.

- Bien. Je vais devoir aller au bureau, l'un de vous pourrait-il me déposer, vu que ma voiture est restée là-bas ?

Je me penche pour regarder Trowa.

- C'est mieux que tu restes ici, Quatre, me dit-il. Je sais que vous avez sûrement envie d'être un peu seuls, mais…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Trowa. On aura le temps de se retrouver, Katoru.

Je sais qu'ils ont tous les deux raisons, mais j'aurais préféré qu'Heero hésite un peu, même juste pour la forme.

- Oui, on a tout le temps…

J'ai essayé de ne pas trop montrer ma déception, mais Heero me connaît.  
Il relève mon visage pour accrocher mon regard qui s'est fait fuyant, justement pour éviter qu'il ne lise trop facilement mes sentiments.

- Katoru…

- Ca va, t'en fais pas. Tu me manques, c'est normal, non ? Je ne te manque pas, moi ?

- Idiot, tu connais la réponse. Mais ce n'est que le début, mon amour, il faut qu'on tienne le coup. Pour Duo.

- Pour Duo. T'inquiète pas, je vais m'y habituer.

- Pas trop quand même, pour le coup, je m'inquièterai.

- Idiot.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et me serre contre lui.  
Je regarde Trowa qui me fait un sourire et je me sens plus fort pour affronter tout le reste.

- De toute façon, Trowa t'aidera à patienter.

Là, pour le coup, je sens mon cœur se détacher de ma poitrine.  
Je m'écarte vivement avec la ferme intention d'avoir une explication claire avec lui, mais le Dr Igrec sort de la chambre de Duo à ce moment-là.

Forcément.

Je jette un regard douloureux à Heero alors qu'on se lève tous les trois pour rejoindre le médecin.  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il gâche tout par cette remarque assassine et déplacée ?

Le Dr Igrec nous serre la main.

- Bonjour, Messieurs ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas échanger plus de quelques mots avec vous, je suis attendu. Mais sachez que votre ami est sur la bonne voie. Votre présence, Mr Yuy, a été très bénéfique, comme nous l'espérions.

- Dans l'immédiat, y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devons ou ne devons surtout pas faire, Docteur ?

- Je sais que la situation est difficile pour vous, mais ne lui parlez pas encore de vos liens réels, nous avertit-il en baissant le ton, s'éloignant aussi de la chambre. Il faut attendre qu'il soit prêt à encaisser ce choc émotionnel. Pour l'instant, il a encore du mal à y voir clair sur bien des sujets. Faites-le parler le plus possible de ce qu'il ressent, mais vous, dites-en le moins que vous pouvez.

- Merci, Docteur.

- Toute l'équipe est prête à vous aider, n'hésitez pas. A plus tard.

Il part d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, son bippeur résonnant entre les murs.

- Allons-y, décide Heero.

- Pas si vite, je lui dis en le retenant par le bras. J'ai deux mots à te dire.

- Je vais voir Duo, nous prévient Trowa.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? me demande Heero en regardant Trowa entrer dans la chambre de Duo.

- Quoi, il te manque déjà tant que ça ?

Il se retourne vivement vers moi.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Rien du tout, c'est ça le pire, Heero. Parce que si je n'avais pas eu le droit à autant de tes répliques acerbes aux sous-entendus indignes de notre amour, je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de cette réflexion.

Il me regarde avec un mélange de surprise et d'irritation dans les yeux et finalement il détourne le regard.  
Je sens de la honte et de l'angoisse en lui.

- Je suis désolé. Tu ne devrais pas autant interpréter mes paroles, tu sais. Trowa et notre ami et ton premier amour, c'est normal que tu te tournes vers lui. Ce que nous traversons est difficile et je ne peux pas être là pour toi.

- J'ai besoin de soutien, pas d'amour, le tien me suffit, le _nôtre_ me suffit. Vu les sentiments de Trowa pour Duo, je n'ai rien à espérer de lui, si vraiment j'y songeais. Mais non, je n'envisage absolument pas ce genre de chose. Je n'aurais jamais cru que toi, par contre, tu pouvais l'imaginer...

- C'était difficile de penser à vous deux, chez nous, malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi et toute l'amitié que j'ai pour Trowa. Je te demande pardon si je t'ai blessé.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à ce que je pouvais avoir comme images dans la tête, moi ? As-tu oublié que Trowa et moi ne jouons qu'un rôle, qui ne nous demande aucune réelle démonstration devant Duo, alors que pour lui, vous êtes toujours amoureux, tous les deux. Dans quel état ça me met, à ton avis, de penser à ce que vous pouvez faire, à ce que vous êtes ou serez amenés à faire tant qu'il vous croira en couple ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Mais ça peut arriver, ça va sûrement arriver, tu ne peux le nier ! Vous vous aimiez tellement, Heero... Pour moi, même l'idée d'un simple baiser, ça me met le cœur à l'envers. Je t'aime si fort, je n'ai pas envie de t'imaginer avec un autre, même si cet autre est Duo. Ca fait atrocement mal. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête de t'en prendre à nous. Fais un effort, pour Duo. Et pour nous deux aussi, ou il ne restera pas grand-chose de notre couple si on le détruit à coup de doutes et de jalousie mal placée.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Katoru.

- Moi non plus. Mais on ne peut pas laisser les choses aller en espérant qu'on ne sera pas touché. Il va falloir y mettre du sien, chacun de notre côté.

Il m'attire contre lui et me serre dans ses bras avec un mélange de force et de tendresse que je ne connais que trop bien.

- Tu es bien le plus fort des deux, malgré les apparences. Il faut juste te pousser un peu.

Je lui vole un rapide baiser.

- Ma force est tienne, ne m'oublie jamais.

- Hn.

- On y va ? je lui propose toujours dans ses bras.

- Hn.

On se détache l'un de l'autre avant de gagner la chambre de Duo.

Heero passe le premier et je le suis de près.

Nous trouvons nos deux amis penchés ensemble sur un journal et je souris, attendri.  
Je crois qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils sont plus proches que ne le nécessite la lecture de l'article qui les intéresse.

Ca me redonne de l'espoir.  
Après avoir espéré durant cinq ans que Duo se réveille, je prie depuis plus de dix jours qu'on trouve une solution pour que le plus grand nombre d'entre nous sorte heureux de cette histoire.

Duo relève la tête et m'adresse un grand sourire.  
Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il n'ait jamais à souffrir des caprices du Destin qui nous a poussé, Heero et moi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

- Hey, mon Quatquat ! T'en as… déjà marre… de me voir ?

- T'es bête, je proteste en l'embrassant et le serrant contre moi. Comment tu vas ?

- J'ai pas… trop mal dormi… grâce à Heero… alors ça va. Et toi ?

- Ca va, Duo, je suis tellement content de te voir et en forme ! Ca ne peut qu'aller.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et il garde ma main dans la sienne.

- Vous regardiez quoi ? demande Heero.

- Le Docteur Igrec… s'est procuré un… un torchon de L2… Je voulais… en savoir un peu plus… sur… sur ce qu'est devenue… ma Colonie d'origine. Mais c'est trop… officiel… il faudrait que je reprenne… contact avec… des gens de là-bas. Mais Trowa… me disait que… ce… n'était pas… ma priorité.

- Tu as effectivement beaucoup de choses à faire ici, explique-t-il en refermant le journal.

- Comme ?

- Faire en sorte de sortir d'ici au plus vite, par exemple, propose Heero.

- Il a raison, il y a tout un monde qui t'attend dehors !

Je sens Duo se crisper et dans le regard qu'il me lance, je vois passer comme un voile d'angoisse.

- Ca ne va pas ? je m'inquiète.

- C'est… c'est un peu… angoissant… dis comme ça…

Quel abruti je fais !

- Excuse-moi, Duo, je n'avais pas réfléchi...

- C'est… pas grave ! Je ne… sortirai pas… de si tôt… J'aurais le temps… de m'habituer à cette idée…

- Nous sommes là pour t'y aider.

- Merci, Tro !

- Je dois passer au bureau m'organiser, Duo, je reviens dès que j'ai fini. Trowa va me déposer, j'ai un problème de voiture.

- Ok… Mais tu sais… Heero… tu n'es pas obligé de rester… Je ne veux surtout pas… t'embêter...

- Baka.

Là, j'ai un serrement au cœur.  
Il a dit ça si spontanément …

Depuis cinq ans, il n'a jamais plus appelé quelqu'un comme ça…  
Dès « idiot », oui, beaucoup s'en sont pris, moi le premier.

Mais ce « baka » si affectueux n'appartient et n'a jamais appartenu qu'à eux.

- C'est… vrai, je suis… bien entouré… vous êtes... là...

- Oui et d'autres vont arrivés.

- Qui ? veut savoir Duo.

- Wufei, Hilde, Sally, Howard et j'en passe.

Duo sourit encore très largement.

- Je suis… impatient ! Tu peux… prendre ton temps… Heero. Sauf… si je te… manque trop.

- Bien sûr, que tu me manques. Je repasse dès que possible.

Il l'embrasse sur le front, ce qui me surprend.  
Bizarrement, je ne sens pas d'étonnement chez Duo, comme s'il s'en doutait, comme si c'était normal…

Je le sens presque… soulagé ?

- Je reviens aussi plus tard.

Trowa s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse rapidement, déposant juste ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Et moi qui disait y a pas dix minutes qu'on aurait pas à faire de démonstration devant Duo…

Heureusement, Heero a tourné le dos.  
Volontairement, j'imagine.

Ils sortent en nous adressant tous les deux un sourire.

Une fois la porte refermée, Duo se tourne vers moi avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Duo ?

- Parce que tu… tu as plein de choses… à me dire !

Euh…

- Commence pas à me faire du charme, tu sais que je ne peux pas trop te parler encore.

- T'as quand même… le droit de me raconter… comment mon petit… Quatquat… l'ange blond que… je connaissais... est devenu… un véritable requin… de la finance !

- Oh ! ça… Je n'ai fait que reprendre l'héritage de mon père.

- A d'autres ! Tu as… véritablement accompli… de grandes choses… et tu es très jeune… Être autant craint… admiré… et respecté… c'est pas banal…

- Où as-tu eu ces informations ?

- Ici et là… J'ai réussi… à me procurer… quelques articles, avoue-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Duo, ce n'est pas bien ! Tu pourrais apprendre des choses par mégarde qui pourraient te blesser.

Je songe à des articles où nous figurons, Heero et moi, et où la légende nous présente clairement comme un couple, si les photos ne sont pas elles même parlantes…

- Il y a… vraiment des choses… qui risquent de… me faire mal ? A part… le mariage d'Heero et de… Réléna… j'ai du mal… à imaginer...

- Non, Heero ne s'est pas marié avec Réléna. Et concernant ces choses qui pourraient te blesser, nous allons faire en sorte que tu sois tellement prêt le jour où nous te les révèleront, que tu n'en souffriras pas.

- Toujours si… attentionné… Je t'adore… mon Quatquat !

Il se blottit contre moi et je le serre fort, encore si bouleversé par cette chance que j'ai de pouvoir le faire à nouveau.

- Tu nous as tellement manqué, Duo, tu n'imagines pas...

Il se recule et me sourit presque tristement.

- Tout est… si… bizarre… C'est vous mais… c'est pas vous ! Comme quand... quand je me regarde dans… le miroir… C'est moi… comme je m'imaginais… enfin, je me... voyais avec plus… de muscles mais… j'ai pas eu le temps…

- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir arranger ça.

- Oui, j'ai… hâte… Un peu d'exercices… ça me manque !

- En douceur, Duo, tu as le temps, maintenant.

- J'ai perdu… cinq ans de ma… vie, Quatre. On ne peut pas… me reprocher… d'être un peu… pressé…

- Justement, il faut prendre le temps de retrouver tes repères.

- Je n'en ai plus… vraiment. Il y a… beaucoup à… reconstruire. Le monde… ne m'a pas attendu… comme vous…

- Mais il va devoir compter avec toi, à présent.

- Oui... Je crois que je… je ne t'ai pas encore… remercié, Quatre.

Pour m'être occupé de consoler Heero en ton absence ?

- Pourquoi me remercier, mon Dodo ?

- Tout ça… c'est à toi… que je le dois… en grande partie... Ma prise en… charge…

- Ce n'est pas mon argent qui t'as fait revenir, Duo, mais notre amour et notre amitié. Si tu veux me remercier pour quelque chose, même si je ne considère pas avoir besoin de merci, fais-le pour cette raison uniquement.

- Je ne doutais pas... de nos… liens à tous… les cinq. Je sais… que j'aurais fait… la même chose pour… n'importe lequel d'entre nous… mais… ça me touche vraiment que… vous soyez tous restés… toutes ces années… alors qu'il… qu'il y avait si peu… d'espoir... que je revienne...

- Nous ne pouvions pas abandonner tout espoir, te connaissant. Nous savions que tu nous reviendrais, un jour ou l'autre.

Il me sourit sans répondre et tourne son regard vers la fenêtre.  
Je sens une grande tristesse l'envahir, alors je pose ma main sur son épaule.  
Je ne sais pas où son esprit a commencé à glisser, mais ce geste me le ramène.

- Je me demande… si c'est une… bonne chose… que je sois revenu…

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

Mon ton est glacé, je le sens bien.  
C'est la peur qui me fait réagir ainsi.

- Quatre…

- Imagines-tu un seul instant ce que nous avons traversé toutes ces années ? Je t'interdis de penser ça !

- Tu vois… même ça… Quatre, je ne t'ai jamais… connu… comme ça… Qui es-tu… ? Qui suis-je… ? Où sont… où sont-ils… ceux que j'ai connu... et aimé… ? Je perds… tous ceux que j'aime… d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Les larmes envahissent ses yeux et son visage, faisant disparaître toute ma colère.  
Une nouvelle fois je le prends dans mes bras et le laisse pleurer doucement.

- Tu ne nous as pas perdu, mon Dodo. Nous sommes toujours là, nous avons encore en nous une part des ados que nous étions. Nous t'apprendrons à faire connaissance avec ceux que nous sommes devenus et tu pourras y retrouver ceux que nous étions, je te le promets.

Il se calme peu à peu, alors que je caresse doucement ses cheveux dénattés.

- Depuis mon réveil… jusqu'à hier… j'attendais avec impatience… de vous revoir. Je voulais tant… revoir Heero… Mais je ne… l'ai pas retrouvé.

- Ce n'est que votre premier face-à-face, Duo. Sois patient.

- Non, Quatre. Ce genre… de choses… tu le sais tout de suite… Cette impression horrible… d'être touché par… un étranger… alors que tu sens… la personne que tu aimes… qui n'est pas loin. Mais elle n'est… pas là… Sa présence est la même… c'est elle qui m'a aidé… cette nuit… à combattre mes démons… Mais sa main trop grande tenant… ma main trop grande… ses doigts trop… longs caressant mon visage trop… fin… même ses lèvres sur… les miennes… Nos corps ne se… reconnaissent plus… C'est la pire des choses… qui peut arriver…

- Ça va aller, mon Duo, ça va aller, je murmure doucement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Ma gorge est nouée par l'émotion, sa détresse est si grande...  
Autant que mon impuissance.

- Je… Je dois accepter de l'avoir perdu… Et lui aussi… S'il m'aime toujours… je pourrais peut-être… retomber amoureux… moi aussi…Il n'est peut-être pas si… différend de... celui que j'aimais ?

Et que puis-je répondre à ça ?

- Il faudra bien réfléchir, Duo, et être patient. Je ne peux que te conseiller d'attendre un peu de voir comment évolue votre situation. Et parles-en avec lui.

- Pardonne-moi, Quatre… J'ai encore… cette habitude de… de pleurer sur ton épaule…

- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à la perdre ! Ça ma tellement manqué... Et puis tu sais, moi aussi je continuais à pleurer sur ton épaule, quand je n'allais pas bien.

Il se détache et s'essuie le visage avec le mouchoir que je lui tends.

- Bon, on met tout… ça de… de côté ! Je… je préfère qu'on en… revienne à ma première idée… Comment Quatre… est devenu… Monsieur… Raberba Winner… Quatrième du nom… l'un des plus grands… industriels de… la Nation Unie… honorant le souvenir… de son défunt père.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et commence à lui raconter mon histoire.

.  
.

_**Pendant ce temps là, dans une voiture qui vient de se garer en double file devant le cabinet d'architecture Endreas & Yuy…**_

.  
- Merci, Trowa.

- Je peux faire autre chose ?

- Peut-être, oui : répondre à une question.

- Je t'écoute.

Heero a le regard fuyant au départ, mais il reprend confiance et ancre ses iris bleu nuit dans celles émeraude de son meilleur ami.

- S'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Quatre, cette nuit, même un "simple" baiser, tu me l'aurais dit ?

Les yeux de Trowa se rétrécissent dangereusement.

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne me poses jamais ce genre de question.

Heero soupire en passant la main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus.

- Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, hier soir, il avait besoin d'attention. Et j'étais avec Duo. Et toi, tu n'as pas une vie sexuelle… disons très remplie…

Trowa se crispe imperceptiblement.

- Tu insinues quoi, là ?

- Seulement que je suis prêt à vous pardonner, vu les circonstances, si vous m'en parlez et que je ne l'apprends pas de moi-même. Et que vous faites en sorte que ça n'arrive plus, c'est...

- La ferme, Yuy ! le coupe-t-il sèchement. Tu débloques complètement, là. Il ne s'est rien passé. Quatre avait besoin d'être rassuré et je l'ai fait en toute amitié. Les craintes qui persistent, c'est à toi de les gérer. Quant à ma vie sexuelle, elle ne te regarde en rien. Mais à titre d'info, je ne suis pas frustré, je fais ce qui faut pour ça, merci et ça ne se réduit pas à l'utilisation de mes mains. Pour résumer, occupes-toi de tes fesses !

Heero se rend compte qu'il a exagéré, Trowa n'a que très rarement autant parlé ces dernières années...

- Excuse-moi, Trowa, je ne voulais pas te vexer, dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras.

- Pas vexé, choqué. Je suis choqué que tu puisses me dire des trucs pareils. Tu te rends compte que tu vas très loin ?

- On peut être très bête quand on aime.

- C'est pas une excuse. Tes doutes et ta jalousie t'ont conduit à ce discours débile sur lequel je passe l'éponge, mais ne recommence pas.

- Je sais que tu as raison. K'so, c'est le premier jour et on plie déjà devant les difficultés !

- Dis-moi une chose, Heero, est-ce que tu as ce genre de doutes parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour Duo, et tu te dis que c'est peut-être pareil pour Quatre et moi ?

- Pas du tout, non. Au contraire.

- Comment ça, au contraire ?

- Duo n'est pas à l'aise avec moi, Trowa. Je lui semble étranger. La manière dont il fuit mon regard, dont il évite de me toucher, dont il se crispe au moindre de mes contacts est assez parlante.

- Il lui faut juste un peu de temps.

- Je ne sais pas. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se pende à mon cou comme à l'époque. Il fallait toujours qu'il me touche, qu'il soit près de moi. Je jouais les agacés mais…

- … mais tu adorais ça.

Heero lui jette un coup d'œil un peu irrité.

- Je ne vous espionnais pas, Heero, j'avais juste du mal à ne pas le regarder. Et j'analysais tes réactions.

- Pour évaluer si un jour tu aurais à le réconforter ?

- Non, juste pour me faire une raison.

Ces mots calment instantanément Heero.

- Tu vas peut-être finalement l'avoir, ta chance avec lui.

- Nous verrons.

Heero ouvre la portière.

- J'y vais. Merci, Trowa et encore désolé pour cette conversation.

- Quelle conversation ?

Heero sourit avant de sortir.

- A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, répond Trowa en redémarrant la voiture.

Heero la regarde s'éloigner avant de s'engouffrer dans le building, le visage à nouveau froid et distant.

.

_A suivre…_

.

_

* * *

_

M_erci encore, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça vous donne l'envie de patienter, quelques jours ou quelques semaines j'en sais rien… _

_A bientôt !_

_ Lysa._


	6. si tu le découvrais

**Titre** :** Un si long sommeil**.

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, POV de Quatre, **LIME**

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Erwan, Suzane et Mr Sixtine (des figurants)

**_Pairing _**: 1x4

**_Personnages_** :_ Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Erwan, Suzanne, Mr Sixtine. _

**_Résumé_** : Les jours qui suivent le réveil de Duo sont difficiles pour un peu tout le monde...

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : merci pour vos reviews et mails, pour ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre autrement qu'ici, merci à Baboun, merci à Jlo et Hijiri. A tous, merci d'avoir patienter, voici donc un nouveau chapitre… j'aurais pu le couper en deux, il y a clairement deux parties différentes mais j'ai préféré laisser comme ça… J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Pour les non adeptes du 1x4, ça va être difficile mais avec un peu d'imagination vous pouvez vous imaginer que c'est Heero et Duo ou d'autres couples plus classiques…

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre six : si tu le découvrais**

**.  
.****  
**

- Bien entendu, Erwan, mais tu sais ce que tu risques à ne pas fixer de rendez-vous. Le dossier est prêt, passe quand tu le souhaites, mais ne te plains pas si je ne peux pas te recevoir pour en discuter. Bonne après-midi, passe le bonjour à Sibille et embrasse vos enfants de ma part. A bientôt.

Je raccroche le téléphone et soupire, exaspéré par ces clients indécis.

Je le reprend pour appeler Heero, j'ai tellement envie et besoin d'entendre sa voix...  
Il me manque cruellement, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile.

Depuis une semaine, il est partagé entre Duo, avec qui il reste à l'hôpital et son boulot, pour lequel il essaie de tenir ses délais.  
Du coup, je ne le vois que très rarement et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, nous ne sous sommes pas retrouvés seul à seul une seule fois depuis sept jours.  
C'est très difficile parce qu'en deux ans, on ne s'est jamais séparés plus de deux jours.

Ce qui est aussi une véritable épreuve, c'est de se retrouver dans la même pièce, à savoir la chambre de Duo, enfin _leur_ chambre et de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai tôt fait de décider d'aller voir Duo quand lui est au travail.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps va durer cette situation, mais elle commence à nous mettre les nerfs à vif et dans ces conditions, ça devient un véritable tour de force de se concentrer et d'éviter les gaffes.

Des fois, je me dis que nous sommes trop liés.  
Pas seulement Heero et moi, mais aussi avec Duo.

Parce que le fait de coincer Heero dans le couloir de l'hôpital pour l'embrasser avant de rejoindre Duo dans sa chambre ne me paraît pas seulement indécent, mais c'est carrément inconcevable pour moi d'agir ainsi.

Même les regards que nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'échanger me paraissent déplacés et inconvenants, mais nous n'en avons pas toujours conscience.

J'ai si peur que Duo ne finisse par comprendre, que ça le blesse et nous détruise…  
Mais j'ai besoin d'Heero, c'est plus fort que moi, alors j'accepte de le voir moins, beaucoup moins qu'avant, mais pour tenir le coup, il me faut l'avoir au téléphone, entendre sa voix…

Je vais pour composer son numéro mais un toc toc à ma porte me fait sursauter et m'interrompt.

Je repose le combiné, perplexe.

Suzanne, ma secrétaire, m'annonce toujours les personnes qui se présentent à mon bureau, qu'elles aient ou non pris un rendez-vous.  
Et je ne me rappelle pas en avoir un à cette heure-ci.

Je connais mes impératifs de la journée, c'est très rare que j'oublie un rendez-vous.  
Un coup d'œil rapide à mon agenda me confirme que je n'en ai aucun avant une heure et demi.

Suzanne a peut-être été aux toilettes ?  
Oui, mais elle me prévient, dans ce cas…

- Qui est-ce ?

J'ai pris le ton le plus neutre possible.

Aucune réponse.

Je ferme les rideaux et prend mon arme.  
Non, on oublie jamais les réflexes de soldat, surtout lorsqu'on est un riche héritier dont le moindre caprice peut faire basculer l'économie mondiale.

- Entrez, qui que vous soyez.

La porte s'ouvre doucement.

Tout se passe ensuite très vite : à peine franchi le pas de la porte, en quelques secondes, le mystérieux visiteur se retrouve plaqué contre elle, mon arme sous le menton.

Je suis étonné qu'il ne m'ait pas montré plus de résistance.  
En même temps, un agresseur sérieux n'aurait pas pris le temps ni la peine de frapper à ma porte…

- Lumière !

La pièce s'éclaire, me révélant les traits du visiteur.  
Je me détache, interdit.

- Heero ?

- C'est toujours aussi difficile de te faire une surprise, mon amour.

Que puis-je lui répondre ?

- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir, mon chéri !

- Tu me manquais trop, Katoru.

Je me perds un instant dans la profondeur de ses yeux bleu nuit, puis, je me pends à son cou pour l'embrasser.  
Nous échangeons un tendre baiser qui se fait vite passionné ; nos bouches se dévorent, comme affamées, trop longtemps privées l'une de l'autre.

Le désir de l'autre, si longtemps réprimé et mis à rude épreuve, explose.  
Nous ne prenons même pas le temps d'ôter tous nos vêtements, seuls ceux qui nous gênent sont expédiés le temps d'un gémissement étouffé par nos baisers.

Heero me prend contre le mur et Dieu que c'est bon, passé le premier instant de douleur.  
Notre désir nous ôte toute patience, je le veux tellement en moi…

Nous aurons le temps d'être doux et tendre, ce qu'il nous faut, là, maintenant et à tous les deux, c'est cette frénésie, cette impatience, cette animalité sans violence ni brutalité.  
Nous avons beau être tendus vers cette idée de jouissance, de soulagement d'un désir devenu incontrôlable, pas un moment nous n'oublions l'autre.

Heero me baise avec amour et c'est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin.

Le plaisir qui nous emporte enfin est si intense que nous glissons au sol.

Heureusement que mon bureau est insonorisé, je n'avais jamais crié aussi fort.  
Eh ! non, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Heero me propose une pause coquine au milieu d'une journée de boulot…

Nous reprenons doucement notre souffle, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Heero reprends alors ses caresses, tout en me retirant totalement ma chemise.  
Je lui rends ses attentions en terminant de le déshabiller à mon tour, doucement, tendrement.

Sa peau, son odeur…  
Sa douceur, sa chaleur…

Son toucher, ses soupirs…  
Son souffle chaud sur moi, son regard sur moi…

Ca m'a tellement manqué…

Maintenant, nous pouvons et allons être doux et tendres.  
Maintenant, nous allons faire l'amour.

Forcément, ça prend beaucoup plus de temps.  
Ca coupe du monde extérieur, ça fait perdre la notion du temps, la notion de tout ce qui n'est pas… nous.

Et c'est d'autant plus douloureux lorsqu'un bip retentit et vous fait brutalement redescendre du nuage d'amour sur lequel vous flottiez…  
Je suis si bien dans les bras d'Heero, comblé au possible, épuisé par l'amour et le plaisir, j'aurais aimé que rien ne vienne interrompre ce moment de bonheur parfait.

Mais je suis à mon bureau et j'ai du travail…  
Donc, à ce bip maudit, je me force à me lever, non sans avoir embrassé mon Heero et je vais répondre.

- Oui, Suzanne ?

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Monsieur Winner, malgré la demande de Monsieur Yuy, mais Monsieur Sixtine est arrivé.

Je grimace en regardant l'heure.

On est vraiment coupé du monde dans ces moments-là, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il est déjà l'heure de mon prochain rendez-vous.  
Et il fallait que ce soit Monsieur Sixtine, toujours en avance.

- Faites-le patienter une dizaine de minutes à un quart d'heure dans le petit salon, j'irai le chercher moi-même ensuite.

- Bien, Monsieur Winner.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je sens deux bras m'entourer et le corps encore chaud d'Heero se presser contre mon dos, son souffle dans mon cou et ses lèvres se promenant sur ma nuque.

- Je vais te laisser tranquille, ne t'en fais pas… murmure-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

- Ca m'a fait très plaisir que tu passes.

- J'ai vu ça.

Je me tourne vers lui et l'embrasse longuement.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il après qu'on se soit légèrement écarté, à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Heero.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, puis se détache et ramasse nos affaires.

- J'ai laissé à Suzanne un costume que je suis passé prendre avant de venir.

- Tu avais tout prévu !

- C'était juste au cas où…

Je l'arrête dans son repêchage de fringues et l'embrasse tendrement.  
Une fois vêtu, il va chercher mon costume et me regarde me rhabiller en souriant, visiblement content d'arriver à ce point à me déconcentrer.

- Comment va Duo ? je lui demande en me recoiffant.

- Il continue de progresser.

- Je vais passer le voir après mon rendez-vous.

- Ca lui fera plaisir. Il sera seul, je pense. Trowa doit opérer un chien et Wufei a une opération aussi, mais d'un autre genre. Hilde était encore avec lui, lorsque je suis parti.

- D'accord.

- J'ai un rendez-vous pour le projet de l'orphelinat, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je serai à l'hôpital.

Je me tourne vers lui et le prends dans mes bras.

- Tu me manques, chéri, je ne sais même plus où tu en es de tes chantiers et de tes projets.

- Tu me manques aussi, Katoru, discuter de tout ça avec toi me faisait tellement de bien. Toi seul arrive à me redonner confiance et chasser mes angoisses. J'en parle avec Duo, mais il ne peut pas vraiment comprendre mes tensions et mes angoisses par rapport à mon boulot.

- On ne peut pas le lui reprocher.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Surtout qu'il comprend quand même beaucoup de choses, sans savoir par quoi je suis passé toutes ces années.

- C'est parce qu'il te comprend, toi.

- Sûrement.

- C'est ce qui me fait un peu peur, Heero. J'ai peur qu'il finisse par comprendre aussi, pour nous deux.

- Il sera bientôt prêt à entendre la vérité sur nous, essaie-t-il de me rassurer en caressant ma joue tendrement.

- S'il le comprend de lui-même avant…

- Nous sommes prudents.

- Peut-être, mais notre attitude n'est pas habituelle, il va finir par le remarquer.

- Il est habitué à une attitude vieille de cinq ans, mon ange. Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout ira bien.

- Tu as raison, c'est idiot.

- J'y vais, tu ne dois pas faire attendre trop longtemps ton client.

On s'accorde une dernière longue étreinte.

- Merci d'être venu.

Après un dernier baiser et un dernier je t'aime, je le laisse partir.

Même si je déteste faire attendre trop mes clients, je prends encore cinq minutes avant d'aller rejoindre Alessandro Sixtine, un des plus importants que j'ai.

Katoru doit laisser la place à Monsieur Raberba Winner Quatrième du nom…  
Qui, lui-même, arrive à se débarrasser avec beaucoup de diplomatie et de tact de son client prestigieux après une très longue discussion.

Et redevient un jeune homme de bientôt 23 ans qui va voir son meilleur ami en convalescence.

Il est pratiquement 17h lorsque j'arrive au Centre.  
Je frappe à la porte de la chambre de Duo et c'est un « entrez ! » enjoué qui me répond et me fait sourire.

- Salut, toi !

- Salut, mon grand ! me lance-t-il en souriant.

- Comment tu te sens ? je lui demande en l'embrassant. Ça à l'air d'aller ?

Il est assis près de la fenêtre et je m'installe à côté de lui.

- Ça va. Je guette le coucher de soleil, c'est tellement beau.

- Mais il est encore tôt, Duo, il y en a encore pour au moins trois heures de jour.

- Je sais. Mais de toute façon, j'aime tellement la nature et j'ai la chance d'avoir une très belle vue.

- C'est bien vrai, je reconnais en portant mon regard vers le parc et le bassin en son centre. Tu veux que nous descendions faire un tour ?

Duo tourne vers moi un regard lumineux, ses yeux brillent comme deux améthystes traversées par les rayons du soleil.

Mon sourire s'élargit, je suis complètement attendri par l'expression qu'il a.  
Il me donne envie de le protéger de tout, alors que je suis responsable de l'une des principales choses qui peuvent le blesser aujourd'hui…

- Ça ne te dérange pas, mon Quatquat ?

- Absolument pas. Allons-y.

Je le soutiens tout en avançant le fauteuil roulant dans lequel il s'installe facilement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous longeons les allées du parc.  
Il me demande bientôt de m'arrêter pour qu'il puisse faire quelques pas.

Sous mon regard impressionné, admiratif mais aussi inquiet et vigilant, il parcourt une distance raisonnable avant de regagner son fauteuil, fatigué mais content de lui….

- Tu fais d'énormes progrès, Duo, et si vite…

- T'as vu un peu ? D'ici une semaine, je te bats au 400 mètres ! m'assure-t-il alors que je nous installe devant le bassin.

- Vu comme tu récupères vite, je ne le crois pas impossible.

- N'exagérons rien quand même ! Disons que si j'arrive à marcher plus d'une heure, ça sera déjà une victoire.

- Tu te muscles bien, c'est une bonne chose, déjà. Je suis content de te voir un peu plus épais.

Il me fait une grimace terrible.

- Moi aussi et on est pas les seuls. Si t'avais vu Hilde, ce matin, elle m'a pris la tête ! Elle m'a ausculté sous tous les angles pour voir si c'était du muscle ou du gras. Je comprends qu'elle se soit retrouvé avec Wu, ils sont aussi tarés l'un que l'autre ! Qui se ressemble, s'assemble !

- Pas toujours, Duo.

- C'est vrai. Heero et moi, on a rien à voir et pourtant, on a vécu une très belle histoire.

- Tu en parles au passé…

Il soupire.

- Parce que c'est du passé, Quatre. Quoi qu'il arrive, aujourd'hui, ce que nous avons vécu est passé, notre histoire est finie. Heero est une personne différente et moi, même si j'ai encore tendance à me croire 5 ans plus tôt, je commence doucement à rattraper mon retard. Je deviens une personne différente de celle que j'étais, logiquement.

- Mais tu l'aimes… non ?

- J'aime le Heero d'il y a cinq ans, oui, mais je ne le retrouve pas en lui. Alors je fais mon deuil petit à petit. A côté, je partage beaucoup de choses avec Heero, nous devenons plus proches de jour en jour. Cette amitié peut-elle devenir de l'amour, être une base pour un nouveau départ ? Là est la véritable question.

J'essaye de ne pas trop lui montrer à quel point son discours me bouleverse.  
Heureusement, il regarde plus les canards au centre du bassin que moi.

Il n'y que quatre personnes au monde capables de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert : Duo, Trowa, Wufei et Heero.  
Même Rachid a de plus en plus de mal avec les années…

- En as-tu parlé avec Heero ?

- Pas vraiment. Je veux d'abord voir comment les choses évoluent. Je ne veux pas le blesser, mon Quatquat. S'il m'a attendu cinq ans, je ne veux pas lui ôter tout espoir. En plus, je n'ai pas toutes les données pour arriver à cette conclusion, ça se trouve, je me trompe...

- Comment ça ?

- Je trouve qu'il agit bizarrement, lui aussi.

Mon cœur se serre d'un coup.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu te rappelles comme on s'aimait, Heero et moi ? Tu te souviens de tout ce que je te racontais sur nous, les moments forts qu'on partageait, ses gestes et ses attentions, tellement éloignés de l'image du soldat froid et insensible ?

- Oui.

- Aujourd'hui, il est tendre, doux, attentionné, mais il n'agit pas comme quelqu'un d'amoureux. Alors je me demande si c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas me brusquer, ou…

- Ou… ?

La tristesse dans son regard me retourne le cœur.

- Il a peut-être… quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Duo…

- Je sais que c'est à lui de répondre, je ne te demande rien. J'avais juste besoin d'en parler.

- Je comprends et c'est bien que tu le fasses.

Il ouvre la boîte de chocolats que je lui ai ramené et m'en propose en souriant.

- Tu sais, si Heero a quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je réagirais. La peine que j'ai et que je traîne depuis quelques jours ne concerne pas le Heero d'aujourd'hui. C'est plutôt un ensemble : ma rupture amoureuse avec Heero, c'est aussi une rupture avec ma vie d'avant. C'est angoissant, triste et ça fait mal, mais en même temps, c'est pas si douloureux que ça.

- Je peux le sentir, Duo.

Il pose sa main sur mon bras.

- Ne fais pas ça, mon Quatquat. Remonte tes barrières, partager ma souffrance ne te mènera nulle part et ça n'allègera pas le poids dont elle pèse sur mon cœur.

- Je me sens tellement impuissant…

- Tu es loin de l'être ! Tu es si présent, comme chacun de vous. Je sens qu'il y a encore une petite distance entre nous, mais c'est sûrement normal. Je sais qu'on redeviendra rapidement aussi proches qu'avant.

- Bien sûr, mon Dodo.

_Si tu me pardonnes une fois que tu sauras pour Heero et moi…_

- Je sais que dès que nous arriverons à retrouver notre amitié comme avant, j'arriverai à surmonter le reste.

Si tu savais à quel point tout dépend de toi, Duo…  
Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux qu'il a noué en queue de cheval basse.

- Tu surmonteras tout, Duo. Ca n'a pas changé depuis cinq ans, tu sais, il n'y a toujours rien au-dessus de notre amitié.

- Tant mieux ! se réjouit-il alors que je lui embrasse le front. Tu sais, Quatre, je n'ai que très rarement eu peur dans ma vie. C'est cette peur que j'ai du mal à gérer. Pendant la guerre, j'avais peur de vous perdre. Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de me perdre…

Je prends sa tête de mes deux mains et pose mon front contre le sien avant de me noyer dans son regard violet.

- On t'a ramené alors que tu étais perdu Dieu seul sait où depuis cinq ans. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu ne te perdras plus, juste qu'on ferra tout pour que ça n'arrive plus. Mais je te jure que si ça arrive malgré tout, où que tu te perdes, on te retrouvera et on te ramènera, Duo Maxwell. Je t'en fais le serment.

Je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il me serre fort alors qu'elles inondent son beau visage.  
Bientôt, inévitablement, mes larmes se mêlent aux siennes.

Et c'est comme ça que nous trouve Heero lorsqu'il nous rejoint.  
Nous calmons son inquiétude par rapport à nos larmes, puis, je le laisse raccompagner Duo dans sa chambre.

Dans_ leur _chambre.

Quant à moi, je rentre chez nous qui manque cruellement de lui…

.  
.

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous dit à dès que possible, mon déménagement/emménagement n'est pas encore fini ! _

_Kisu ! _

_Lysa_


	7. Si tu faisais le lien

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, POV de Quatre, ptite chanson.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Candice et le Dr Igrec ! la chanson est de Chimène Badi « Tout contre moi »

**_Pairing _**: 1+4, H+5, 3+2 (?)

**_Personnages_** :_ Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Réléna .Hilde, Dr Igrec_

**_Résumé_** : les jours passent, Duo va moieux, Duo s'interrogent, les autres commencent à craquer…

**_Notes de l'auteure :_** coucou tout le monde ! avant de commencer, mille excuses pour les fautes que j'ai faites dans le précédent chapitre, les lapsus terribles (Duo qui parle des « morts forts » qu'Heero et lui ont partagés au lieu de « moments forts », ca s'invente pas comme lapsus ! ) j'ai bien fait attention à celui-ci, j'espère que rien ne m'a échappé ! Merci à toutes pour vos mails et vos reviews, (au passage Babou excuse moi, j'ai ecrit Baboun dans le précédent chapitre…) vos remarques m'aident à avancer et peaufiner les chapitres qui suivent, sans parler de l'énergie que ça donne ! alors du fond du cœur, merci, et j'espère que la suite de cette fic sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre sept : si tu faisais le lien**

.

.**  
**

Ca fait maintenant plus d'un mois que Duo est sorti du coma et près de deux semaines sont passées depuis la première fois où nous avons été autorisés à le voir.

Hier soir, Heero est revenu à l'appartement, exceptionnellement, parce que les médecins ont voulu tester la capacité de Duo à dormir seul.  
Ca peut paraître idiot, présenté de cette façon, mais c'est très important de savoir comment il réagit sans une présence familière à ses côtés.

L'évolution de Duo dépend beaucoup du travail de son inconscient, qui se manifeste essentiellement la nuit et durant ses séances d'hypnose avec Sally.  
Alors pour cette fois, il est resté seul et Heero est rentré chez nous.

Ce n'est pas une obligation pour Heero de rester auprès de lui, Duo lui a souvent assuré qu'il pouvait le laisser et les médecins aussi, si l'un de nous peut le remplacer, du moment qu'il y a quelqu'un à ses côtés...

Mais Heero a toujours tenu à le faire jusqu'à présent, pour sauver les apparences autant que par envie.  
Ce que Duo ne sait pas, c'est que Trowa est avec lui aussi, souvent…

Donc cette nuit, Duo a été complètement seul et Heero et moi avons passé la soirée et la nuit ensemble, à la maison.

J'avoue que cela nous a fait énormément de bien de se retrouver.  
Se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nouveau, c'est un bonheur indescriptible…

Nous sommes fatigués ce matin, nous avons très peu dormi, forcément, nous avons épuisés nos corps.  
Pourtant, je me sens l'énergie de tout affronter !

C'est dans cet état d'esprit – et de corps – que nous retrouvons Duo.

Nous aurions tous les deux préféré éviter de le voir aussi tôt, après la nuit que nous avons passé, mais depuis que ce « test » a été programmé, il a été convenu avec l'équipe médicale et Duo que nous devions tous venir le lendemain.

Nous faisons donc un effort important pour ne rien laisser passer et sur un hochement de tête d'Heero, je frappe à la porte de la chambre de Duo.

La porte s'ouvre immédiatement sur Réléna.  
Heero et moi, on se crispe dans un même mouvement.

- Tiens, bonjour, vous deux ! nous salue-t-elle d'une voix enjouée en nous laissant passer.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demande Heero en l'embrassant, d'une voix qui ne laisse rien paraître de son inquiétude.

- Je suis venue voir si on prenait bien soin de Duo, répond-elle en m'embrassant, à mon tour. C'était juste une visite amicale en passant, tant que je peux me le permettre ! Je ne vais pas toujours attendre que l'un d'entre vous vienne me chercher ! A bientôt, Duo, ménage-toi, ajoute-t-elle en lui faisant un élégant signe de sa main gantée.

- Sympa d'être passée…

Elle sort sur un dernier sourire.

- Comment avez-vous pu ?

Nous sursautons en nous tournant vers Duo.

La panique menace de me gagner et je sens Heero dans un état proche du mien.

Réléna a enfin eu l'opportunité de nous séparer et surtout de blesser Duo... l'a-t-elle saisi ?  
Certes, les années ont passé, durant lesquelles elle s'est souvent inquiétée pour lui ; nous avons même tous tissé des liens avec elle, bien que la personne dont elle soit le plus proche reste Heero.

Alors, a-t-elle pris sa revanche sur Duo qui lui a « volé » son premier amour ou n'est-elle pas si rancunière et mauvaise ?  
A-t-elle saisi l'occasion de faire vivre à Duo ce que lui-même lui à fait vivre sans le vouloir et sans méchanceté ?

Qu'a-t-elle raconté à Duo, exactement ?

- Duo… commence Heero en s'approchant.

- Traîtres, vous avez osé me faire ça à moi ! le coupe Duo. Sympa, l'amitié !

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines, je dois être aussi pâle que ma chemise.

Un toc toc à la porte me fait légèrement sursauter ; je me tourne vers elle pour voir Trowa entrer.

Il sent immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas.  
Son regard glisse des uns aux autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit-il par demander en s'avançant pour nous embrasser. Duo ?

- Tu me poses la question ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux !

Trowa accuse le coup et se fige, alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui.  
Il nous jette un regard interrogatif, mais de nouveaux coups à la porte annoncent l'arrivée de Wufei et d'Hilde.

- Voilà, tous les traîtres sont réunis ! s'écrie Duo.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonne Hilde. Qu'est-ce que tu as, Duo ?

Il nous regarde tous, les sourcils froncés.

- Ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que vous avez tous osé me laisser seul avec Réléna, voilà ce qui se passe ! Sales traîtres !

Wufei éclate de rire, suivit de Hilde, puis de Trowa et c'est une image bouleversante de le voir ainsi les larmes aux yeux, se retenant au mur.  
Même Heero et moi, on finit par se joindre à eux, bien que nos rires soient plus nerveux.

Duo croise les bras et relève le menton avec cet air boudeur absolument irrésistible et tellement… lui !

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Et forcément, Wufei et Hilde repartent pour un tour et notre amie est obligée de s'asseoir.

- Mon Duo, qu'est-ce que je t'aime ! soupire-t-elle en jetant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Doucement… proteste Wufei.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

- T'es jaloux, mon dragon ?

- Je tiens seulement à ce que Maxwell reste avec nous.

- Pour le coup, c'est moi qui devrait être jalouse... Y en a que pour toi, Duo, que ce soit avec n'importe lequel des quatre ! Mais je les comprends, tu nous as tellement manqués !

- Et c'est reparti ! grimace Wufei en levant les yeux au plafond, nous faisant sourire.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, tu nous pardonnes, ça y est ? je lui demande.

- C'est pas si simple… Je veux mes bisous ! répond-il en nous tendant les bras.

On s'avance tour à tour avec bonheur et soulagement.

Je sais que je ne devrai pas faire ça, mais j'ouvre à fond mon empathie quand Trowa puis Heero s'avancent.

Le trouble que ressent Duo lorsque Trowa l'embrasse – au passage, pratiquement la moitié de ses lèvres est sur la commissure de celles de Duo quand il termine la 3ème bise – bref, ce trouble, il a encore du mal à l'expliquer, à le cerne, et je sens sa curiosité derrière…

Mais tout est balayé par l'appréhension qui le saisit quand Heero glisse sa main sur sa joue – tendrement – avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en une pression emprunte d'une douceur qui me ferait presque mal…

Je sens que Duo est bouleversé, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.  
Il attendait quelque chose de ce baiser et il est clairement déçu.  
Mais ses raisons m'échappent.

Un regard insistant sur moi détourne mon attention et je rencontre l'œil perçant de Trowa en cherchant son origine.  
Il m'a grillé en beauté…  
Je lui fais mon sourire d'ange innocent auquel il répond par un léger étirement des lèvres, avant qu'on investisse tous les fauteuils et toutes les chaises disponibles de la chambre.

- Alors, cette nuit ? demande – innocemment ? – Trowa.

Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je rougis bêtement en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Heero.

- J'ai eu une nuit agitée.

_Concentre-toi, Quatre, ne sort pas les mots de leur contexte…_

- Tu as fait des cauchemars ? veut savoir Heero.

Apparemment, lui, il gère très bien…

- Non... Enfin, je ne me rappelle pas en avoir eu. Mais j'ai fait des rêves bizarres, dont je ne me souviens pas non plus vraiment. J'ai juste gardé des impressions, des mots... Et je me suis réveillé avec les paroles et l'air d'une chanson dans la tête.

Je jette un œil à Trowa et je sais que les autres aussi l'auraient fait, si ça ne risquait pas d'alerter Duo.  
Il me rend mon regard, du genre « non, je ne suis pas venu cette nuit ».

- Ca se trouve, quelqu'un est passé te chanter une berceuse, suggère Wufei comme en écho, avec un sourire moqueur.

On a vraiment tous pensé à la même chose.  
Désolé, Trowa…  
Mais je sens bien qu'il s'en irrite à peine.

C'est vrai, après tout, c'est quand même lui qui a joué et chanté pour Duo tout au long de son coma, inlassablement.

- J'ai demandé à Candice si quelqu'un était passé ou avait mis de la musique, elle m'a assuré que non. Le seul son était celui des machines qui enregistraient mon activité cérébrale et tout, et il n'a rien de musical…

- C'est quelque chose qui t'est revenu, alors ? Une chanson que tu connaissais déjà, peut-être ?

- C'est la seule explication, mon Quatquat. Parce que je m'en suis vraiment bien souvenu ! Tenez, je l'ai même réécrite de mémoire.

Je prends le carnet qu'il nous tend et lis à voix haute.

_**Tant de fois j'ai murmuré les mots  
Sans jamais vraiment les dire  
Tant de fois j'ai su frôler ta peau  
Sans savoir la retenir  
Je suis passée à côté de toi**_

_**J'aurais tant voulu que tout s'éclaire  
Pour me fondre dans la lumière  
Même si aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là  
Un jour ou l'autre on se reconnaîtra  
Quelque part au hasard de la vie  
**_

Je continue ma lecture alors que Duo, les yeux mi-clos, fredonne l'air et m'accompagne en chantant.**__**

Et j'attendrai de voir ce jour  
Comme on attend l'amour  
Et si je brûle d'impatience  
Je me ferai violence  
Je donnerai n'importe quoi  
Pour te serrer dans mes bras  
J'attendrai de vivre enfin  
Tout contre toi

_**Je donnerai n'importe quoi  
Pour te serrer dans mes bras  
J'attendrai d'être là...  
Tout contre toi...  
J'attendrai...  
Contre toi...**_

- C'est très beau, murmure Hilde dans les bras de son dragon, visiblement très émue.

Et il y a de quoi.

J'avais presque oublié combien le choix des chansons de Trowa – autant que ses propres compositions – étaient magnifiques, poignantes.  
Il ne chantait pas souvent devant nous, mais ça lui arrivait, pour notre plus grand bonheur.

- Je trouve aussi, mais je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, répond Duo en récupérant son carnet. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu ou appris une telle chanson un jour. A moins que ce soit toi, Heero, qui me l'ai chanté pendant mon coma ?

Du fond du cœur, je remercie le ciel d'avoir envoyé le Docteur Igrec juste à cet instant...  
Lorsqu'il frappe et entre, je ne peux réprimer un soupir de soulagement, heureusement à peine audible.

Nous étions en train de glisser sur un terrain dangereux.  
Heero n'a jamais chanté au chevet de Duo.

Il lui a parlé, plus qu'il n'a jamais parlé de sa vie, j'en suis sûr.  
Il lui a même récité des poèmes, il a prié, il l'a supplié de revenir avec des mots très forts et des phrases bouleversantes, les trois premières années.

Mais rien d'autre et nous ne pouvons pas le prétendre, parce que nous refusons de mentir à Duo tant que ça nous est possible.  
Or, nous sommes déjà obligé de le faire malgré nous.

Non, nous ne lui mentons pas, nous lui cachons la vérité, c'est encore autre chose.  
Nous avons tous décidé d'un commun accord d'appliquer sa devise personnelle : « I run, I hide, but I never lie ».

Fuir et se cacher plutôt que lui mentir.  
Quand c'est possible.

Là, franchement, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait pour lui répondre sans éveiller ses soupçons autrement qu'en lui mentant.

Mais visiblement, on veille sur nous…

Nous accueillons donc avec soulagement l'arrivée du Docteur Igrec.  
Il nous regarde tous avec ce sourire de bon grand-père.

- Madame, Messieurs, bonjour ! Alors, comment va notre miraculé ?

Je sens une pointe de douleur traverser le cœur de Duo et je vois, comme tous ceux qui le regardent, cette même douleur dans ses yeux.

Cela n'échappe pas au Docteur.

- Pardonnez-moi, Duo, aurais-je dit quelque chose de mal, bien malgré moi ? s'inquiète-t-il.

- C'est pas grave, Doc' ! Ce n'est que la vérité, après tout, j'ai toujours été un miraculé. J'aurai dû mourir comme les autres, tant de fois... Aussi bien avec Solo et les autres que dans l'incendie de l'église, avec le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène.

Je perçois la volonté de chacun d'intervenir, mais le Docteur Igrec, plus rapide, s'avance et nous le laissons faire son travail.

- Duo, avez-vous le sentiment que vous auriez dû périr dans cet accident, il y a cinq ans ?

Duo chasse ses souvenirs en secouant légèrement la tête puis regarde le médecin, un peu surpris.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Doc'. Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je ne me suis jamais posé la question... Et je ne mens jamais, quelles que soient les conséquences.

- Avez-vous accepté l'idée que vous avez votre place dans ce monde, aujourd'hui, malgré les cinq ans d'absence que vous accusez ?

Duo nous regarde tour à tour.

- Je ne doute pas d'avoir ma place auprès des gens qui m'entourent et qui m'aiment. Mais Solo, le Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène, eux aussi m'aimaient et je n'ai pu que les enterrer. Je… je ne veux plus être témoin de la mort des autres… Je ne veux plus perdre ceux que j'aime.

Hilde craque et se rapproche de lui pour l'entourer de ses bras.

- Personne ne veut vivre une telle épreuve, Duo. Mais malheureusement, lorsque ça arrive, on ne peut pas faire grand chose. Alors profitons de chaque instant ensemble, c'est la meilleur attitude à adopter ! Tu nous as, aujourd'hui et nous t'avons enfin retrouvé. Rien d'autre ne doit compter.

- Oh my God ! Hilde qui raisonne ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma petite rebelle irréfléchie, Wufei ?

- Au placard. J'avais déjà assez donné avec toi pendant la guerre, tu ne crois pas ?

Duo tire la langue, ce qui nous fait sourire.

Mais j'ai bien l'intention de revenir sur cette discussion avec le Docteur et les autres, je sens trop bien que le nuage noir est juste balayé et non percé ; il reste une ombre dans la tête et dans le cœur de Duo et nous devons la surveiller.

- Bien, je vais vous demander de nous laisser, dans un premier temps. Je vous appellerai ensuite afin que nous puissions discuter tous ensemble.

Nous nous levons, bien disciplinés et sortons.  
Dans le couloir, nous voyons Sally arriver à grand pas.

- Je déteste être en retard ! Saleté de voiture de fonction ! peste-t-elle en nous embrassant rapidement. Je vous verrai plus tard, excusez-moi !

Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'engouffre dans la chambre de Duo.

Wufei sourit.

- Elle ne changera jamais.

- Et c'est tant mieux ! répond Hilde. Et si on allait boire un verre en attendant ?

- Bonne idée, accepte Wufei en ouvrant la marche.

- Je vous rejoins, nous arrête Trowa. J'ai une envie pressante, ajoute-t-il devant nos regards interrogateurs, avant de prendre un autre couloir.

J'échange un regard avec Heero dont j'ai vu les sourcils se froncer.

- Il n'est pas bien, fait-il remarquer.

- Comment le sais-tu ? je lui demande, surpris.

Sans mon empathie, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas vu.  
Heero me caresse la joue tendrement.

- Les toilettes sont de l'autre côté, mon ange.

- Ah ! oui, c'est vrai…

- Je vais voir ce qu'il a. On vous rejoint.

- Heero… je le retiens alors qu'il part.

Il me fait face et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Catherine et toi avez fait beaucoup pour lui, alors que j'étais auprès de Duo. Mais là, je crois que je suis celui qui peut le mieux comprendre ce qu'il traverse. C'est de moi dont il a besoin, vraiment.

- Bien sûr, excuse-moi. A tout à l'heure.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front.

Je le laisse partir et Wufei m'entraîne avec Hilde vers la cafétéria du Centre.

Heero sait déjà où il va trouver Trowa.  
Le toit du Centre leur a souvent servi de refuge, seul ou avec un ou plusieurs des trois autres.

Comme si être plus près du ciel pouvait donner une chance supplémentaire à leurs prières d'atteindre plus vite… quoi ?  
Qui peut savoir ?

Ils font partis de ceux qui connaissent le mieux l'espace.  
Et si Dieu existe, il n'est pas là-haut… ou alors il est partout, y compris là-haut.

Trowa s'est perché très haut sur un des murs et Heero renonce à l'y rejoindre.  
Il a beau être souple et musclé, il n'a pas l'agilité de l'ancien circassien.(1)

Et il a un peu plus de considération pour son corps aujourd'hui que durant la guerre.

- Tu penses vraiment trouver des toilettes ici, Trowa ?

- Je n'ai pas précisé la nature de mon envie pressante, Heero.

- Exact.

- Je veux être seul. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Non, Trowa. Tu as _envie_ d'être seul, mais ce n'est pas ce dont tu as _besoin_. Je reste.

- Et que sais-tu de mes besoins, hein, dis-moi ?

- Tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu peux imaginer, soupçonner, approcher ce que je ressens et ce que je vis, mais tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre, Heero. A moins de le vivre, ce qui ne risque plus d'arriver.

- C'est vrai que ça ne risque plus d'arriver, mais ça m'est déjà arrivé, à un degré différent. Pendant trois ans, j'ai prié à ne plus avoir de mots ni de voix, certains jours, pour que Duo se réveille.

- Mais depuis deux ans ce n'est plus ton unique raison de vivre et de tenir le coup, réplique Trowa en descendant de son perchoir.

- Mais je garde en moi une trace de cet amoureux complètement perdu sans sa lumière. J'ai encore le goût du désespoir que j'éprouvais parfois, qui me remonte à la bouche en songeant à tout ce qu'il nous a fallu endurer. Crois-tu que j'ai été indifférent à son réveil ?

- Tu essayes de me dire quoi, Heero ?

- Je peux parfaitement imaginer combien c'est difficile pour toi d'être auprès de lui aujourd'hui et de devoir jouer ce rôle d'ami. De devoir cacher ce que tu ressens alors que tu aimerais tant lui dire, voire le hurler au monde. Combien tu aimerais laisser exploser ta joie de le voir vivant. Comme tu aimerais peut-être simplement lui dire, juste à lui, tout ce qu'il représente pour toi...

Trowa pousse un long soupir, mais Heero n'en a pas fini.

- Tu aimerais chanter encore pour lui, le serrer contre toi, tenir sa main et qu'il comprenne tout. C'est normal, Trowa. Et crois-moi, je suis désolé. Désolé qu'il croit que c'est moi, qui ait fait tout ça pour lui.

- Mais tu en as fait autant, les trois premières années. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, Heero. Je n'en veux à personne… C'est juste que…

Heero pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Ca fait mal… murmure-t-il. Pourquoi mon amour pour lui est-il si douloureux ?

- Peut-être parce que tu l'enfermes au fond de toi alors qu'il ne demande qu'à sortir et exploser au grand jour. L'amour n'est pas fait pour rester confiné dans le cœur, il doit en jaillir sous son impulsion et couler dans chaque fibre de ton corps pour le nourrir.

- Je ne pensais pas entendre ça de ta bouche, ça ressemble plus à Quatre. Mais votre couple, votre amour est tellement fusionnel que ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

- Hn.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous aussi.

- C'est pour ça qu'on se serre les coudes, Trowa. Tu as le droit de craquer, aussi.

- C'est ce que je fais, là. J'en peux vraiment plus de retenir mes gestes, mes mots, de jouer le simple ami. Jamais être un autre ne m'a paru si difficile.

- On a plus quinze ans, aussi.

- Exact. L'amour nous a vraiment transformés. Je comprends qu'on nous ait tellement mis en garde contre ça.

- Oui et t'es sacrément atteint, Trowa.

- Tu peux parler…

Les deux amis se sourient.

- On dit souvent que le premier amour est le plus fort, mais j'ai l'impression que dans ton cas, c'est différent, Trowa.

- J'ai éprouvé un amour très fort pour Quatre et je n'oublierai jamais ce sentiment, car il m'a porté. Je suis incapable de te dire les choses plus clairement.

- Je ne t'en demande pas davantage.

- Et toi, tu t'es posé la question pour Duo et Quatre ?

Heero s'appuie contre le mur sans fuir le regard de Trowa, à qui il répond soncèrement.

- J'aime Quatre d'un amour tout aussi fort que celui qui m'unissait à Duo, mais différemment. Oui, ce sont deux sentiments complètement différents. Mais je sais que cette capacité à aimer, qui me permet d'aimer Quatre de cette façon et d'être heureux avec lui, je la dois à Duo. Quel que soit l'amour que j'éprouve aujourd'hui pour Quatre et il est immense, Duo sera toujours quelqu'un de spécial pour moi.

- Je vois.

- D'une certaine façon qui n'est pas une menace, ni pour Quatre, ni pour toi, j'aimerai toujours Duo.

- Je comprends.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu ressens pour Quatre.

- Hm. Heero… Merci. Encore une fois, tu avais raison. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien de te parler.

Heero sourit.

- Tant mieux. Maintenant, je peux te laisser un peu seul.

- Je vous rejoins dans un petit moment.

- D'accord. Une dernière chose, Trowa. C'est _toi_, qui a fait revenir Duo. Et il est en train de doucement le comprendre.

- Comment… ?

- Il n'a plus seulement mon prénom à la bouche, lorsqu'il est envahi par l'angoisse et les cauchemars. Même s'il ne s'en souvient plus au réveil, il te cherche dès qu'il se sent perdu, il t'appelle de plus en plus souvent. Au moins autant qu'il ne prononce mon prénom. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, on ne sait pas comment il va réagir, mais... il a senti ta présence et ton amour, ces deux années, c'est évident. Alors tiens le coup.

- Merci, Heero.

Ils s'autorisent une franche accolade avant de se séparer.

Heero s'en va retrouver les autres qui l'attendent, un peu inquiets, certainement.  
Trowa remonte sur son perchoir et se perd dans la contemplation du ciel… et dans ses pensées…

… un sourire un peu plus que micro aux lèvres…

_._

_._

_A suivre_

_.  
_

* * *

(1) **circassien** est le nom par lequel on désigne les artistes du cirque. Je ne l'ai appris qu'en travaillant moi-même pour un cirque…

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, à bientôt !_

_ Lysanea_

_.  
_


	8. Si tu étais prêt ?

**Un si long sommeil**

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec (désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri) ! La chanson est de Jean-Jacques Goldman, _L'absence_ (1992)

**_Pairing _**: 1+4, 1+2

**_Personnages_** :_ Sally Pô, Duo Maxwell, allusion à Heero Yu__y,__ Wufei Chang. _

**_Résumé :_** Une virée dans l'inconscient de Duo…

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : ohayo mina ! vous êtes encore avec moi et ça me fait très plaisir ! merci de continuer à me lire, à m'encourager et me soutenir ! A vous toutes qui me donnez votre avis et votre analyse, m'aidant à corriger mes chapitres, mille mercis !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt…

.

* * *

**Chapitre huit : et si tu étais prêt ?**

.

.**  
**

Duo a l'impression de flotter, il se sent si bien !

Tantôt, il marche sur l'herbe fraîche et tendre d'un jardin.  
Tantôt, ses pieds foulent le sable chaud et fin d'une plage déserte.  
Tantôt encore, un cheval magnifique l'emporte à travers l'écume des vagues se brisant sur cette même plage.

Ou peut-être une autre…

Il n'a ni but, ni direction, ni pensées.

Il se laisse porter et emporter.  
Il savoure l'instant et la légèreté, l'insouciance et la douceur autour de lui.

Pourtant, il ne ressent rien, concrètement.

Il _imagine_ l'herbe tendre…  
Il _devine_ le sable chaud…  
Il _déduit_ la caresse du vent à la vitesse où chevauche le beau cheval blanc.

Il voit son corps, mais n'a aucune prise dessus.  
Ses mains ne passent pas l'une à travers l'autre lorsqu'il les joint, mais si elles sont arrêtés par quelque chose, ce n'est pas par leur propre existence.

Duo sent juste son cœur léger et son âme en paix.

Enfin.

Pourtant, il sent aussi que ça pourrait être encore mieux.

Il y a cette lumière au fond du jardin.  
Il y a cette lumière au bout de la plage.

A chaque fois qu'il s'en approche, il y a comme une main invisible qui le retient.

Une présence.

_Duo…_

Une voix.

_Tu me manques…_

Des sentiments.

_Reviens…_

Une musique.

_Le tempo lent de ton sang dans mes veines,  
J'entends battre ta vie plus que la mienne._

Des paroles.

_Quand la nuit rapproche ceux qui sont loin  
Un matin prend ma place et je m'éteints._

Une… chanson ?

_Nulle envie, nulle pensée pour personne  
L'absence à tout prix, que l'on me pardonne_

Oui, une chanson… si triste…

_Quand on est même pas la moitié d'un  
Comme un billet déchiré ne vaut rien_

Duo ne veut pas que la personne qui chante soit triste.

_Les saisons ne sont que de passage  
Les couleurs ont déserté mes images_

Il y a tant d'amour, d'espoir et de désespoir dans cette voix…

_Je rêverai tout quand tu seras là_

Cette voix qu'il connaît et qui lui demande de revenir…

_Je repeindrai tout quand tu reviendras_

La voix d'une personne qui… l'aime ?

_Je rêverai tout quand tu seras là_

Et Duo ne peut pas aller vers la lumière.

Il se retourne, attiré par une force encore plus grande.  
Quelqu'un l'appelle, à l'opposé.

Il ne voit pas qui c'est, mais c'est vers cette silhouette encore floue qu'il s'avance.

Progressivement, il commence à réellement ressentir les choses…

Le temps qui passe : il a conscience de ne pas aller aussi vite qu'il le voudrait.  
Où il se trouve : ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable ou dans l'herbe, le ralentissant.  
Ce qui l'entoure : le vent qui fouette son visage l'empêche de garder les yeux assez ouverts pour mieux voir les traits de cette personne qui l'appelle avec tant d'amour…  
Ce qu'il est : il était un jeune homme, il avait une vie, des amis, des gens qui l'aimaient, des gens qui sont…

… _morts_…

Il s'arrête à mi-chemin entre la silhouette et la lumière.  
Pourquoi irait-il de ce côté, vers tant de souffrance et d'abandon… ?

De nouveau, son esprit s'embrouille, il recommence à se détacher…

_Je t'aime, Duo…_

Il sursaute.

Duo ?  
Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait…

_Reviens…_

Il regarde cette silhouette, derrière laquelle il voit s'en profiler d'autres.

_Tu nous manques…_

Il regarde ensuite la lumière, où des formes semblent aussi se mouvoir.

_Ca fait si longtemps…_

Ses yeux violets vont de l'une à l'autre.  
Il se sent attiré aussi bien vers l'une que l'autre, une attraction très puissante de chacune d'entre elles.

Des gens, des esprits, _on_ l'attend des deux côtés.

Fatigué de cette tension qu'il subit…

…Duo s'assoit…

. - . - .

- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, Duo, et à trois, tu ouvriras les yeux. Un... deux... trois !

Duo ouvre les yeux, les referme, puis les ouvre à nouveau et les pose sur Sally, qui le regarde avec douceur.

- C'est fini ?

- Oui, Duo, répond la jeune femme. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien... J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux il y a deux secondes ! Ca a duré longtemps ?

- Juge par toi-même : nous avons commencé à 10h.

- Et il est… pratiquement 11h ! constate-t-il en regardant l'horloge murale. Je vois que je suis toujours aussi bavard, même sous hypnose ! Je t'ai raconté un truc intéressant, au moins ?

- Tout est intéressant pour nous, Duo. Mais à divers degrés en fonction du sens que nous parvenons à saisir. Ca peut également s'avérer intéressant pour toi. As-tu envie de savoir ce que nous a révélé cette séance ?

- Je ne vais pas être traumatisé ?

- Il t'en faut beaucoup plus, Duo.

- C'était pas toi qui disait, pendant la guerre, que la seule personne qui pouvait m'effrayer, c'était moi-même ?

- La guerre est finie, Duo, Shinigami n'a plus de raisons de se manifester… n'est-ce pas ?

Duo mâchouille pensivement une mèche de cheveux.

- Je ne suis pas encore au courant de tout ce qui ne va pas dans le monde, mais si on a pu se passer de lui pendant cinq ans, il peut certainement dormir encore un peu.

- Il n'y a rien d'assez grave qui nécessite son réveil et son rappel, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir ! Mais n'empêche, il est là, Sally. Il dort peut-être dans un coin de mon âme, mais il n'en reste pas moins présent. Je sais qu'il y a plein de trucs bizarres dans ma tête… assez sombres. Les voir se manifester, c'est une autre chose...

Sally pose un instant sa main sur son épaule avec un doux sourire réconfortant et rassurant.

- Tes craintes sont légitimes et compréhensibles. J'ai la solution : tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une télécommande. Tu peux mettre play et tu sauras, après avoir vu le résultat de notre séance, que tu as également dans ta tête une part de lumière et de rêve non négligeable. Tu peux appuyé sur eject et je récupère l'enregistrement pour en discuter avec John Igrec. Tu pourras toujours nous le redemander plus tard, si tu changeais d'avis.

Duo prend la télécommande et ne dit rien pendant un moment.  
Puis, il soupire et sourit à Sally.

- Merci, Sally. Si tu as encore un peu de temps à me consacrer, je crois que je vais te refaire subir le calvaire de l'heure qui vient de passer.

- Ce n'était pas un calvaire, Duo, c'est très intéressant pour moi de pouvoir voir tes réactions et en discuter avec toi. Je te laisse la télécommande, dès que tu as une chose à me dire, tu mets pause et on en parle. Ca te va ?

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Sally.

- Tu m'as déjà remercié.

Duo lance l'enregistrement.

Il grimace dès le début, encore pas très à l'aise avec sa propre image.  
Mais très vite, il se laisse emporter par son récit.

Il ne sent pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce que l'écran redevienne noir.

Sally l'observe en silence.

- C'est… bizarre, non ? finit-il par demander.

- Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, ça peut l'être, oui. Est-ce que ça te parle, à toi ?

- Oui et non.

- On va faire autrement. Sais-tu à quoi servent ces pastilles que je t'ai collées un peu partout ?

- Elles servent à quelque chose ? Je pensais que c'était juste pour me décorer et me rendre plus agréable à regarder…

- Idiot ! pouffe-t-elle contre son poing replié. Non, Duo, ça n'a rien à voir. Pendant que tu étais sous hypnose, comme tu as pu le constater sur l'enregistrement, ces pastilles étaient reliées à cet appareil derrière toi. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

- Euh… si tu me laisses le démonter, je pourrais te proposer une réponse dans un petit moment.

Sally croise les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

- Je t'interdis d'y toucher, tu ne sais pas combien ce matériel est précieux ! C'est un Liseur, Duo.

- Un Liseur ? Ca existe, ce mot ? Je sais que je suis pas très cultivé et justement, c'est un mot que moi j'aurais utilisé au lieu de dire lecteur, tu vois le genre…

- Je vois surtout que tu continues de te sous-estimer ! Il y a une différence entre intelligence et culture, Duo et si tu n'avais pas le niveau, tu n'aurais pas pu entrer à la fac à 17 ans.

- Peut-être bien, mais j'ai cinq ans de retard, aujourd'hui.

- Un retard que tu rattrapes très vite, très courageusement, et c'est très prometteur. Alors arrêtes un peu d'angoisser pour ça.

- Je vais essayer ! Passons, explique-moi donc ce que fait ce Liseur.

- Et bien sache que dans le Japon ancien, les moines qui déchiffraient le message des cieux étaient appelés Liseurs d'Etoiles et ceux qui déchiffraient les rêves, des Liseurs de Rêves.

- Je comprends : un lecteur lit, un liseur déchiffre, en gros.

- En très gros, oui, sourit-elle.

- Et tu as donc essayé de voir ce que les étoiles que j'ai dans la tête se racontaient ?

- Dans un sens, oui, répond-elle en souriant plus largement encore. Quand tu rêves ou que tu te souviens, ton esprit, ton cerveau traduit ça en images, de sorte que tu revois et revis tes souvenirs ou tes rêves. Cet appareil enregistre ces images de manière à ce qu'elles soient accessibles.

- Une sorte de copier/coller ?

- Exactement. Nous pouvons donc mieux travailler sur ce que l'inconscient garde jalousement dans un coin du cerveau.

- Je vois. Ce que j'ai raconté, tu en as donc les images.

- Oui, répond-elle en soutenant le regard améthyste de Duo.

- Et... tu me proposes de les voir ?

- Je pense que ça pourrait t'aider, oui. Il y a une autre solution, Duo. Nous avons la possibilité de t'ouvrir les portes de ton inconscient pour que tout te revienne sans que tu aies à recourir à l'hypnose.

- Vous avez la technologie pour faire ce genre de choses ? demande-t-il, surpris.

- Oui, mais nous ne le crions pas sur tous les toits. C'est dangereux. Mais tu es capable de décider si tu veux courir ce risque ou pas. Surtout que tu prendras l'avis de tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Mais avant de leur parler de tout ça, est-ce que je peux voir ce que le Liseur a enregistré ?

Sally se lève et se dirige vers la machine.

- Sers-toi à boire, si tu veux, en attendant que je prépare la deuxième séance.

Duo leur ressert du thé, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Est-ce que tu as les enregistrements de toutes nos séances ?

- Oui. Mais je crois que celle-ci est la plus intéressante, Duo, la plus claire. Ce qui ne t'empêchera pas de voir les autres, bien évidemment.

- Ok ! C'est vraiment gentil à toi, Sally, de t'occuper de moi comme ça. Déjà que de diriger les Preventers, ça doit être très prenant…

- J'ai la chance de travailler avec de très bons éléments.

- Comme Wufei ?

- Comme Wufei et comme d'autres. J'aurais aimé que Noin et Zechs nous reviennent mais ils n'ont pas fini leur mission. Ils nous donnent un coup de main de temps en temps, c'est une chance. J'aurais aussi aimé qu'Heero nous rejoigne, Wufei et lui auraient réellement fait une bonne équipe. Mais nous avons d'autres personnes très compétentes. Je suis plutôt fière du travail de formation que nous avons fait, Une et moi, avec l'aide de Wufei.

- J'ai appris que Lady Une avait adopté Mariemeia.

- Elle n'en reste pas moins un excellent Colonel. Elle a refusé d'avoir plus de responsabilités et je la comprends.

- Et toi, Sally ?

- Moi quoi, Duo ?

- Est-ce que…c'est pas trop difficile pour toi de travailler avec Wufei ?

La jeune femme se redresse et se tourne vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- Notre histoire a duré trois mois et ça s'est terminée il y a plus de deux ans, Duo. Ma vie ne s'est pas arrêtée parce que Wufei a préféré une jeune fille de son âge et notre amitié non plus.

- Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

- Des fois, j'ai l'impression que oui, surtout que ma vie amoureuse patine un peu… Mais je n'aime peut-être que le souvenir de cet amour. Il ne faut pas confondre. Allons, on est pas là pour discuter de moi…

- C'est peut-être ce que ressent Heero, vis-à-vis de moi : il ne m'aime plus, mais aime le souvenir de notre amour.

- Lui seul peut te répondre, Duo, mais il faut qu'il le comprenne d'abord. Vous avez tous les deux un travail à faire sur vous et vos sentiments. Tu es prêt ?

Duo hoche la tête et reporte son attention sur l'autre écran relié au Liseur.  
Il se concentre sur les images jusqu'à ce que l'écran redevienne noir ; alors, il pousse un long soupir.

- C'est vrai que ça fait plus penser à un film romantique qu'à un film d'horreur...

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'en dire, à présent ? demande Sally en terminant son thé.

- Et bien… dans la Lumière, je pense que les formes mouvantes représentent les gens que j'ai perdu : Solo et tous les gamins des rues avec lesquels j'ai grandi, le Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène et les gens de l'église que j'aimais bien... Peut-être même mes parents, qui sait ? Des personnes que j'aimerais retrouver, en tout cas. Je traduis donc ça comme un appel.

- Continue.

- De l'autre, cette forme, cette musique, cette chanson... Ce doit être Heero et vous tous derrière lui, qui priiez pour que je revienne. Un autre appel, donc. Et j'étais tiraillé entre les deux.

- C'est une vision plutôt juste de la situation, une interprétation de ton esprit, qui était toujours connecté au monde réel et qui en percevait tous les échos.

- Je me souviens vraiment bien de la chanson, remarque Duo en buvant son thé. Ca m'impressionne et m'interpelle en même temps.

- C'est qu'elle t'a été chantée et jouée plusieurs fois et que visiblement, elle t'a touché.

- Je crois me souvenir de l'air aussi… C'était très beau… Les paroles le sont, en tout cas. Belles, je veux dire.

- Je suis d'accord. En cinq ans, tu as eu le temps d'en entendre beaucoup, tu sais.

- Et je m'en souviens toujours avec une précision étonnante, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Tu as fini de m'étonner, Duo, tu sais ! Mais oui, c'est une nouvelle chanson que tu vas pouvoir recopier. Tu continues à le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours ton carnet ?

- Oui. Mais je n'en ai encore parlé à personne. Sauf l'autre jour, c'était le matin de ma première nuit seul. J'avais cette chanson dans la tête, dont j'avais aussi recopiée les paroles et je leur ai montré. D'ailleurs, j'avais demandé à Heero si c'était lui qui me l'avait chantée, mais le Doc est entré à ce moment-là et on en a pas reparlé depuis. Je pense que je vais lui demander en retournant dans ma chambre.

- C'est vrai qu'il t'y attend.

- Il est adorable.

- Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas parlé de toutes les chansons dont tu t'es souvenu ?

- J'osais pas trop, parce que ça me paraissait étrange de la part d'Heero qu'il se soit mis à la musique pour communiquer avec moi. J'ai eu un peu peur que ça le mette mal à l'aise, si je l'évoquais. Mais je vais le faire, maintenant. Enfin, tout à l'heure… Parce que je crois qu'il va finalement être plus étonné que gêné d'apprendre que j'ai entendu et retenu les paroles des chansons qu'il me chantait et avec une telle précision. Au moins autant que je l'ai été en comprenant qu'il avait appris à jouer pour moi.

- Tu es absolument sûr que c'est de Heero dont il s'agit ?

Duo la regarde un moment sans parler.

- Bah… oui ! Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?

- Je te posais juste une question, Duo. La forme était floue...

- La forme, peut-être, mais les paroles sont claires, non ? Et ce que je ressens de l'amour qu'elles portent aussi. Soit j'ai eu un admirateur secret, soit quelqu'un a joué pour Heero. Mais franchement, Sally, je n'y crois qu'à moitié…

- Je te dis juste de te préparer à l'éventualité que ce ne soit pas Heero ou pas seulement lui.

- Sally, Sally, Sally... réplique-t-il en plissant les yeux. Tu es au courant d'absolument tout. Dis-moi clairement ce que tu essayes seulement de me faire comprendre.

- Je te le répète, je veux juste que tu ne limites pas tout à Heero.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir lutté pour que je revienne. J'espère que je ne passe pas pour un ingrat, je pense avoir remercié tout le monde pour votre présence et votre soutien…

- Tu as remercié plus que nécessaire, Duo. Mais chaque fois que nous évoquons cette présence que tu sentais, tu en conclus que c'est forcément Heero. A côté de ça, tu ne le reconnais pas lorsqu'il est prêt de toi.

- Je pense que c'est parce que cette présence était celle du Heero que je connaissais et aimais à 17 ans. C'est pour ça que je ne le reconnais plus. Tu en penses quoi de mon hypothèse ?

- Qu'il te faut patienter car tu vas avoir tes réponses. Oui, Duo, il y a des choses que tu vas apprendre, tôt ou tard, plutôt tôt que tard, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te les révéler. J'essaye juste de te préparer. Mais je pense aussi que tu as une bonne analyse de la situation par rapport à Heero, tu fais une distinction juste entre les personnes que vous étiez avant et celles que vous êtes aujourd'hui.

- Ca fait pratiquement trois semaines que j'ai revu Heero et tout le monde. Heero reste avec moi, nous parlons beaucoup, j'apprends à le connaître... C'est génial, tu sais, on a partagé plein de fous rires, presque comme avant ! Notre complicité était déjà grande et je la retrouve aujourd'hui. Mais…

- Mais... ?

Duo pousse un long soupir.

- Nous sommes comme deux amis, maintenant. Très liés, oui, mais seulement des amis. Il a des gestes tendres envers moi, mais ce ne sont pas des gestes d'amoureux ni d'amants. Même quand on s'embrasse, il manque quelque chose. J'aimais tellement l'embrasser, avant, on adorait ça, tous les deux…

- Je me souviens, on vous embêtait souvent avec ça.

- Oh oui ! Mais ça ne nous gênait pas tant que ça, tu sais. Même Heero avait fini par ne plus rougir dès qu'on nous en faisait la remarque. Il faisait taire d'un regard avant de m'embrasser en réponse.

Sally guette une lueur de tristesse ou de chagrin dans le regard de Duo, mais elle n'en trouve pas...  
Ce qu'elle peut lire ressemble plus à de la nostalgie et de la tendresse.

- Et tu penses que ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux avec le temps ?

Duo secoue la tête négativement.

- J'aime être avec lui, mais… je crois que je ne l'aime pas et que je ne l'aimerai jamais plus, Sally. Ca me fait super mal des fois d'être aux côtés d'un mec qui ressemble tellement à celui que j'ai perdu et que j'ai l'impression d'avoir embrassé pour la dernière fois y a moins d'un mois ! Mais je ne pourrais pas retomber amoureux de lui, plus le temps passe et plus j'en suis sûr.

Sally aimerait se réjouir de cette nouvelle, mais elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir encore le faire sans réserve.

- Il y a un très grand décalage entre vous, dû à ces cinq ans, Duo. Ce que tu me décris était prévisible.

- J'en prends vraiment conscience que depuis quelques jours. Ou plutôt, je commence à l'accepter vraiment depuis une petite semaine, et encore. Son attitude me fait penser que lui aussi est passé à autre chose…

- Tu en as discuté avec lui ? demande la jeune femme.

- Pas encore, répond Duo en secouant la tête. J'aurais voulu en savoir plus, avant. En parler avec vous, aussi.

- Je ne pense pas que nous puissions te donner les renseignements dont tu as besoin, Duo. Seul Heero peut te répondre.

Duo grimace.

- Je déteste ce état dans lequel je suis, dû au fait que je suis parfaitement conscient qu'on me cache des choses et même qu'on me ment, et que je ne peux rien y faire. Ca doit cesser, vraiment ! Je me sens un peu plus capable d'affronter certaines vérités, maintenant...

- Je le crois aussi.

- Alors s'il te plaît, dis-le à tout le monde pour que plus personne n'hésite à me parler et que cette atmosphère de non-dits disparaisse !

Sally se lève.

- Nous allons en discuter entre nous, mais je reste persuadée qu'il est grand temps que tu en apprennes un peu plus, alors je saurais les convaincre. Cette situation commence à te frustrer et perturbe ton équilibre.

Duo se lève à son tour, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- Je suis bien content que tu le reconnaisses aussi ! Et je ne doute pas que tu réussisses à les convaincre. Merci beaucoup, Sally.

- Commence pas avec tes mercis, Duo, tu ne sais pas t'arrêter. Allons, viens, je te raccompagne à ta chambre.

- Je marche très doucement, Sally, tu sais, je ne veux pas te retarder. Tu as déjà passé beaucoup de temps avec moi.

- Je suis très organisée, comme femme, ne l'oublie pas. Si je passe autant de temps avec toi, c'est parce que je fais en sorte que ce soit possible. Tu es plus important à mes yeux que mon rôle de Preventer, quand le comprendras-tu ? Ce que je fais là-bas, d'autres peuvent s'en occuper et sinon, ils apprennent sur le tas. Ca forme, le terrain ! Alors que ce travail avec toi, je ne permettrais pas qu'il soit confié à quelqu'un d'autre. J'en serai même vexée. Compris ?

- Oui, ma Sally.

- Alors allons-y, je vais chercher la voiture.

- La… ? Sally !

Duo éclate de rire en découvrant le fauteuil roulant que Sally a été chercher dans le couloir.

- Allons, en route ! Si monsieur veut bien prendre place...

- Je t'adore ! lui dit-il encore en lui faisant une grosse bise.

Puis, il s'installe dans le fauteuil et poussé par son amie, il regagne sa chambre où l'attend probablement Heero.

.

.

_A suivre_

_.  
_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientot pour la suite... si vous le voulez bien ! _

_Kisu ! Lysa_

_.  
_


	9. Alors c'était toi

**Un si long sommeil**

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, POV de Quatre (au milieu), song

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec (désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri) et Candice ! Les paroles sont extraites de la chanson est d'Hélène Ségara, _Je te retiens_

**_Pairing _**: 1+2

**_Personnages_** :_Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy,_ _Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, allusion à : Dekim Barton et Mariemeia Kushrenada_

**_Résumé :_** Duo commence à rassembler les éléments et à les mettre bout à bout…

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : bonjour bonjour ! ( ou bonsoir bonsoir !) je ne déroge pas à la règle et ce n'est pas un automatisme, toujours du fond du cœur, MERCI pour vos reviews, mails et encouragements. Je suis désolée pour les fautes que j'ai fait dans le chapitre précédent (corrigées à présent), je prends vraiment le temps de tout vérifier, ce qui explique que j'en fait pas souvent, mais parfois, avec la fatigue, je ne les vois pas… Donc merci à ceux qui me le signalent et la gentillesse avec laquelle c'est fait ! Un spécial merci à toi, Bernie, pour… tout ! Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ou enfin… non j'en dis pas plus, mais vous aurez deviné facilement…

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 9 : Alors c'était toi...**

.

.

Sally dépose Duo dans sa chambre et le laisse aux bons soins d'Heero.  
Celui-ci l'aide à reprendre place dans son lit, bien adossé contre les coussins.

- Je viens d'avoir Trowa au téléphone, il arrive avec Quatre et Wufei.

- Génial ! J'adore quand on est tous les cinq réunis ! Même si je préférerais que ce soit dans un autre endroit…

- Ce sera bientôt le cas, Duo, encore un peu de patience. Alors, dis-moi, cette séance, ça a été ?

- Oui, c'était pas comme d'habitude. Sally m'a expliqué le fonctionnement d'un appareil qu'elle utilise, le Liseur.

- Le Liseur ?

- Oui ! Je suppose que grâce à ta moitié d'héritage japonais, tu connais ce mot... non ?

- Le mot, oui, mais ce qu'il peut désigner dans une séance d'hypnose, non. Je ne vois pas le rapport entre les pratiques cultuelles et culturelles japonaises et ta thérapie. A moins qu'il ne serve à lire tes rêves ?

- Pas que mes rêves, mais aussi mon esprit. Plus précisément mon inconscient, qui ne se révèle pas autrement. Le Liseur m'a montré des images de ce que j'ai raconté sous hypnose.

- C'est surprenant ! Sally ne nous a jamais parlé de ça.

- J'ai l'impression que les médecins et les scientifiques cachent beaucoup de leurs découvertes et de leurs progrès, aujourd'hui.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu sais. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait lorsqu'ils ont découvert le gundanium.

- C'est extrême, 'ro. On parle de médecine, de progrès qui peuvent aider les gens, pas de guerre...

- Toute chose, aussi innocente soit-elle, peut s'avérer une arme dangereuse, si elle se retrouve entre les mains d'un fou.

- C'est marrant, en t'écoutant, j'ai l'image de Mariemeia qui m'a traversé l'esprit et derrière elle, Dekim Barton.

- Ca peut illustrer mon propos. Quoi que Marie n'est pas si innocente que ça… Elle tient beaucoup de Treize. C'est une anarchiste, mais dans les règles.

- Elle fout son bordel poliment, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

- Ca me donne envie de la connaître, vraiment.

- Si tu avais dix ans de moins, je suis sûr que vous vous seriez très bien entendus.

- Je te prouverai que la différence d'âge ne compte pas. Je suis sûr qu'on va s'adorer.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça… Refermons la parenthèse, tu me parlais du Liseur...

- Oui. Ca m'a fait tout drôle de voir des images sorties tout droit de ma tête ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il n'y a pas que des cadavres et du sang dans mon esprit et il y fait beau aussi.

- Baka, répond Heero en lui pinçant gentiment le nez. Pas besoin d'une machine pour savoir ça.

- Mouais... Quand tu fais des cauchemars aussi gores, tu finis par te poser des questions, quand même !

- On a tous nos démons, Duo, nous plus que d'autres. Toi plus qu'un autre. Ton passé est très sombre. Mais c'est du passé.

- Oui, le passé reste derrière, il vaut mieux l'oublier… n'est-ce pas ?

Heero le regarde longuement.  
Il connaît assez Duo pour saisir le double sens de sa question.

- Le passé est passé, l'avenir n'est pas encore advenu, profite de cet instant qu'est le présent, qui seul est à toi. C'est ce que t'aurait dit Wufei, car ce sont les sages chinois qui ont parlé ainsi, il y a bien longtemps. Et ce conseil est intemporel, d'où sa force.

- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, aujourd'hui, le présent. J'ai pas trop le choix.

Heero lui prend les mains et les embrasse.

- Le présent est important car il est le ciment sur lequel nous construisons l'avenir. Tu as toujours fait partie du nôtre, Duo. Nous t'aidons progressivement à prendre conscience de la place que tu y occupes. Aies confiance.

- J'ai confiance.

Heero caresse sa joue et embrasse le bout de son nez.

- C'est bien.

Ils restent un moment comme ça, front contre front, en souriant.

Puis Duo penche légèrement la tête et en réponse, Heero pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Comme à chaque fois que c'est arrivé, Heero replonge cinq ans en arrière et en quelques secondes à peine, il redevient le Heero fou amoureux de Duo, le temps d'un baiser.

C'est le seul moyen pour lui éviter de penser à Quatre, parce que Duo pourrait se rendre compte qu'il pense à un autre en l'embrassant, et il n'y a pas de manière plus douloureuse d'apprendre une telle chose.

Mais malgré ses efforts, Duo sent, cette fois comme toutes les autres, qu'il manque quelque chose, comme il l'a expliqué à Sally.

Et c'est le cœur retourné qu'il s'écarte d'Heero.

Heero qui le regarde avec tendresse… mais pas avec amour.  
Et Duo ne se doute pas un seul instant qu'Heero se fait la même réflexion sur son regard améthyste.

Il effleure les lèvres d'Heero du bout des doigts en soupirant, puis reprend sa position contre ses coussins, souriant comme si de rien n'était.

- Au fait, 'ro, tu te souviens, quand je vous ai parlé des chansons que j'entendais en rêve ?

- Hn.

- J'avais commencé à dire que c'était peut-être toi qui jouais et chantais, quand on a été interrompu par le Dr Igrec.

- Nous n'avons pas repris cette discussion, depuis.

Duo se penche derrière son lit et sort une guitare.

- Candice me l'a apportée ce matin. Le personnel l'avait embarqué quand je me suis réveillé et elle s'est retrouvée à la réserve. Elle l'a reconnue et me l'a ramenée pour que tu puisses la récupérer. Ça m'a surpris, mais ça a confirmé mon idée sur mes rêves et ce que je percevais. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare, 'ro.

- Je n'en joue pas.

Le sourire de Duo disparaît.

- Mais alors qui… ?

Des coups à la porte l'interrompent.

Trowa entre, comme en réponse, suivit de Quatre et de Wufei.  
Ils s'embrassent tous rapidement.

- T'en fais une tête, mon Dodo… s'inquiète Quatre. Oh ! Trowa, regarde ! Ils ont retrouvé ta guitare ! s'enthousiasme-t-il presque immédiatement en désignant l'instrument.

Trowa s'assoit à côté de Duo et prend la guitare qu'il a posé à leur arrivée.

- Elle est à toi ? s'étonne Duo.

- Oui, répond-il en grattant quelques notes.

Quatre regarde attentivement Duo, dont il sent le trouble, puis Heero, qui lui renvoie son interrogation muette.

- Ca suffit, Barton, intervient Wufei, tu l'as déjà assez traumatisé pendant son coma, ne lui fait pas regretter d'être revenu.

- Ce sont plutôt tes lectures soi-disant philosophiques, dont les seules personnes capables d'en saisir le sens sont mortes depuis des siècles, qui l'ont fait hésiter.

Quatre, Heero et même Wufei sont pratiquement bouches bées.  
Duo, lui, éclate de rire.

- Je dirai plutôt que vos deux manières d'être présents à mes côtés font parties de ce qui m'a ramené. Je me souviens de la musique, merci, Tro et je me souviens de bribes d'histoires aux morales édifiantes, merci, Wu. Mais je croyais que c'était toi, Heero, qui jouais.

- Non, Duo, c'est bien Trowa qu'il faut remercier pour ça. Il est prouvé depuis longtemps que la musique est très importante pour les personnes dans le coma.

- Elle l'a été, effectivement, affirme Duo en se tournant vers Trowa. Merci infiniment.

Trowa lui rend son regard un long moment, que les trois autres respectent en ne faisant rien qui puisse l'interrompre.  
Ils se jettent juste entre eux des regards entendus.

Duo finit par sourire et Trowa pose sa guitare.

- T'as pas à me remercier, Duo. Je suis content de l'avoir récupérée en tout cas, j'y tiens beaucoup. C'est un cadeau de Catherine.

- Je comprends. Mais dis-moi, où, quand, qui t'a appris à en jouer comme ça ?

- Tu te souviens peut-être d'Artus, en 2ème année de biotechnologie à la fac ?

- Carrément, c'est l'un des meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai de mes trois mois de fac ! Tu te rappelles, on jouait des purs morceaux entre deux cours !

- Bien sûr que je me souviens, Duo. Parce que j'aimais tellement t'entendre jouer que lorsque tu as eu ton accident… Quand tu as eu ton accident, reprend-il, j'ai demandé à Artus de m'apprendre.

- Ca aura eu cette bonne conséquence ! s'en amuse Duo.

Mais en réalité, il est profondément troublé par le ton et la douleur dans la voix de Trowa, sans parler du fait même d'avoir appris à jouer pour lui.  
Ce qui signifie donc que c'est lui qui a joué et chanté toutes les belles chansons dont il se souvient peu à peu.

Ces moments en musique et en paroles baignent dans une atmosphère remplie d'amour, d'espoir, d'appels douloureux, comment a-t-il fait pour tout mélanger… ?

- Duo, tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme sursaute avant de tourner son regard violet vers son ami.

- Oui, Quatquat, désolé... Parfois, je me perds un peu dans mes pensées. Dis-moi, Tro, je peux… demande-t-il en regardant la guitare.

- Avec plaisir, Duo.

- Merci !

Duo gratte quelques notes hésitantes, les sourcils froncés, puis avec plus d'assurance, il commence à chanter.

_J'ai serré tes mains  
Pour graver ces instants  
J'ai laissé ces riens  
Oublié les détails  
_

_Si ta vie s'éteint  
Si tu as mal  
__Je serais tout près  
Où que tes yeux se posent  
L'amour vient nous lier  
Je garde entre mes mains  
Toutes tes peines_

Je serais toujours près  
Sur nous je te promets  
Tant que tu tiens ma main

_Je me fous du temps  
Qu'on veut bien te donner  
Si tu veux rester  
La vie t'attend_  
_  
Et chacun des coups  
Que tu as reçu sans pleurer  
S'efface  
_  
_Si tu n'oublies jamais  
Que partout où que tes yeux se posent  
L'amour vient nous lier  
Je garde entre mes mains  
Toutes tes peines  
_  
_Je serais toujours près  
Sur nous je te promets  
Tant que tu tiens ma main  
_

_Je te retiens  
_  
_Je me souviens  
J'ai serré tes mains  
Pour chasser le néant_

_-  
__**(POV Quatre)**_

Trowa a murmuré le dernier couplet en même temps que Duo.  
De nouveau, ils échangent un long regard, avant que Duo ne détourne le sien, me regardant furtivement au passage.

Je sens de la honte, de la culpabilité le traverser.  
Même si ce qu'il ressent pour Trowa n'est pas clair, il considère qu'il ne devrait pas, parce qu'il nous croit toujours ensemble.

Il a l'intuition que quelque chose les lie au-delà de l'amitié et ça le met mal à l'aise par rapport à moi.  
J'aimerai le rassurer mais je ne peux pas encore, pas avant d'en avoir parlé avec tout le monde.

- Tu sais toujours aussi bien jouer, remarque Heero.

- Je crois que c'est comme les vélos ou les gundams, il suffit de remonter dessus, répondit Duo en reposant la guitare près de Trowa.

- Tu peux oublier les gundams, assure Wufei.

- Tant mieux ! Mais j'avoue, DS me manque…

- On te trouvera un autre jouet, va !

- C'est gentil, Wu !

- En parlant de jeu, si on se faisait un babyfoot ou un billard ? Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, Duo…

- Absolument pas, 'ro, au contraire ! s'enthousiasme-t-il. Ca me mettra en appétit !

J'ai soudain une idée.

- Je vais demander au Dr Igrec si on peut t'emmener déjeuner dehors.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit encore.

- Ce serait génial !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il sera contre... Je vous retrouve à la Salle de jeux !

- Je t'accompagne, décide Trowa. On ne sera pas trop de deux.

- Bien.

On les laisse aider Duo à se préparer pour partir à la recherche du Dr Igrec.  
La chance est avec nous, on le trouve rapidement, et on le convainc tout aussi vite.

Un quart d'heure après les avoir quittés, on prend donc la direction de la Salle de jeux pour rejoindre nos trois amis.

- Tu sais, Trowa, je crois que Duo a compris qu'il existe un lien entre vous, autre que celui dont il se souvient.

- Tu l'as senti.

- Oui. Il est troublé en ta présence, de plus en plus souvent. Mais il est freiné, parce qu'il croit qu'on est ensemble toi et moi.

- Tu penses qu'il est prêt à apprendre la vérité ?

- Pas toute la vérité, mais déjà celle nous concernant, oui. Pour que ça lève son blocage. Apprendre que c'était toi qui jouais, ça l'a perturbé, en éveillant un écho chez lui qui a fait naître de la culpabilité et de la honte, par rapport à nous.

Trowa s'arrête soudain et soupire en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Ca va ? je m'inquiète, sentant une angoisse inhabituelle chez lui. Trowa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai beau me raisonner, je n'arrive pas à chasser cette saleté d'espoir ! Je l'aime tellement, Quatre…

Je souris en posant ma main sur son épaule.

- Je sens très bien comme tu l'aimes et je suis sûr que je ne perçois pas tout, pourtant. Tu as raison d'espérer, c'est normal, Trowa. Ce que vous avez noué comme lien exceptionnel durant son coma est une base solide pour construire une relation. Il n'est peut-être pas encore amoureux de toi, mais ça peut arriver. A toi de faire ce qu'il faut pour. Et nous, bien sûr, on t'aidera du mieux possible.

- Merci, me dit-il simplement en souriant.

Le voir sourire est le plus beau des remerciements...

Nous parcourons les derniers mètres qui nous séparent de la Salle de jeux dans un silence serein.

Il y a du monde du côté des jeux en réseau.

Les jeux très anciens comme le baby-foot ou le billard sont délaissés à leur profit depuis bien longtemps, mais on en trouve encore parfois dans des lieux comme ce centre, qui s'occupe de patients atteints de divers problèmes nécessitant un long séjour.  
Certains d'entre eux ne sont pas autorisés à utiliser des ordinateurs ni à jouer à ce genre de jeux virtuels qui perturbent leur perception de la réalité, ou leur font avoir des crises.

On comprend pourquoi...

Pour nous, anciens soldats et pilotes de gundams, il n'y a rien de distrayant dans ces guerres virtuelles.  
Dégommer des monstres sortis des confins de la galaxie – en fait pas plus loin que l'esprit parfois un peu tordu des concepteurs de jeux – ou des bouts de planètes qui dérivent, ça rappelle trop les guerres qu'on a vécu et franchement, on est pas maso au point de vouloir les revivre par ce moyen alternatif.

Non, rien de mieux qu'une partie de baby-foot ou un billard entre amis, c'est beaucoup plus convivial et amusant pour les cinq ex-pilotes que nous sommes…  
On se défoule donc une bonne heure à enchaîner les parties pour bien nous mettre en appétit, puis on va déjeuner avec Sally, en ville.

Alors que nous sommes tous les six attablés dans un restaurant sympa où Heero et moi ne sommes jamais allés - on reste prudents - mon regard se porte presque par hasard vers le grand miroir au fond de la salle.

Je regarde le groupe que nous formons : Duo et Heero, penchés sur la même carte, la deuxième abandonnée dans un coin ; Sally, légèrement penchée vers Wufei, lui désignant quelque chose sur les menus ; Trowa et moi, nous aussi très près l'un de l'autre, son bras autour du dossier de ma chaise.

Heero lève les yeux à ce moment et suit mon regard jusqu'à le rencontrer dans le reflet du miroir.  
Je ne doute pas un instant que nous pensons la même chose : tout aurait aussi pu être ainsi, les mêmes couples qu'il y a deux ans, cinq ans pour Trowa et moi.

Il me fait un faible sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Duo, qui lui désigne quelque chose.

Tout aurait pu être ainsi, mais les choses ont changé.  
Et Duo va devoir s'y faire, s'il veut être heureux.

Et il faut qu'il le soit, car de son bonheur dépend le nôtre...

_._

_A suivre..._

.

_

* * *

_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_A bientôt ( une semaine ) pour la suite. _

_Kisu ! Lysanea_

_.  
_


	10. Tout s'eclaire : ou presque !

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, song.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec (désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri), Olivier et Candice, les enfants (Quince et Dieci), les patients. La première chanson est d'Hélène Ségara, _Ma vie tient en deux mots_, la seconde de Celine Dion, _Délivre-moi_

_**Pairing **_: 3+2

_**Personnages**_ :_Duo Maxwell, __Trowa Barton__, Solo, Candice, Olivier, _allusion_ à __Heero Yuy,__ Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang_

_**Résumé :**_ Le voile du mensonge se déchire et la vérité commence à apparaître…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : ohayo ! voici donc, comme promis, le cadeau du week-end : le dixième chapitre de cette drôle de fic… J'imaginais pas que je me retrouverai là en la commençant… Bref, un chapitre un peu dense et riche, j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop lourd… Le couper aurait vraiment tout gâché et je n'ai pas honte de mon excuse ! En tout cas il répond (le chapitre) à pas mal de questions dont vous m'avez fait part… Merci aux liseurs euh pardon, aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, aux maileurs, aux amies ! J'ai des problèmes avec ffnet alors je ne reçois pas les réponses de mes réponses aux reviews (je sais pas si c'est clair…) donc n'hésitez pas à e-mailer (qu'en termes barbares ces choses-là sont dites ) Bonne lecture, bon vote (ca c'est un marqueur temporel) bon week-end !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre dix : tout s'éclaire… ou presque !**

_._

_._

_Un, deux, trois…_

Les enfants s'éparpillent gaiement.

_Quatre, cinq, six…_

Duo est tiré en arrière sans brutalité et se retrouve derrière un mur.

_Sept, huit, neuf…_

Le jeune garçon qui l'a attiré là lui fait un clin d'œil et le pousse dans un renfoncement, caché par les débris d'une porte.  
Duo le regarde, interdit…  
Ces longues mèches dorées indisciplinées, ce regard vert-de-gris malicieux, cette gueule d'ange écorché, souligné et sublimé plus que défiguré par de nombreuses cicatrices…

Solo…

_Dix !_

Solo sourit et pose un index sur sa bouche, lui conseillant de se taire.

_Je vais vous trouver !_

Il guette en silence l'approche du chasseur, ses yeux verts plissés et l'oreille tendue.  
Duo regarde à son tour.

_Trouvé, Dieci !_

Solo sourit plus largement.

_Quince, je t'ai vu ! Reviens, tricheur !  
_

Des cris, des rires, puis…

… le silence.

Duo n'entend plus personne.  
Duo ne _voit_ plus personne.

Il se tourne vers Solo…  
… qui n'est plus là non plus.

Alors, il sort de sa cachette et cherche autour de lui, la panique le gagnant progressivement, mais les rues sont vides.  
Et soudain, Solo est de nouveau là, debout au milieu de la route.

Son sourire est plus… grave.  
Son regard est voilé par une bouleversante mélancolie.

Derrière lui, les enfants sont agglutinés dans un 4x4 et chahutent.  
Ils attendent.

Duo fait un pas…  
… mais Solo l'arrête en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, avant de pointer du doigt quelque chose derrière lui.

Il suit la direction indiquée.

Ce n'est pas _quelque chose_.  
C'est _quelqu'un_…

Duo s'en fiche, il ne voit même pas distinctement qui c'est.

Seul Solo l'intéresse, qu'il a enfin retrouvé, alors il le regarde de nouveau, le suppliant des yeux de le laisser les rejoindre...  
… comme avant…

Il est plus grand maintenant, il peut prendre soin des plus jeunes, avec lui…  
Il est plus fort aussi, il peut encaisser les coups pour les défendre…  
... et les rendre...

Mais l'adolescent pose sa main, repliée en une figure complexe, sur son cœur, leur signe à eux deux uniquement, et se détourne.  
Duo veut le rejoindre et l'appeler, le rattraper, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Seul le bruit du moteur se fait entendre.  
Solo et les enfants disparaissent alors.

Duo tombe à genoux.

_Reviens._

Est-ce lui qui a parlé sans s'en rendre compte ?  
A-t-il rappelé Solo ?

_Reviens, Duo…_

Non, ça venait de…  
… derrière lui.

Quelqu'un l'aide à se remettre debout.  
Il lève les yeux vers cette personne...

_Boys don't cry…_

Une voix douce et rassurante…  
Des yeux verts émeraude, plus clairs que ceux de Solo…

Lui…  
...ici… ?

_Regarde-moi, défie la lumière, n'y va pas,_

Comment… ?

_Entends mon cri, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
_

Pourquoi… ?

_Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça... _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- DUO !

Duo sursaute.  
Sa vue se brouille, comme parasitée.

D'un coup, il se retrouve dans sa chambre, face à un Trowa qui le soutient et le regarde avec inquiétude.  
Il se demande un moment s'il est vraiment sorti de son rêve, avant d'en être assuré par ce qui l'entoure…

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Tro ?

- Tu as encore une eu absence. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, le rassure-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Excuse-moi, c'est passé, maintenant.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va.

- Ok. Alors on reprend ? Tu veux essayer une nouvelle fois ?

- Je… je suis fatigué, Tro.

- Je m'en doutais. Bien, on arrête pour aujourd'hui, tu as bien travaillé, ça suffit. Je vais t'aider à retourner au lit...

Duo le repousse en douceur, sans brutalité.

- Non. Il faut que j'y arrive.

- Tu as le temps, tu n'arriveras à rien dans ton état de fatigue actuel.

- J'y arriverai.

- Tu vas arriver à te faire mal, ça, c'est sûr. Descends de là, Duo.

- Nan.

- T'es vraiment pire qu'un sale gamin, des fois !

L'éclat améthyste du regard qu'il lui lance en réponse le dissuade d'insister, il sait que ça ne servirait à rien.

Il soupire et se prépare.

C'est inévitable, vu sa fatigue, Duo va forcément tomber de l'appareil sur lequel il exerce son équilibre depuis plus de deux heures – sans compter son absence « spirituelle » de dix minutes –.

Ca ne loupe pas ; un cri bref et Duo dérape.  
Trowa le rattrape facilement et le soutient, sentant ses jambes trembler violemment.

- Je ne vais pas en rajouter en te disant que je t'avais prévenu…

Il s'attend à ce que Duo peste ou rigole, mais au contraire, il est comme figé, le regardant avec une intensité qui lui retourne le cœur.

En fait, Duo est troublé par la proximité soudaine avec Trowa, alors que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça leur arrive.  
Mais l'odeur de son ami, qui l'a enveloppé, sa chaleur, sa douceur, tout lui paraît si familier et rassurant…

Peut-être la scène qu'il vient de revivre, souvenir imagé sorti de sa période de coma, renforce son trouble et ses sentiments…

Il se sent attiré par lui et c'est si fort qu'il ne résiste pas à la tentation que représente sa bouche et capture ses lèvres si proches, après s'être un instant perdu dans son regard émeraude.

D'abord surpris, Trowa se reprend rapidement et répond à son baiser, qui devient vite passionné.  
Il en a longtemps rêvé, mais ce qu'il éprouve est au-delà de ce qu'il a toujours imaginé.

Duo, quant à lui, est bouleversé par ce qu'il ressent alors qu'il se perd dans ce baiser.  
Il croyait que seul Heero était capable de faire naître de telles émotions et de mettre son cœur dans un tel état.

Mais c'est bien Trowa qui le rend si fébrile, l'amenant à nouer ses bras autour de son cou et c'est bien Trowa qui le serre contre lui.  
Avec bonheur, visiblement, autant pour le soutenir – car il tremble encore – que parce qu'il a envie – et besoin – de sentir son corps se presser contre le sien.

Ils s'abandonnent tous les deux à cet échange, jusqu'à ce que Duo le rompe.

- Oh my God ! murmure-t-il les joues rouges et le souffle court. Trowa, je suis si désolé… ajoute-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, ses deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche coupable.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répond calmement Trowa.

- Bien sûr que si ! Quatre est un frère pour moi… ce n'est pas correct… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, vraiment…

- Si tu en avais envie, c'est tout ce qui compte, Duo, assure-t-il en s'asseyant face à lui.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ca ne représente peut-être rien pour toi, mais…

- Oh ! que si, le coupe-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne, à présent sur sa cuisse. Tu ne sauras probablement jamais à quel point.

Duo le regarde alors longuement.

Et Trowa va chercher au fin fond de son être les ressources nécessaires pour tenir le coup et ne pas l'embrasser de nouveau, alors qu'il a encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'il aimerait tant le savourer à nouveau.

Il trouve Duo tellement beau avec ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, ses joues encore rouges et ses yeux si brillants, traversés par une lueur perdue absolument irrésistible...

- J'ai une drôle d'impression, Tro… finit-il par dire. Est-ce que Quatre et toi êtes vraiment encore ensemble ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

- C'est pas une réponse, ça ! Pourquoi… pourquoi cette mascarade, si vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? A quoi ça sert de me mentir ?

- Ne te mets pas en colère, s'il te plaît.

- Réponds-moi et ça me calmera peut-être.

- Oui, nous t'avons menti, mais pour ton bien et malgré nous. Tu le sais, tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo grimace en détournant les yeux.

- Peut-être…

- Duo…

Trowa a posé son autre main sur sa cuisse, ce qui l'a fait sursauté et rougir, alors que ses joues commençaient à reprendre une couleur normale.

- Je… je ressens des choses auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas, Tro, murmure-t-il en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux. Par rapport à Heero, par rapport à… toi. Entre vous aussi. Cinq ans, c'est énorme, je me doute bien qu'il s'est passé plus de choses que ce que vous avez pu m'en dire jusqu'à présent. Quand je suis avec Heero, avec tout le monde, même, j'ai cette impression d'étrangeté qui persiste, malgré le fait qu'on soit redevenus très proches et complices. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je ressens avec toi, Trowa. Tu es différend de celui que j'ai connu, bien sûr, mais ces différences-là, je les connais, elles me surprennent à peine...

- Je t'ai beaucoup parlé, explique prudemment Trowa.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Duo lui parle ainsi.

- Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé parler. Et pourtant, je ne doute pas que tu l'aies fait et même certainement plus que ça : tu m'as veillé constamment, Trowa. Cétait toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heero, Quatre et Wufei étaient là, eux aussi. Et d'autres nous accompagnaient souvent.

Duo secoue la tête sans le quitter des yeux.  
Beaucoup de choses lui reviennent en mémoire et d'autres encore prennent tout leur sens.

- Je sais que tout le monde est plus ou moins souvent resté près de moi. Mais c'est toi qui t'es véritablement occupé de moi, qui veillait sur mon corps et stimulait mon esprit, le jour et même… même la nuit, quand c'était possible ! réalise-t-il complètement. Tu priais, tu jouais, tu chantais pour moi… Tu me demandais de revenir, tu m'appelais inlassablement... Trowa, j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises… c'était toi, hein ?

Trowa soupire, il n'a plus le choix… advienne que pourra !

- Oui, ces deux dernières années, c'était moi.

- Trowa…

Duo s'y attendait mais il est tout de même bouleversé par cette confirmation.  
Et Trowa voit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Hey... _Boys don't cry._.. murmure-t-il en essuyant une première larme.

Comme dans ses souvenirs…

- Je sais, mais…

- Ne te mets pas dans un tel état, Duo, je n'ai aucun regret. Je…

- Tu as passé tout ce temps avec un légume ! le coupe-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Non ! proteste Trowa un ton légèrement au-dessus. Je savais que tu reviendrais.

- Mais tu as perdu des années de ta vie, alors que la guerre nous en a déjà pris tellement, avant même que la nôtre ait véritablement commencée…

- La vie sans toi n'avait aucun sens.

Duo se prend la tête entre les mains.

- Je… Je ne comprends plus rien ! Heero, que j'ai du mal à toucher et toi que j'embrasse à pleine bouche… Heero qui ne joue pas et toi qui a appris… pour moi... Toi, si présent, mes souvenirs remplis d'amour et de musique… Quatre et toi, séparés et ce trouble qu'il y a entre nous… C'est comme si… comme si j'avais raté un épisode ou on aurait tous changé de place… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, pendant ces cinq ans ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Trowa prend ses mains et l'oblige à relever la tête vers lui, avec une émouvante tendresse.

Et c'est les yeux rivés à ceux de Duo qu'il fredonne doucement…

_De toute évidence,  
il est des absences  
qui refusent d'éteindre leurs feux_

Tu veux savoir où j'en suis depuis tout ce temps ?  
il n'y aurait pas de quoi en faire un roman.  
Moi, tu sais, j'ai bien peu de choses à t'apprendre,  
tu souris toujours en photo dans ma chambre

Ma vie tient en deux mots, seulement  
et mon cœur te les dit souvent,  
ma vie tient en deux mots, à peine

_Ma vie tient en deux mots, toujours  
jamais je n'en ferai le tour,  
ma vie tient en deux mots, à peine  
Je t'aime..._

" Il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre, Duo" termine-t-il avec la même douceur.

Duo, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues – bien rouges – a toujours son air perdu.

- Tu… _m'aimes_ ? répète-t-il, perplexe. C'est impossible, comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de moi pendant que j'étais dans le coma ? Ca craint, Trowa, sérieux !

Trowa sourit et prend sa main pour y déposer un baiser, amusé malgré la gravité de la situation.

- Je ne suis pas _tombé_ amoureux de toi, Duo, je le suis juste _resté_.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… que… que tu m'aimais _avant_ mon coma ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Je m'en serais rendu compte ! Quatre aussi ! Aucun de nous n'aurait pu passer à côté d'un truc aussi énorme !

- Et pourtant...

- Mais avec Quatre...

- Je l'ai quitté la veille de ton accident.

- Tu comptais m'en parler ?

- J'y réfléchissais pour ne pas avoir à te mentir, mais je ne voulais pas te perturber avec ça. Heero et toi étiez heureux et très amoureux, je n'avais aucun espoir.

- Eh bien, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, soupire Duo.

- Pour Heero et toi, ou concernant l'espoir que je peux ou non avoir ? le taquine-t-il gentiment.

Duo rougit encore.  
Décidément…

- Je parlais pour Heero et moi… mais je suppose que c'est un ensemble. Ce n'est plus pareil entre Heero et moi, ni entre toi et moi, d'ailleurs. On a jamais eu ce type de lien et de relations, même en étant aussi proches que nous l'étions devenus à la fac. En ce qui concerne ma relation avec Heero, j'en ai fait le deuil, parce qu'il n'est plus celui que j'ai connu et aimé. Et si j'ai pensé un temps qu'on pourrait se retrouver, parce qu'au fond, nous sommes toujours les mêmes et on a vécu une relation très forte, j'ai vite compris que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il nous manque la volonté nécessaire, à lui comme à moi.

- Heero tient énormément à toi.

- Moi aussi, ça ne changera jamais, répond-il en souriant. Nous serons toujours liés, mais pas par cet amour qui a fait de nous un couple malgré les obstacles. Je suis presque sûr que lui aussi est arrivé à cette conclusion.

- Tu devrais en parler avec lui.

- Je vais le faire, oui. Je crois que je suis prêt à accepter l'idée qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, aujourd'hui. C'est le cas, non ?

Trowa ne fuit pas son regard.

- C'est à lui de te répondre.

- Tu viens de le faire indirectement. Si jamais j'apprends que c'est Réléna, je retombe dans le coma !

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît...

La douleur qui a traversé le regard de Trowa bouleverse complètement Duo.

- Pardonne-moi, s'excuse-t-il en serrant sa main – qui n'a pas lâché une seule fois la sienne – un peu plus fort. J'oublie trop facilement ce que vous avez dû traverser durant ces cinq ans. Et je viens juste de comprendre que ça a été particulièrement difficile pour toi.

- Je ne te cache pas qu'il y a eu des moments très éprouvants. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de sombrer juste en m'imaginant vivre sans toi.

- Mais… tu vivais sans moi !

- Non, Duo, sourit-il. Tu étais présent, tu respirais, tu m'entendais, même si je n'en étais pas sûr. Je ne parlais pas devant ta tombe, mais devant ton corps. Je pouvais te toucher, explique-t-il en caressant sa joue où les larmes commencent à sécher. J'entendais ton cœur battre, la vie pulser dans tes veines…

Duo a un flash, il se souvient de paroles vibrantes dans son esprit égaré, sur cette plage où Trowa est si souvent venu lui tenir compagnie, il en est sûr, maintenant…

_"Le tempo lent de ton sang dans mes veines, j__'entends battre ta vie plus que la mienne…"_

- Tu m'as vraiment accompagné durant cinq ans. Comment te dire merci, alors que ce mot si fort me paraît, dans notre cas, si faible… ?

- Mes pensées ne t'ont pas quitté un seul instant durant ces cinq ans, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai vraiment pu être présent que ces deux dernières années, Duo. Avant, je restais à l'écart, par égard pour Heero. Même s'il ne me l'a jamais imposé, au contraire.

- Je n'en doute pas... C'est donc au moment où Heero est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que tu l'as remplacé à mon chevet.

Trowa fronce le sourcil droit.

- Duo…

- Tu ne le trahis pas, puisque tu ne me dis rien et que je devine tout. J'ai toujours été fort à ce jeu-là. Donc, il ne m'aime plus depuis deux ans, déjà ? Et dire que toi, tu m'aimes depuis cinq ans, alors que nous n'avions été jusque là que des meilleurs amis et des frères d'armes… Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour plus fort que celui que je partageais avec Heero, quoi que je croyais beaucoup en celui qui vous liait, Quatre et toi… Mais aucun des deux n'a tenu, finalement…

- Heero t'aimera toujours, d'une certaine façon, je te l'ai dit.

- Comme moi, oui, je te l'ai aussi affirmé. Nous n'étions peut-être tout simplement pas destinés l'un à l'autre, si les âmes-sœurs et tout, ça existe vraiment…

- J'ai fini par y croire.

Duo lui sourit presque timidement en réponse.  
Il n'est pas encore totalement habitué à avoir un Trowa tendre et si attentionné avec lui, si à l'aise avec ses sentiments...  
Même si, encore une fois, il ressent une certaine familiarité avec lui qu'il n'éprouve pas à un tel niveau avec les autres.

Trowa n'insiste pas, cependant, il ne veut pas le brusquer.

- Tu sais, quelque part, ça me soulage, reprend Duo. Je trouvais tellement triste que ça se finisse comme ça avec Heero, sans véritable raison. Bien sûr, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur, mais je suis content pour lui, s'il a quelqu'un et qu'il est heureux. L'est-il ?

- Oui. La seule ombre dans sa vie, c'était ton état.

- Il avait peur que je ne me réveille et que je lui en mette une, c'est ça ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

- Je ne le pense pas. Allez, ne sois pas si sérieux, Tro ! Je ne doute pas qu'il se soit inquiété pour moi. Je me demande aussi le prix que lui a coûté ce mensonge qui dure depuis mon réveil… Enfin, le prix qu'il lui a déjà coûté, parce que je ne vais pas laisser passer ça. Pour aucun de vous, autant te prévenir.

- Je ne regrette pas, Duo et aucun de nous, d'ailleurs. Nous avons pris la meilleure décision dans notre situation.

- Nous verrons ça !

- Heero est venu tous les jours avec Quatre, tu sais, même ces deux dernières années.

- Je me souviens de leurs présences, oui, comme de la tienne. Mais c'est surtout la tienne qui m'a le plus marquée. Je crois… je crois bien que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à t'embrasser, tout à l'heure. T'avoir si proche, ça m'a renvoyé à toutes ces fois où j'errais je ne sais pas trop où, ni dans quels mondes je me débattais et où une présence me rassurait, me réchauffait. Je suis sûr, maintenant, que c'était toi !

- Je ne me trompais pas avec cette impression que j'avais que tu m'entendais et sentais ma présence, parfois.

- Non, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, car mon coma était profond. Tu sais, il y avait une longue plage où je m'asseyais pour regarder la mer et je voyais des gens passer dans ma vision ; Candice qui me mettait de la crème sur mes épaules en me parlant, par exemple. Et puis toi, qui venait t'asseoir à mes côtés. Et les autres aussi, bien sûr. Mais étrangement, je me rappelle plus des moments avec toi, sur cette plage. L'amour m'a fait revenir, c'est évident. Je croyais que c'était celui d'Heero qui était en tête, comme d'hab'. Mais non, c'était le tien. C'est toi qui m'a ramené, Trowa.

Enhardi par ses paroles, Trowa s'avance pour l'embrasser…  
… mais Duo recule.

- Je… balbutie-t-il, confus.

L'ancien clown s'est figé.

- Tu l'aimes encore, remarque-t-il en reprenant sa position.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour le Heero d'il y a cinq ans, même si j'ai accepté de l'avoir perdu. Non, je n'ai définitivement pas d'autre lien qu'une profonde amitié avec le Heero d'aujourd'hui. Mais c'est un tout… Je me sens encore un peu perdu dans mon attirance pour toi, mes... _sentiments_ pour toi. C'est flou dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Pardonne-moi de ne pouvoir être plus clair, pour l'instant.

Trowa sourit et se redresse pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Avec tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre, je peux comprendre que ce soit encore un peu confus. Je suis très patient, comme tu as pu le constater. L'important pour moi, c'est que tu ailles bien, que ce ne soit pas trop d'émotions d'un coup et que tu ne sois pas blessé. Et j'aimerais aussi pouvoir rester à tes côtés…

- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse changer, Tro, parce que je me sens tellement bien quand tu es avec moi ! D'ailleurs, si tu es d'accord, tu accepterais de reprendre ta place à mes côtés, pour les prochaines et dernières nuits qu'il me reste avant de sortir ? Je ne crois pas qu'Heero s'en vexerait...

- N'en soit pas si sûr. Il n'a pas feint d'être vexé, lorsque tu as demandé à passer tes permissions avec moi, à la clinique. Ca lui a fait quelque chose.

- Je peux comprendre, maintenant, mais je m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment. Je voulais vraiment voir les animaux et te voir travailler avec eux. Et être avec toi aussi, j'avoue. Mais j'en ai aussi passé avec lui, des permissions et c'était bien. On lui demandera si tu veux, il ne va plus tarder. Encore une fois, si tu veux rester…

- Idiot, à ton avis ? sourit-il avec bonheur.

Duo lui rend son sourire.  
Il est heureux de voir une petite étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux de Trowa, leur donnant un éclat inconnu mais si beau, si _attirant._

- Et quand je rentrerai chez moi… Enfin, je veux pas abuser, mais, si ça te dis... tu peux t'installer dans mon appartement… avec moi ?

- Pour tout te dire, Duo, je me suis installé chez toi. Je n'ai rien touché depuis deux ans, je te rassure. J'avais juste besoin de vivre dans un lieu vibrant encore de ta présence. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Duo est touché, bien sûr qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

- Au contraire ! J'ai hâte de rentrer chez… chez nous ! Avec toi !

- Je n'ai vraiment rien changé à ton appart, tu sais, c'est toujours chez toi…

- Mais tu y vis depuis deux ans, alors ta marque y est forcément ! C'est ça qui est super et qui me fait dire que c'est chez « nous ». Mais on réaménagera tout ensemble, si tu es d'accord. Peut-être même qu'on déménagera... Ça me fera du bien et ça m'aidera à tourner la page. Ça te dit ?

Pour la première fois en cinq ans, le visage de Trowa est radieux.  
Ses yeux brillent encore davantage et le magnifique sourire qu'il affiche est bouleversant.

- Ça me plairait beaucoup, assure-t-il.

Ils se regardent un long moment en se souriant.  
Duo s'arrache à ce regard si troublant et ses yeux se posent sur leurs deux mains entrelacées.

Trowa se rend alors compte qu'il n'a toujours pas lâché sa main et la libère.  
Mais Duo a une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attend pas : il se lève pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se blottit dans ses bras en murmurant un « merci » plein d'émotion.

Comme pour le baiser, Trowa est surpris, mais se reprend rapidement et referme ses bras autour de lui, submergé par une vague de bonheur par laquelle il se laisse emporter.  
Il savoure cet instant en se forçant à respirer calmement et ce, malgré son cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure, sentant celui de Duo lui en renvoyer l'écho dans sa poitrine.

Il respire avec bonheur le parfum de ses cheveux, sensuel mélange d'abricot et de vanille, le nez enfoui dans ses mèches soyeuses où il glisse aussi ses doigts, tendrement, amoureusement.

Perdu dans ce moment de pur bonheur, il entend Duo fredonner une chanson qu'il connaît bien…  
Leurs voix s'ajustent parfaitement et en un accord tacite, ils fredonnent ensemble, enchaînant les paroles comme dans un dialogue…

_Duo : Si tu me cherches_  
_Je suis comme une ombre_

_Trowa : Je suis le reflet de ton cœur_  
_C'est toi l'horloge_  
_Qui compte le nombre_  
_De mes jours et de mes heures_

_Duo : Seul(e) dans mes rêves_  
_Seul(e) dans la nuit_

_Trowa : Seul(e) à guetter ton regard_  
_Seul(e) à t'attendre_

_Duo : Seul(e) je m'ennuie_  
_Comme un train dans une gare_

_Trowa : Il faudrait qu'un matin tu me délivres_  
_Du secret que je garde malgré moi_

_Duo : Délivre-moi ton amour qui vit dans l'ombre_  
_Sors de ton silence et parle à mon cœur_

_Trowa : Que j'aime au grand jour_  
_Et devant le monde_

_Duo : Il n'y a que dans l'ombre que j'ai peur_

_Trowa : Je ne suis libre qu'enchaîné(e) à toi_  
_Si tu me veux libre, enchaîne-moi_  
_Je ne peux vivre qu'un rêve à la fois_

_Duo : Ouvre la porte emmène-moi_

_Trowa : Il faut bien qu'un matin tu me délivres_  
_D'un secret que je ne garderai pas_

Ils s'écartent doucement… mais pas trop.  
Cette fois, c'est Duo qui se redresse et embrasse le front de Trowa.

- Merci, répète-t-il.

Trowa pose le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu le fais déjà par ta présence, ta manière de te comporter avec moi.

- Ca me vient si naturellement, Tro, murmure-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je… je suis bien avec toi.

- Tant mieux.

- Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus pour l'instant et je ne peux rien te promettre…

- Tais-toi, idiot. J'ai prié pour que tu nous reviennes et tu es là et je fais partie de ta vie. Ça me suffit, je n'attends rien. Si quelque chose doit arriver, parfait et sinon, je me contenterais de rester auprès de toi, c'est très bien ainsi aussi.

Duo ne répond rien mais se serre plus fort contre son torse.  
Un moment passe en silence, où seules leurs respirations se font entendre.

- Tu sais qu'on nous observe depuis un moment, finit par remarquer Duo. On va peut-être leur dire d'entrer.

- J'aurais aimé rester encore comme ça, mais tu as raison. Ils risquent d'attirer encore plus l'attention.

Duo retourne sur son lit pour laisser Trowa se lever et ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.  
Derrière elle, deux aides-soignants et deux des patients avec qui Duo s'entend bien se pressent, sous le regard désapprobateur de Candice, légèrement en retrait.

- Vous voulez entrer ? demande gentiment Trowa. Vous serez mieux à l'intérieur.

- Non, non ! On va pas vous déranger ! Désolés… mais vous étiez si mignons ! s'excusent trois d'entre eux avant de filer.

Ne restent alors plus qu'un aide-soignant, Olivier et Candice, qui entrent dans la chambre.

- Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, c'est vrai que vous étiez très mignons, soupire Candice.

- Pas de soucis, répond simplement Trowa en refermant la porte derrière eux.

- On ne vous demande pas si ça va, Duo ? le taquine Olivier.

Duo tire la langue, le faisant éclater de rire.

- Nous aurions préféré ne pas avoir à vous déranger, mais nous avons besoin de vous, Mr Barton, pour les formalités de sortie. Le Dr Igrec souhaiterait vous voir en même temps. Vos autres amis ne sont pas là ?

- Wufei travaille, Heero et Quatre ne devraient plus tarder.

Candice laisse aller son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Puisque ce n'est apparemment plus un secret que c'est vous qui allez veiller sur Duo et non pas Mr Yuy, je n'ai pas besoin de faire comme s'il fallait absolument qu'il soit là, n'est-ce pas ? Vous expliquerez tout aux absents, Mr Barton.

- Sauf s'ils arrivent à temps et qu'ils nous rejoignent.

- Faudrait déjà pouvoir vous retrouver ! Avec le Dr Igrec, on ne sait jamais où va avoir lieu l'entretien !

- Bien, je serai très attentif pour tout bien rapporter à mes camarades.

Candice sourit.

- Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ainsi, Mr Barton. Allons-y, je vais vous conduire.

- Moi, je reste m'occuper de vous, _Mr Maxwell_.

Duo grimace.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Olivier, ça me fait peur.

Trowa l'embrasse sur le front et sort à la suite de Candice.

Olivier s'approche alors pour lui prendre la tension.

- Alors, Duo, dites-moi un peu, ces exercices, comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti, jusqu'où êtes-vous allé ?

L'aide-soignant note tout avant de récupérer les données sur l'appareil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Olivier, vous faites une drôle de tête ?

- C'est juste que je suis impressionné. La précision de votre évaluation m'étonne toujours. Vous avez une vision si précise, fine et complète des situations et des choses ! Bien sûr, on en attend pas moins de _Duo Maxwell, ex-pilote 02, le Maître du Gundam à la Faux_...

Cette dernière phrase a été chuchotée comme si c'était le secret le mieux gardé de la Création.

Duo en aurait presque sursauté, s'il n'avait pas récupéré cette formidable maîtrise de soi qui est sienne… et propre à tous soldat, en fait.  
Mais c'est la première fois qu'il entend cette expression de « _Maître du Gundam à la Faux_ ».

C'est exactement le genre de trucs qui aurait pu sortir de la bouche rose bonbon de Réléna...  
Enfin, à l'époque, bien sûr, parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle a bien changé et Duo le reconnaît presque avec admiration, de manière très positive.

Il trouve cette expression bien ridicule...

Il pense à son fidèle DeathScythe, qui n'est plus que poussières de gundanium et dont les particules, qui flottent peut-être encore librement aujourd'hui dans l'espace, tourbillonneraient violemment s'il entendait – et comprenait – cette phrase.

- Mon identité n'est pas un secret, Olivier, finit-il par dire. Même si j'ai appris et compris qu'on avait un peu tendance à ne plus trop parler des gundams et de leurs pilotes...

- C'est quand même à vous qu'on doit de vivre en paix, aujourd'hui. Il y a sept ans, je vous regardais vous battre dans l'espace en espérant n'avoir jamais à le faire. Je voulais grandir dans un monde paisible. J'avais 12 ans, à l'époque.

C'est, à un an près, l'âge qu'avait Duo lorsqu'il a fait la connaissance du Professeur G et de l'opération Météor.

- Je vois, dit-il simplement en s'arrachant à ses souvenirs.

- Vous avez fait de mon vœu une réalité. Je n'imaginais pas que je pourrais un jour vous parler, mais j'en suis très honoré, même si je vous taquine souvent. Je n'ai pas osé déranger vos amis avec tout ça, mais j'attendais quand même de pouvoir vous remercier.

- Vous n'êtes pas déçus par ce que nous sommes en réalité, ce que nous sommes devenus ?

- Absolument pas, assure Olivier en terminant de ranger les appareils. Vous étiez des héros à mes yeux d'enfant, vous restez des gens exceptionnels pour l'adulte que je suis presque.

- Tant mieux ! répond Duo avec un large sourire.

- Je vous laisse tranquille, vous avez une petite tension, il faut vous reposer un peu. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez comment faire.

- Merci, Olivier.

L'aide-soignant aide Duo à se rallonger confortablement avant de sortir, poussant l'appareil pour libérer de la place.

Duo ferme les yeux et se repasse le film de ces dernières heures pour que rien ne lui échappe.

Le souvenir du baiser échangé avec Trowa est si réel qu'il a l'impression de le revivre à nouveau.  
Il repousse ses draps, gagnée par une chaleur qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis un moment et qui lui envoie un long frisson dans tout le corps, puis soupire en effleurant ses lèvres.

C'est étrange, ce mélange de joie et d'appréhension qui lui étreint le cœur.

Il comprend le sens de ses rêves qu'il faisait pendant son coma : ceux où il n'arrivait pas à rejoindre Heero, courant sans avancer vers lui ; ceux où quelqu'un le serrait contre lui, aux traits indistincts ; ceux où inlassablement, alors qu'il s'éloignait lui-même pour rejoindre les fantômes de son passé, quelqu'un venait le chercher et l'empêchait de sombrer.

Pas, _plus_ seulement quelqu'un : Trowa.

Il a aussi des souvenirs avec Heero, mais ceux sont les plus anciens et il sont flous.  
Ceux avec Trowa lui reviennent de plus en plus nettement, à mesure qu'il apprend des choses et en comprend d'autres.

Il ne fait pas que s'en souvenir, il a l'impression à chaque fois de les revivre, de ressentir à nouveau tous les sentiments, ce qui explique pourquoi il se sent si proche de Trowa, aujourd'hui.

Et pourquoi il avait ce sentiment de culpabilité par rapport à Quatre.  
Un sentiment qui a disparu…

Pourtant tout n'est pas réglé, il le sait.  
Mais même si il en a appris beaucoup, il reste pas mal de questions en suspens.

Heero et Quatre vont bientôt arrivés, et Duo est bien décidé à avoir _toutes_ ses réponses.

_._

_._

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteure** : merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! pour la petite histoire de l'expression "Maître du Gundam à la Faux", c'est mon amie Zaeza qui me l'a sorti au détour d'une conversation sur GW qu'elle connaît peu ; je lui parlais de Duo et elle m'a dit "Duo, c'est le gars avec la natte, le maître du gundam à la faux ?" et ça m'a trop marqué ! donc voilà... _

_A dans une semaine... _

_Lysa._


	11. Tout s'explique : enfin !

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Quatre.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec (désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri), Candice

_**Pairing **_: 1+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_**Résumé : **_Trowa s'est enfin déclaré et a appris à Duo qu'Heero avait quelqu'un… Duo, de son côté, est bien déterminé à savoir qui et à obtenir les réponses aux questions qu'il se pose encore !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : ohayo ! la semaine est passée vite et j'ai eu quelques ennuis de santé (rien de grave, une petite infection de l'œil) mais j'ai réussi à tenir mes délais ! Ce chapitre est court, mais c'est parce qu'à la base, je ne l'avais pas coupé et je le trouvais alors trop long (mais vraiment trop), surtout que je n'avais même pas fini de le taper entièrement. Donc j'ai tranché… Vous aurez déjà une partie des réponses et puis le reste suivra ! Je termine (sinon ma note risque d'être plus longue que mon chapitre mdr) en vous remerciant tous pour votre soutien, vos mails, vos reviews, vos analyses qui me permettent encore et toujours d'avancer ! J'espère que ça répondra à vos attentes et à dans une semaine (ou un peu avant, on verra )

bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre onze : tout s'explique… enfin !**

**.**

**.  
**

En entrant dans la chambre de Duo, je m'étonne de ne pas voir Trowa.

- Trowa n'est pas là ? demande Heero, comme en écho à ma propre interrogation.

- Il est en train de régler les détails pour ma sortie avec le Doc, nous explique Duo.

Je m'assois sur la chaise face à lui et Heero sur celle plus proche de son lit.

- C'est pour bientôt ?

- D'ici trois ou quatre jours.

Nous sommes aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

- Si tôt ? Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

Il hausse les épaules.

Je le trouve un peu bizarre, je le sens presque... mal à l'aise ?

- J'allais le faire aujourd'hui.

- C'est génial ! je m'écrie en lui serrant affectueusement les deux mains.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, Duo. Ca me fait très plaisir, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler avant, que je puisse préparer l'appartement convenablement.

- Au début, je voulais te faire la surprise. Ca en aurait une belle, d'ailleurs, si je t'avais dit, comme ça, un soir « ne t'installe pas, chéri, je rentre chez nous ! » Tu m'aurais répondu, quoi, hein ? Que je devais patienter, parce que tu n'avais rien préparé ?

Heero a les sourcils froncés et les miens doivent l'être aussi ; ce n'est pas habituel de la part de Duo d'employer ce ton presque… agressif, surtout avec nous.

- Je suis désolé, Duo, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps…

- C'est surtout qu'il n'y a rien à préparer, Heero. Vous n'avez plus besoin de construire ni d'aménager le décor à vos mensonges. Je vais rentrer dans _mon_ appartement que tu as quitté, il y a deux ans et où Trowa s'est installé depuis en attendant et espérant mon réveil. On arrête de mentir, ça n'a que trop duré.

Je crois qu'en quelques secondes, je suis passé d'une pâleur cadavérique à un rouge soutenu.  
Heureusement pour moi – désolé mon chéri – Duo est concentré sur Heero, il ne remarque rien me concernant.

Mais Heero n'a pas cette chance, il a blêmi autant que moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as appris, mais je suis désolé, Duo.

- De m'avoir menti ? Tu peux l'être ! Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil qui atteint directement mon cœur. Pour le reste… c'est moi qui suis désolé, parce que vous vous êtes tous sentis obligés de me jouer cette comédie. Même si vous savez combien je hais le mensonge, j'ai cette drôle d'impression que vous n'avez pas eu le choix. Mais vous savez comment je suis, je reste persuadé qu'il y a toujours une autre voie que celle du mensonge. Et ne pas réussir à la trouver ne veut pas dire qu'elle existe pas, juste… qu'on arrive pas à la trouver... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en est, dans notre cas, je ne veux pas dire que vous avez mal cherché ou opté pour la facilité. Il me manque encore trop de données pour que je comprenne vos raisons.

- Duo… je commence.

- Vous devez tout me dire, cette fois ! exige-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Tout. Je prends la responsabilité.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, mais il n'est pas vraiment en colère ou pas seulement.

Je le sens agacé, déçu, inquiet et irrité.  
Et je lis aussi, dans le regard qu'il nous adresse en allant de l'un à l'autre, une requête silencieuse : qu'il n'y ait plus de mensonges entre nous.

Heero soupire.

- Si nous avons l'assurance que nous taire te fera plus de mal que de te parler, bien sûr, nous te dirons tout.

- Ca suffit, Heero ! s'énerve-t-il cette fois en lui faisant face. Il faut arrêter de ne penser qu'à moi ! Je ne sais pas avec qui tu vis depuis 2 ans, ni s'il y a eu une ou plusieurs personnes. Mais je me prends la tête depuis que j'ai appris ça, parce que je suis sûr que ça a posé des problèmes dans ton couple de devoir mentir et jouer ce jeu avec moi ! Qui pourrait accepter ça, franchement ? Quels sacrifices as-tu encore dû faire ?

- Je…

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, le coupe-t-il un peu plus calmement. Laissez-moi vous dire tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, ensuite je vous écouterai. Mon Quatquat, continue-t-il en se tournant vers moi, _my little angel_, je sais que tu aimais passionnément Trowa. Même si je n'ai rien fait qui puisse me rendre responsable de cet amour qu'il m'a porté, je suis désolé qu'il t'ait quitté à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, il y a 5 ans. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait revivre indirectement le passé, par cette mise en scène que vous me jouez depuis plus d'un mois. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui pique le mec de son meilleur ami...

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie.  
Je n'ose même pas regarder Heero… mais je sens bien qu'il n'est pas dans un meilleur état…

- En même temps, continue Duo, vous n'aviez pas à faire ça, Tro et toi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un environnement aussi familier. Ca arrive, c'est la vie, même si j'aurais juré que rien ne pouvait nous séparer. J'aurais compris et accepté que vous vous soyez séparés, peut-être plus facilement que j'ai compris le décalage entre toi et moi, 'ro.

- Je reconnais que nous n'avions pas à te mentir à ce sujet, mais tu as raison, c'était plus simple pour nous tous.

- Est-ce que ça a vraiment été utile ?

- Je crois que oui… je réponds prudemment.

- Parce que ça a renforcé d'autres mensonges en leur donnant plus de crédibilité.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Désolé, Duo.

Son regard va de l'un à l'autre, en silence.

- J'ai compris que vous étiez désolés et je suis prêt à accepter vos excuses, finit-il par nous dire. Mais vous devez me dire _toute_ la vérité, maintenant.

- Avant, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose, Duo : si tu étais tombé amoureux de Trowa, au fil des années, m'aurais-tu quitté pour lui ?

- Je t'aurais quitté, oui, mais pour lui, sûrement pas, si ça avait signifié renoncer à quelque chose de l'amitié qui nous lie, tous les cinq. Peut-être que c'est dépassé pour vous, même si tu m'as assuré le contraire, il y a peu, mon Quatquat, il n'y a toujours rien au-dessus de notre amitié, pour moi. Je me doute bien et je l'ai senti, que d'autres liens se sont greffés dessus au fil des ans, qu'il y a peut-être eu des histoires entre vous. C'est important que je le sache, non ?

- Bien sûr. Il n'a jamais été question de ne rien te dire, seulement d'attendre le bon moment.

- Ok, je veux bien le croire et si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler tout de suite, je veux bien patienter encore un peu. Mais je dois tout savoir, c'est vraiment important pour moi de ne pas être mis à l'écart. J'ai loupé beaucoup de choses mais je veux connaître leur existence. Même une coucherie accidentelle un soir de cuite, en plus d'être drôle, ça me fera me sentir encore plus proche de vous.

Heero et moi, on se regarde un moment en silence et on finit par se décider.

- C'est peut-être, effectivement, le moment de te parler de certaines choses, finis-je par dire en me tournant vers Duo.

- Alléluia ! Mais avant, je veux vous dire une dernière chose. Peut-être ça vous aidera à tout me dire, surtout toi, 'ro. J'ai encore des sentiments pour celui que tu étais, mais j'ai accepté de l'avoir perdu et de ne jamais le retrouver. C'est encore douloureux, parce que j'ai des souvenirs de lui et moi encore forts et récents. Mais j'ai renoncé à lui. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le retrouver, même en tombant amoureux de toi. De toute façon, ça ne m'apporterait rien puisque tu ne m'aimes plus de cet amour-là. Si ça avait été à un autre moment de la vie, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Mais entre 17 et 22 ans, il se passe trop de choses essentielles, surtout pour nous qui avons grandi trop vite et on s'est perdu en cours de route. Je me suis arrêté à l'ombre pour piquer un somme, tu as veillé sur mon sommeil très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que quelque un vienne te guider sur un nouveau chemin.

- Je… commence Heero, mais Duo pose son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne m'as pas abandonné, Heero, tu as laissé Trowa prendre soin de moi, alors que tu continuais ta route, mais sans jamais oublier de regarder derrière, d'espérer et d'attendre que je vous rejoigne. Comme tout le monde, tu as aidé Trowa a me ramener. Tout ça pour dire que je veux que tu sois heureux, Heero, parce que si tu l'es, je le serais aussi. Qui que soit cette personne que tu aimes aujourd'hui, elle a intérêt à faire gaffe. Si elle te blesse, si tu es malheureux, je lui tombe dessus, quitte à réveiller Shinigami.

Heero se tourne vers moi.

- Tu es prévenu, Katoru.

Je vois et sens Duo se crisper et pâlir brusquement, comme si les couleurs de son visage avaient été aspirées.

- K… K… Katoru ? _Katoru _? répète-t-il d'une voix blanche. Tu… tu veux dire… tu veux dire que vous deux… ? _Vous deux_...

- Duo…

Je m'inquiète devant la vague puissante d'émotions contradictoires qui l'a envahi.  
Ses grands yeux glissent du visage d'Heero au mien, il a l'air perdu, consterné et atterré.  
Pour le coup, Heero a vraiment manqué de tact et de délicatesse...

- C'est pas possible… Je… Écoutez, les mecs… Je suis désolé… Je pensais ce que j'ai dit… Je le pense toujours… mais _ça_… Vous deux, ensemble… c'est incroyable… En même temps c'est logique ! A force d'être tout le temps à mes côtés, vous avez fini par être tout le temps ensemble ! Mais quand même, c'est un peu fort…

- C'est comme tu le dis, Duo, on pensait pas que ça pouvait arriver…

- Personne ne le pensait, ça a surpris tout le monde, nous les premiers, assure Heero, aussi inquiet que moi.

- Et pour cause ! J'ai tout imaginé, j'aurais pu encore penser à plein de trucs, mais alors ça… _ça_…

- On ne voulait pas te blesser, Duo, nous sommes si désolés… je lui dis en posant ma main sur la sienne.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe ! réplique-t-il en la dégageant vivement.

Ce rejet si inhabituel me blesse et il le voit.

- Excuse, Quatre… Je… Je me sens trahi, je sais que je devrai pas, mais… Shit ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez menti sur une chose aussi importante, durant tout ce temps ! Je peux comprendre que ça n'était pas facile de m'en parler, mais notre amitié vaut quand même mieux que ça, non ? Rien ne justifie ni n'excuse une telle mascarade ! Mensonge et souffrance, c'est du joli ! Quelle belle amitié…

- Duo, s'il te plaît…

- Laissez-moi seul, me coupe-t-il en détournant la tête.

Heero se lève, mais je n'abandonne pas encore.

- La dernière chose qu'on souhaite, c'est te blesser, Duo. Ce que tu as dit sur notre amitié n'est pas dépassé, elle compte plus que tout, il n'y a rien au-dessus d'elle. Je renoncerais à Heero et il renoncera à moi, si tu nous le demandes, si ça peut éviter que notre lien ne se brise.

Il me regarde de nouveau et la douleur dans ses yeux me retourne le cœur.

- Notre lien a été fragilisé, Quatre, pourquoi est-ce que je déteste tant le mensonge, d'après toi ? C'était pas la peine d'en rajouter encore.

- Nous voulions te protéger… explique Heero.

- Je vous ai demandé de me laisser seul.

- Je…

- Quatre.

La voix d'Heero est brisée, mais sans appel.

Je me lève après une dernière hésitation et le suis dehors, alors que Duo s'est détourné sans un mot de plus.

Le retour se fait dans un silence pesant.  
Une fois la voiture garée, Heero me retient alors que j'allais descendre.

- Tu le penses vraiment, Quatre ?

Ces quelques mots ont suffi à stopper mon élan alors que j'ouvrais la portière.  
Outre le fait qu'il ne me regarde absolument pas, il y aussi le fait qu'il m'appelle « Quatre » alors qu'on est que tous les deux et ça me glace le sang.

- Si je pense vraiment quoi, Heero ?

Les petits noms d'amoureux sont vraiment coincés dans la gorge, ce soir…

- Si Duo n'arrive pas à gérer cette situation, tu me quitteras ?

- Je ne te quitterai pas, Heero, nous nous séparerons. Nous en avons déjà discuté, non ?

- Bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors ? Que me reproches-tu, je sens que tu m'en veux ?

Il me lance un regard douloureux qui me broie le coeur.

Mon Dieu, je déteste ce regard, oh ! comme je déteste ce regard !  
Faites que je l'oublie au plus vite et que je n'y ai plus jamais droit !

- Ca me blesse que tu sois si affirmatif, si résolu. Parce que pour moi, le choix n'est pas aussi simple qu'il a l'air de l'être pour toi, m'explique-t-il d'une voix où perce une certaine amertume.

- Je t'aime, Heero.

- Oui, d'un amour qui ne pèse vraiment rien sur la balance, réplique-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

Je sors à mon tour, la gorge serrée.

Je sais que je devrais parler, le rassurer… mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne trouve rien à lui répondre.  
Il me regarde, espérant des mots qui ne viendront pas.

- Ne m'attends pas pour dîner, me dit-il alors, tout en prenant la direction opposée à notre résidence.

Ce que je crains le plus au monde est en train d'arriver : je suis en train de perdre deux des personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie et elles ne sont que 4, avec Rachid.

Je suis bel et bien en train de revivre mon cauchemar d'un certain matin de mai, il y a un peu plus de 5 ans…

.

.

_A suivre_

_.  
_

* * *

**Note de fin** : merci d'avoir lu ! j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustré(e)s par la fin de ce chapitre et au contraire, encore plus impatients de lire la suite !

A très vite !

Lysa…

.


	12. Tout est confus : aidez moi !

**_Titre : Un si long sommeil._**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec (désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri), Candiceet _Je resterai là_ est une chanson de Roch Voisine.

_**Pairing **_: 2+3

_**Personnages**_ :_ Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang._

**_Résumé :_** Heero et Quatre se sont fait jeter par Duo (bon j'exagère juste un peu) qui leur en veut de lui avoir caché si longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, et d'avoir joué la comédie. Qui saura le réconforter ? (la fausse question, je vous jure !)

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : ohayo ! voici donc la suite, vous allez comprendre pourquoi j'ai préféré coupé là où j'ai coupé au chapitre 11 ! Je le trouve (celui-ci) encore un peu long, mais je me voyais pas le couper ! Une petite précision, Wufei appelle Duo « Maxwell » et parfois il l'appelle « Duo », c'est volontaire de ma part, je pense que vous devinez pourquoi je fais cette différence. Si c'est pas le cas, je l'expliquerais…  
Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et votre soutien, votre patience et vos chaleureuses reviews et chaleureux mails ! Merci aussi pour les engueulades gentilles concernant ma fin du chapitre 11, ça me rassure d'arriver à faire réagir mes lecteurs, ça prouve que vous appréciez un minimum. Duo est trop gentil ou réagit trop violemment, Quatre n'aime pas assez Heero, ils ont tous abusé en mentant à Duo... Beaucoup d'avis et de questions... J'adore ! J'espère vous apporter les réponses dans mes prochains chapitres ! En attendant...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre Douze** **: Tout est confus... aidez-moi !**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pendant ce temps-là, au Centre, dans la chambre de Duo.**_

.

Trowa entre dans la chambre de Duo et s'étonne de le trouver seul.

- Heero et Quatre ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

- Ils sont repartis.

- Si vite ? J'ai à peine mis une heure et demie... remarque-t-il en regardant sa montre.

- Disons que la conversation n'a pas pris un tour de plus agréables. Je leur ai demandé de me laisser. Ils sont probablement rentrer chez _eux_.

A la manière dont il a prononcé les derniers mots, Trowa comprend que la fatigue n'y est pour rien dans les yeux gonflés de Duo, ni dans son air abattu : il sait enfin pour Heero et Quatre.

- Je vois, murmure-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu nous en veux.

Duo soutient son regard un moment, le front plissé, puis finit par détourner les yeux vers la fenêtre, d'où on voit le soleil se coucher dans un ciel orange, rose et or, qui va bien avec son humeur.

- Je _leur_ en veux, oui. Je devrais t'en vouloir aussi et à Wufei, mais c'était à eux de me le dire et à personne d'autre. Ils n'auraient pas dû me mentir et nous faire subir ça à tous.

- Nous avons pris cette décision ensemble, Duo.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, reconnaît-il en le regardant enfin. Écoute, Tro, j'ai plus envie d'en parler, pour l'instant. On peut mettre ça de côté ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci. Alors, ça se présente comment pour ma sortie ?

- Le Dr Igrec l'a validée pour dans 4 jours, le temps que tu puisses voir tout le monde pour ton suivi.

- Cool ! Je suis bien, ici, c'est génial, confortable et tout, mais je commence à tourner en rond.

Trowa regarde un moment en silence son front plissé, ses yeux dans le vague, ses mains qui s'ouvrent et se referment nerveusement sur les draps.

- J'ai bien entendu que tu ne voulais pas en parler, mais tu n'es pas bien, Duo, je le sens, murmure-t-il en parvenant à capturer son regard. Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire ?

Duo soupire.

- Tu as raison, ça ne va pas du tout... mais on y peut rien ! J'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais tellement de choses défilent dans ma tête… Comment ont-ils pu… me jouer cette comédie ? Même si on était plus vraiment un couple, avec Heero, on a eu des gestes, des mots… et souvent devant Quatre. On essayait vraiment de se retrouver, du moins au début.

- Je sais.

- Imagine qu'on y soit parvenu ? Même sans ça, et si j'avais demandé à Heero plus d'attentions, plus de gestes, plus de démonstrations ? Si je n'avais pas ressenti un tel malaise et si mon état me l'avait permis et que je lui avais demandé qu'on aille un peu plus loin, que ce serait-il passé ? Aurait-il été jusqu'au bout ou aurait-il trouvé un prétexte, encore un mensonge ? Qui sait si Quatre n'a pas cru déjà que nous l'avions fait, ou presque ? Qu'a-t-il pu imaginer ? Comment peut-on accepter de souffrir à ce point ? Et c'est pareil pour toi, Trowa !

- Peu importait leur souffrance, notre souffrance, Duo. Cette épreuve, nous l'avons tous analysée et acceptée. Si c'était le prix demandé pour ton retour, nous étions tous prêts à le payer sans hésiter.

- Et aujourd'hui, on paie le prix du mensonge ! Notre amitié en subit les conséquences.

- Duo…

- Laisse tomber, Tro. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi.

- Ok.

- Par contre, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'aimerais que Wufei vienne. Tu pourrais l'appeler et lui demander si c'est possible, s'il a fini sa journée de boulot ?

- Tu sais, il viendrait tous les soirs, s'il s'écoutait. Mais il ne veut pas te fatiguer.

- Il ne veut surtout pas me montrer combien je lui ai manqué !

- Aussi. C'est Wufei, on ne le changera pas, sur ce point-là.

- Tant mieux. Parce qu'il a quand même bien évolué, question rapports avec les autres. Surtout avec les femmes… Ca m'aurait manqué, s'il avait trop changé vis-à-vis de moi !

- Sûr. Je vais l'appeler. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non, merci, Tro.

Trowa sort pour appeler leur ami et revient un moment plus tard.

- Il arrive.

- Merci. Excuse-moi si je te donne l'impression de te mettre à l'écart. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler, en fait, c'est plutôt que je voudrais le faire avec une personne qui n'est pas concernée directement. Ta déclaration, l'aveu d'Heero et Quatre… ça me fait vraiment beaucoup d'émotions d'un coup. Mais je ne veux pas repousser encore, je veux savoir. J'ai besoin d'en parler avec Wufei.

- Je comprends, Duo. Ta journée a été très chargée, mais de toute façon, attendre encore avant de t'apprendre tout ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Tu étais prêt à connaître la vérité.

- Je ne l'étais pas avant, c'est ça ? grimace-t-il

- Je suis sûr que tu finiras par comprendre que non. J'espère que Wufei t'y aidera. Et j'espère aussi que nous pourrons en reparler ensemble.

- C'est sûr que nous en reparlerons, Tro. Mais plus tard.

- J'ai compris. En attendant que Wufei arrive, enlève ton t-shirt et tourne toi, je vais te masser : tu es tout tendu.

Duo s'exécute, ravi : Trowa est un pro des massages.  
Il va pouvoir se calmer et se détendre un peu, oublier pour un moment ce qu'il n'arrive pas à voir autrement que comme une trahison et qui le déçoit profondément.

Trowa prend la crème que le kiné utilise pour détendre les muscles de Duo et s'installe juste en dessous de ses fesses pour pouvoir le masser correctement, alors que Duo ramène ses longs cheveux sur le côté.

Un délicieux frisson le parcourt lorsqu'il sent le froid de la crème sur ses épaules et dans son dos.  
Trowa s'applique en silence et descend doucement, dénouant une à une ses contractions musculaires.

- J'adore ton tatouage, souffle-t-il soudain en glissant ses mains sur le dessin qui orne ses reins.

- J'adore tes massages, répond Duo du tac au tac, mais d'une voix somnolente.

Trowa sourit.

- J'aime aussi mon tatouage, reprend Duo. C'est une chance qu'il n'ait pas été trop abîmé dans l'accident.

Il sent les mains de Trowa se crisper sur ses reins.

- Tu as été si grièvement blessé, Duo… murmure-t-il d'une voix brisée que Duo ne lui a jamais connu. Ton dos était… ton _corps_ était…

- Il faut oublier, Trowa. Je suis là, maintenant et entier.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai beau lutter contre cette image, elle ne cesse d'hanter mon esprit, depuis cinq ans.

- C'est du passé, Tro. Je n'ai que très peu de cicatrices, aujourd'hui et un joli dos tout contracté que tu bichonnes !

- Il n'y a pas que ton dos qui est joli.

- Et il n'y a pas que lui que tu bichonnes. Tu prends soin de toute ma personne.

- Je t'aime.

Duo a un léger frisson qui ne peut échapper à Trowa, vu leurs positions.

Trowa ne s'est pas vraiment rendu compte de ses mots avant de les entendre, ça lui a complètement échappé.  
Il a déjà bien du mal à contrôler son désir et ne rien en montrer à Duo…

- Je suis désolé, Duo, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, s'excuse-t-il en poursuivant son massage.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui suis désolé de…

- Chuuuut, ne dis plus rien. Je suis bien, comme ça.

- T'es vraiment un amour, Tro, tu sais, ça ?

- J'essaie.

- Tu y arrives très bien.

- A cause d'un massage ?

- Idiot ! Mais j'avoue que tu masses très bien… C'est tellement agréable, ça fait trop du bien ! Tes mains sont super douces et en même temps, on sent la force qu'elles contiennent.

- Comme celles d'Heero…

Encore une fois, les mots lui ont échappé…  
Décidément…

Duo se retourne si rapidement que Trowa se retrouve à califourchon sur lui avant même d'avoir pu anticiper.

- Ne fais pas ça, lui demande Duo d'un ton lourd de reproches, tout en se redressant pour lui faire face. J'étais bien, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à toi, jusqu'à ce que tu prononces le nom d'Heero. Et j'avais vraiment pas envie de penser à lui ! T'abuses, Trowa !

- Excuse-moi. On dirait que j'ai un peu plus de mal à me contrôler qu'avant, avoue-t-il en descendant de ses cuisses.

C'est vrai que cette attitude surprend Duo ; ça ne ressemble tellement pas à Trowa de ne pas se maîtriser, de dire ce genre de choses…

Il se souvient d'une expression que Solo employait souvent, lorsqu'ils répétaient une scène pour pouvoir se procurer quelque chose ; lorsque l'un des gamins n'arrivait pas à rester dans son rôle, il disait qu'il était « out of character » (1), autrement dit, qu'il sortait trop de son personnage.

C'est un peu l'impression que lui donne Trowa en ce moment.

Sauf que Trowa ne joue pas un rôle ; pour la première fois, justement, il n'arrive pas à garder son masque fixe.  
Et dessous se révèle ce qu'il est réellement : un jeune homme amoureux qui a dû cacher son amour et son bonheur de savoir l'être aimé vivant.

Deux sentiments d'une rare intensité qu'il lui a fallu contenir si longtemps...  
Et même si aujourd'hui, il a pu enfin les montrer, ce n'est qu'une petite partie qu'il s'autorise à exprimer.

Comme une digue ou un barrage qui essaie de contenir les vagues puissantes qui menacent de les rompre…  
… et qui laisse filtrer malgré lui quelques mètres cubes d'eau…

Duo saisit enfin combien ce doit être difficile pour lui d'être si près, si amoureux, visiblement et de devoir se retenir.

Conscient de ce que ça doit lui coûter, il l'entoure de ses bras et le serre contre lui.  
C'est la deuxième fois en quelques heures qu'ils s'abandonnent à la douceur et à la tendresse d'une étreinte.

Trowa est fou de bonheur, mais il parvient à rester lucide.  
Il sait que Duo a besoin de tendresse, d'être réconforté, rassuré..

… d'être aimé…  
… de sentir qu'il compte pour quelqu'un.

Même si ça fait un moment qu'il a accepté d'avoir perdu son Hee-chan, il vient seulement de se prendre la réalité de leur rupture en pleine figure…

… et ça fait mal…

Mais la chaleur et l'amour de Trowa lui font du bien.

Ils sont tous les deux conscients de ce qu'ils partagent.  
Il ont tous les deux l'intuition du cheminement des pensées de l'autre.

Ils savent très bien ce que représente cette étreinte, autant comme réconfort que comme danger.  
Leur puissante amitié les sauve une fois de plus, comme durant la guerre.

C'est en tant qu'ami, certes amoureux, mais ami avant tout, que Trowa répond au besoin de tendresse de Duo.  
C'est parce qu'ils sont amis que Duo se permet de puiser, dans cet amour que Trowa lui porte, le réconfort qu'il recherche, sans en abuser.  
C'est parce qu'ils se connaissent parfaitement que Trowa sait qu'il ne doit pas y lire un quelconque espoir, mais prendre cet instant comme un cadeau et non une promesse.

Forts de cette lucidité totale, de cette conscience de la nature de leur échange, sans fausse interprétation, ils peuvent tranquillement profiter de l'instant.  
Ils restent ainsi un long moment, uniquement rythmé par leurs respirations qui se répondent et leurs battements de cœur qui se font échos.

C'est vrai que leur position est un peu ambiguë, assis et enlacés sur le lit, les jambes de Trowa entourant presque les hanches de Duo, qui est toujours torse nu.  
Mais face à l'intensité de ce qu'ils sont en train de partager, c'est vraiment secondaire.

Des coups à la porte les obligent pourtant à se séparer pour reprendre une position correcte.

- Entrez ! lance Duo, tout en souriant à Trowa.

Wufei pousse la porte et sourit, lui aussi.

Il a hésité un bon moment avant de frapper, les ayant entraperçus par la petite vitre de la porte.  
Mais il a fini par se décider parce qu'il a deviné les raisons pour lesquelles Duo lui a demandé de venir.

Même si ce moment avec Trowa lui a sûrement fait du bien, il va aussi avoir besoin de parler.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il est ici.  
Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne se sent pas coupable de les avoir interrompus.

Son regard va de l'un à l'autre.

Ils se sont séparés, mais une grande tendresse les lie toujours.  
Il l'aurait senti, même s'il n'avait pas surpris leur tendre échange à travers la vitre.

- Je dérange, apparemment.

- Non, le rassure Trowa, je te laisse la place. Je vais aller chercher quelques affaires, je reviens plus tard.

Il dépose un baiser sur le front de Duo et salue Wufei en sortant.

Le Preventer s'avance et embrasse Duo avant de s'installer à ses côtés, alors que Duo se rhabille.

- On avait l'intention de passer demain avec Hilde, alors elle t'a préparé une tarte chocolat banane, explique-t-il en posant ladite tarte sur la table. Je te l'ai amenée, elle n'en sera que plus fraîche.

- C'est trop gentil, merci beaucoup ! Tu lui feras un gros bisous de ma part en rentrant et je lui en ferai un autre demain ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir aussi tard, Wu.

- Il est tard dans la journée, mais tôt pour la soirée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Maxwell ? Barton ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué.

Duo soupire.

Il se sent soudain si fatigué…

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Wufei... J'ai vraiment besoin que tu éclaires ma route, où je risque encore de finir dans un ravin.

- Maxwell…

- Désolé, on se refait pas ! Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, de toute façon.

- Oui et j'accepte. Je suis là pour t'aider, ça me fait plaisir que tu n'aies pas hésité à m'appeler. Je me doute bien que ta confusion doit sûrement beaucoup au fait que Barton revienne et que Yuy ne soit pas là. Tu en sais un peu plus, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je me suis retrouvé à embrasser Trowa et devant ma culpabilité par rapport à Quatre, il a fini par me dire qu'ils étaient séparés depuis longtemps. Puis, il m'a parlé de ses sentiments pour moi, de ce qu'il ressent et vit depuis 5 ans. J'avais commencé à faire le lien entre mes souvenirs, mes flashs issus de ma période de coma et ce que je ressentais en sa présence, une fois éveillé, alors que je devenais distant par rapport à Heero. Et inconsciemment, en plus…

- C'est vrai, c'était étrange. Tout te désignait Barton, mais tu restais sourd et aveugle devant les signes. La valeur que tu accordes à notre amitié est plus forte que tout. Je voyais que tu étais mal à l'aise par rapport à Winner plus que par rapport à Yuy.

- Exact. On a d'ailleurs évoqué ce trouble entre nous et mes sentiments par rapport à Heero, que je n'aime pas, en qui je ne retrouve pas le mec que j'aimais. Au fil de la discussion, j'ai réussi à lui faire dire, indirectement, qu'Heero avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, aujourd'hui. J'avoue, ça m'a fait un petit quelque chose. Mais je m'inquiétais surtout pour Heero, pour son couple. Je me demandais quel prix il avait dû payer, encore. Je vous en voulais déjà de m'avoir menti par rapport à Trowa et Quatre. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas éprouvé ce sentiment de culpabilité envers Quatre, j'aurais pu comprendre les choses plus rapidement...

- Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Je me contenterai pas de ça, Wu, tu le sais. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard… Après cette conversation avec Trowa, j'ai vu Heero et Quatre. Je leur ai dit ce que je savais et ils ont fini par m'avouer... qu'ils étaient ensemble, aujourd'hui.

Duo s'interrompt et Wufei lit ce qu'il ressent dans son regard : de la tristesse et de la déception, principalement, mais pas de douleur comme on s'attend à en ressentir après une rupture, surtout en l'évoquant.

Mais il préfère l'entendre de la bouche même de son ami.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti, sur le moment ? veut-il savoir.

- Je me suis senti trahi et je vous en ai voulu à tous, mais surtout à eux deux, en fait, de m'avoir menti et joué une telle comédie pendant plus d'un mois et demi. J'avoue que je commence à comprendre ce qui a pu les pousser à le faire, mais c'est encore super douloureux, ce sentiment d'avoir été joué. Surtout par vous.

- Nous n'avons pas le même rapport au mensonge, Duo, mais je peux facilement comprendre ce que tu éprouves. Pourtant, nous étions tous d'accord et assurés que c'était la solution qui provoquerait le moins de souffrance pour toi. Tu finiras par le comprendre à ton tour.

- J'ai tous les éléments à présent, je pense. Mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre dans l'ordre pour reconstituer ce qui s'est passé, durant ces cinq ans. J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

- Bien sûr. Je vais tout te raconter, avec l'espoir que ça pourra apporter l'ordre dans ton esprit, tout en calmant l'agitation de ton cœur. Installe-toi bien, cela risque d'être long et éprouvant, même si tu sais pratiquement tout. Tu es capable de tout entendre et de tout encaisser, à présent, il est temps qu'on cesse de penser pour toi et qu'on te laisse gérer la situation, tout en sachant que tu peux compter sur notre appui.

Duo s'assoit dans son lit, adossé aux oreillers.

- Merci, Wu. Tu peux commencer, je suis prêt.

Pendant près de deux heures, Wufei raconte à Duo les cinq ans qui se sont écoulés sans lui, mais au cœur desquels il n'a jamais cessé d'être et d'exister.  
Candice leur a apporté leurs repas ainsi que du thé, gentiment demandé par Trowa au passage.

- Tu sais, termine Wufei, ni Winner, ni Yuy ne se sont rendus compte de ce qui se passait, tu peux me croire. Nous les avons vus venir te veiller, jour après jour et trouver du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Tu étais au cœur de chaque jour de leur vie durant ces trois ans et même jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'en doute pas.

- Pour que ça te fasse parler autant, ce ne peut qu'être vrai ! le taquine-t-il gentiment. Mais, sérieusement, est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre une chose que je peux conclure moi-même de tout ce que tu m'as dit : qu'ils sont fous amoureux et inséparables et qu'à moins d'un voyage dans le temps, je ne retrouverai jamais l'amour d'Heero ?

- Je ne me pose même pas la question, je sais que tu n'essayerais même pas, sachant que ça pourrait blesser Winner autant que Yuy.

- C'est sûr.

- Et puis, tu n'aimes plus vraiment Yuy.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime plus, c'est qu'il est une autre personne, pour moi. Même si j'ai accepté le fait d'avoir perdu mon Hee-chan, il me manque encore, Wu. Pour lui, j'ai encore des sentiments. Mais bien sûr, plus aussi forts et intenses qu'avant. Et si j'aime beaucoup le Heero d'aujourd'hui, il est vraiment différent de celui que j'ai connu et aimé et ça change tout. Non, vraiment, je ne le verrai jamais plus que comme un ami, voire un frère, parce qu'on retrouve et qu'on développe une complicité évidente. Si je ne l'appréciais pas autant, je ne lui en voudrais pas autant pour ce mensonge.

- Effectivement. C'est pour ça que je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais que ça s'arrangera.

- Il faudra peut-être du temps pour ça…

- Tu nous as appris à être patients.

Duo sourit.

- J'aimerais te demander un derniers avis, mais il commence à se faire tard...

- Ils peuvent toujours essayer de me mettre dehors.

- C'est pour toi, que je dis ça ! Je connais Hilde…

- Moi aussi.

Ils se regardent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ah ! Maxwell, il n'y a que toi qui réussisse cette exploit là, soupire-t-il en essuyant une larme de ses yeux. Allez, dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir.

Duo se calme instantanément et s'adosse contre les coussins.

- Tu crois que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de Trowa pendant mon coma ?

Wufei joint ses deux index sous son menton et fixe intensément Duo.

- Un lien très fort vous unit et je pense qu'il s'est crée durant ton coma, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas banal… Mais je ne vois pas quand on aurait pu se lier comme ça. A la fac, on était proches, mais pas à ce point…

- Je crois, comme l'ont expliqué Sally et le Dr Igrec, qu'il y a eu une sorte de connexion entre nous, durant ces cinq ans, à différents degrés. Les machines ont maintenu ton corps en fonction, mais ce sont les sentiments qui t'ont ramené. Notre amour, notre amitié, l'amour de Yuy, les trois premières années, celui de Barton, les deux suivantes.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai toujours pensé, que seule la force de vos sentiments avait pu me ramener.

- C'est, d'après moi, ce qui a maintenu ton âme à proximité, ce qui l'a empêché de sombrer, d'essayer de rejoindre ceux que tu as perdu par le passé. Et par rapport à Barton, sache que ce lien que vous avez tissé pendant ton coma, nous l'avons tous vu se développer au cours des jours qui ont suivi ton réveil, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Et ce lien, tu le définis comment, en terme de sentiment ?

- Si tu me demandes si c'est de l'amour, je te répondrais que ça y ressemble beaucoup, même si ça n'en est pas encore. Mais il y a autant d'amour que d'individus, j'ai l'impression. L'amour peut prendre des formes tellement différentes… Ne cherche pas à définir absolument ce que tu ressens, vis-le, simplement. C'est déjà bien compliqué, non ?

Duo soupire.

- Il a été si patient, j'aimerai pouvoir lui répondre...

- Au risque de te tromper et de le faire souffrir ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer et de faire ta vie avec Barton, si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Son amour ne t'enchaîne pas, loin de là !

- Ce n'est pas du tout l'impression qu'il me donne, je te rassure.

- Tant mieux. Réfléchis bien, Duo. Si ce que tu éprouves pour lui résulte d'une forme de reconnaissance, si tu es bien avec lui parce qu'il te rassure dans ce monde qui t'est encore étranger, si tu as besoin de lui pour te sentir aimé de cet amour-là, pour te sentir exister, alors tu fais fausse route. Il n'attend pas ton amour comme une récompense, tu sais, ni comme un merci. Parce que pour ce qu'il a fait et de manière naturelle, il a déjà été récompensé : tu t'es réveillé et tu vas bien.

- Je comprends la différence, soupire à nouveau Duo, mais je n'arrive pas à la faire concernant ce que je ressens pour lui.

- « Voir, c'est croire, mais sentir, c'est être sûr » dit un proverbe de chez toi. Quand le moment viendra, tu le sentiras. Mais il faut quand même te préparer à ce moment, pour ne pas le rater.

- Et comment je fais ça, moi ? T'as un mode d'emploi ?

- Shazi ! Tu as eu beaucoup d'émotion, aujourd'hui. Le pas a été franchi entre ce que tu savais, ce que tu croyais savoir et ce qui est réellement. Faire le vide en toi te permettra d'y voir plus clair. Les éléments les plus importants remonteront d'eux-mêmes à la surface. Sois patient, surtout, la précipitation peut tout gâcher.

- Tu m'apprendras, si tu as le temps ?

- Bien sûr. Mais t'as intérêt à être concentré et discipliné, tu sais ce qui t'attend, sinon !

- T'as vraiment toujours ton sabre ? demande Duo en souriant.

- Bien évidemment ! Et il ne rouille pas sur une étagère, alors gare à ta natte, Maxwell !

Duo, de ses deux mains, attrape sa natte, qu'il vient juste de refaire et la planque sous son t-shirt.

- Pas touche !

- T'es prévenu.

- Toi aussi ! réplique-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Mais il reprend vite son sérieux.

- Wu… merci du fond du cœur.

- Shazi ! Tu dis ça comme si je t'avais fait une faveur ! C'est normal, pour moi, d'être ici à te parler et t'aider. Je n'ai pas pu être à tes côtés aussi souvent que je le souhaitais, pendant ton coma. Mais aujourd'hui, chaque fois que tu ferras appel à moi, je répondrai présent. Le reste du temps, j'essaierai de t'apprendre quelques petites choses…

- Ou tu me courseras avec ton sabre…

- Ou je profiterai simplement de ta présence…

Duo pousse un soupir de contentement.

- Laisse-moi apprécier ces moments où tu es si gentil et démonstratif avec moi, je sais qu'ils se feront rares par la suite.

- Ca, c'est sûr ! Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, Duo.

- Une dernière chose et je te laisse rentrer auprès de ta chérie.

- C'est surtout que tu as l'air fatigué – et tu l'es à coup sûr – tu as besoin de repos.

- J'avoue… Je vais bien dormir, tant mieux.

- Avec Barton pour veiller sur ton sommeil, comme avant, je n'en doute pas. Alors, dis-moi, quelle était cette dernière chose ?

Duo, qui a un peu rougi, se reprend.

- Hilde m'a dit que tu avais une sorte de talisman que tu portais toujours sur toi… Oh God ! Tu rougis !

- N'importe quoi ! proteste Wufei en se levant. Ah ! les femmes, toujours à raconter des histoires…

- Ton attitude prouve que c'est vrai ! Allez, Wu ! Montre-le moi, s'il te plaît ! Please..

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Bien, il se fait tard…

- Wu…

Wufei ne peut résister et se tourne vers Duo, assis dans son lit, les mains jointes et les yeux suppliants.

- Ah ! non, pas ce regard, é mo !

- Tu peux être encore un ti pe gentil, steplééééééééééééééééé… Juste ce soir, je t'embêterai plus, après, promis !

Wufei finit par céder et revient au bord du lit.

- Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille, sinon, je te connais.

Duo, un sourire immense et victorieux aux lèvres, le regarde sortir une petite pochette en cuir.  
De l'intérieur, Wufei tire un morceau de tissu qui s'enroule autour d'une longue mèche de cheveu.  
Sur le tissu est brodé en fil rouge des caractères chinois et dessous, leur sens : « tian-shi », « Ange ».

Duo en a perdu son sourire ; ses yeux sont humides de larmes et il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour pas craquer.

- Nous avons tous gardé une mèche de tes cheveux, Duo, explique-t-il. Chacun en a fait quelque chose de bien personnel. Moi, je me suis permis de découper un morceau de ton habit de prêtre pour confectionner ça. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, ajoute-t-il en rangeant son précieux objet, je sais que tu le conservais comme une relique

Duo se jette littéralement à son cou et seuls les réflexes de Preventer de Wufei leur évitent une chute.

- Maxwell… soupire-t-il, en refermant cependant ses bras autour de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Thank you very much, Wufei, murmure-t-il la gorge serrée. Xié xié.

- Je comprends aussi l'anglais et ton accent chinois est affreux... mais j'apprécie l'effort, le taquine-t-il gentiment en s'écartant. Je ne te le dirai probablement plus jamais, mais je t'aime, Duo. Alors arrête tes conneries et reste en vie, termine-t-il en lui ébouriffant la mèche.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Wuffy ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises, je le sens, donc, j'en suis sûr ! Quant à rester en vie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Un proverbe persan dit que « celui dont le cœur est ressuscité par l'amour ne mourra jamais. » Tu vois, j'ai aussi de la culture !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais inculte, juste que tu savais pas te servir de ta culture. Mais visiblement, tu apprends à le faire et c'est tant mieux. Je vais te laisser, à présent.

Trowa entre juste à ce moment-là.

- Je dérange, vous n'avez pas fini.

- Si, cette fois, c'est moi qui te laisse la place.

- Je vais ramener tout ça à Candice, si vous avez encore quelques mots à échanger, profitez-en.

- Merci, Barton.

- Merci, Tro.

Une fois leur ami sortit, Wufei se tourne vers Duo.

- J'ai souvent dit à Barton que je considérai son amour comme une malédiction, parce qu'il le détruisait. Yuy et lui étaient de véritables zombis. Yuy s'est réfugié dans le boulot pour oublier, avant de trouver un second souffle auprès de Winner. Et Barton semble renaître depuis que tu t'es réveillé.

- J'en suis heureux.

- Ne gâche pas tout par trop de précipitation, je te le répète. L'amour qu'il te porte vaut mieux que ça.

- Je serai prudent, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour tout, Wufei. Je n'oublierai aucune de tes paroles.

- Au besoin, je répèterai. Les sentiments sont des phénomènes très étranges, tu sais.

Duo le regarde longuement.

- Je me trompe, ou tu parles bien par expérience ?

- Tu as raison. Avec Sally, on s'est mis ensemble presque parce que tout le monde s'y attendait.

- Mais… tu l'aimais, non ?

- Oui. Trop, justement, pour accepter ce qui nous est arrivé. J'étouffais, elle aussi, on ne se sentait pas libre de nos décisions et peu à peu, de nos sentiments. On a repris notre liberté en se séparant, avant que ça ne détruise tout.

- Je croyais que tu l'avais quittée pour Hilde.

- Je suis tombé progressivement amoureux de Hilde, tout en me détachant de Sally. Elle était cette liberté à laquelle j'aspirais. Mais ça ne se résume pas à ça, bien sûr.

- Je ne savais pas… C'est triste.

- Oui. Alors ne laisse jamais les gens ou les situations décider à ta place. Seuls ton cœur et ta raison, à la limite, doivent parler et décider. Même si Barton t'aime de cet amour qu'on éprouve qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, si ce n'est pas ton cas, si vous vous êtes manqués, il s'en remettra – et patientera –. Mais de toi, il n'attend rien, Duo : il espère de la vie, c'est très différent.

- Je crois comprendre.

- Je te laisse digérer tout ça, conclut-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Bonne nuit, Duo.

- Bonne nuit, Wufei, et…

- Stop ! Pas de merci, ça suffit.

- Ok, sourit-il. Rentre bien et remercie Hilde pour la tarte.

- Je repasserai avec elle demain.

Il ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Trowa, qui revient.

- Bonne nuit, Barton. J'ai pas besoin de le dire, mais… veille bien sur lui.

- Bonne nuit, Wufei, et merci.

Trowa referme la porte et s'avance jusqu'au lit, où Duo s'est complètement rallongé.  
Il pose son sac et regarde Duo un moment en silence.

- Tu dois être épuisé.

- Pour ça, oui ! confirme-t-il en s'allongeant sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Alors il est temps de se coucher.

- Merci d'avoir demandé tout ça à Candice. Il y a une tarte que Hilde a faite pour moi, dans le frigo, si tu en veux.

- Candice m'en a parlé, justement. Elle l'a trouvé délicieuse et m'a chargé de te le dire.

- C'est bien vrai ! Et tu seras de notre avis, dès la première bouchée.

- Je la goûterai demain, avec toi.

- Ok. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

- Oui, ne t'occupe pas de moi, je vois bien que tu tombes de sommeil.

- J'avoue… fait-il en baillant furieusement. Pardon.

Trowa sourit et commence à se déshabiller.  
Duo se détourne en rougissant légèrement, ce qui surprend un peu Trowa.

Ils n'y a jamais eu de gêne entre eux, ils se sont souvent retrouvés plus que dévêtus, ils se sont souvent changés dans la même pièce, entre leur 15 et leur 17 ans…  
Mais c'est vrai que c'était avant.

Duo ne regardait qu'Heero, à l'époque, voir un autre homme quasiment ou carrément nu ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid.  
Surtout ses amis.

Or là, il s'agit d'un homme qui l'aime…  
Et pour qui, lui aussi, a des sentiments, même si, pour l'instant, il n'arrive pas à les définir…

Cela fait sourire Trowa et quelque part, ça le rassure, même s'il lutte contre le piège du « trop d'espoir ».

En entendant le bruit d'un fauteuil qu'on pousse, Duo se retourne vers lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonne-t-il en regardant Trowa faire basculer le fauteuil.

- Je m'installe…

- Il n'y a pas assez de place à côté de moi, peut-être ? On peut séparer les deux lits, si ça te gêne, mais il est hors de question que tu dormes sur… _ça !_

- On a connu pire, Duo.

- On est plus en guerre, Tro.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, tu sais.

- Moi si. Et ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais jamais dormi allongé à côté de moi, ces dernières années.

- Tu n'étais pas conscient, se défend Trowa en rougissant légèrement.

Duo comprend soudain.

- Excuse-moi, je suis désolé, Tro ! Quel abruti ! Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi de dormir près de moi sans… euh…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, le rassure Trowa avec un tendre sourire. Non, c'était vraiment pour toi, pour ne pas te déranger. Mais puisque tu as l'air de le vouloir, toi aussi, alors je veux bien dormir avec toi.

- Je préfère, oui.

Trowa va chercher une bouteille d'eau froide dans le frigo – les nuits sont chaudes, malgré la clim' – qu'il pose sur la table de nuit.  
Il éteint la lumière et entre dans le lit de Duo qui se blottit instantanément contre lui.

- Je préfère vraiment, murmure Duo. Bonne nuit, Trowa.

- Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi, Duo, répond-il en embrassant son front.

- Merci.

Le silence se fait mais ne dure que quelques secondes.

- Dis, Tro ? reprend soudain Duo.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien… chanter pour moi ?

- Bien sûr. Tu veux une chanson en particulier ?

- Oui, celle où tu me dis que tu resteras avec moi...

- D'accord.

Trowa commence à fredonner doucement.

_Je resterai aux cloches qui sonnent  
Ton dernier rempart à la folie des hommes  
Pas par honneur  
Devoir ou bravoure  
J'inventerai nos heures au nom de l'amour  
_

_Quand la nuit viendra je dormirai là_  
_Prisonnier des soupirs que tu voudras_  
_Quand tout s'en ira, je resterai là_  
_J'attendrai, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra_

__

Je dormirai  
Comme un soir de Noël  
A rêver d'être le premier au réveil  
Le premier reflet dans ton œil  
Jusqu'au dernier danger  
Ta route immortelle

Quand la nuit viendra je dormirai là  
Prisonnier des soupirs que tu voudras  
Quand tout s'en ira je resterai là  
J'attendrai, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra  
Je resterai là

Ils s'endorment tous les deux avant la fin de la chanson…

Pour la première fois depuis 5 ans et même plus, Trowa s'est endormi apaisé.  
Les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement, alors qu'il chantait, sont l'expression d'un bonheur trop intense pour être contenu.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, un mois et demi plus tôt, Duo s'est endormi apaisé, lui aussi, avec ce sentiment si espéré et attendu d'être à sa place.

_._

_A suivre_

.

_

* * *

_

**Notes :**

E mo : diable, démon, homme diabolique (chinois)

Xié xié : merci (chinois)

(1) c'est une petite pirouette pour justifier un éventuel ooc concernant Trowa...

_Alors, suis-je pardonnée pour la frustration de la fin du précédent chapitre ou suis-je seulement en sursis jusqu'à ce que je vous rélève le sort que je réserve au couple Heero et Quatre ? _

_J'espère que vous serez là pour la suite, dans une semaine... _

_Kisu ! Lysanea_

_.  
_


	13. Une nuit avec Trowa

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec (désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri). Trowa emprunte quelques paroles à la chanson _Reviens_ de Garou. (entre ce signe ¤ ¤ dans le texte).

_**Pairing **_: 3+2 (ça se dessine)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Sally Po, John Igrec, Sœur Hélène, le Père Maxwell, allusion à Heero, Quatre et Wufei._

_**Résumé**_ : Trowa retrouve la place qu'il occupait depuis deux ans à veiller Duo.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et mails, et le sursis que certaines m'ont accordée, le pardon, pour d'autres ! Ce chapitre n'est pas celui attendu où vous saurez enfin ce qui arrive au couple Heero et Quatre, c'est d'ailleurs pour ca que je le publie en milieu de semaine, pour pas vous faire attendre encore de samedi à samedi ! Le chapitre 14 sera donc posté ce samedi comme promis. En atendant, on profite encore de ces liens qui s'affirment entre Duo et Trowa. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, elle appore aussi certaines réponses à un Duo un peu noyé aussi bien dans ce qu'il sait que dans ce qu'il ressent... Espérant que ce petit chapitre vous plaira...

Bonne lecture !

.**

* * *

**

* * *

.

**Chapitre Treize : une nuit avec Trowa.**

**.**

**.  
**

Il est assis sur une plage, toujours la même…  
… mais il ne s'en lasse jamais.

Il regarde le soleil se refléter sur l'eau.  
C'est beau et reposant.

Le bruit des vagues étouffe d'autres sons qui lui parviennent…

Des gens passent…  
Des gens parlent…

Il les écoute, parfois.  
Mais ils doivent l'appeler, prononcer son nom pour attirer son attention…

Parce qu'il est un peu ailleurs…

Comme piégé dans un rêve éternel…  
… dont il ne veut pas vraiment sortir…

Il est comme ces vagues qu'il contemple inlassablement : sa conscience va et vient, avance et recule…

Parfois il sait qui il est, qui lui parle, il se souvient…  
D'autres fois, ce ne sont que des mots, des visages flous, des voix incertaines…

Mais il y a une chose dont il est sûr : il n'a jamais été seul.

En marge de sa conscience ou bien présent à ses côtés, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un.  
Une ou plusieurs personnes.

Quelqu'un vient, justement.

_- Bonjour, Duo._

Duo sourit.

Depuis quelque temps, il n'a plus d'effort à faire, il sent immédiatement la présence de Trowa et le reconnaît tout de suite.  
Il le regarde s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_- Le printemps est en retard cette année, tu sais. Ca ne change rien pour moi. Je ne connais qu'une saison depuis ton accident : un hiver perpétuel qui souffle son vent glacé dans chaque fibre de mon corps. C'est si étrange, mon cœur est dans une prison de glace, mais il brûle de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi._

" Trowa…"

Il sait bien que c'est inutile, personne ne l'entend, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher.

_- Je ne sais plus où te chercher, ce que je dois te dire, m'entends-tu seulement ?_

"Je suis là, bien sûr que je t'entends… Si seulement toi aussi, tu le pouvais..."

_- Reviens, s'il te plaît…_

"Je… Je ne sais pas…"

_¤ Je voudrais me glisser dans ton âme et te guider, te faire trouver le chemin de ma peau, de mes mains. Je voudrais te connaître mieux que moi-même, peut-être, te montrer des bouts de toi que tu ne connais pas. Je voudrais cette chance de te montrer l'évidence, le sens unique à tes pas pour qu'ils te ramènent à moi. ¤_

Duo est touché par ses mots, sa douleur, mais il se sent impuissant.

_¤ Où te caches-tu, dans quel monde oublié ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as éloigné ? Dis-moi où chercher, dis-moi où t'aimer, reviens. Reviens de tes silences, reviens de tes combats perdus d'avance. Oublie ces chaînes invisibles et immenses qui te retiennent si loin de moi. ¤_

La main de Trowa glisse dans la sienne.  
Il la serre en réponse, mais il sait que Trowa ne le sent pas.

_- Ca va bientôt faire cinq ans, Duo, mais le temps n'a aucune prise sur moi. Si tu veux, je resterais près de toi et t'attendrais toute notre vie, ça ne m'effraie pas. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, je ne cesserai jamais de te demander de revenir. Je finirai bien par te convaincre, même si tu dois appartenir à un autre. Tu dois revenir, Duo._

Duo frissonne.

"Je… je ne peux pas…"

_- Je te trouverai et je te ramènerai parmi nous._

Ses frissons deviennent des tremblements.

"Je suis si désolé…"

Trowa s'allonge et l'attire contre lui.

_- Bonne nuit, mon ange, où que tu sois..._

Duo se sent entouré et enveloppé d'une douce chaleur ; ses tremblements cessent enfin.

L'amour de Trowa le rassure, le réchauffe, le réconforte, l'apaise.  
Sa respiration, mêlée au chant de la mer, le berce.

Il ferme les yeux.  
Il les rouvre une seule fois, lorsqu'il entend des pas.

Il reconnaît Sally Po, accompagnée d'un homme aux tempes grisonnantes qu'il a souvent vu, vêtu d'une blouse blanche.  
Ils les observent en souriant.

_- C'est beau, murmure Sally._

_- Assurément, mais ça ne le fait pas revenir._

_- Patience, John. Leurs sentiments ont fait des miracles, pendant la guerre. Ce, alors que ceux qui les ont entraînés et conditionnés tablaient sur leur absence, leur incapacité à en éprouver, à les reconnaître, à les accepter ou à les gérer. Duo ne peut pas rester insensible à un tel appel, à cet amour. Lui plus qu'un autre. Il reviendra._

_Revenir_ ? s'interroge Duo. _Pour quoi faire ? Souffrir encore ?  
Non…_

_Je perds tous ceux que j'aime…_  
… _même…  
Heero…"_

Il se serre plus fort contre Trowa.

_"Je suis désolé, Trowa, je ne peux pas revenir.  
Je te perdrais aussi, si je revenais.  
Je ne veux plus jamais perdre personne…"_

Duo s'endort contre lui, une nouvelle fois.  
Cette scène se répète régulièrement.

Il n'a pas la notion du temps, pourtant, il attend ce moment à chaque fois avec plus d'impatience.  
Le moment où Trowa le prendra dans ses bras et calmera ses angoisses en chassant ses démons, pour qu'il puisse dormir paisiblement…

Duo ouvre doucement les yeux.  
Il sort progressivement de son rêve et se souvient peu à peu d'où il est et avec qui.

Il est toujours dans les bras de Trowa, mais pas sur la plage.  
Et il est revenu…

Délicatement, il se blottit un peu plus contre Trowa, qui resserre son étreinte en réponse.  
Le drap glisse légèrement et Duo se rendort déjà.

.  
Une main caresse doucement ses cheveux.  
Sa tête est confortablement installée sur des genoux couverts par une longue robe noire.

Il se sent tellement bien !

Au loin, le clocher de l'église sonne.

Il se souvient…  
… comme il aimait ce son léger qui rythmait leurs journées.

Il ouvre les yeux et rencontre le doux regard gris d'une religieuse.

- Sœur Hélène… murmure-t-il sans se redresser.

- Tu as bien grandi, Duo.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué, répond-il en saisissant sa main libre entre les siennes.

- J'espère que nous te manquerons encore de nombreuses années, mon garçon, jusqu'à ce que tu nous rejoignes.

Il se redresse vivement et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Non ! Je veux rester avec vous ! Il fait si chaud, ici, je me sens tellement bien ! S'il vous plaît, Sœur Hélène, ne me renvoyez pas ! Je ne veux plus être séparé de vous ! Jamais !

La religieuse le repousse gentiment et embrasse son front avec tendresse.

- Il fait encore bien plus chaud de l'autre côté, mon enfant.

- Je…

_Duo…_

Il sursaute et se retourne : personne.

Il reporte son attention sur Sœur Hélène, mais elle n'est plus assise sur le banc à ses côtés, mais debout, plus loin, devant le porche de l'église.  
Il voit le Père Maxwell en sortir et la rejoindre.

Il se lève, veut courir vers eux, mais il n'arrive pas à bouger.

_Duo…_

Il se tourne encore : toujours personne.

Puis, il sent un présence, et soudain, le Père Maxwell est devant lui.  
En souriant avec cette bienveillance qu'il lui a toujours connu, il lui passe autour du cou sa chaîne, où brille le crucifix en argent, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Va, mon garçon. Nous, nous serons toujours là, nous t'attendrons le temps qu'il faudra.

_Duo…_

- Mon Père…

- Je suis si fier de toi. Va, mon fils, tu as encore de la route à faire, dans ce monde…

_Reviens…_

Duo continue d'ignorer la voix et se blottit dans les bras du Père Maxwell.

- Je veux rester, ne me renvoyez pas ! Je veux rester avec vous !

- Es-tu sûr de toi, Duo ?

- Oui !

_Duo…_

- Vraiment, mon garçon ? Tu ne laisserais rien, derrière toi ?

Duo hésite et se détache lentement.

- Je…

_Je t'aime…_

Il sursaute à nouveau et se retourne, mais sans lâcher le Révérend Père.  
Quelqu'un s'avance vers eux.

Heero ?  
Non, il y a bien longtemps qu'Heero ne vient plus aussi loin…

Non, c'est…  
… Trowa ?

De surprise, il se sépare du Père Maxwell pour lui faire complètement face.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens te chercher, répond-il en lui tendant la main, l'invitant à combler l'espace qui les sépare encore. Il faut rentrer, maintenant, Duo. _Viens..._

Duo regarde encore le Père Maxwell, qui a rejoint Sœur Hélène devant l'église.

Il fait un pas vers eux…  
… puis se tourne vers Trowa.

Il se noie dans le lac émeraude de son regard si implorant.

_Reviens…_

Ses lèvres ont formé le mot, mais aucun son n'en est sorti.

Après un dernier regard vers l'église, le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène, il tend la main pour attraper celle de Trowa…  
… et glisse avant d'y arriver…

Aurait-il trop hésité ?

Il bascule…  
Il hurle mais n'entend rien, pas même son propre cri…  
Il se sent partir, tous les sons sont comme étouffés, tout s'assombrit…

Il tombe…  
… mais soudain, Trowa le rattrape…  
… et le serre contre lui.

_Tout va bien, Duo, je suis là, tout va bien…_

.  
Duo se réveille à nouveau.  
Il fait toujours nuit, mais le croissant de lune éclaire la chambre, ainsi que le visage paisible de Trowa, allongé à ses côtés.

Duo se recule très légèrement et avec mille précautions ; il sait qu'au moindre mouvement autre que de se serrer davantage contre lui, Trowa se réveillera.  
Or, il veut le regarder encore un peu, en profiter pendant qu'il dort.

Ce que son inconscient vient de lui livrer, pendant son sommeil, n'est pas anodin et il sait qu'il doit le noter rapidement, pour ne rien oublier.  
Mais il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de Trowa.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se dit qu'il est vraiment beau.  
Il l'a souvent pensé, pendant la guerre et même après.

Heero et Trowa sont tous les deux du genre « beau, brun, ténébreux », pourtant, ils sont très différents.  
Heero est froid et distant, Trowa taciturne et réservé ; l'aura de mystère qui entoure Trowa est envoûtante, fascinante, alors que celle d'Heero est peu engageante, voire carrément flippante.

Enfin, c'était le cas pendant la guerre, ils ont un peu évolué vers le social, depuis.

Duo a été immédiatement attiré par Heero, comme un papillon qui se brûle à la lumière mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de la chercher et de s'en approcher le plus possible.  
Il a surtout connu Trowa à travers Quatre, pendant la guerre, il n'était pas très causant pendant leurs missions…

Ils se sont rapprochés à la fin de la première guerre et durant la deuxième et bien évidemment, à la fac.  
Duo n'y a été que trois mois, mais pour toutes les démarches, tous les préparatifs et durant ces trois mois, ils ont galéré ensemble.

Leur amitié s'est réellement développée et renforcée durant cette période, alors qu'ils se considéraient déjà, tous les cinq, comme les cinq doigts de la main.  
C'est même arrivé que d'autres étudiants leur demandent s'ils étaient ensemble, avant de les voir respectivement avec Heero et Quatre.

Mais contrairement à Trowa, qui avait déjà des sentiments pour lui, Duo n'avait jamais pensé à lui comme il pensait à Heero, à l'époque.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Les regards qu'ils n'ont pas cessé d'échanger depuis son réveil sont les signes le plus manifestes de ce changement.  
Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, Duo a beaucoup pensé à Trowa, il s'est beaucoup interrogé sur le trouble qu'il ressentait en sa présence.

Le sentiment de culpabilité et de honte qui lui serrait le cœur, à chaque fois que ça arrivait et qu'il songeait à Quatre, est déjà une preuve en soi que ce qu'il ressent pour Trowa est plus ambigu qu'une simple amitié… ou que de la reconnaissance.

Bien, il aime être avec lui, c'est vrai.  
Il est sensible à son charme, il se sent attiré par lui, physiquement.  
Il se sent bien et rassuré, en sa présence.

Est-ce que ça fait de lui un homme amoureux ?

Son regard glisse de son visage à son cou, sur ses épaules, caresse son torse dénudé - il ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama - légèrement bronzé.

Il fait chaud, en ces derniers jours de juin.  
Et Duo a aussi un coup de chaud à la vision du torse noueux et du ventre musclé de Trowa.

Il en rougit, étonné de sa propre réaction, de celle de son corps.

Ca fait longtemps… en fait, depuis son réveil, qu'il n'arrive pas à éprouver du désir ou à avoir une réaction physique, sans un petit coup de main... c'est le cas de le dire !  
Le Dr Igrec lui a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, lui assurant que tout redeviendrait normal dès qu'il retrouverait un climat plus familier, plus habituel.

Apparemment, c'est chose faite, même si c'est encore un peu… léger ?

Avoir Trowa contre lui et réagir à la vision qu'il lui offre, peut-être aussi aidé par tout ce dont il se souvient enfin, le replonge dans un climat familier.  
C'est étrange parce que c'est une familiarité à laquelle il s'est faite pendant son coma ; il n'y aurait jamais rien eu d'habituel, durant toute la période qui l'a précédé, dans le fait d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour Trowa, bien au contraire…

- Je me demande si c'est ton regard qui brûle ma peau ou seulement la chaleur de l'été qui s'installe, murmure soudain Trowa, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, Tro ! rougit Duo en se redressant. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ce n'est rien. La sensation n'était absolument pas désagréable. Tout va bien ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Oui. J'ai fait des rêves que je pense être intéressants et je voulais les noter. Mais j'ai pas réussi à détacher mon regard de toi, plein de choses me sont revenues à l'esprit et m'ont fait réfléchir...

- Tu te souviens encore de tes rêves ou ça a tout effacé ?

Duo réfléchit un moment, rappelant les images de ses rêves à lui.

- Je pense qu'en écrivant, ça devrait me revenir, en forçant un peu. Comme quand on dit que l'appétit vient en mangeant ou que c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron.

Trowa ne peut retenir un sourire à ses mots.

- Ne bouge pas, j'ai une idée.

Duo le suit du regard alors qu'il se lève pour chercher quelque chose avant de revenir rapidement.

- Que dirais-tu de me raconter ce dont tu te souviens ?

Duo regarde le dictaphone qu'il lui tend, puis plonge dans ses yeux rendus brillants par le reflet de la lune.

Oui, Trowa est beau, endormi et paisible.  
Mais il l'est plus encore lorsqu'il ouvre ses yeux émeraude aux reflets dorés et changeants, lorsqu'ils sont aussi lumineux que ce sourire qu'il n'a que pour lui, d'après tout le monde.

Duo sourit à son tour et enclenche le dictaphone avant de commencer à parler.

- Je t'ai souvent dit ce genre de choses, Duo, fait remarquer Trowa à la fin du récit.

- C'est ce qui me fait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve. Ca fait partie des souvenirs que j'ai de mon coma, que seule l'hypnose avait réussi à débloquer, jusqu'à présent. Un peu comme si tout ce que j'ai appris, hier, avait ouvert les portes de mon inconscient.

- C'est bien possible, oui.

- J'en suis pratiquement sûr. A chaque fois que je sombrais un peu plus, que j'étais prêt à rompre l'attache qui me reliait encore à la vie pour rejoindre Solo, Sœur Hélène ou le Père Maxwell, les mots et les sentiments me sont parvenus et m'ont retenu. Il y a des endroits où je me cachais et où vous quatre seulement arriviez à me trouver. Heero me rejoignait sur une montagne où on dominait une mer de nuages. Quatre…

- ... sur une dune ? le taquine-t-il, le faisant pouffer.

- Ca aurait été drôle, pour le coup ! Un peu comme si, avec Heero, on se retrouvait à pêcher sur la banquise…

Avec surprise, il voit Trowa plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un éclat de rire.  
Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rire… en silence, comme lui seul en est capable.

Duo sourit et attend qu'il se calme.

- T'as de ces images, Duo !

- Bah quoi, c'est pas vrai ? C'est pas le même genre d'idée ?

- Si, tu as raison, c'est ça le pire, reconnaît-il en essuyant une larme qui perle à son œil. Enfin, je t'ai interrompu, excuse-moi. Donc, Quatre, ce n'était pas sur une dune…

- Non, nous étions étendus côte à côté dans un champ de tournesols et je l'écoutais me parler. Ca se terminait toujours de la même façon : un bruit de moteur nous faisait sursauter et on se levait précipitamment pour éviter d'être écrasés… Je finissais toujours ma course seul, nous nous perdions en route...

- Et Wufei ?

- C'est un peu différent, avec lui. Je me rappelle qu'il me lisait des histoires, avec le chant d'une cascade lointaine en bruit de fond. Nous étions assis sur de grands rochers, un peu comme les paysages de Chine qu'il dessine ou les estampes japonaises dont il s'inspire. C'est lui qui me transportait dans son univers, c'est étrange.

- Et moi, je te rejoignais sur une plage.

- Oui. Mais tu faisais plus, Tro. Tu ne t'es pas contenté de me rejoindre et de me parler, tu es venu me chercher. Tu as interféré dans ma perception du monde extérieur, la manière dont je traduisais vos interventions à mon chevet. Même si tout le monde y a mis du sien pour me convaincre de revenir, que j'ai été atteint par leurs mots et leurs sentiments, ce sont tes paroles et ton amour qui t'ont permis d'entrer et de venir me chercher. De me rattraper quand j'ai basculé. Tu es le seul à qui j'ai pu parler, toi aussi tu as fini par m'entendre, même si ça n'est pas vraiment arrivé. J'ai senti ou interprété que le lien avec l'extérieur s'était enfin recréé et j'ai pu sortir de mon coma. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé.

- Nous verrons ce que le Dr Igrec et son équipe pense de ton explication. Elle me paraît tout à fait plausible.

- Ca fait du bien d'y voir un peu plus clair, tu sais. J'ai un sacré mal de crâne, mais ça vaut le coup.

- Il vaut mieux que tu prennes un cachet.

Il se tourne vers la table et lui sert un verre d'eau qu'il lui tend, avant de sortir un comprimé, que Duo avale rapidement.

- Duo… Est-ce que tu nous en veux pour ça ? Est-ce que tu nous en veux de ne pas t'avoir laissé partir ?

Duo ouvre de grands yeux, surpris par sa question.  
Il repose le verre près du dictaphone, qui ne tourne plus.

- Je… je n'ai pas le droit de vous en vouloir pour ça !

- Ce n'est pas ma question.

Duo baisse les yeux.  
Alors Trowa lui relève le visage et capture son regard.

- Tu penses que je ne peux pas comprendre, Duo ? lui demande-t-il doucement.

- Je… C'est pas ça… J'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, Tro. Vous en vouloir reviendrait à vous mépriser pour l'amour et l'amitié que vous me portez. Mais je ne te cache pas que des fois oui, je vous en veux, parce que je vous aime et que j'ai peur de vous perdre. D'autres fois, le plus souvent, je vous en veux pas, au contraire, je suis heureux d'être avec vous, vivant. J'attends de trouver ma place et un sens à ma vie pour trancher, explique t-il, et surtout pour être en paix.

- Je t'y aiderai du mieux possible, je te le promets.

- Même si…

- Oui, même si je dois faire partie de ta vie sans la partager.

Duo soupire, soulagé.

- Merci, Tro.

- De rien. Allez, il faut dormir, tu vas être fatigué, sinon.

- Tu as raison. Mais avant, je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Vas-y.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ma mèche de cheveux, toi ?

Trowa comprend tout de suite de quoi il parle.

- Tu l'as praiquement sous tes yeux, Duo.

Duo se redresse et regarde où sa tête était posée : sur le torse nu de Trowa.

Enfin, pas tout à fait nu...  
Il pose sa main sur le lien qui entoure le cou de Trowa et pour mieux voir, allume la petite lumière au dessus du lit.

Trowa sourit.

- J'ai pris comme modèle un ornement tribal, tel qu'on le portait dans les sociétés anciennes. Ils tressaient leurs bijoux et parures avec des fibres végétales et naturelles. J'ai mêlé à tes cheveux des fibres de chanvre, entre autres. C'est très résistant.

- Je vois ça... reconnait Duo en caressant le lien du bout des doigts.

- Ca ne te dérange pas que je le garde ?

- Au contraire, ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci, Trowa ! répond-il en se blottissant de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Merci à toi, réplique-t-il en embrassant son front, juste à la bonne hauteur. Si tu n'as plus d'autres questions...

- Non, on peut dormir, maintenant. Bonne nuit, Trowa et excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

- Idiot, tu as intérêt à me réveiller chaque fois que tu en as envie. Je suis là pour ça. Bonne nuit, Duo.

- Merci.

Trowa se redresse pour éteindre la lumière, puis se rallonge.  
Duo retrouve sa place entre ses bras, naturellement.

Il n'est peut-être pas encore capable de dire si oui ou non, il aime Trowa.

Mais il aime être dans ses bras.  
Il aime l'odeur, la chaleur, la douceur de sa peau, les frissons qu'elle lui envoie quand elle entre en contact avec la sienne.

Il aime être bercé par sa respiration.  
Il aime quand il passe doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, comme en cet instant.

Il aime cette impression que rien au monde ne peut arriver tant qu'il reste avec lui.  
Et celle d'être la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, lorsque ses yeux se posent sur lui.

Peu importe le reste, finalement, il sait que Trowa n'est pas devenu si important pour lui en un mois et demi, depuis son réveil.  
Ca remonte plus loin, forcément.

Et ces moments qu'ils ont partagés sur cette plage et ailleurs, pendant son coma, ont contribué à faire naître et se développer de tels sentiments.  
Alors quelle que soit leur nature, il sait que grâce à eux, quelle que soit la place qu'il occupera dans ce monde nouveau qu'il va réintégrer d'ici peu, qu'ils continuent d'être amis ou qu'ils deviennent plus, Trowa sera toujours là.

Et ils seront toujours plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été auparavant.

_._

_A Suivre..._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous a plu, et à samedi pour connaître - enfin, oui, je sais - l'avenir de la relation entre Heero et Quatre, mais aussi entre eux et Duo, ne l'oublions pas...

_Kisu ! _

_Lysanea._

_.  
_


	14. Quatre, Katoru, Quatquat

**Titre** : **Un si long sommeil.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Quatre.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec, le Docteur Eine (désolée pour les jeux de mots pourris), Candice.

_**Chapitre Quatorze : Quatre, Katoru, Quatquat.**_

_**Pairing **_: 1+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Candice._

_**Résumé**_ : Duo vs Quatre ! Non, je plaisante… Ou presque !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Merci merci merci merci de continuer à lire ma fic et à m'encourager, pour ceux qui le font ! Etre lue est déjà un encouragement en soi, même sans me laisser d'email ou de reviews, merci à vous aussi, "lecteurs passifs"… Perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre d'avant, "une nuit avec Trowa", et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à émouvoir quelques lecteurs et que dans l'ensemble, vous l'ayez trouvé beau ! Voici le chapitre tant attendu, en espérant qu'il répondra… à vos attentes !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre assez dense, je crois bien, mais que ça ne vous décourage pas !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre Quatorze : Quatre, Katoru, Quatquat.**

**.**

**.****  
**

_Tililit tilt tit tililit tilt tit..._

Où est ce fichu téléphone ?

_Tililit tilt tit tililit tilt tit..._

C'est toujours comme ça, on guette un appel des journées entières, et dès qu'on perd le téléphone de vue…

_Tililit tilt tit tililit tilt tit..._

Je l'ai !  
Ou Gotcha ! comme dirait Duo...

_Tililit tilt..._

- Oui allô ?

- Salut, Quatre.

Je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant sa voix.

- Bonjour, Duo !

Je suis tellement content de l'entendre !

Depuis qu'il a appris la vérité sur Heero et moi, il y a deux jours, nous ne nous sommes pas reparlés.  
J'ai bien failli l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais respectant son silence, je me suis contenté des nouvelles que nous ont donné Trowa et Wufei.

Même s'ils nous ont rassurés, j'attendais d'avoir Duo au téléphone ou face à moi pour l'être complètement.

Je dois avouer que ces deux derniers jours ont été horribles pour moi.

Heero est rentré tard, ce fameux soir et il s'est couché sans un mot de plus qu'un « bonne nuit » qui n'avait rien de sincère...  
Au matin, il est parti avant même que je n'ouvre les yeux et m'a appelé une seule fois pour me prévenir qu'il partait en voyage d'affaires et ne rentrerait que le lendemain soir.

Il a bon dos, le voyage d'affaires…  
Je ne dis pas par là que c'est un mensonge, juste que son associé aurait très bien pu y aller à sa place.

Il est rentré hier soir, fatigué, on a à peine échangé deux trois mots, un rapide baiser et il a été se coucher sans dîner, encore une fois.

Sa fatigue n'était pas feinte, il s'est endormi rapidement et il ne faisait pas semblant.  
Je connais assez son sommeil pour faire la différence.

Et depuis ce matin, on joue une sorte de cache-cache qui me met les nerfs en pelote…

Il s'est levé en premier et a gagné la salle de bain.  
Le temps que je me lève, il était déjà en train de s'habiller.  
J'ai été me doucher et en sortant, il était parti à la cuisine…

Je viens juste de terminer de m'habiller et je m'apprêtai à le rejoindre avant qu'il ne se sauve au boulot - je ne supporte plus cette situation, ce froid entre nous - lorsque mon portable a sonné.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? me demande Duo.

- Jamais ! Je suis heureux de t'entendre… quoi que tu aies à me dire.

Je l'entends soupirer.

- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir, aujourd'hui. J'aimerais qu'on parle, tous les deux.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu et compris ?

- Tu veux que je vienne… _seul_ ?

- S'il te plaît.

C'est bien ce que j'ai cru entendre et comprendre.

- D'accord, je serai là d'ici une heure ou deux, ça ira ?

- Parfait. A tout à l'heure.

- Duo, attends ! Tu as besoin que je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Toi, c'est tout.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure, alors.

Je coupe mon portable et me tourne vers Heero, qui vient de sortir de la cuisine.£  
Sans un regard pour moi, il s'assoit, pose son café et continue sa lecture de je ne sais trop quoi, un rapport, un dossier, que sais-je ?

J'aurai pu ne pas être là, ça aurait été pareil…

- C'était Duo, il veut me parler.

- J'ai entendu.

Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

- Je passe au bureau et j'y vais.

- Hn.

Je déteste quand il fait ça, j'ai fini par comprendre comment et combien ça pouvait rendre fou Duo, pendant la guerre.

- Je t'appelle après l'avoir vu.

- Je ne serai sûrement pas joignable.

- Tu visites des chantiers ?

- Hn.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisserai un message et tu me rappelleras dès que possible. Ca te va comme ça ?

- Hn.

Ce qu'il peut être blessant, parfois !  
Surtout lorsqu'il a été blessé le premier.

Mais je suis un _Winner_, je ne m'avoue pas vaincu si facilement.

On ne peut pas se permettre d'être en froid, il faut qu'on se soutienne, sinon notre couple va voler en éclat.  
Et je refuse que ça se passe comme ça.

La seule chose qui peut nous séparer, c'est la souffrance de Duo.

Je ne parle même pas du fait de ne plus avoir de sentiments l'un pour l'autre, car ça, vu la force de notre amour, c'est tout simplement inconcevable...

Je me glisse donc derrière lui et l'enlace en posant mon menton sur son épaule, ma joue contre la sienne, après y avoir déposé un doux baiser.  
Je le sens se crisper mais surtout frissonner et je sais que j'ai déjà gagné.

- Nous avons souvent évoqué ce moment que nous craignions, mon amour. Se dire, comme on se l'ait dit et répété, que Duo finirait par nous comprendre, ce n'était pas juste pour nous rassurer.

Il soupire et se détend doucement.

- Il nous est enfin revenu et il sait tout, mais je ne veux pas devoir sacrifier mon amour pour toi, ni renoncer à lui pour pouvoir le vivre. Si je n'ai que ces deux solutions, j'en créerai une troisième.

- Laquelle ?

- Je partirai. Je renoncerai à vous deux, plutôt qu'à l'un au détriment de l'autre.

- Alors, tu as fini par comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta remarque, il y a deux jours.

- Hn. Je sais que tu ne mets pas en opposition ce qui te lie à Duo et ce qui te lie à moi, comme moi je ne peux le faire. C'est juste que si Duo n'arrive pas à l'accepter, nous ne serons pas heureux, même ensemble. Nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de nous séparer.

- Mais ça ne rendra pas Duo plus heureux, si nous souffrons, au contraire.

- Qu'y pourrons-nous ? Il n'a pas le choix, s'il veut notre bonheur à tous, il doit accepter l'amour qui nous lie. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. S'il ne peut lutter et dépasser ça, nous ne pourrons pas lui en vouloir.

- Je sais. Et je crois qu'une seule chose peut véritablement nous sauver tous.

- Ce qui le lie à Trowa, devine-t-il.

- Exactement. Je ne veux pas me faire l'effet d'un conspirateur, mais si nous voulons vraiment être heureux, tous les quatre, il n'y a que l'amour de Trowa qui peut nous ouvrir la voie.

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils sont liés par autre chose qu'une puissante amitié, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à affirmer que Duo l'aime. Enfin, il l'aime, mais pas de cette façon. A moins que tu n'en saches plus que moi…

- Il ne l'aime peut-être pas encore, mais tu le dis bien, leur lien est très fort. On peut leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Mais avant, il faut que je parle à Duo. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent tous les deux, je ne les pousserais pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si je me rends compte que ça risquerait plutôt de les envoyer droit dans le mur. Il est hors de question que ce qui s'est produit entre Sally et Wufei ne se reproduise avec Duo et Trowa.

- C'est évident. Puisque Duo ne veut voir que toi, c'est à toi d'évaluer la situation. J'espère vraiment qu'il te pardonnera, Katoru. S'il ne me pardonne pas à moi, je gérerais, pourvu qu'il ne t'en veuille pas à toi.

Je fais le tour pour me retrouver face à lui et je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

- Il nous pardonnera ou non, mais à tous les deux, mon amour, je lui assure en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux bleu nuit.

Il se lève en me relevant aussi, avant de m'attirer contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.  
Mon Dieu ! Comme ça fait du bien…

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime… souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

- Je le sais, je le sens. Et je t'aime tout aussi fort, je t'interdis d'en douter.

Je m'écarte légèrement pour l'embrasser.  
Nous échangeons un très long baiser, dans lequel je mets tout l'amour et toute la passion que j'éprouve et qui me font vibrer, tant je l'aime.

- Je n'en doute pas, _sunabara_, murmure-t-il lorsque nous parvenons à nous détacher.

Je me perds un moment dans la profondeur de son regard, toujours blotti dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que je vois une étincelle de désir s'y allumer.  
Ma main qui caresse le creux de ses reins, sous sa chemise, n'y est sûrement pas étrangère…

- Je ferai mieux d'y aller, je soupire avec déception.

- C'est plus raisonnable, consent-il, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes en une douce caresse qui m'électrise. Je risque de vraiment te mettre en retard, sinon. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué…

- Dis-moi… je réponds les yeux mi-clos, frissonnant de plaisir... et de désir.

Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège...

Il me parle de ces heures interminables loin de moi tout en m'embrassant, encore et encore, s'interrompt, murmure cpntre mes lèvres avant de les reprendre, approfondit notre échange, se retire, provocateur, redit quelques mots, revient en conquérant, alors que nos mains se caressent inlassablement…

Je suis dingue de ses petits baisers, dont les débordements que pourrait provoquer la passion sont maîtrisés par la tendresse.

- Si c'était un client qui m'attendait, ça ne m'aurait pas gêner d'être en retard, je finis par répondre, dès qu'il m'en laisse l'occasion. J'aurais même annulé, pour rester avec toi.

- Je sais bien, mon ange.

- J'espère revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles, que nous puissions nous retrouver et effacer ces deux jours. Et que tu puisses me montrer combien je t'ai manqué et que je te prouve que tu m'as manqué deux fois plus.

- Les paris sont ouverts, me répond-il en souriant. Vivement ce soir.

- Tu sais que ça sera peut-être notre dernier...

- Chuuuut... me coupe-t-il en posant son index sur ma bouche.

Il a raison, je ne vais pas tout gâcher en évoquant ce qui risque d'arriver si Duo...  
Je secoue la tête avant de lui sourire.

- Tu as raison, vivement ce soir, mon coeur. J'y vais.

- Fais attention sur la route.

- Toi aussi et mets bien ton casque sur tes chantiers, je lui rappelle en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

- Oui, chef ! m'assure-t-il en prenant ma main pour embrasser ma paume offerte.

- A ce soir, mon chéri, bonne journée.

Je lui vole un dernier baiser passionné et fougueux avant de partir.

Oui, vivement ce soir…

Mais pour l'heure…  
… Duo m'attend.

Je fais le trajet jusqu'au Centre un peu comme un automate, mon esprit est noyé par mes pensées et mon impatience.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Duo, je me retrouve incapable d'aller plus loin.  
Je n'arrive pas à calmer mon appréhension, mon angoisse.

Mais après quelques minutes à me répéter qu'attendre plus ni changera rien, au contraire, je me décide et frappe.

- Oui !

Je respire un bon coup et entre.

- Salut, Quatre, m'accueille-t-il en posant son livre.

- Bonjour, Duo.

Je referme la porte et le regarde, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.  
Je songe furtivement que beaucoup auraient donné cher pour voir Quatre Raberba Winner déstabilisé.

L'an dernier, un de mes rivaux en affaires a tenté d'enlever Heero…  
… on en rit encore aujourd'hui !

Heero s'est laissé faire pour découvrir qui en avait ainsi après moi et lui a fait amèrement regretté, ainsi qu'à tous ses complices.  
Le Perfect Soldier est peut-être devenu un être sensible, il n'a cependant vraiment pas pris une ride depuis la fin de la guerre…

Depuis, il semblerait que mes ennemis y réflechissent à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à moi ou à mon entourage.

- Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ? me demande Duo, m'arrachant à mes souvenirs.

- Si, bien sûr, excuse-moi.

Je le rejoins et lui fais nos trois bises habituelles.

- Je te remercie d'être venu.

- C'est normal.

- Alors disons que je te remercie d'avoir accepter de venir seul. Heero ne l'a pas trop mal pris ?

- Ca va. Il se pose des questions, mais je te fais confiance, tu sauras lui expliquer. En tout cas, je suis très content que tu aies demandé à me voir.

- Viens, assis-toi, me propose-t-il en tapotant la chaise à côté de lui.

Je m'installe et on se regarde un moment en silence.

Il n'a pas l'air de savoir par où commencer et moi, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.  
C'est si inhabituel, entre nous…

Je n'arrive pas à définir vraiment ce qu'il ressent.

- Ce serait trop facile, si tu pouvais juste lire en moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Je sursaute et rougis.

- Je suis désolé, Duo.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu sais. En tout cas pas pour ça. Ni pour Heero, d'ailleurs. Je t'adore, Quatre, je vous adore tous les deux. Je ne doute pas que ce soit réciproque et que vous n'avez pas vraiment choisi de tomber amoureux...

- Mais nous avons choisi de vivre cet amour et Heero et moi ne voulons pas que tu le vois comme une trahison. Si tu es malheureux parce que tu ressens les choses de cette façon, nous nous séparerons.

- Vous renonceriez à votre bonheur pour faire le mien ?

- Oui, Duo. Nous en avons déjà longuement discuté, dès le début de notre relation.

- Mais moi, crois-tu que je pourrais être heureux de ça ? me demande-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne. Crois-tu que je fasse partie de ces gens égoïstes qui ne pensent qu'à eux, qu'à leur bonheur et ce, au détriment de celui des autres, même de ceux qui sont censés compter le plus pour eux ?

- Absolument pas, Duo.

- Alors, tu ne dois pas douter de l'issue de tout ça. Je veux votre bonheur comme vous souhaitez le mien. Si vous le trouvez ensemble, comment pourrais-je, en mon âme et conscience, dire ou faire la moindre chose qui pourrait le gâcher ?

- Si ça te fait trop mal de nous voir ensemble, comment lutter contre ça ?

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

- J'avoue que ça m'a fait un choc. Vous l'avez bien vu, d'ailleurs.

- Et c'est compréhensible, Duo.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a été le plus difficile, sur le coup : d'apprendre que vous étiez ensemble ou d'avoir pris la mesure de l'énorme mensonge que vous m'avez servi durant plus d'un mois et demi, et du climat trompeur que ça a créé autour de nous. Je crois que j'ai plutôt bien digéré le fait que vous soyez ensemble. Je le dois beaucoup au fait que je n'aime pas le Heero d'aujourd'hui et c'est lui, ton petit-ami, m'explique-t-il en prenant mes mains entre les siennes. Celui que j'aimais n'existe plus, pour moi, il appartient au passé. J'ai fait mon deuil de mon histoire avec Heero. Tu le sais, je t'en ai parlé progressivement. C'est pour ça que je t'en veux aussi, Quatre. Je t'ai si souvent donné l'occasion de m'en parler, de me dire la vérité, bien qu'inconsciemment.

- Je sais, Duo, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas su quoi te dire. Ca te faisait mal de devoir renoncer à lui, comment aurais-je pu t'annoncer que nous étions ensemble depuis deux ans ?

- Je me doute bien que ce n'était pas facile, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, durant ces deux jours. Trowa et Wufei m'ont aussi beaucoup aidé à y voir plus clair, à comprendre ce qui vous a poussé à jouer ainsi cette comédie, qui a dû te faire vraiment souffrir, Quatre.

- Peu importe, toi seul comptait.

- J'ai bien compris que c'était la principale raison.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'on te dise tout dès le début, petit à petit ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était ce que vous auriez dû faire. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'en vous taisant, vous m'avez permis de me rendre compte par moi-même de la différence entre ce que nous étions et ce que vous êtes devenus. Ca m'a permis de comprendre que je n'aimais pas le Heero actuel et que je ne l'aimerai probablement jamais. Si vous m'aviez annoncé votre relation dès le début, alors que je croyais encore possible de retrouver mon Hee-chan, j'en aurai vraiment souffert, au point de ne pouvoir vraiment analyser la situation nouvelle.

- Alors… tu nous pardonnes ?

- Oui, je vous pardonne vos mensonges. Je crois que vous avez été assez puni pour ça, cette mascarade n'a sûrement pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais vous avez serré les dents et tenu le coup pour moi. Que puis-je dire d'autre que merci, mon Quatquat ?

Il m'ouvre les bras et je me serre contre lui avec bonheur et soulagement.

- J'aurai préféré ne jamais te mentir, Duo, mais de toutes les solutions, celle-ci nous apparaissait à tous comme celle qui te ferait le moins souffrir.

- Je suis finalement arrivé à la même conclusion, malgré mes détours, m'assure-t-il en se détachant, mais en gardant mes mains entre les siennes. A présent, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes rendus compte de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, s'il te plaît.

Mes mains se crispent entre les siennes.  
Quelque part, je le lui dois, mais j'ai si peur de le blesser…

- Je ne te demande pas de détails, précise-t-il. J'ai juste besoin de savoir comment ça s'est passé. Comment on se rend compte qu'on a des sentiments différents pour quelqu'un qu'on considérait, jusque là, comme son meilleur ami ?

Je comprends qu'il cherche de l'aide par rapport à ses sentiments pour Trowa, qui lui paraissent bien confus.

Si je peux l'aider à se rendre compte qu'il aime Trowa, je n'ai pas à hésiter…  
Seulement, je dois être sûr qu'il l'aime et pour l'instant, je ne ressens rien qui va clairement dans cette direction.

Oui, il y a de l'amour, mais c'est trop confus pour miser l'avenir dessus.

Je peux être un dangereux joueur et un véritable requin, dans ma profession, c'est même ce qui m'a permis de m'imposer à mon jeune âge.  
Mais je ne le serai jamais dans le domaine privé, où les personnes qui me sont chères sont les plus exposées aux conséquences.

Je me contente donc de lui raconter notre histoire en toute simplicité, de notre prise de conscience, plus ou moins progressive, jusqu'au baiser devant le lac du Centre.

Lorsque je termine, Duo a un doux sourire aux lèvres, mais les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.  
Ca me réchauffe le cœur, parce qu'à aucun moment, je n'ai senti de douleur, de colère, de jalousie de sa part.

Même sa tristesse s'apparente plus à de la nostalgie, il n'en souffre pas.

Mais ce qui a principalement dominé, tout le long de mon court récit, c'est une profonde tendresse, beaucoup de compréhension et de joie, sur la fin ; voilà l'essentiel de ce qu'il m'a communiqué.

- Je trouve ça vraiment triste et beau, mon Quatquat. Triste, parce que vous avez vraiment souffert de mon état, je m'en rends bien compte. Et beau, parce que, de ce besoin de partager cette douleur si forte pour la même personne, est né un amour tout aussi fort. Je l'ai senti à travers ce que m'ont dit Wufei et Trowa et dans tes mots aussi. Vous êtes vraiment de sacrés bons acteurs, pour avoir réussi à cacher un tel sentiment ! Et surtout des amis inestimables, pour avoir enduré ça.

Ses sentiments, son amitié pour nous, notre lien est si fort que Duo ne pense pas la situation par rapport à lui, mais uniquement par rapport à nous.

- Je t'avoue que je suis soulagé de pouvoir enfin exprimer l'amour que je ressens pour Heero. Mais s'il avait fallu continuer, je l'aurais fait.

- Continuer à me mentir ?

- A te cacher la vérité, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt.

Je le vois grimacer.

- Je remercie cette impulsion qui m'a fait embrasser Trowa, sans ça, cette comédie continuerait encore… Qu'est-ce que t'as, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Ce que j'ai ? Quelle question !

- Tu as _embrassé_ Trowa ?

Je vois ses joues se colorer légèrement d'un joli rouge.

- Euh… c'était pas prévu du tout...

- Il ne m'a rien dit ! Mais raconte !

- Non, Quatre, on a pas fini avec Heero et toi.

Il est redevenu si sérieux que mon enthousiasme retombe.

- Comme tu veux.

Il me prend de nouveau les mains.

- Ce ne sera pas long. Je veux seulement te demander de bien prendre soin de lui, Quatre. Je te fais confiance. Il fait partie des rares personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie et mes deux mains suffisent à compter celles qui sont encore de ce monde…

- Duo…

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je parle comme ça, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- Oui.

- Et je lui dirai la même chose te concernant.

- Merci, Duo.

Il me sourit de nouveau avec cet air adorable qui fait craquer tout le monde.

- Tu veilles toujours sur moi, même quand ça menace ton bonheur… Qu'est-ce que je t'aime, mon Quatquat ! s'écrie-t-il soudain en jetant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Surpris mais heureux, je le serre contre moi avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Dodo.

Après un long moment, il s'écarte en souriant et reprend sa place contre les coussins.

- Tu sais, ça me fait du bien de te savoir heureux et amoureux, surtout d'une personne aussi géniale que Heero tel que j'apprends à le connaître.

- Ca me soulage, vraiment, j'avais si peur…

- Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais vous causer du tort ?

- Bien sûr que non, Duo, je sais que tu ne nous aurais jamais demandé de nous séparer. Mais si tu avais trop souffert de la situation, c'est ce qui serait arrivé. Nous aurions pris cette décision.

- Tu le sais, mon Quatquat, _I run, I hide, but I never lie_. Crois-moi, lorsque je te dis que je suis content pour vous. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces deux derniers jours. Il y a une part de moi qui a encore un peu de mal avec tout ça, mais on doit aller de l'avant et vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui pour moi. C'est aussi pour ça que c'était douloureux. J'ai aussi un peu mal en pensant à ma relation avec Heero. Mais c'est normal, alors ne t'en fais pas, ça ne va pas durer !

- Nous serons discrets, je te le promets.

- Tu n'as pas à me faire ce genre de promesse ! J'avoue, j'ai été étonné par la facilité avec laquelle j'ai fini par accepter les choses. Une fois que j'ai trouvé la force de vous pardonner votre mise en scène, je me suis rendu compte que c'était ça qui m'avait fait le plus mal et non le fait que vous soyez ensemble. D'après Sally, c'est en grande partie du au fait que je distingue deux Heero. J'ai déjà fait mon deuil de mon histoire avec l'ado qu'il était, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me sens pas d'attirance pour l'adulte qu'il est devenu.

- Tant mieux pour nous tous, ça évite pas mal de souffrance. Et je sens que tu ne me dis pas ça pour m'éviter de culpabiliser, mais parce que c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens.

- Tu peux me faire confiance, oui ! Et tu sais, Quatre, je veux te dire une autre chose, par rapport à Heero et moi.

- Oui ?

- Heero te l'a peut-être aussi dit, mais je veux aussi te le dire : on a jamais rien fait de plus que de s'embrasser, depuis mon réveil.

- Duo, tu n'as pas besoin de...

- Si, c'est important, même si tu t'en doutes déjà, j'ai besoin de te le confirmer. Je t'avais parlé de mes difficultés... euh... _physiques_, mais sans te donner de détails. Même si le fait d'y avoir songé, et peut-être de l'avoir imaginé, t'a déjà fait mal et qu'on y peut rien, c'est important que tu saches, maintenant, qu'il n'y a rien eu de plus... _poussé_.

- Merci, Duo. Tout le monde n'aurait pas eu l'attention de préciser ce genre de chose.

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, crâne-t-il faussement. Combien de gens auraient pris les choses de cette façon, hein ?

- Qui d'autre que toi, oui ! Heero m'a toujours assuré que tu comprendrais et je n'en doutais pas, mais j'avais peur que ce ne soit plus difficile.

- Ca l'aurait été, s'il n'y avait pas eu tant d'années d'écoulées. Je ne les ai peut-être pas vécues, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé autour de moi. Des choses importantes, qu'on ne peut pas nier. Et je crois aussi…

Je devine ce qu'il hésite à dire, comme si prononcer les mots rendrait la situation plus réelle.

- Tu penses qu'avoir un Trowa très amoureux à tes côtés t'a aidé à accepter plus facilement les choses ? je lui demande en posant ma main sur la sienne.

- C'est évident que je ressens des choses pour lui, qui m'ont un peu détourné de mon histoire passée avec Heero. Ca ne date pas d'hier et je me sentais vraiment mal par rapport à ça, Quatre. Surtout que vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez toujours ensemble.

- Je plaide coupable.

- Tu peux, oui ! J'ai trouvé ça tellement incroyable qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi depuis si longtemps… Vous étiez si amoureux, à l'époque.

- Je l'étais. Trowa l'a été… un temps. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Mon Dieu, Quatre, comme ça a du être difficile… Et je n'étais même pas là pour te soutenir, moi qui t'avais promis que tu pourrais toujours compter sur moi. Bon, ok, c'était pas ma faute. Et je suis sûr que les autres se sont bien occupés de toi, mais j'aurais tant aimé être présent pour t'aider à surmonter ça. Même si j'en étais responsable, bien involontairement.

- Ca n'avait pas d'importance, Duo, je t'en ai jamais voulu, pas une seconde. J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu sois là. Tu sais, je t'ai appelé dès son départ, ce matin-là, mais t'étais déjà en route pour la fac… et quelques minutes plus tard, tu avais ton accident…

- Quelle sale journée tu as dû vivre, mon Quatquat…

Je le sens bouleversé et moi, je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état, ma gorge est nouée par l'émotion où me plonge ce retour dans le passé.

- Tu n'imagines pas, j'ai cru que j'avais perdu deux des personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie, les plus chères à mon cœur.

Pour la troisième fois, il m'attire contre lui mais cette fois, c'est moi qui me blottis dans ses bras.

Et je pleure comme je n'ai plus pleuré depuis ces fameux premiers jours après son accident, sans retenue.  
Je me rends compte alors de toute la douleur que j'ai encore en moi et qui n'attendait que les bras de Duo pour s'exprimer.

J'ai tant de fois pleuré sur son épaule, je lui ai si souvent confié ma peine pour qu'il l'étouffe dans la chaleur de ses bras et de son amitié.  
Et même lorsqu'il était allongé, inconscient, dans son lit, je posais ma tête au creux de son cou et laissais mes larmes couler.

C'étaient les seuls moments où je me l'autorisais, lorsque je luttais contre cette image de gentillesse et de sensiblerie qui me collait à la peau, que je m'endurcissais pour m'imposer dans cette jungle où m'avait plongé la réception de l'héritage de mon père.

Je me sens aussi libéré, parce que mine de rien, être obligé de lui mentir créait une sorte de malaise… qui n'existe plus.

Nous nous écartons pour essuyer nos larmes et je lis dans ces yeux que nous avons pensé à la même chose, concernant ce malaise.

- C'est mieux comme ça, mon Quatquat, non ?

- Vraiment beaucoup mieux. Tu m'as terriblement manqué, mon Dodo, je suis tellement content de t'avoir enfin retrouvé !

- Moi aussi. Ces cinq ans s'effacent petit à petit, je commence à vous retrouver et retrouver notre capacité à nous lier, comme avant. Même si ce sont des liens différents, ils ont la même intensité.

- Oui et d'ailleurs, il est peut-être temps que tu me racontes, pour Trowa et toi…

Il me sourit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- C'était y a deux jours, en fait, avant que vous ne veniez, Heero et toi. J'étais en train de m'entraîner sur l'Equilibrium et comme d'hab', j'en ai un peu trop fait. En plus, je venais d'avoir une absence, mon esprit est parti faire un tour dans mon inconscient pour récupérer des images de ma période de coma. J'ai revécu une scène avec Solo et j'ai reconnu Trowa qui venait me chercher, alors que je voulais le rejoindre. Bref, tout ça a fait que quand j'ai dérapé de l'Equilibrium et que Trowa m'a rattrapé, j'ai pas pu faire comme d'hab et ignorer mon trouble.

- Et tu l'as embrassé…

- Oui. Et il m'a rendu mon baiser. On s'est complètement perdus dans ce baiser, jusqu'à ce que je me reprenne. J'avais tellement honte par rapport à toi !

- Mais pas par rapport à Heero ?

Il grimace.

- Non. Enfin, j'ai pensé à lui, mais très rapidement. Je me suis surtout senti coupable par rapport à toi. Et après, tout s'est enchaîné : il m'a avoué que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, avant de me parler de ses sentiments pour moi. J'ai réussi à lui faire dire indirectement qu'Heero avait quelqu'un. Tu connais la suite.

- Je vois. Il ne m'a pas donné de détails, tu sais, il m'a juste dit qu'il t'avait avoué ses sentiments… en chanson. Ce que j'ai trouvé trop mignon, d'ailleurs.

- Ca va… Surtout pour quelqu'un capable d'en faire autant !

- De qui tiens-tu une telle affirmation ?

- D'une source sûre que je trahirai pas ! C'est bien toi qui as dit à Heero et en japonais, s'il vous plaît, que "_la tristesse pouvait être changée en force grâce à l'amour ?" (1)_

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

- C'est vrai, mais même si c'est tirée d'une chanson, je ne l'ai pas chanté...

Il pouffe.

- Excuse-moi, Quatquat, mais ça aurait un peu cassé l'ambiance...

- C'est bien pour ça que je me suis abstenu... Quoi qu'il en soit, nous en étions à Trowa et toi, plus à Heero et moi. Et je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment content pour vous deux !

- Attends, Quatquat, pas si vite ! On est pas ensemble du tout ! D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander de l'aide, par rapport à ça...

De l'aide ?

- Je t'écoute, mon Dodo. Je te le dois bien, après tout et même sans ça, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Il pousse un long soupir qui me fait hausser les sourcils.

- Je n'arrive pas vraiment à définir ce que je ressens. Même si j'ai décidé d'écouter Wufei et de vivre mes sentiments plutôt que de chercher à les nommer, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'éclairer.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que ton empathie te permet de comprendre des sentiments que j'éprouve en pensant à Trowa ?

Je le regarde longuement.

Je sais qu'il a une confiance absolue en moi et en mon don.  
Ce que je vais lui répondre peut être décisif pour l'avenir, ça l'influencera jusque dans son inconscient, dont on connaît le pouvoir, depuis son réveil.

Quoi que je lui dise, il y croira et s'y accrochera.

Si je lui dis que je ressens de l'amour, il risque de se persuader que ça en est… et s'il s'avère que ça n'en est pas, ils souffriront.  
De la même façon, si je lui dis que je ne ressens pas de sentiment amoureux mais que de la reconnaissance ou une forte amitié, il aura une réaction de plus prévisible : il prendra de la distance par rapport à Trowa… jusqu'à peut-être se rendre compte qu'il l'aime, mais trop tard et ils en souffriront tout autant…

Je ne sais même pas concrètement quel est cet amour qu'il éprouve, comment pourrais-je lui répondre sans risquer de tout gâcher ?  
C'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre, il y va de leur bonheur, de l'avenir de leur relation.

Quel que soit ce sentiment, comme avec Heero, il doit se rendre compte par lui-même de ce qui le lie à Trowa.  
Après tout, il est le seul à pouvoir vraiment savoir.

Je ne peux donc pas répondre à l'espoir que je lis dans son regard.

- Je ne te rendrai pas service en te l'expliquant, Duo. Tu dois le comprendre par toi-même, de la même façon que tu as compris que tu n'étais plus lié à Heero. Sois patient.

Il est un peu déçu, mais je sens bien qu'il comprend le pourquoi de ma réponse, presque comme si il s'y attendait.

- J'ai si peur de me tromper…

- Je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver, Duo. Si je m'aperçois que tu interprètes mal ce que tu ressens, je t'avertirais. Parce que je ne te laisserai jamais faire de mal, ni à Trowa, ni à toi-même. Pour ça, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Il n'y a pas que pour ça, j'en ai la preuve. Merci, mon Quatquat !

- De rien, mon Dodo ! Merci à toi.

J'attire sa tête vers moi et j'embrasse le bout de son nez, ce qui provoque un éclat de rire de sa part, avant qu'il ne me bloque pour me chatouiller.

On le faisait souvent, avant.  
Je ne l'avais pas refait une seule fois depuis son réveil…

Ca fait vraiment du bien de retrouver ces gestes qu'on osait plus, bêtement.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'on a 5 ans de plus et pris, entre temps, une trentaine de centimètres, mais on ne s'arrête pas pour autant et qu'est-ce qu'on rigole !  
Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Candice frappe et entre à ce moment-là, nous trouvant en train de reprendre notre souffle.

- Eh bien, messieurs… Moi qui étais venue vous chercher pour votre séance d'exercices, Duo, je me demande si c'est bien utile.

- Mais oui, c'est utile ! assure Duo en commençant à refaire sa natte. En plus, j'ai promis à France que je l'aiderai à faire les siens. Et je dois prendre ma revanche sur Tom, qui m' a battu de bien peu la semaine dernière.

- Tout un programme… je remarque en souriant, tout en défroissant mes vêtements, moi aussi.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux, Quatre, ce n'est pas très long. Tu peux même participer ! me propose Duo en me recoiffant gentiment avec ses doigts.

- C'est gentil, mais je vais devoir retourner au bureau. Sauf si tu veux que je reste.

- Bien sûr que je préférerai que tu restes, mais tu as du boulot, je comprends ! Et puis ce sera mieux quand on se verra dehors. Tu m'as promis de me montrer plein de trucs.

- Exact. Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle d'exercices et puis je te laisse.

Il se lève pour prendre ses affaires, puis nous suivons Candice à travers les couloirs.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Heero aura le temps de passer, aujourd'hui ?

- Je sais qu'il a pas mal de visites de chantiers, il est assez injoignable. Mais je peux lui laisser un message et il s'arrangera.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave pour aujourd'hui, mais ce serait bien qu'il vienne demain. Je sors après-demain, en fait. Si le Doc ne change pas encore d'avis…

- Vous devez absolument voir le Professeur Eine avant de sortir, Duo, intervient Candice. Elle devait être revenue aujourd'hui, elle ne sera là que demain soir. Vous êtes la première personne qu'elle verra vendredi matin.

- Je sais bien, Candice, mais il faut bien que je casse mon image de patient modèle en râlant un peu.

Nous arrivons à la salle d'exercice.

- Allez donc vous changer et râler avec vos camarades d'infortune, réplique-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Duo se tourne vers moi pour m'embrasser.

- Merci pour tout, mon Quatquat.

- On se revoit à ta sortie, après-demain et je t'appelle entre-temps, maintenant que tu as pu récupérer un téléphone.

- Tu veux dire maintenant que vous avez donné l'autorisation pour que je puisse avoir une ligne ! Si c'est pas malheureux, à deux jours de ma sortie… Tout ça pour protéger un fichu mensonge…

- Duo…

- C'est bon, j'ai rien dit… J'espère que Heero pourra venir demain. Sinon, je lui parlerais par téléphone, mais c'est pas terrible, pour ce genre de discussion.

- Il s'arrangera pour venir, crois-moi. Il a peur que tu ne lui pardonnes pas, même si tu me pardonnes à moi.

- C'est d'une logique… En même temps, il a pas tort. Il a rompu une promesse et il sait ce qu'il risque.

- Tu sais, il ne voulait pas…

- Non, Quatquat, inutile de plaider sa cause. C'est avec lui que je vais régler ça, il sait à quoi s'attendre.

- Je n'insiste pas, tu as raison. C'est entre vous.

- Je te remercie de ta compréhension. Avant de te libérer, je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Trowa et Wufei m'ont montré leur… euh… talisman ? Grigri ? Amulette ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait de ta mèche, c'est ça ?

- Mouuui… me répond-il avec son sourire enjôleur et ses yeux brillants.

Je souris à mon tour et ôte mon bracelet en argent qui ne quitte jamais mon poignet.  
Il me regarde l'ouvrir pour révéler ce qu'il cache à intérieur.

- Quatre… souffle-t-il, impressionné et ému, je le sens bien.

- J'ai noué les deux extrémités de la mèche et fait faire comme un écrin sur toute sa longueur. J'ai choisi d'en faire un bracelet en argent, parce qu'en Égypte ancienne, l'argent était appelé « fer céleste ». Ça convenait vraiment à l'ange que tu étais - que tu es toujours - mais que tu dissimulais, je lui explique en refermant mon bracelet pour le remettre autour de mon poignet.

- C'est tellement mignon... et très ingénieux, commente Candice.

- Je me demande bien ce que Heero a inventé, quand je vois déjà ce que Trowa, Wufei et toi en avaient fait…

- Ca nous est venu naturellement, sans se concerter. Tu verras que c'est très logique, en fait, pour chacun de nous, à l'image de ce que tu représentes pour chacun.

- J'ai hâte. Merci, mon Quatre.

- De rien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

- Ok. Bonne journée !

- Bonne journée et ménage-toi.

Il disparaît dans la salle et rejoint une cabine pour se changer.  
A peine est-il entré que son nom a résonné entre les murs.

Je souris ; il est toujours aussi populaire.  
On a même dû lui construire une histoire pour que personne ne sache qu'il s'est réveillé après cinq ans de coma.

C'est déjà bien difficile à le croire en le voyant, aujourd'hui.

- Il va beaucoup leur manquer, remarque Candice.

- A vous aussi.

Elle tourne vers moi ses grands yeux verts.

- Je vais vous faire un aveu, Monsieur Winner…

- Vous ne consentirez donc jamais à m'appeler Quatre ? Nous nous connaissons depuis trois ans, maintenant, non ? Bien que ça ne fasse qu'un an que vous vous occupiez exclusivement de cette aile du Centre.

Elle me sourit.

- Justement, c'est une partie de l'aveu que j'ai à vous faire. J'espère pouvoir, dans l'avenir, continuer à appeler Duo par son prénom, vous appeler Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, Hilde et les autres aussi.

- Vous voulez dire hors du Centre ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible, Candice. Nous serions tous heureux de vous revoir. Tous ceux qui souhaitent revoir Duo le pourront, avec son accord.

- Tant mieux. Nous verrons ça avant sa sortie. On me fait signe, je dois y aller.

- Moi aussi. Bonne journée, Candice.

- Bonne journée à vous, Monsieur Winner.

Sur un joli sourire, elle me quitte.

Je jette un dernier regard dans la salle d'exercices où Duo et ses « camarades d'infortune » comme les nomme Candice, suivent les instructions du rééducateur.  
Je regarde Duo, qui a toujours un geste, un regard, un sourire pour les autres.

Je souris et me décide enfin à quitter le Centre.

Dans la voiture, j'appelle Heero.  
Comme je m'en doutais, je tombe sur son répondeur et je lui laisse un message.

Je sais qu'il va être aussi soulagé qu'anxieux.

J'espère qu'il va pouvoir se libérer, qu'on puisse définitivement tourner la page et reprendre une nouvelle vie, sur de nouvelles bases, avec un Duo qui en fait pleinement et activement partie.

Je ne doute plus de l'issue de la situation, même si une grosse inconnue demeure concernant la relation de Duo et de Trowa.

Mais j'ai l'amour d'Heero et l'amitié de Duo.

Duo qui est heureux et très attaché à Trowa, assez pour chasser ses doutes et ses angoisses que lui causent ce retour à la vie, après cinq ans dans le coma et presque deux mois protégé de l'extérieur.

C'est vrai, je ne peux pas dire, avec certitude, si les profonds sentiments qu'il nourrit pour Trowa sont des sentiments amoureux tels que ceux que je partage avec Heero, que Wufei partage avec Hilde, bref, que les couples partagent.

Mais avec mille précautions et beaucoup d'attention, nous pouvons les guider sur cette voie, en surveillant qu'il n'y ait aucun dérapage incontrôlé qui les conduiraient plutôt droit dans le mur.

C'est à cette seule condition que nous pourrons vraiment tous être heureux, et pas seulement Heero et moi.

_._

_A suivre..._

_._

**_

* * *

Notes :_**

_**Sunabara : **_Rose des sables (c'est un peu kitch comme petit nom mais ça va bien à Quatre... )

_**Les trois bises**_ sont une habitude que j'ai prise au cirque et c'est courant dans le sud, j'aime bien !

_**L'Equilibrium**_ n'existe pas ailleurs que dans ma tête... et dans ma fic !

La phrase japonaise est _: **kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite**_ et est tirée de Just Communication le 1er open theme de GW AC.

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous en êtes satisfaits, qu'il vous a plu un minimum... bien sûr, je dois encore être en sursis puisque Heero est dans l'incertitude de ce que lui réserve Duo... et nous aussi, enfin vous ! L'update du chapitre 13 était un exception, il est révolu le temps de mes fics Gravitation où je pouvais parfois poster jusqu'à 3 chapitres par semaine... D_

_onc à dans une semaine pour le chap 15, (**le 19/05**), espérant que vous serez au rdv... et moi aussi, si tout va bien! _

_Kisu ! _

_Lysanea._

__


	15. Tu m'avais promis

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Igrec (désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri) Myribel ( une patiente et amie de Duo)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Candice. Myribel_

_**Résumé**_ : C'est au tour d'Heero d'avoir une petite explication avec Duo ( comment ça, enfin ?)

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Merci pour votre soutien. Les chapitres sont un peu plus denses, si ca vous pose un quelconque probleme n'hésitez pas à me le dire, surtout que le prochain m'a tout l'air d'être parti pour être aussi bien rempli ! Voici donc le face à face entre Duo et Heero, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas décu(e)s, comme avec le chapitre précédent vous aviez l'air de tous tellement attendre ces moments-là...

Bonne lecture à vous !

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre Quinze : Tu m'avais promis.**

.

.**  
**

- Bonjour, Candice.

Le jeune infirmière se retourne et sourit.

- Bonjour, Mr Yuy ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, merci. J'espère que ça ira encore mieux en repartant. Et vous ? Grosse journée, encore ?

Elle hausse ses épaules, faisant tressauter ses boucles rousses, tout en reprenant son rangement de matériel médical.

- On y est habitué, dès que les températures commencent à grimper ! Avec ce soleil, tout le monde veut être dehors… Et quand je dis dehors, c'est pas sur la terrasse ni même dans le parc, mais carrément de l'autre côté de l'enceinte. Et souvent, les patients ne comprennent pas qu'à l'extérieur, ils seraient beaucoup trop mal pour profiter du beau temps...

- Il faut se blesser pour comprendre et accepter le danger.

- Malheureusement, on ne peut pas agir comme ça avec eux ! Ils risquent leurs vies. Alors on les console du mieux qu'on peut, on les distrait avec toute l'imagination dont on arrive à faire preuve ! C'est une grosse partie de notre travail et il ne faut pas tout dramatiser, nous passons de très bons moments, dès qu'ils deviennent raisonnables.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Nous sommes aussi aidés par les patients les plus autonomes, comme Duo, Esteban, et Myribel, que vous connaissez et d'autres. Ils nous ont offert un vrai spectacle comique, ce matin, sur une scène improvisée. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais je peux vous assurer que depuis trois ans que je suis ici, je n'ai jamais entendu de tels éclats de rire résonner entre les murs du Centre !

- Je n'en doute pas non plus.

- Enfin, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec tout ça. Duo est sur la terrasse à profiter du soleil.

- Vous ne m'ennuyez pas, Candice. Je serais déjà parti, sinon, je ne m'embête pas avec les apparences. Duo sort toujours demain ?

- Oui, dès qu'il aura vu le Dr Eine. Mr Barton a pu se libérer à l'heure du déjeuner, alors avec le Dr Igrec et Sally, ils ont pu régler les derniers détails : tout est prêt pour sa sortie et son suivi a été planifié sans problème.

- Parfait.

- Mr Barton m'a dit que vous lui prépariez une belle fête. Il va être content !

- Hn. J'espère que je pourrai y participer.

Candice s'approche et pose la main sur son bras quelques instants.

- Il vous aime beaucoup, Mr Yuy. Même s'il vous en veut et je n'ai pas dit que c'était le cas, ça ne durera pas. Il ne peut pas fêter son retour sans vous, c'est inconcevable.

Heero soupire.

- Dans l'absolu, c'est vrai. Mais il a des raisons tout à fait justifiées de m'en vouloir et de faire une exception.

- Je n'ai pas tous les détails de votre histoire si complexe, mais j'en connais quand même assez, je pense, pour avoir bon espoir que ça s'arrangera. Avec le temps, les blessures se referment et on apprend à accepter nos cicatrices. Si je peux me permettre de vous donner mon avis, n'oubliez pas ce que le coma de Duo vous a appris : la patience et la persévérance. Ne gâchez pas tout à tout vouloir trop vite, que ce soit son pardon, sa compréhension ou autre chose, comme pour rattraper le temps passé.

Heero lui sourit.

- Vous êtes vraiment une femme formidable, Candice. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où nous avons remercié le Ciel que Duo ait, à ses côtés, une personne telle que vous.

- Il faudra dire ça à mon mari !

- Vous êtes déjà mariée ? s'étonne Heero.

- Oui, depuis trois ans, répond-elle en tirant sa chaîne où pend son alliance, cachée sous sa blouse. Je suis tout le temps en train de me laver les mains, alors elle glisse, je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous me paraissez si jeune…

- Je le suis, Mr Yuy, autant que vous, d'ailleurs ! Je me suis mariée à 20 ans. Quand on se sent prêt, l'âge importe peu, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Vous avez raison, oui.

- Bien entendu, j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est l'homme de ma vie et chaque jour qui passe me conforte dans cette idée. Enfin, presque tous les jours ! sourit-elle. Mais je sais bien que je peux me tromper. Je lui ai demandé une seule chose, que je lui répète souvent, d'ailleurs, c'est de toujours agir de manière à ce que, même si on se sépare un jour, je reste fière d'avoir porté son nom à un moment de ma vie.

- C'est tout à fait légitime et vous avez bien raison, Candice. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

- Merci. Je vous en souhaite tout autant, que ce soit avec Mr Winner qu'avec vos amis.

- Merci. Je vais vous laisser travailler, à présent et rejoindre Duo. On a déjà dû vous le dire, vous êtes la bienvenue, demain… Avec votre mari, bien sûr.

- Oui, c'est très gentil à vous tous et je vous en remercie. Je suis de garde, malheureusement, sinon ça aurait été avec grand plaisir.

- Nous aurons d'autres occasions. A plus tard, Candice.

- A plus tard, Mr Yuy.

Heero quitte le poste de soins et gagne la terrasse ensoleillée, effectivement très fréquentée.

Il repère immédiatement Duo, attablé avec trois autres personnes, tout souriant.

En se tournant vers l'une d'elles, il l'aperçoit.  
Avec un serrement au cœur, Heero constate que son sourire s'est évanoui dès que leurs regards se sont accrochés…

C'est pas gagné…

Après avoir dit quelques mots aux personnes à ses côtés, Duo se lève et vient le rejoindre.

- Salut.

- Salut, Duo.

Duo le regarde un moment sans rien dire de plus, puis se dirige vers un coin plus tranquille de la terrasse, à l'ombre, où Heero le suit, toujours en silence.

Une fois assez isolés, ils se font face.

Duo lève la main et la pose sur la joue d'Heero, qui ne fait pas un mouvement, puis l'écarte et la rabaisse sèchement, transformant un geste presque tendre en une gifle cuisante.  
Bien que Duo n'ait pas retrouvé toute sa force encore, le coup n'a pas que faiblement porté ; la joue d'Heero est brûlante et bien marquée.

Malgré le visage indéchiffrable de Duo, Heero a senti, à sa crispation, qu'il allait s'en prendre une...  
Mais, considérant qu'il le méritait, il n'a rien fait pour l'éviter.

Même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit une gifle…  
… ni qu'elle fasse aussi mal…

Au reproche qu'il lit dans son regard, Heero ne peut que répondre par la tristesse qu'il éprouve... et la détermination, aussi.  
Il refuse de perdre Duo sans se battre.

- Tu m'avais promis, Heero. On se l'était promis, pendant la guerre. As-tu oublié ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'était promis ? Redis-le !

- « Jamais de mensonges, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. »

- Tu n'as effectivement pas oublié les mots, mais leur signification et la promesse qu'ils représentaient, complètement. Que Quatre me cache la vérité, je l'accepte, qu'il me mente, je peux lui pardonner, principalement à cause de sa sensibilité et de son caractère. Mais que _toi_, tu m'aies joué cette mascarade, je ne devrais même pas avoir à me demander si je l'accepte ou non.

- Je…

- Laisse-moi finir, le coupe-t-il en levant la main. Je n'aurais pas pardonné si facilement au Heero que je connaissais - et aimais - et qui m'a fait cette promesse. Lui, il l'aurait tenue. Est-ce l'influence de Quatre ou une part de toi qui se serait révélée, même sans lui ? J'en sais rien. Tu es différent, c'est évident. Alors, je peux comprendre. Lorsque la première nuit que tu as passé avec moi, tu t'es allongé à mes côtés et m'a serré contre toi, j'ai été rassuré. Je me disais que le sentiment d'étrangeté allait finir par disparaître. L'important, c'était que tu étais là et que tu m'aimais encore, en apparence.

Il s'interrompt mais Heero n'en profite pas pour intervenir, il sait qu'il n'a pas encore dit tout ce qu'il voulait.  
Duo le regarde un bon moment en silence, comme pour le tester, ou parce qu'il a besoin d'organiser tout ce qui lui reste encore à dire et qui se bouscule dans sa tête.

- Si, à ce moment-là, tu m'avais annoncé que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre, finit-il par reprendre, j'aurais été blessé au point de me fermer complètement. Ma douleur m'aurait empêché d'analyser la situation comme j'ai été contraint de le faire, par la suite, face aux sentiments que je ressentais… ou ne ressentais plus. Je me serais senti complètement écarté de votre vie, de ta vie. Pour mon bien, c'était important que je comprenne, par moi-même, combien les choses, les gens, les sentiments avaient changés. Même moi, parce que dans mon coma, miraculeusement, il y avait comme une porte ouverte qui m'a permis de rester connecté à vous et à ce qui m'entourait. J'ai été atteint par ce que vous viviez et me communiquiez, par vos paroles et vos sentiments. Je comprends donc le pourquoi de cette mise en scène. Vous aviez le choix, vous avez fait le meilleur pour mon bien et mon bonheur.

- Je suis heureux que tu le comprennes, Duo. Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir fait souffrir bien malgré moi, alors que j'avais juré de tout faire pour ne jamais te blesser.

- Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite mais... c'est ce que tu as fait, Heero.

Duo sourit à un Heero plus que soulagé.

- Je ne veux pas voir autre chose qu'un sourire sur ton visage, Duo. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé la force de nous pardonner.

- Je ne répèterai pas les choses, tu as dû en parler avec Quatre, déjà, alors tu sais quel a été mon raisonnement et tout ce que je vous souhaite comme bonheur. Il me reste à te remercier et te demander pardon, à mon tour, pour tout ce que tu as dû endurer pendant mon coma et depuis mon réveil, pour…

- Baka, le coupe-t-il. Ca suffit.

Duo sourit plus largement encore.

- Ca, je crois que ça ne changera jamais.

- Non, tu peux en être sûr. Tu seras toujours mon baka, Duo.

- Ca me soulage, tu sais.

Ils se regardent sans rien dire un moment.  
Enfin, ils ne se disent rien avec des mots, mais beaucoup de choses passent dans leurs regards.

- Un mec ça gifle pas, normalement, reprend Duo, ça frappe avec le poing. Mais je tiens vraiment à sortir demain et surtout, je tenais à garder mes phalanges intactes. Visiblement, ça fait aussi son effet, ajoute-t-il en effleurant sa joue rougie du bout des doigts. Tu m'en veux pas trop de…

- Urusaï ! le coupe-t-il en attrapant soudainement son poignet pour l'attirer contre lui. La ferme… répète-t-il doucement, au cas où il aura pas compris, peut-être….

Duo, surpris quelques secondes, finit par sourire et refermer ses bras autour de lui pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Et quelle étreinte !

Il y a plus dans cet échange que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire.

Le petit malaise qui persistait entre eux, depuis le réveil de Duo, vole en éclat.  
Heero peut alors tout lui confier de ces cinq années écoulées, à travers cette étreinte où se mêle force et tendresse…

L'horreur en apprenant l'accident et en découvrant son état.

L'attente et l'angoisse durant les heures interminables de l'opération.  
L'attente encore et les doutes…

L'espoir et la résignation…  
Le désespoir et la folie qui frappe aux portes de l'esprit…

L'amour et la confiance qu'il lui porte…  
L'attente, toujours et le temps qui passe…

Le refus d'abandonner, la détermination…

Et autour…

Le soutien, la compréhension…  
Le partage, l'amitié…

L'amour…

Un nouvel amour, un nouveau souffle…  
Une nouvelle force…

Duo accepte cette adieu définitif à son Heero, son Hee-chan, dont il sent la présence pour la première fois depuis son réveil, quelque part derrière cet adulte devenu, si vite et d'évidence, son meilleur ami.

Ce qui est normal, vu qu'Heero a replongé dans le passé, cette fois-ci sans rien cacher, qu'il a mis son âme à nue pour Duo.

Ils se séparent doucement après ce long moment, comme par crainte d'abîmer ce lien renouvelé qui paraît encore fragile, tout en portant en lui la puissance de l'espoir et la confiance en un avenir heureux, enfin.

- Je t'aimerai toujours, Duo, tu le sais.

- Non, Heero, _on_ s'aimera toujours. C'est très différent.

- Tu as raison.

Duo, toujours dans ses bras, cueille une larme du bout de l'index, avant de se reculer.

- Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi rare de voir tes larmes couler ?

- Oh ! oui. Il n'y a vraiment jamais eu que toi qui aie réussi à me faire pleurer, de joie ou de tristesse, voire de rage, aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, ce sont des larmes de joie.

- Tant mieux ! Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter un bonheur infini et incommensurable avec Quatre. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit capable de te l'apporter et que tu sois capable de lui rendre. Ou inversement, après, vous faites votre propre cuisine…

- Merci, Duo.

- Et je te mets en garde, aussi : il est l'une de personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie, alors ne le blesse jamais ou tu auras à en répondre devant moi.

- Tu lui avais déjà dit ça indirectement en ma présence, je suppose que tu le lui as répété…

- Évidemment ! Je…

Duo ne termine pas, soudain pris de vertige ; il chancelle et Heero le rattrape.

- Duo !

Il le soutient jusqu'à une chaise et l'aide à s'asseoir.

- I'm ok… Ca va... C'est juste un vertige… le soleil, l'émotion… Ca va, t'en fais pas, 'ro.

- T'es tout pâle et on est à l'ombre, tu peux pas accuser le soleil. Je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Non ! Je te dis que ça va… J'ai passé toute l'après-midi au soleil, tu sais. J'ai plus l'habitude.

Quelques personnes se sont timidement approchées au cri d'Heero, mais se dispersent déjà, rassurées par les mots de Duo et ne souhaitant pas les déranger ou les gêner.  
L'une d'elle, pourtant, une jeune femme aux tresses brunes, s'avance plus près.

- Tiens, Duo, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau froide. T'es pas le premier à prendre un coup de chaud.

- Merci, Myribel.

- Merci, répète Heero.

- De rien. Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu ferrais mieux de le ramener, Heero.

- Je vais le faire - on ne discute pas - et je vais appeler Candice, je préfère qu'elle vérifie quand même.

- Mais 'ro…

- On est jamais trop prudent. Allons-y.

- Ramène-le, je vais chercher Candice, propose Myribel.

- Ok, ok, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… se résigne Duo. Mais je peux marcher.

- Pour ça, je te laisse le choix, confirme Heero en l'aidant à se lever.

Duo, se sentant effectivement un peu faible, s'appuie sur lui et se laisse conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, il est allongé dans son lit et Candice a fini de l'examiner.

- C'est une petite chute de tension, sans aucune gravité. Il n'y a pas à s'alarmer.

- C'est pas à moi qui faut dire ça, je sens que je vais très bien !

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir tomber, Duo.

- Right away... Je ne suis pas _tombé_, j'ai _vacillé_…

- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu te serais retrouvé le cul par terre, excusez-moi pour ce langage, Candice.

- Je vous en prie, surtout que vous n'avez pas tort.

- Merci de votre soutien, Candice !

L'infirmière lui fait un clin d'œil en terminant de ranger ses appareils.

- Ca m'était déjà arrivé, en permission, quand j'étais avec Trowa à la clinique.

- Et ça risque de vous arriver encore, les premiers temps. A chaque fois que vous aurez beaucoup d'émotion, ça peut arriver.

- Le Doc m'a prévenu, oui.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il vous ait dit d'éviter ça, parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. A part vous déconseiller les films violents, les jeux en réseaux ou les parcs d'attraction, bien sûr.

- On va attendre un peu pour tout ça, oui !

- Il va falloir vous ménager, Duo. Vous savez que ce ne sera pas facile, surtout au début. Vos permissions vous ont permis de doucement reprendre pied dans le monde actuel et de vous préparer, vous êtes bien entouré, vous êtes fort et courageux, persévérant, alors je ne doute pas que vous réussissiez votre réintégration. Et puis, si vous avez le moindre souci, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Nous ne vous laisserons pas, comme ça, tout affronter !

- Merci, Candice. Vous allez vraiment me manquer, vous savez.

- Vous croyez que vous allez vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ? Je prendrai régulièrement de vos nouvelles, Duo, si vous l'autorisez. Et lorsque vous viendrez en rendez-vous ici, vous avez intérêt à passer nous voir !

- Avec joie !

- Parfait. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore d'autres patients à rassurer. N'oubliez pas de boire, Duo, il faut vous réhydrater. Et reposez-vous aussi. A plus tard.

- Merci, Candice.

L'infirmière sortie, Heero s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et réajuste les coussins pour bien installer Duo.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas faire qu'essayer… répond-il en baillant. Excuse-moi, 'ro.

- Baka. Ne fais pas attention à moi.

- Tu veux bien rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

- Je reste jusqu'à ce que Trowa revienne, au moins, répond-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise, tout près de lui.

- C'est gentil.

Heero lui prend la main et Duo sourit en fermant les yeux.

- C'est normal et ça me fait plaisir, Duo.

- T'es heureux, hein, Heero ? murmure-t-il après un silence, les yeux toujours clos.

- Hn. Surtout maintenant, après avoir parlé avec toi.

- Mais avec Quatre, tout va bien ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes vraiment très amoureux.

- Hn. On... on s'aime vraiment et tout va très bien, grâce à toi.

Duo rouvre les yeux.

- Grâce à moi ? You must be jocking ! Ce serait plutôt le contraire, avec ce que je vous ai obligé à vivre !

- Non, rassure-toi. Je te l'ai dit, déjà, c'est à toi que je dois cette capacité à aimer. Je n'aurais pas été capable d'aimer Quatre de cette façon, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré et aimé avant.

- Alors tant mieux, parce que vous méritez, l'un comme l'autre, d'être aimés passionnément et plus encore.

- Trowa et toi aussi.

- N'essaie pas de jouer les entremetteurs, ' ro, ça ne te va vraiment pas !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, proteste-t-il. Je te donne juste mon avis. Trowa t'aime, tu le sais, tu le sens surtout. Et tu as aussi des sentiments pour lui, non ?

- A quoi tu vois ça ?

- Tu prononçais souvent son nom, dans ton sommeil. Et à la première permission que tu as eu, tu as demandé à ce qu'il t'emmène à sa clinique.

- Je voulais voir les animaux…

- C'était un prétexte, Duo. On aurait pu aller au zoo ou dans une animalerie, tous les deux, si tu voulais seulement voir des animaux. Pourquoi choisir une clinique vétérinaire où les animaux sont malades, le plus souvent ? Tu voulais être avec Trowa.

- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, je suis désolé. Je sais que ça t'a vexé, en plus.

- Assez, oui, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je savais bien que c'était inconscient de ta part. Comme tous ces gestes que tu as pour lui depuis ton réveil et dont tu ne te rends pas compte, sans parler des regards. Mais tu as quand même désigné ça par « un trouble » que tu ressens en sa présence, même sans vraiment le mesurer.

- Je sais que je suis plus proche de lui que je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant, mais… c'est encore confus. Comme des fois l'amour est comparé à une guerre, il m'arrive de me demander si le Système Zéro aurait pu me donner une réponse, s'il existait encore… Que m'aurait-il montré de mon avenir avec Trowa, si j'avais pu l'interroger dans ce sens ? S'il avait été relié à mon cœur plutôt qu'à mon cerveau ?

- Ces questions tournent à vide, tu as à te préoccuper d'autre chose de plus important, aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, bien sûr. J'ai toujours été un peu maso, tu sais bien. Un simple mal de crâne, c'est pas assez, il me faut une bonne grosse migraine… Et je sens que je vais être servi, pour les prochains mois…

- Duo, écoute-moi. Je sais que Wufei et Quatre t'ont déjà donné leur avis, alors je te donne le mien et tu en fais ce que tu veux. Il est évident qu'un fil du Destin te relie à Trowa, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre, y en a d'autres. Réfléchis bien et fais le bon choix. Mais tu as le temps. Commence par faire une sieste, murmure-t-il en embrassant son front sous ses mèches.

- Je vais le faire, mais j'ai une dernière chose à te demander, 'ro.

- Je t'écoute.

- Qu'as-tu fait de la mèche de cheveux que vous avez tous gardé ?

Heero sourit et sort sa boussole de sa poche et l'ouvre.  
Duo la reconnaît, il lui a offert presque six ans plus tôt.

_« Ca pourra t'être utile quand tu seras architecte, si tu le veux toujours, mais c'est surtout pour que tu retrouves toujours ton chemin jusqu'à moi. On ne se perdra jamais, Heero. »_

La mèche de cheveux est tressée et fixée au cadran, s'enroulant autour dans le fin support en cuir.

- Pour ne jamais oublier d'où vient celui que je suis devenu, explique Heero. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, j'y ai cru. Mais tu ne m'as jamais perdu, Heero.

- Toi non plus. On ne s'est jamais perdus, Duo.

- Non, on se s'est jamais perdus.

Heero range sa boussole sans le quitter des yeux.  
Duo lui rend son regard, alors qu'il reprend sa main entre les siennes, mais pas longtemps….

Ses paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes.

- Merci pour tout, 'ro… finit-il par murmurer, en fermant les yeux complètement.

- Merci à toi, réplique Heero en dégageant avec tendresse et douceur les mèches qui barrent son front. Je crois que tu ne sauras et ne mesureras jamais tout ce que tu représentes pour moi, Duo Maxwell.

Heero n'est pas sûr que Duo ait entendu.

Mais il sait que le concernant, conscient ou inconscient, peu importe, son esprit capte et garde tout en mémoire.  
Si ça doit être nécessaire un jour, ses mots se rappèleront d'eux-mêmes à son bon souvenir…

Il dépose un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et sans lâcher sa main, s'installe plus confortablement sur sa chaise pour attendre Trowa…  
… et lui laisser sa place.

Lorsque Trowa arrive une heure plus tard, ils les trouve tous les deux endormis, tête contre tête, main dans la main, si... proches !

Même s'il sait et comprend pertinemment qu'ils ont dû vivre un moment fort, à l'image de ce que lui a raconté Duo de son explication avec Quatre et du sentiment de l'avoir enfin totalement retrouvé…  
Même s'il connaît la force de l'amour qui lie Heero et Quatre…  
Même si Duo leur a assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas retomber amoureux de Heero, aujourd'hui…

Trowa reste un homme amoureux.

Et devant ce tableau si touchant, son cœur est traversé par la jalousie et par la peur, par les doutes.  
Et si Duo avait eu le sentiment de retrouver son Heero, comment pourrait-il lutter contre ça ?

Il pose doucement ses affaires et Heero ouvre les yeux à ce moment-là.  
Ils se regardent quelques instants en silence, puis Heero se détache doucement de Duo pour ne pas le réveiller.

Toujours sans un mot, les deux amis sortent dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il va bien ? demande Trowa en l'embrassant.

- Il a eu une petite chute de tension, mais rien de grave. C'est à cause du soleil et des émotions qu'il a eues.

- Du genre « retour en arrière » ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

Son ton est neutre, son visage indéchiffrable, comme d'habitude…  
… mais Heero le connaît et le comprend parfaitement.

Il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place et tomber sur la scène qu'il lui a offert, bien involontairement.

Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement que Trowa allait arriver, il aurait donc pu éviter de se rapprocher encore de Duo.  
Il aurait pu, oui... si ça avait été volontaire !

Or, il s'est endormi et c'est durant son sommeil qu'il s'est rapproché de lui.  
Mais il sait que c'est inutile d'essayer d'expliquer ça à Trowa.

- Je dirai plutôt du genre « adieu définitif » ou « la page est tournée », répond-il. On a partagé quelque chose de très fort, par le passé, nous venons de le ranger définitivement dans la boîte à souvenirs. De magnifiques souvenirs, mais ce ne sont plus que ça, Trowa, des souvenirs appartenant au passé. J'espère que tu sauras le convaincre, si besoin est, que tu peux être la clé d'un avenir heureux pour lui. Nous t'y aiderons.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Ils échangent un nouveau regard entendu, avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers Duo, qu'ils entraperçoivent à travers la porte restée entrouverte.

- Tout est prêt pour demain ? veut savoir Heero.

- A l'appartement, oui. Il restera quelques petites choses à voir avec Duo, lorsque nous rentrerons. J'ai laissé Quatre avec Hilde au restaurant, ils s'occupent des derniers détails.

- Réléna ?

- Elle a été retenue par un Conseil qui a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

- Je lui avais dit qu'elle serait trop occupée pour nous aider, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, à chaque fois.

- Bien qu'elle ait acceptée de s'effacer devant Quatre, elle se considérera toujours en compétition avec lui, même si elle sait que c'est perdu d'avance. C'est dans sa nature, tu n'y changeras rien.

- Elle n'est même plus amoureuse de moi, c'est ça qui me laisse perplexe. Je suis sûr que si un jour, je faisais mine de l'embrasser, je m'en prendrais une dans la seconde.

- De Quatre, oui. Et de moi, très rapidement, suivi certainement de Duo et Wufei ne tardera pas. Sans parler de Rachid et compagnie.

Ils se jettent un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Ca vaut pas le coup… affirment-ils en même temps, avant de pouffer comme des gamins.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, assure Heero en posant sa main sur son épaule. Vraiment. Je sais, en plus, que ce doit être difficile, parfois.

- Comparé à ces années d'attente, ce n'est que du bonheur. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. J'ai beau dire que même si je ne dois être qu'un ami, s'il me permet de rester aussi proche que nous le sommes, ça me suffira, je ne sais pas combien de temps je le supporterai. Qui peut vraiment dire comment je réagirai ? Il ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête maintenant, j'aviserai à ce moment-là. Et si je dois partir, je partirais quelques temps.

Heero est content que Trowa se confie à lui aussi facilement.  
D'habitude, il faut le pousser un peu...

- C'est normal, Trowa. Tu es un homme, tu as un cœur et un corps avec des sentiments et des envies.

- Que je gère plutôt bien, pour l'instant. Même si c'est difficile.

- Tu te souviens, une fois, j'ai fait le con en te disant que tu étais certainement frustré, sexuellement.

- Oui, au cours d'une conversation dont on ne devait plus se souvenir et que je vais de nouveau oublier, quand tu m'auras expliqué pourquoi tu la remets sur le tapis, aujourd'hui…

Heero sourit.

- Tu m'as dit, en gros, que ta vie sexuelle ne se résumait pas à te muscler le poignet.

- Exact.

- Est-ce que c'est Une qui te donnait un coup de main… façon de parler, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr… répète Trowa, presque moqueur. Oui, c'était Une.

- Mais... ce n'est pas sérieux, entre vous ? Tout est clair ?

- Tu connais mes sentiments pour Duo. Quant à Une, elle vit dans le souvenir de Treize, elle n'aimera jamais que lui. Ca nous arrangeait l'un comme l'autre.

- De nous tous, tu as toujours été le plus proche d'elle. C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

- C'est vrai. Nous sommes liés par une sincère et tendre amitié. Une de celles, improbables, qui sont nées pendant la guerre. Et c'est tout. Le reste était purement sexuel.

- Tu en parles au passé, ça me rassure.

- Jusqu'à ce que Duo me dise, les yeux dans les yeux, que nous ne pourrons pas être plus que deux amis, je ne toucherai personne d'autre.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Est-ce que Duo est au courant ?

- Pas encore.

- Mais tu comptes lui en parler.

- Bien sûr.

- Ce serait bien qu'il sache aussi que tu as essayé de... comment dire...

- De l'oublier dans les bras d'autres personnes, peut-être ?

Heero sourit.

- C'est ça, pourquoi je cherche mes mots alors que c'est aussi simple ?

- Tu n'es peut-être pas à l'aise avec l'idée, propose Trowa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ca doit être ça. Mais tu sais, si je pense qu'il doit être au courant, c'est uniquement pour qu'il comprenne que tu as vraiment essayé de passer à autre chose. Et que si tu es encore auprès de lui aujourd'hui, aussi amoureux, ce n'est pas anodin.

- Tu crois qu'il a besoin de preuve.

- Non, mais c'est une chose qui peut être bien qu'il sache quand même. Tu n'attends rien de lui, c'est comme ça, tout simplement, tu n'as pas choisi. Enfin, c'est toi qui vois, Trowa.

- Exactement.

Heero soutient son regard un moment, puis décide de ne pas insister.

- Bien, on peut donc de nouveau oublier ce qui doit l'être.

- Trowa…

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers la porte entrouverte et voient que Duo s'agite dans son sommeil.

- Je te laisse reprendre ta place à ses côtés, Trowa, je vais rejoindre Quatre. A demain.

- A demain, Heero et... merci.

Ils s'embrassent, puis Trowa entre dans la chambre et s'assoit près de Duo en lui prenant la main.

Duo se calme rapidement et sourit, mais dans son sommeil, il ne s'est pas réveillé.

Heero referme la porte doucement et s'en va, heureux, certes, mais aussi gagné par une sorte de mélancolie, de nostalgie, de tristesse qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir avec autant de force.

Même s'il est profondément amoureux de Quatre, il lui est difficile de laisser sa place à Trowa auprès de Duo.  
Il ne l'avait pas vraiment ressenti, lorsque Duo était inconscient, mais depuis son réveil, c'est autre chose.

Mais ce qui domine quand même, c'est l'espoir que ces deux-là finissent par se trouver, parce qu'ils comptent beaucoup pour lui.

Cet espoir à l'esprit et son amour pour Quatre faisant battre son coeur, lui permettant de chasser le gris de cette tristesse qui l'envahit, il prend la direction du restaurant.  
C'est là que le lendemain soir, devant tous ses proches et amis, Duo va fêter son réveil après un si long sommeil, son retour à la vie dans d'excellentes dispositions et son nouveau départ.

Une nouvelle vie pour lui, une nouvelle page pour eux…

.

_A suivre…_

_.  
_

_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A samedi prochain (**26/05**) (oo j'aurai un an de plus !) Bon week end ! Kisu ! Lysanea_


	16. Welcome home Duo

**Titre** : **Un si long sommeil.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Quatre.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Savannah, la petite fille. Les chansons sont de Célnie Dion _D'amour ou d'amitié_ et de Jenifer _Donne-moi le temps_.

_**Pairing **_: 1+4, 2+3, 5+H

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Hilde, Une, Mariemeia, Sally, Réléna, Zechs, Noin, Catherine _

_**Résumé**_ : Duo quitte enfin le Centre, presque deux mois après son réveil, et fête son retour avec ses proches et ses amis.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes dans de bonnes conditions pour lire ce nouveau chapitre... Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres, je crois que ce sera le plus gros de toute ma fic ! (quoi que je suis en train de reprendre le 18 et il a pas l'air mince non plus lol)

Il y a trois parties en fait, mais je ne me voyais pas en faire trois chapitres ni même deux différents, alors je vous livre tout et vous laisse le soin de gérer votre temps et votre lecture, espérant que vous irez quand même jusqu'au bout ! Je termine ma petite note en vous remerciant tous pour vos mails et vos reviews, vos "joyeux anniversaire", (au passage bon anniversaire à ceux qui sont nés aujourd'hui) et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans me laisser de reviews (j'en connais quelque uns qui ont été dénoncés mdr) et je suis très heureuse d'être lue même si on ne me laisse pas de commentaires !

Je sais très bien que le choix de mes couples me fait perdre des lecteurs et/ou des reviewers, et je l'accepte totalement !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre Seize : Welcome home, Duo !**

.

.**  
**

- Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ?

- Oui ! Ce n'est pas perdu, de toute façon. Allons-y, soupire Duo, mais sans faire un mouvement.

Trowa pose sa main sur son épaule et Duo arrache son regard des portes d'entrée du Centre pour lui faire face.

- Tu auras l'occasion de dire au revoir à ceux que tu n'as pas vu. Ça non plus, c'est pas perdu.

- Je sais, Tro. Mais j'aurais au moins voulu…Rah, laisse tomber, tu as raison ! Allons-y, Quatre et Heero nous attendent.

- Moi aussi, tu sais, j'aurais voulu dire au revoir à Savannah.

Duo, qui avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur le Centre, le regarde, surpris qu'il l'ait aussi bien deviné, puis sourit.

- J'espère juste qu'elle va bien.

- Trowa, Duo ! les appelle-t-on soudain.

Ils se retournent pour voir arriver la petite fille dont-ils viennent juste de parler.

- Savy dear ! se réjouit Duo en la réceptionnant dans ses bras. Je suis si content de te voir, ma princesse. J'étais en train de me résigner à rentrer sans t'avoir dit au revoir !

- Je suis désolée, mais Ruby était malade toute la nuit ! J'ai dû attendre que quelqu'un d'autre que Karen m'amène, explique-t-elle en quittant les bras de Duo pour ceux rejoindre ceux de Trowa. J'avais tellement peur d'arriver trop tard !

- Je vais revenir régulièrement, tu sais, alors on se serait revu, de toute façon.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas pareil ! Je voulais te faire un gros bisou et te souhaiter un bon retour. Et puis j'avais des cadeaux pour vous deux ! Here you are ! dit-elle en leur tendant deux paquets.

- Il ne fallait pas, princesse. Un gros bisou, c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin et envie, proteste Duo.

- Duo a raison, insiste Trowa, il ne fallait vraiment pas.

Ils ouvrent leurs paquets et se regardent, surpris et très émus.  
Duo s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille.

- Ce sont les écharpes que tu tricotais pour tes parents, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

Trowa se met à leur hauteur à son tour.

- On ne peut pas accepter, Savannah…

- Si, ça me fait plaisir. Comme ça, cet hiver, même si vous m'avez oublié et bien quand vous aurez froid et que vous chercherez de quoi vous réchauffer, vous trouverez ces écharpes et vous vous souviendrez de moi !

- Chérie, on a pas besoin de ça pour se souvenir de toi, assure Trowa. Et tes parents auront besoin de cette chaleur, cet hiver.

- Je sais très bien que maman ne se réveillera pas. Quant à papa, il va rester ici un long moment, je vais avoir le temps de lui en tricoter une autre. J'ai déjà commencé !

Les deux jeunes hommes, très émus, la serrent tour à tour dans leurs bras.

- _Thanks a million, princess_. Tu vas drôlement me manquer, tu sais. On s'en tient à notre promesse de se voir à chaque fois que c'est possible, d'accord ?

- _I promise_ !

Elle tend ses deux petits doigts, un vers Duo, un vers Trowa.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !

- _Cross my heart and hope to die _! reprend Duo. (1)

La petite fille éclate de rire avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou.

- _I love you_, Duo.

- _I love you too_, Savy bear.

Duo la serre un long moment dans ses bras, puis elle s'écarte et se blottit contre Trowa.

- Je commençais à être jaloux…

- Y a pas de raison, Trowa ! Je t'aime fort et Duo aussi t'aime fort.

- C'est bien vrai, assure Duo en se relevant, mais sa main enveloppant toujours affectueusement celle que Savannah a posée sur l'épaule de Trowa.

C'est à ce moment-là que nous arrivons, Heero et moi.

Nous les avions devancés pour déposer une partie des affaires de Duo, principalement des cadeaux, à la voiture, pendant que Trowa et lui terminaient de dire au revoir.  
Mais ne les voyant toujours pas arriver au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, on a décidé d'aller à leur rencontre.  
Et voilà que nous tombons sur cette scène des plus touchantes, un Trowa front contre front avec Savannah, sous l'œil attendri de Duo.

Ils se sont beaucoup liés avec cette petite fille, dont les deux parents se sont retrouvés au Centre après un accident, sept ou huit mois plus tôt.

Savannah s'en est sortie, mais est restée longtemps muette, probablement à cause du choc.  
C'est Trowa qui l'a sortie de son mutisme, un lien très fort les unis depuis.

Et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle s'est liée avec Duo.  
Le fait qu'elle soit née et ait grandi sur L2 y est pour beaucoup.

Si sa mère est dans un état critique et désespérée, sans espoir de sortir de son coma, son père, lui, s'est réveillé après un coma de cinq mois et se remet très lentement.  
Mais Savannah n'a plus peur de croire ni d'espérer et elle le doit autant à Duo qu'à Trowa.

- Ils sont si mignons... je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer en coupant le moteur.

- Ca donne envie, me dit Heero sur le même ton.

Je me tourne vers lui, interdit par tout ce que cette phrase sous-entend.

Ça aurait pu passer pour une simple remarque, que moi-même j'aurais pu faire, complètement attendri par ce tableau…  
Mais ce que je j'ai perçu chez lui, quand il a parlé, n'a rien de simple.

Plus que de l'envie, c'est carrément du _désir_ qui a empli son cœur.  
Un désir tellement… _fort _!

Et qui me laisse sans voix…

Heero finit par sentir mon regard appuyé et reporte son attention vers moi.

Se rendant compte soudain de la portée de ses paroles et de la surprise qu'elles ont fait naître chez moi, il baisse les yeux un court instant, presque gêné - mais pas tant que ça, en fait - avant de me regarder de nouveau droit dans les yeux.

Il me sourit et se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser tendrement, rapidement, trop pour me laisser le temps de réagir.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il encore.

Et sans attendre, il sort de la voiture.

Alors seulement, je me reprends et sors à mon tour, pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter.  
Duo et Trowa, qui nous rejoignent déjà, répondent pour moi : le temps de charger les derniers sacs, d'embrasser Savannah, nous parlons déjà de plein d'autres choses différentes.

C'est encore le cas tout au long du trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Duo - et Trowa.

Je finis donc par mettre ça de côté, mais je sais que ça va me travailler un moment.  
Même si c'est encore un peu tôt, que nous sommes certains, Heero et moi, de pouvoir rester ensemble seulement depuis deux jours, nous pensons déjà à notre avenir.

Jusqu'à ce que Duo se réveille, nous avons tous un peu mis nos vies entre parenthèses.

Hilde et Wufei se sont fiancés, mais ils n'envisageaient pas de se marier sans la présence de Duo - même si ça pouvait signifier ne jamais se marier - alors que Wufei est très attaché aux traditions.  
Il n'aura finalement pas à accepter ça, mais il était même prêt à avoir leur enfant hors mariage.

Connaissant Wufei, ce n'est pas peu !

Quant à Heero et moi, nous avons vécu notre relation ces deux dernières années sans vraiment nous projeter très loin.

Bien sûr, nous évoquions ce que nous ferrions lorsque Duo se réveillerait, mais tout restait incertain.  
Nous parlions surtout de prendre des vacances loin et en amoureux ; en deux ans, nous nous sommes accordés une seule période de dix jours rien qu'à nous et loin, parce que nous répugnions l'un comme l'autre à rester trop longtemps éloignés de Duo.

Et voilà, aujourd'hui, que je lui découvre ce désir d'enfants dont nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé, nous concernant.

Je ne peux pas ranger ça dans un coin de mon esprit et l'oublier…  
Enfin si, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le moment d'en parler avec lui.

Je verrouille l'alarme de ma voiture et monte rejoindre Heero, Duo et Trowa, que j'ai laissé passer devant avec une partie des affaires.

A force de réfléchir, j'ai traîné, ils doivent se demander ce que je fais…  
Et bien non, pas tant que ça !

La porte de l'appartement est ouverte, mais il n'y a personne dans le salon.

Je pose le dernier sac, referme la porte et avance dans le couloir où j'aperçois Heero.  
Plusieurs émotions se mêlent en lui, mais je ne pousse pas plus loin mon étude, je préfère en parler directement.

- Mon amour ? je l'appelle doucement.

Il sursaute quand même avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu approcher.

- J'ai vu, tu es tout absorbé dans ce que tu fais. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? je lui demande en découvrant ce qui le trouble ainsi : Duo et Trowa.

Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher, murmure-t-il.

- Tu es jaloux.

Il soupire et reporte son attention sur Trowa qui est en train d'aider Duo, tout en le taquinant - et Duo se fait avoir à chaque fois.

- Ca me fait tout drôle de voir quelqu'un d'autre prendre soin de lui comme ça… Désolé, mon ange, je sais que je ne devrais pas, s'excuse-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je comprends, tu sais.

Je le sens se crisper, alors que je me laisse gagner et influencer par ses sentiments, son espèce de mélancolie.

- Tu ressens la même chose par rapport à Trowa.

Ce n'est pas une question.

- C'est différent. Trowa… je reprends en tournant mon visage vers nos deux amis, Trowa ne m'a jamais regardé ni sourit comme ça. Nous avons eu des moments complices et forts, mais il n'a jamais autant ri. Regarde-le, il a l'air si bien, si heureux d'être simplement à ses côtés ! Moi, je n'ai jamais su lui apporter un tel bonheur. A peine l'a-t-il approché, alors que nous étions ensemble.

Heero prend mon visage entre ses mains et dès l'instant où ses yeux plongent dans les miens, je suis comme prisonnier, piégé par son regard si franc, tendre et déterminé.

- Aujourd'hui, tu me rends heureux, mon Katoru. Ça compte, non ?

- Bien sûr que ça compte, mon chéri, je lui réponds en resserrant ma prise sur sa taille. C'était, jusqu'à présent, l'une des choses les plus importantes, pour moi. Maintenant que Duo et Trowa sont heureux, je souhaite qu'ils le restent et le soient davantage, mais c'est leur affaire. Alors ce qui compte le plus pour moi, aujourd'hui, c'est que tu sois heureux. Je veux ton bonheur, mon Heero.

- Tu le fais déjà et je sais que tu ne t'arrêteras pas là.

- Nous ne nous arrêterons pas en si bon chemin, parce que je suis heureux avec toi, moi aussi.

- Tant mieux.

Je glisse mon visage dans le creux de son cou et il me serre plus fort.  
Un long frisson me parcourt le corps et je soupire de bien-être.

Ça ne m'étonne plus, maintenant, mais ça a longtemps été le cas, de ressentir ces sensations qui sont si familières au tout début d'une relation amoureuse : les frissons quand on pense à la personne qu'on aime, qui deviennent de véritables décharges électriques quand on la touche, les nœuds à l'estomac, les vertiges, les coups de chauds.

On s'y habitue, on se dit que ça va passer, quand l'amour passion se fait raison… tout en restant intense et passionné, ça n'empêche pas.

Quand nos corps s'unissent et qu'on meurt dans les bras de l'être aimé, qu'on est ressuscité par son regard, son sourire, sa tendresse dans l'après, on prie le ciel, d'où on vient juste de redescendre, de ne jamais connaître d'autre mort que celle-ci, encore et encore, à jamais.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, on se rend compte qu'on continue à avoir ces sentiments, ces sensations et ces émotions et ce malgré les mois, puis les années qui passent…  
On pense qu'on ne peut pas aimer plus et pourtant, c'est chaque fois plus fort et on va au-delà.

Et on s'en émerveille toujours autant, parce qu'autour de nous on a la preuve que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de partager et de vivre un tel amour.

- Hey, les amoureux ! nous interpelle Duo, nous faisant sursauter. On vous laisse une chambre ou on va se prendre un verre au salon ?

Voilà le danger : on se perd, on s'oublie et on fait abstraction de tout ce qui n'est pas nous… et on fait des bourdes.  
Heero et moi nous détachons l'un de l'autre, légèrement mal à l'aise, même si Duo ne semble pas avoir de problème à notre vue : son sourire va d'une oreille à l'autre, soulignant son air coquin et son regard malicieux.

- Je traduis ça par l'option « salon et bon rafraîchissement » !

- Oui, ça nous ferra du bien.

- On vous suit.

Heero passe le premier, moi derrière et nos deux amis à la suite.  
Ils sont encore à portée de voix et j'entends Trowa murmurer.

- Ca va, Duo ?

- Je m'y fais, t'inquiète pas ! C'est un peu bizarre, mais ça ne me pose aucun problème ici.

Je suppose qu'il a montré son cœur et ça clôt le sujet.

Trowa insiste pour faire le service seul alors nous nous asseyons dans le salon ; ça ne lui prend pas plus de cinq minutes, c'est pas comme si on était dix, non plus.  
Nous échangeons quelques mots en savourant cette pause, nous courrons un vrai marathon depuis trois jours !

Le silence s'installe finalement et je sens bientôt Duo poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Une grosse soirée t'attend, Duo, tu devrais te reposer un peu, remarque Trowa.

- Non, ça ira. On va terminer ensemble de tout préparer ici, comme prévu, pour le retour du resto.

- Il y a vraiment très peu de choses à faire, je peux m'en occuper seul.

Duo se redresse.

- T'arrêtes pas, depuis hier ! Je vais t'aider et si je vois que je ne tiens pas, je ferais une sieste. Tu sais bien que quand j'ai sommeil, je tombe tout seul. Il n'y a que pendant la guerre que je pouvais rester trois jours sans dormir.

- Et tu dormais les trois jours suivants…

Duo fait un grand sourire à Heero.

- Quand tu me laissais tranquille, oui ! J'en venais à détester le mot « mission ». T'avais que ce mot à la bouche ! Parfois même, je me demandais si tu ne croyais pas que c'était mon nom ! Duo Mission ! Non, mon pote, c'est bien Duo Maxwell !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire au souvenir de toutes ces joutes verbales entre eux.  
Heero et Trowa se contentent de sourire, comme d'habitude, mais je sens leur joie et leur amusement aussi grands que les nôtres.

- _The good old days_ (2), soupire Duo. Plus vieux pour vous que pour moi…

- Peut-être, mon Dodo, mais les souvenirs sont quand même là. On met plus de temps à les rappeler, mais ils sont dans notre mémoire.

- J'ai bien vu. La mémoire est quelque chose de formidable et fascinant. C'est comme cet appart', ça me fait tout drôle d'y revenir, alors que je me souviens de la vie que j'y ai vécu. Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, Tro. Je me rends compte que je ne peux pas y rester, que je ne peux plus vivre ici. C'est juste… pas possible. C'est trop chargé.

- C'était notre appartement, Duo, c'est compréhensible, intervient Heero.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile. J'ai réussi à tirer un trait sur notre histoire, mais j'ai plus de mal avec son « décor », si on peut dire ça. C'est pas facile à expliquer, je le sens pas, c'est tout. Même si on change tout.

- Nous pouvons déménager, propose Trowa. En attendant de trouver un autre appartement, on peut s'installer chez moi. Je n'y vivais plus, alors je le sous-louais, mais il est libre depuis deux semaines. C'est un peu plus petit, mais ça peut être juste en attendant.

- Ce serait bien, oui.

- J'ai un appartement de fonction que je n'ai jamais utilisé, dans le quartier du Mémorial, que je peux vous laisser, je leur propose également. C'est un endroit superbe, la terrasse donne sur le Lac du Bois et une des ouvertures privées de la Résidence y conduit.

- Notre appart nous convient, ajoute Heero, alors on a jamais pensé à déménager. M mais si ça avait été le cas, c'est celui qu'on aurait choisi.

- Si c'est l'architecte qui le dit ! répond Duo en souriant.

- C'est vrai. En plus, tu es à pas plus de 15 minutes de tout, puisque c'est en plein centre. De toute façon, quoi qu'on te dise, il faut que tu le voies de toi-même pour te faire ton opinion. Je ne dis pas que l'appart de Trowa est nul. Mais c'est vraiment l'appart d'un célibataire qui peut recevoir des potes, c'est pas l'idéal pour vivre en…

Oups, j'ai failli dire « couple ».  
J'ai senti Duo se crisper, mais Trowa ne semble pas dérangé par ma "presque bourde"...

- C'est vrai que dans mon appartement, nous aurons chacun notre chambre, comme ici. Mais nous n'aurons pas de pièce supplémentaire pour recevoir.

- Tu crois que ça pose un problème, Tro ? Toutes les personnes qu'on est susceptible de recevoir ont connu pire que le canapé d'un salon, non ? Et si c'est pas le cas pour eux, ça l'est pour moi. Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé. Et si y a besoin, on peut dormir dans le même lit, c'est pas comme si on l'avait jamais fait. Dormir ensemble, je veux dire… juge-t-il bon de préciser.

- Effectivement. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous allons rester colocataires, car peut-être que tu auras envie d'être seul, à un moment ou un autre, Duo.

Duo hausse les épaules.

- C'est vrai que tout est encore un peu incertain...

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous allez vivre ensemble pour les prochaines semaines, je leur rappelle. Et c'est quand même plus simple d'avoir plusieurs pièces, non ? Si Catherine veut venir passer un week-end avec les jumeaux, par exemple. Et puis tu auras besoin de place pour faire tes exercices, Duo… Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez ! Je vous donnerai les clés ce soir, vous irez y faire un tour, si vous le souhaitez et vous me donnerez votre réponse. Comme ça si c'est oui, je réglerais les détails pour qu'on vous laisse tranquille.

Duo me fait une énorme bise.

- _Thank you, my good angel _!

- Ça me fait plaisir, tu penses bien.

- Merci, Quatre, me dit aussi Trowa.

- Si, après tout ça, vous voulez quand même choisir un appart ensemble, je pourrais vous aider aussi.

- Rassuré ? demande Trowa à Duo.

- C'est pas difficile, avec tous les efforts que vous faites pour moi !

Le portable d'Heero sonne à cet instant.

- Hn ? On est chez Duo, tous les quatre. Ca va très bien. Juste le temps de prendre un verre, Wufei. T'as remarqué qu'il faisait chaud, rassure-moi ? Probablement, si tu le dis. Ca va, on arrive. Ok. A tout de suite.

Il coupe son portable avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ca va ? je lui demande.

- Pauvre Wufei… On va devoir aller à son secours, Katoru.

- Pourquoi ? veut savoir Duo.

Son sourire s'accentue.

- Hilde, c'est son choix. Mais Réléna et Catherine en plus, à s'agiter dans tous les sens, j'ai bien senti sa patience atteindre ses limites.

Duo éclate de rire.

- Il est au resto ? demande Trowa, retenant à peine un sourire.

- Hn.

Je me lève.

- Allons-y, le pauvre, elles risquent de vraiment mettre à mal tout son self-control. Vous n'avez plus besoin de nous ?

- Non, ça ira. On termine ici et on vous rejoint, nous assure Duo, enfin calmé.

- A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas.

Nous les embrassons avant de voler au secours de Wufei.

La porte refermée, Duo rejoint Trowa à la cuisine, où il est en train de laver les verres.  
Duo prend un torchon et les essuie.

- Le lave-vaisselle ne fonctionne pas ?

- Si, mais je peux bien laver 4 verres. Il sera sûrement plein, ce soir, une fois que tout le monde sera parti.

- Nous le ferrons tourner demain, alors.

- Oui. Je me demande à quelle heure on va se coucher… et à quelle heure on va se réveiller.

- Je me demande surtout si je vais réussir à dormir, soupire Duo.

Trowa lui tend le dernier verre et coupe l'eau avant de lui faire face.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ou c'est un tout ?

Duo soupire encore en rangeant le verre.

- C'est très général... Je suis excité et impatient d'avoir tout le monde autour de moi, ce soir… et en même temps, j'angoisse. Je ne me suis pas retrouvé une seule fois avec autant de personnes, depuis mon réveil. Au Centre, on était tous des patients, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Là, il y aura beaucoup de gens, au resto, venus principalement pour me voir.

- C'est vrai. Mais ce ne sont pas des inconnus, Duo. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tous ceux qui seront présents savent ce que tu as traversé. Personne ne te jugera. Ils ne seront pas là pour ça, mais pour te souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous.

- Je sais tout ça, mais j'arrive pas à me raisonner. Tu dois me trouver bête…

- Non, je dirai plutôt touchant.

- Arrête de te moquer ! proteste-t-il en le poussant gentiment

- Je ne plaisante pas, Duo.

Duo finit par sourire.

- Ok. N'en parlons plus, de toute façon, on peut rien y faire. Une fois que je serai avec tout le monde, ça passera, c'est sûr.

- J'y veillerai.

- J'en doute pas, mon ange gardien.

- C'est toi l'ange, pas moi.

- N'en sois pas si sûr ! Bien, je vais ranger tout ce qu'on m'a donné de comestibles, pour éviter que ça se gâte. Pour le reste, autant les laisser dans les sacs, tu ne crois pas ?

- Montre-moi.

Ils sortent tous les deux de la cuisine et vont dans la chambre de Duo, où les paquets sont posés sur le lit.

- Si, je suis d'accord, conclut Trowa. On va sûrement être trop fatigués demain, mais après demain, on ira voir les deux options déménagement qui s'offrent à nous. Plus vite on quittera cet appartement, plus vite tu te sentiras mieux.

- Toi aussi, non ?

Trowa se retourne vers lui, surprit par cette remarque.

- Je…

- Je peux comprendre, tu sais. Et je te remercie de m'avoir laisser m'en rendre compte par moi-même.

- Tu m'as demandé si j'acceptais de rester avec toi, Duo. J'en avais aussi envie et tout le monde s'est accordé sur le fait que tu ne devais pas rester seul, au début. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- C'est vrai aussi. Bien, je vais mettre ces paquets dans le placard, en attendant.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas faire de sieste ?

- Non, ça va.

- D'accord. Je vais terminer de préparer le salon, rejoins-moi quand t'auras fini.

- Ok.

Duo s'occupe de ses cadeaux, pour la plupart fabriqués, mais aussi beaucoup achetés.  
Se rappeler de chacune des personnes auxquels ils sont liés le détourne des souvenirs qui remplissent l'appartement, où il a vécu avec Heero et a été si heureux, durant à peine quelques mois…

_**.**_

_**Le soir-même, au restaurant.  
.**_

Il est plus de minuit lorsque nous quittons enfin le restaurant où nous avons passé une excellente soirée.

Malgré l'inquiétude dont il nous a fait part, Duo s'est très vite senti à l'aise.  
Pour tout le monde, c'est bien notre Duo qui est de retour et il l'a démontré lors de cette soirée où nous avons ri comme c'est pas permis.

Ca faisait bien longtemps…  
Mais nous n'en avons pas fini !

Après le restaurant, direction l'appartement de Duo et Trowa où nous poursuivons la soirée entre proches, enfin _très _proches de Duo.

Forcément, quand on est nombreux, des petits groupes se forment.  
Et c'est marrant de voir Duo aller des uns aux autres, très à l'aise, très demandé aussi !

Bon, c'est vrai, on le fait tous… mais moins fréquemment que lui.

Je sens sa fatigue mais son bonheur lui donne la force de tenir le coup.  
On est tous bien parti pour une nuit blanche…

Les plus doués d'entre nous se rejoignent bientôt pour improviser un bœuf autour du piano et chacun y va de sa chanson pour faire passer un message à Duo.  
On passe vraiment un excellent moment en musique, il y en a qui sont vraiment très forts, comme par exemple Hilde, au piano, Sally et Une, qui ont de très belles voix, accompagnées par Zechs... qui nous impressionne tous, d'ailleurs !

Noin, Réléna, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Catherine, Duo et moi, nous les écoutons, ravis, y allant parfois de nos commentaires, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'interrompent.

Mariemeia, qui était restée aux côtés de Une et de Duo, demande alors à Hilde de lui laisser la place au piano.

J'avoue, j'ai un peu peur ; elle est si imprévisible !  
Et accessoirement, elle craque complètement pour Duo…

- Puisque Trowa ne viendra jamais ici livrer son message à Duo, je me désigne son porte-parole.

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

- Marie… essaie d'intervenir Une, menaçante…

Mais en vain.  
La jeune fille de 13 ans commence à jouer et entonner d'une voix claire.

_.  
Il est si près de moi, pourtant je ne sais pas, comment l'aimer...  
Lui seul peut décider, qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié,  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie,  
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie...  
_

_Je rêve de ses bras, oui mais je ne sais pas, comment l'aimer...  
Il a l'air d'hésiter, entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié,  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand...  
_

_Rien à lui dire, il sait bien que j'ai tout à donner,  
Rien qu'un sourire, à l'attendre, à vouloir le gagner  
Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits, le temps me paraît long,_

_Et je n'ai pas appris, à me passer de lui…_

- Marie, arrête ça tout de suite ! ordonne Une d'une voix menaçante.

- C'est pas la vérité, peut-être ? proteste-t-elle en s'arrêtant quand même.

- Le début n'est pas faux, intervient Trowa, mais je n'aime pas l'idée général du dernier couplet, Marie. Mais je te remercie, je sais que ça partait d'un bon sentiment.

- Ah ! tu vois, maman ! triomphe-t-elle en rejetant ses longs cheveux roux en arrière.

- En plus, intervient Hilde, ça fait une parfaite transition, parce que Duo aussi a quelque chose à dire et on pourrait presque croire que tout a été calculé, tellement c'est du pile-poil ! Marie, tu veux bien lui laisser la place ? Et toi, Duo, viens là, mon chaton…

Mariemeia laisse son tabouret pour échanger sa place avec Duo - et lui vole un baiser au passage - et se retrouve à côté de Trowa, qu'elle embrasse aussi pour se faire pardonner... mais moins passionnément et pas au même endroit, surtout !

Duo, lui, rejoint Hilde au piano en grimaçant.

- Tu pourrais oublier de m'appeler « mon chaton » de temps en temps, Hilde, tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas…

- N'y compte pas, Maxwell, Hilde a une très bonne mémoire, intervient Wufei. Et à travers elle, je savoure ma vengeance sur ces années où j'ai dû supporter tes surnoms horribles.

- _You two are a perfect match_…

- Oui, on s'est bien trouvés et c'est aussi grâce à toi aussi, mon chaton. Allez, on t'écoute.

C'est vrai que Hilde et Wufei, tous les deux trop fiers pour montrer leur douleur par rapport au coma de Duo, on finit par se comprendre et se confier, puis se rapprocher jusqu'à tomber vraiment amoureux.

Un peu comme Heero et moi...

Duo ne s'assoit pas tout de suite et embrasse la pièce du regard, en prenant le temps de tous nous regarder un par un, en souriant.  
Il a vraiment un regard incroyable et une lumière qui se dégage de lui, c'est pas une fable…

Il porte un t-shirt de la même couleur indéfinissable que ses yeux, entre violet et indigo, dont le col en V laisse voir sa croix en argent qui accroche la lumière - mais moins que ses yeux - le tout sur un jean noir.

Ses cheveux sont nattés, comme avant et quelques mèches rebelles flottent autour de son visage.

Ca fait un moment que je l'entends se désoler pour l'état de sa natte, qui a eu du mal à résister au restaurant, aux assauts, aux étreintes, à la chaleur du mois de juillet, à quelques blagues du genre "regarde-moi que je t'arrose"…

C'est Trowa qui va être content, il adore coiffer ses cheveux.  
Qui n'aimerait pas, ils sont si magnifiques !

Comme lui.

C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait aucune séquelle, à part quelques cicatrices, pas réellement visibles.  
Il n'est plus aussi maigre qu'à son réveil, heureusement et s'il a bien repris au niveau des muscles, il reste fin dans l'ensemble.

Quand je repense à l'état dans lequel il était, le jour de son accident et que je le vois, aujourd'hui, si beau, je ressens une profonde gratitude, même si je ne sais pas vraiment à qui l'adresser… à ce qu'il y a là-haut, quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne, en somme !

J'arrête de le dévisager et me concentre sur ses mots.

- Je sais que vous m'avez demandé de ne plus le faire, mais je vous promets que cette fois, c'est vraiment la dernière. Merci à vous tous d'être restés si présents à mes côtés, ces dernières années et d'avoir accompagné mon retour à la vie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Merci d'avance, parce que je sais que vous n'allez pas vous évanouir dans la nature et continuer de me soutenir. Merci aussi de vous être tous soutenus, les uns, les autres, dans cette épreuve difficile.

« Il me reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire et je suis conscient aussi des difficultés que je risque de rencontrer. Mais j'ai confiance. Pas en moi, ça, je doute que ça change un jour ! Ce, même si j'ai eu la prétention d'être Shinigami durant les guerres et que je crois toujours qu'il a choisi un coin de mon âme pour se reposer, j'espère le plus longtemps possible. Non, j'ai confiance en vous, en nous et en nos liens plus qu'en moi-même. Ce sont eux qui m'ont permis de revenir et d'accepter nos nouvelles situations, après tout. Ce qui montre bien leur intensité et leur caractère exceptionnel. Votre amitié et votre amour ont été assez forts pour me ramener."

- J'espère que ça ne te prendra pas autant de temps pour te sentir à ta place, Maxwell, intervient Wufei avec un sourire tendre et provocateur.

- T'inquiète pas, Wu, un coup de sabre - qui ne m'atteindra certainement pas, faut pas rêver - et je me sentirais totalement et définitivement à ma place !

- Me tente pas, shazi, je me suis bien amélioré, pendant que tu dormais.

- Je ne _dormais_ pas, je _réfléchissais_.

- Que le clan du Dragon tout entier soit loué, on a enfin la confirmation, par ton propre aveu, de la lenteur de ton cerveau !

Duo hausse les épaules.

- Bah ouais, buddy, qu'est-ce que tu veux, on peut pas assurer partout ! Tu me prêteras le tien, de temps en temps, vu que tu ne t'en sers pas souvent…

Wufei se lève et incline le buste.

- Je suis heureux de constater que tu n'as rien perdu de ta répartie. Je me retire et te laisse reprendre ton propos, mais ce n'est que partie remise, entre nous.

- Quand tu veux, mon dragonnet !

Wufei ne relève pas, mais la lueur dans ses yeux, qui dit clairement que Duo ne paie rien pour attendre, n'échappe à personne, surtout pas au principal intéressé…  
En tout cas, cet échange nous a tous fait sourire, ça fait du bien de voir Duo en si bonne forme, l'esprit si vif…

- Après donc vous avoir remercié pour la dernière fois, promis, je veux remercier Cathy et mon Quatquat pour leur participation musicale et Hilde, parce qu'elle a accepté de chanter avec moi, maintenant…

- Manquait plus que ça… intervient cette fois Heero, pour plaisanter.

Ce qui lui vaut immédiatement une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de Wufei, qui s'en prend une de ma part tout aussi rapidement.

- _Oh dear ! I can't believe it _! soupire Duo, faussement désespéré. Suis-je vraiment le seul à avoir 5 ans de retard ?

- Désolé… fait-on tous les trois d'une même voix.

- So, reprend Duo en souriant, je disais donc qu'Hilde a accepté de chanter avec moi une chanson que j'aurais pu avoir écrite moi-même, si j'en avais eu le talent, parce qu'elle correspond exactement à mon état d'esprit actuel. Et c'est vrai qu'elle répond aussi à la chanson que tu as interprété, Marie.

- Comme quoi, je ne fais pas que des bêtises…

Duo lui fait un clin d'œil, ce qui lui fait immédiatement redresser le menton fièrement.

- Le titre de cette chanson parle de lui-même « _Donne-moi le temps_. »

Trowa se sent soudain la cible de tous les regards…

Mais il garde le sien ancré dans celui de Duo, ses yeux noyés dans ce tourbillon améthyste qui vire à l'indigo, sous une certaine lumière et lui sourit, comme pour lui dire « j'ai toute ton attention ».

Duo lui rend son sourire et s'assoit pour commencer à jouer, sans rompre le contact visuel avec Trowa.  
Catherine et moi nous les rejoignons discrètement, avec mon violon et la guitare de Trowa.

C'est toute une mise en scène qu'on a orchestré avec Duo, très rapidement, ce matin-même.  
On a pas eu le temps de répéter mais on s'en fout un peu, en fait, c'est le message qui compte le plus.

C'est une fête pour Duo, mais c'est bien le quart d'heure de Trowa…

Les premières notes de piano s'élèvent dans un silence quasi-religieux, puis Hilde commence à chanter de sa très belle et émouvante voix.

_.  
Tellement de gens veulent tellement être aimés  
Pour se donner peuvent tout abandonner  
Tellement d'erreurs qu'on pourrait s'éviter  
Si l'on savait juste un peu patienter  
_

Et là, Duo prend la relève, son piano accompagné par mon violon.

_Donne-moi le temps  
D'apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre  
Donne-moi le temps  
D'avancer comme je le ressens  
Y a pas d'amour au hasard  
Ou qui arrive trop tard  
J'apprendrai le temps d'attendre_

Catherine se joint à nous alors que Hilde mêle sa voix à celle de Duo, veillant à le laisser dominer la chanson.

_Tellement de rêves qui se trouvent gâchés  
A vivre tout, juste pour s'évader  
Est-ce que nos peurs valent à ce point la peine  
Pour exiger aussi peu de nous-mêmes ?_

Hilde cesse de chanter, laissant la voix de Duo emplir la pièce de toute l'émotion qu'il ressent et qu'elle transporte.

_Donne-moi le temps  
D'apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre  
Donne-moi le temps  
D'avancer comme je le ressens  
Y a pas d'amour sans patience  
D'histoire sans y croire  
Pas d'amour sans le vouloir  
Si je sais que tu m'attends_  
_  
Y a pas d'amour au hasard  
Ni de rencontres trop tard  
Mais sois patient  
Quand je me donne c'est vraiment  
J'attendrai que tu m'attendes  
_

_Tu auras le temps  
De prendre ce que tu veux prendre  
Tu auras le temps  
De nous faire avancer ensemble  
Tant de gens se cherchent  
Se désirent, se suivent et se perdent  
Donnons-nous la peine  
De se découvrir, se connaître  
Je ne laisserai pas l'amour au hasard  
Ni qu'il soit trop tard  
Si la patience s'apprend  
J'apprendrai ce qu'est d'attendre  
_  
Nous calmons nos instruments après cette petite envolée et laissons Duo conclure…

_Je prends  
Le temps  
Pour que tu m'attendes  
Le temps  
Pour toi…  
_

Aux derniers mots, on aurait presque pu entendre « pour Trowa ».

Duo a gardé ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Trowa durant toute la chanson, pas un moment il ne les a baissés sur les touches du piano, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de jouer merveilleusement bien et juste, sans fausse note…

C'était vraiment un moment magique, magnifique…

Je repose mon violon, bluffé et je vois Catherine en faire autant avec la guitare, avant d'essuyer une larme de ses yeux déjà si clairs qu'ils me paraissent parfois transparents…

C'était trop beau, j'ai le cœur rempli de joie et d'allégresse, je ressens les émotions de toutes les personnes présentes.  
Nous avons tous été touchés, mais c'est pas fini…

Tous le regards sont tournés vers Trowa.  
Trowa qui a toujours donné l'impression de porter un masque.

Son visage reflète si rarement ses émotions, il passe parfois pour être l'Impassibilité incarnée, comme si tout lui passait au-dessus…

Mais depuis le réveil de Duo, ce masque n'a cessé de se fissurer.  
Et à cet instant, alors que Duo le rejoint, les derniers morceaux se brisent et libèrent son visage.

Un visage bouleversé, des yeux noyés d'amour et qui brillent d'un éclat que jamais personne ne leur a jamais connu et tous ceux qui sont là ce soir représentent les personnes les plus proches de nous cinq, c'est dire…

Une phrase me revient à l'esprit : « _Il y a des visages plus beaux que le masque qui les couvre. »(3)._  
Trowa vient d'en faire une parfaite démonstration.

Duo s'assoit face à lui et pose sa main sur la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Tro ? demande-t-il tout doucement, comme pour ne pas briser la magie du moment.

J'ai discrètement été me rasseoir à côté de mon Heero, nos deux mains se sont immédiatement entrelacées et se serrent fort.  
Nous sommes émus comme jamais et ce moment fort que nous sommes en train de vivre, c'est à Duo que nous le devons, encore une fois…

Comme tout le monde, je retiens mon souffle en attendant la réponse de Trowa.  
On la connaît, mais bon, c'est tellement… solennel, presque… officiel !

Ok, c'est pas une demande en mariage, mais leur avenir dépend de la décision de Trowa.

- Je suis très patient, tu as pu le constater et je te l'ai moi-même assuré. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, Duo, prends le temps qu'il faut pour faire le bon choix. Quelle que soit ta décision, je la respecterai. Et à moins que tu ne me le demandes, je serai toujours là pour toi, Duo, de la façon dont tu souhaiteras ma présence.

Nous sommes comme devant un film…

Ce Trowa-là, on est très peu à le connaître…  
Nous quatre, plus Catherine, exactement…

Alors les autres, ils sont à fond dans une scène qu'ils prendraient presque comme irréelle.  
Voilà ce que Duo et Trowa ont créé en quelques secondes et quelques mots, mais avec une force émotionnelle incroyable.

- Je suis conscient que je peux te perdre, Trowa, je ne considère pas que tout m'est acquis. Alors merci de ta confiance.

Ils se prennent dans les bras et c'est le signal pour tout le monde : les applaudissements fusent, les sifflements retentissent, les larmes coulent.

- S'il vous plaît ! s'écrie soudain Catherine. Je veux pas tout gâcher, mais je rappelle quand même que mon Triton a attendu ton réveil plus de cinq ans, Duo, alors ne l'oublie pas !

- Il ne m'a rien demandé, Cathy.

- Je sais, reconnaît-elle en l'embrassant, mais j'y peux rien, je veux ton bonheur, mon Triton.

Elle est bien la seule à l'appeler comme ça, depuis qu'ils ont découvert et confirmé l'identité de Trowa, à savoir qu'il est en fait Triton Bloom, son frère.  
Nous, on continue à l'appeler Trowa et même Barton et au Centre aussi.  
Mais pour le reste du monde, si je peux dire, il est le Dr Trowa Bloom.

- Je suis heureux, Cathy et si un jour, je ne le suis plus, on verra quoi faire pour y remédier, à ce moment-là. Mais pour l'instant, on profite, d'accord ?

Le bruit d'un bouchon qui saute nous fait… sursauter !  
On se tourne vers sa provenance pour découvrir Sally qui remplit déjà une première coupe.

- Allons, ramenez vos verres, qu'on porte un nouveau toast ! Le dernier de la nuit pour certain, vu l'heure !

Une fois toutes les flûtes remplies, on les lève dans un parfait ensemble.

- Au retour de Duo, à Duo, à l'avenir, à la vie !

- A la vie et à nous ! reprend Duo. Cheers !

- A Duo et à nous tous !

Peu après ce dernier toast, Réléna, Zechs et Noin s'en vont, suivis rapidement par Une et Mariemeia, puis par Sally qui ramène Catherine.  
Ne restent plus que nous cinq et Hilde, alors que nos montres indiquent déjà 4h30 du matin.

Après avoir dit au revoir aux deux dernières parties, Duo a eu envie de s'isoler sur le balcon.  
Aucun de nous ne l'a dérangé, mais nos regards se portent fréquemment sur la porte vitrée, derrière laquelle on devine à peine sa silhouette.

Au bout d'un moment, pas plus de dix minutes, en fait, mais qui nous paraissent longues, je décide que les émotions, la tristesse que je perçois chez Duo deviennent un peu trop envahissantes.

Je me lève et le rejoins, rassurant nos amis au passage.

Le balcon est resté ouvert toute la soirée, il fait si bon en été et nous avons tous fait de nombreux allers-retours entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur.  
Je trouve Duo assis sur la table, au bout de laquelle il a repoussé les verres vides, ses pieds sur une chaise et mâchouillant je ne sais quoi, les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé.

- Duo… je murmure doucement. Tout va bien ?

Il tourne son visage vers moi et me sourit.

- Je saluais juste mes fantômes.

- Ils te hantent encore.

- Non, Quatquat, ils veillent sur moi. Je ne les avais pas encore vraiment remerciés de m'avoir montré qu'il me restait des choses à faire, ici-bas.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir interrompu, j'ai senti ta tristesse et…

Il descend de la table et se rapproche de moi.

- J'avais terminé, de toute façon. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis toujours triste quand je pense à eux.

- Pourtant, c'est plus fort que d'habitude. Je suis désolé d'insister…

Il me sourit en haussant les épaules.

- C'est sûrement dû à tous les souvenirs que j'ai de cet endroit. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ces fantômes-là, m'explique-t-il en libérant les quelques mèches de cheveux que l'attache arrive, tant bien que mal, à retenir encore.

- Tu parles… d'Heero ?

- Pas seulement, me répond-il en allant s'appuyer sur la rambarde. J'ai fait tant de projets sur ce balcon, les yeux braquées sur la ville. Je voulais vraiment réussir mes études, être chiropraticien (3). Utiliser mes mains, tachées de sang, pour soulager et guérir les gens.

Je prends ses mains, qu'il a tendu devant lui, et les serre fort.

- Tu y arriveras, Duo. Tu vas reprendre tes études et tu réaliseras ce projet.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne suis plus sûr de le vouloir…

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu as tout le temps de refaire des projets, de savoir ce que tu veux.

- _That's right_. Et je crois vraiment que changer d'appart m'aidera. Je veux prendre un nouveau départ, même si je suis encore en période de transition. Si je reste ici, je n'y arriverais pas.

- Je comprends. N'oublie pas que nous sommes tous là pour t'aider, Duo.

- Je n'oublie pas. Ça calme mes angoisses. J'ai un peu peur, mais je vous fais confiance.

Je vais pour dire quelque chose encore, mais Wufei nous rejoint sur le balcon avec Hilde et bientôt, Heero et Trowa également.

- Ça va ? demande Hilde en lui prenant le bras affectueusement.

- Oui, excusez-moi de vous avoir abandonné comme ça.

- Pas de soucis. On va rentrer, il se fait tard, explique Wufei. Mais avant, on voulait vous parler de quelque chose qui vous concerne, Trowa et toi.

- On ne sait pas vraiment comment vous allez vous organiser, tous les deux, continue Hilde. On sait bien que vous n'allez pas vous enfermer dans votre bulle et vous couper du monde, mais on s'est dit qu'il était possible qu'à un moment ou un autre, vous ayez besoin de prendre un peu de recul…

- On pensait te proposer de passer un week-end sur deux avec nous, reprend Wufei. Pas dans l'immédiat, mais dès que ce moment se ferra sentir.

- T'es sûr de pouvoir me supporter un week-end, Wu ?

- Shazi.

- Il n'est pas vraiment concerné, tu sais, vu qu'il est souvent en mission ou en préparation de mission, explique Hilde. Un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien. Je serai tellement heureuse de passer du temps avec toi ! Et puis ça rassurerait aussi mon dragon, il pense que j'en fais trop, déjà.

Wufei pose sa main sur son ventre, arrondi par cinq mois de grossesse, avec une tendresse qu'il ne manifeste jamais en public et rarement devant nous.

- Tu vas entrer dans ton dernier trimestre, Hilde, se défend-il.

- Je suis au courant, chéri et si j'oublie, mon reflet dans le miroir est un précieux rappel.

Wufei lève les yeux au ciel.

- J'abandonne. Réfléchissez-y, tous les deux.

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, intervient Trowa. J'irai même plus loin, parce que je comprends ce contre quoi vous nous mettez en garde. Pour l'instant, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Ça ne doit pas devenir une dépendance, ni un poids. Que Duo passe un week-end avec vous est une bonne idée. Le week-end suivant, je le passerai chez Catherine et le suivant, nous resterons ensemble… ou pas, d'ailleurs.

On se regarde tous les six et apparemment, tout le monde est d'accord.

- Tu pourras aussi venir chez nous, Duo, je lui propose. Mais je pense que ce sera peut-être plus facile d'y songer dans quelques temps...

- Ouais, parce que pour l'instant, je ne nous imagine pas assez à l'aise pour ça ! Passer une après-midi avec vous, manger avec vous, le ciné, tout ça, pas de soucis, mais tout un week-end…

- On en reparlera, assure Heero.

- L'important, pour ce soir, c'est que vous sachiez, tous les deux, que c'est possible.

- Merci à vous.

- Merci.

- De rien. On va y aller, maintenant.

- Nous aussi. Ne tarde pas, Duo, il faut te reposer, je lui dis encore.

- Vous nous avez aidé à tout débarrasser et ranger, y a plus grand-chose à faire. On s'en occupera demain, répond Duo. Merci à vous tous. Vous êtes tous bien sûrs de pouvoir rentrer ? Si vous êtes trop fatigués, on peut s'arranger…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo. Un chauffeur nous attend en bas, il va tous nous déposer.

- C'est plus raisonnable, ça me rassure. Reposez-vous bien, surtout.

Duo et Trowa nous raccompagnent après de longues étreintes et embrassades, puis nous les laissons

Le soleil se lève déjà, il est presque 6h du matin.  
Je sens que ça va être un week-end sous la couette.

Enfin, vu les 35° actuels, ce sera plutôt sous le draps, la clim à fond, avec mon Heero tout contre moi…  
…ou plutôt en moi, le plus souvent... ou inversement !

On verra bien, selon nos envies, mais il est certain qu'on va être difficilement joignable et c'est tant mieux.  
On l'aura pas volée, cette parenthèse amoureuse et câline dans notre vie qui a été si mouvementée, ces derniers temps…

_**.**_

_**Pendant ce temps-là, dans l'appartement de Duo et de Trowa.**_

.  
- Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, non ?

- Oui, c'était vraiment une super soirée ! répond Duo. Dis, ça ne te dérange pas si je vais prendre une douche ?

- Non, je ferai pareil après toi. Je vais appeler Catherine, elle doit être arrivée, maintenant.

- D'accord. Tout est rangé, il n'y a plus rien à faire ?

- Non, va prendre ta douche et te coucher, tu dois être épuisé.

- Ca ira. Tu viendras me dire bonne nuit ? le taquine-t-il encore.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier, répond-il, tout à fait sérieux. Si tu veux te laver les cheveux, je m'en occuperais aussi.

- T'es génial ! Merci, Tro !

Duo disparaît dans la salle de bain en souriant toujours.  
Il laisse sa place 20 minutes plus tard à Trowa, qui lui n'y reste que 10 minutes, pour ne pas le faire trop attendre.

Il découvre Duo assis dans son lit, en bas de pyjama, luttant contre le sommeil.  
Trowa se glisse derrière lui et lui prend la brosse des mains.

Ils discutent de la soirée pour rester éveillés, jusqu'à ce que Trowa termine en nouant le bout de sa natte.  
Il la ramène sur l'épaule gauche de Duo et pose ses lèvres sur le côté droit de sa nuque ainsi dégagée, envoyant un long frisson parcourir le corps de Duo.

- Je ne te l'avais pas encore dit, alors "welcome home", Duo, murmure-t-il avant de s'écarter. Dors bien.

Il descend du lit, mais Duo le rattrape en saisissant son poignet.

- Je sais qu'on en avait décidé autrement, Trowa, mais… juste pour cette fois, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Je ne me sens pas la force de dormir seul, dans cet endroit.

Il a gardé le visage baissé, alors Trowa remonte sur le lit et lui relève le menton.

- On a qu'à dire que tout ce qu'on a décidé prendra effet quand on sera vraiment installé là où on veut passer ces prochains mois, normalement dès ce soir, d'accord ?

Duo lui fait un grand sourire.

- Ca me va !

- Bien. Je reviens.

Une fois que tout est éteint et fermé, Trowa rejoint Duo dans son lit.  
Ils se retrouvent allongés, face à face.

- Merci pour tout, Trowa, t'as vraiment été super.

- Je t'en prie. Je suis content que ça se soit bien passé pour toi.

- Tu as aussi passé une bonne soirée, au moins ?

- Excellente.

- Tant mieux... Alors bonne nuit, Trowa.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Et si ça va pas, n'hésite pas à me réveiller.

- Promis. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu le sentiras…

Trowa ne dit rien.

Il y a de toute façon pas grand-chose à répondre à cette évidence.

Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux abrutis de sommeil, ils gardent les yeux ouverts dans la semi obscurité, noyé chacun dans le regard de l'autre et seules leurs respirations se font entendre.

Bientôt, Trowa sent, autant qu'il voit, la main de Duo effleurer son visage, puis le sien se rapprocher dangereusement.  
Comprenant qu'il ne rêve pas et que Duo a bien l'intention de l'embrasser, il s'écarte et l'arrête d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Duo ? demande-t-il doucement.

- On a jusqu'à ce soir, non ? Je peux au moins t'embrasser une fois sans que ça ait des conséquences ?

Trowa se méprend et se crispe.

- Je ne veux pas de récompense, Duo, ni de merci de cette façon. Ça me blesse que tu puisses croire…

- Trowa, arrête ! le coupe-t-il gentiment. Ce n'est pas le sens que je donnais à ce baiser. J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser, sans penser à rien d'autre. Avant, justement, de ne pouvoir le faire sans que ça ait une incidence, que j'ai à m'en justifier. Excuse-moi, je suis égoïste...

Trowa se détend et sourit avec tendresse.

- Non, tu m'as expliqué et je comprends mieux. Je pense beaucoup à notre baiser d'il y a quelques jours, tu sais. Et effectivement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais de nouveau vivre un tel moment. Dans ce contexte, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on se fasse ce cadeau.

Duo sourit avant de combler l'écart qui les sépare pour l'embrasser.

Ils échangent un doux et tendre baiser, où chacun prend le temps de savourer les lèvres de l'autre, pour garder gravé en mémoire ce goût unique et ce moment intense qu'ils partagent.  
Puis, ils se détachent doucement et se sourient, front contre front.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les deux profondément endormis.

_._

_._

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) C'est une phrase de **Jean Jacques Rousseau **

(2) **the good old day** : le bon vieux temps

(3) **Chiropraticien** : un chiropraticien soulage les patients sans chirurgie ni médicaments, et par des pressions essentiellement sur la colonne vertébrale, mais aussi sur d'autres os et articulations. C'est une pratique reconnue par l'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé.

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre ! Ca va, il ne vous a pas trop assommé ? _

_A samedi prochain (**le 2/06**) pour le prochain chapitre... ou peut-être plus tôt, vu qu'il est déjà prêt... je ne sais pas encore vraiment... _

_Bon week end et bonne semaine ! _

_Kisu ! _

_Lysa._


	17. Si je te perdais

**Titre** : **Un si long sommeil.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, song, léger angst, peut-être, très léger **lime.**

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Ando, le voisin (Ando comme dans Heroes et pas comme dans Gakuen Heaven) et Keita, son cousin (là j'avoue, comme Ito Keita de Gakuen Heaven (l'est trop kawaï avec ses grand yeux bleu)). La chanson est de REM, _Everybody Hurts_ (l'est trop belle cette chanson.)

_**Pairing **_: 2+3, 2+A

_**Personnages**_ :_ Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Ando, Mariemeia/Maya (au téléphone) (Duo l'appelle Maya comme surnom affectif)._

_**Résumé**_ : Duo est sorti du Centre depuis deux mois et vit toujours avec Trowa, dans l'appart cédé par Quatre (qu'il est gentil) cherchant toujours ses réponses et un sens à sa nouvelle vie…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : salut salut ! j'ai décidé de m'en tenir à mon samedi et de ne pas poster ce chapitre en avance, parce que le précédent était bien long, il fallait vous laisser le temps de digérer ! je n'ai pas eu de plainte pour l'instant alors je suis en train de récidiver pour le chapitre 18, que je retravaille et qui se charge en mots, en phrase, en scènes... mais pas d'inquiétude, je saurais m'arrêter et en garder un peu pour les chapitres suivants... il n'en reste pas beaucoup !

Bref, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui, comme je le dis dans le résumé... bah lisez le résumé ! lol !

Allez, **bonne lecture à vous tous**, fidèles lecteurs et nouveaux, et merci encore du fond du coeur à tous pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos mails, vos clins d'oeil et votre lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre dix-sept : si je te perdais.**

.

.

- … vraiment beaucoup venir, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir, ça tombe en plein sur mon rendez-vous avec le Professeur Eine. Si je peux le décaler, je viendrais, promis.

Duo, le portable coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, sort de chez lui et tombe sur Trowa et Ando, leur voisin, discutant sur le palier.

- Euh… Maya, je te rappelle, ok ? Merci. Bisous, ma belle.

Il coupe le portable et s'avance pour faire la bise à leur voisin.

- Salut, Ando, comment tu vas ?

- Salut, Duo. Ca va, et toi ?

- Très bien, merci. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu rentres tôt ! remarque-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Trowa.

- Je dois préparer mes affaires, je passe le week-end chez Cathy, exceptionnellement.

- Y a rien de grave ?

- Je ne crois pas. Mais elle a vraiment insisté, alors ce doit être important.

- Dans ce cas… Aaahhhh, too bad ! soupire-t-il, visiblement très déçu.

- Tu as besoin de moi ?

Duo secoue la tête négativement.

- J'attendais seulement ce week-end avec impatience... On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu, ces derniers temps !

- Ça va passer vite. Mais que ça ne te gâche pas tout, non plus. Justement, Ando me demandait si tu étais libre ce soir ou demain soir. C'est une bonne occasion pour vous deux.

- Comment ça ? demande Duo, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre.

- Que vous sortiez ou que vous restiez, demain, vous aurez l'appart pour vous. Le cousin infernal d'Ando ne vous plombera pas votre soirée, comme ça.

- Mais, Tro…

- Je vous laisse discuter des détails, j'ai un coup de fil important à passer. A bientôt, Ando.

- Merci, Trowa.

Le jeune vétérinaire rentre chez lui et Duo se retrouve seul face à Ando qui lui sourit.

- J'ai pu récupérer ce film dont on a parlé, l'autre jour. Ça te tente, pour demain soir ?

- Ce serait génial, Ando ! Mais… je préfère te confirmer ça demain, ok ? Je dois y aller, là...

- Ok, j'espère que ce sera bon ! Bonne fin de journée, Duo.

- Toi aussi.

Duo rentre chez lui sans plus attendre, oubliant qu'il était sorti faire une course.  
Trowa n'est pas au téléphone mais dans la cuisine, en train de faire bouillir de l'eau pour son thé.

- Tu me fais quoi, là ? lui demande-t-il calmement.

- C'est-à-dire ? répond Trowa sur le même ton.

- Avec Ando. C'est quoi, ce plan ?

- Il n'y a pas de plan, Duo. Tu veux un thé ?

- Je veux des réponses. De quoi vous parliez, avant que je ne vous interrompe ?

Trowa sort quand même deux tasses et continue sa préparation.

- Je te l'ai dit, déjà. Il m'a demandé si je savais si tu étais libre, ce soir ou demain soir. Je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas, mais que demain nous devions être ensemble, normalement. Comme j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute, dont tu n'étais pas encore au courant, je lui proposais de venir t'inviter à passer la soirée de demain avec lui.

Duo suit tous ses mouvements, cherchant son regard, mais Trowa reste concentré sur ce qu'il fait, sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

- Pourquoi j'ai cette impression qu'il y a autre chose, Trowa ? J'ai déjà passé des soirées avec Ando, pourtant.

- Oui, mais son cousin Keita ou moi étions là.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'arranger un rancart avec un mec, Tro ? Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît !

- Duo…

- T'as quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

Trowa le regarde enfin, surpris par sa question et le fait que son ton soit monté d'un cran.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, Duo, mais de toi.

- Non, Trowa, il s'agit de nous deux. Après avoir dit à Ando, hier, que nous étions que coloc', tu nous arranges un rancart, un _tête-à-tête_ dans _notre_ appart ? C'est normal que je me pose des questions, non ? Ça se trouve, tu ne vas pas chez ta sœur mais chez Une !

Trowa se crispe à cette remarque.  
Duo voit un éclair de tristesse et de reproche mêlés traverser son regard émeraude.

- Je vais ignorer ta dernière phrase, ça vaudra mieux pour nous deux. Quant à ce que j'ai dit à Ando, je n'ai fait que répondre à sa question, qui était de savoir si nous étions ensemble. Je lui ai dit que je le voulais, mais que nous étions surtout amis et colocataires, pour l'instant. Il m'a alors avoué que tu lui plaisais beaucoup, ce que j'avais déjà remarqué et qu'il voulait tenter sa chance avec toi.

- Et toi, tu l'as encouragé ! Ah ! bah bravo !

Trowa soupire.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse, Duo ? Tu ne m'appartiens pas, on est pas en couple. Si tu veux vivre d'autres expériences, de quel droit m'y opposerais-je ? Mon amour n'est pas une chaîne, tu le sais.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs ! proteste Duo en tapant du poing sur la table. Je suis bien avec toi, même si je n'arrive toujours pas à définir ce que je ressens.

- Tu te prends trop la tête, tu sais. Tu devrais vivre les choses sans te poser autant de questions. Dans ce cas précis, une seule suffit : est-ce qu'Ando te plaît ?

Duo rougit.

- J'en sais rien ! J'y ai jamais pensé...

Trowa pose ses mains sur ses épaules, ne laissant rien paraître de la douleur qui lui serre le coeur.

- Fais le maintenant et si jamais il s'avère qu'il te plaît…

- Non ! le coupe Duo en se dégageant. Je ne veux pas l'entendre de ta bouche !

- Duo…

- Tu as gagné, Trowa. Je vais passer la soirée, la nuit, peut-être même le week-end entier avec lui, on verra. Et si tu me perds, tu n'auras à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. N'oublie jamais que c'est _toi_ qui auras voulu _ça_.

Sans un mot de plus, il récupère ses clefs et quitte l'appartement.

Trowa entend la sonnerie d'une porte d'entrée et devine que c'est celle d'Ando.  
Une porte s'ouvre et se referme peu après.

Il verse l'eau brûlante dans sa tasse et referme ses mains autour, essayant de se réchauffer.  
Mais son cœur est glacé.

« Non, Duo, je n'ai pas voulu ça. Mais ai-je le choix ? »

Lorsque Duo rentre ce soir-là, il découvre avec stupeur que Trowa n'est déjà plus là, alors qu'il était censé ne partir que le lendemain.  
Un simple mot _« Bon week-end, à dimanche soir. » _qui lui fait encore plus mal, finalement, que s'il était parti sans un mot, est collé au frigo.

Durant toute la soirée, il lutte contre son envie de l'appeler.  
Il finit par s'endormir dans le lit de Trowa, blessé, pour se consoler avec son odeur et sa présence.

Le lendemain soir, quand Ando se présente avec un pack de 12 et qu'ils commandent ensemble des pizzas, Duo se dit que c'est une soirée habituelle entre potes, comme il y en a eu d'autres et que ça va lui faire un bien fou…

Il continue de le penser, même en remarquant qu'Ando se rapproche de plus en plus de lui...

Mais lorsque, une heure de film plus tard, la moitié du pack de 12 descendue et les pizzas englouties, il sent Ando carrément se pencher sur lui, Duo ne chante plus la même chanson…  
Il ferme pourtant les yeux et laisse son voisin lui mordiller tendrement l'oreille, puis suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il entrouvre pour recevoir son baiser.

Encouragé, Ando glisse sa main autour de sa nuque pour approfondir leur échange, tout en le renversant sur le tapis où ils se sont installés et fait remonter son genou entre les cuisses de Duo.

Ils échangent un long baiser et malgré le fait qu'il y réponde, qu'Ando embrasse très bien, Duo doit bien admettre qu'il ne ressent pas grand-chose.

Ce ne sont pas les mains de Trowa, ni son odeur, ni sa chaleur, ce ne sont pas les lèvres de Trowa, auxquelles il n'a plus goûté depuis sa sortie, mais dont il n'a jamais oublié la saveur...  
En résumé, ce _n'est pas_ Trowa...

Ando libère sa bouche pour lui enlever son t-shirt, puis fond sur ses tétons durcis par un désir qu'il ne peut nier, cependant, vu comme son corps le trahit.

Duo se sent bizarre, à la fois excité et presque... détaché.  
Il est conscient de son corps, du plaisir qu'il éprouve, de ses réactions face aux attentions et aux caresses d'Ando.

Mais il a aussi cette drôle d'impression que ce corps, qui répond et partage le désir et le plaisir d'Ando, ce corps qui accepte et demande le contact en se pressant contre le sien, ce corps... ne lui appartient pas.

Dans un état second, pourtant, peut-être aussi parce qu'il se sent de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il se laisse faire…  
… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres d'Ando, dans son cou, aspirer doucement sa peau.

Ce qui lui fait le même effet que s'il avait reçu un électrochoc ou un seau d'eau glacée.

- Non ! hurle-t-il en le repoussant brusquement.

Ando le regarde, ses beaux yeux gris agrandis par la surprise.

- Je… je suis désolé, balbutie Duo. Je ne peux pas te laisser… me marquer...

Ando sourit, rassuré.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, Duo, j'ai voulu aller un peu trop vite...

Il prend le visage de Duo entre ses mains et l'embrasse doucement, comme pour le rassurer, maintenant que lui l'est.  
Mais Duo se crispe et le sentant, Ando ne cherche pas à approfondir le baiser et s'écarte, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Duo… ?

- Je suis désolé, Ando...

- Ça, j'ai compris, réplique-t-il avec douceur. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, dis-moi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si, Ando, je sais que tu ne me forceras jamais. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, en fait. Tu… tu me plais vraiment, j'ai pas besoin de le dire, mon corps parle pour moi. Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de mon état de santé, je t'ai juste dit que j'avais été très malade. Eh bien je vais t'avouer quelque chose, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi excité !

- Mais tu ne veux pas aller plus loin...

- Je le voudrais, mais… je ne peux pas, soupire-t-il en baissant la tête. Mon corps le veut, mais ma tête... et mon cœur aussi, sûrement... Je sais pas, ça bloque !

Ando lui relève le menton.

- C'est à cause… de Trowa ?

Duo hoche la tête.

- Je me rends bien compte que c'était une erreur. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Ando se gratte l'arrière du crâne, sous ses mèches brunes.

- Bien, bien… Si on résume la situation, j'ai réussi à confirmer que ta libido fonctionnait de nouveau parfaitement bien, d'une part, et de l'autre, que tu as des sentiments pour Trowa… Ca n'aura pas été un fiasco total, en somme ! Pas pour tout le monde, en tout cas !

- Je… Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je ressens pour lui, ne tire pas de telles conclusions ! C'est compliqué, entre nous. J'ai juste la certitude que je ne peux pas lui faire ça, même avec son « accord ».

- Ok, c'est bon, Duo, pas de problème. Donc, deux certitudes : tout fonctionne bien et tu ne te sens pas de tromper ton meilleur ami dont tu te dis pourtant pas amoureux… J'en rajouterai une troisième, Duo : t'es vraiment compliqué, comme mec !

Duo soupire et attrape sa bière qu'il avait abandonné dans le seau à glace en murmurant un "shit" des plus éloquents.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je comprendrai que tu n'aies pas envie de rester, après le plan que je viens de te faire...

- Je me calmerai avec mon cousin… Mais non, pas comme ça ! se défend-il devant la mine choquée de Duo. Je lui mettrai la pâté en combat virtuel, sur le dernier jeu qu'il a ramené, tout simplement. Mais en attendant, si je peux utiliser ta salle de bain, ça me dérange pas de revenir après terminer ce film… et les bières !

Duo sourit.

- C'est super cool.. Tu m'en veux vraiment pas, Ando ?

- On va pas rester sur ça, quand même ! Ca arrive et plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. En plus, je m'en doutais, mais je me devais d'essayer... On rencontre pas tous les jours un mec comme toi, tu sais ! C'est facile de tomber amoureux de toi, Duo, mais Dieu merci, je ne l'étais pas encore ! Ca aurait pu arriver, parce que je ne voyais pas tout ça comme un coup d'un soir ou de temps en temps, mais à plus long terme. Enfin bref, t'as pas à t'en faire pour moi ! La priorité, là, c'est que j'évacue la pression et la frustration.

- Ok, tu connais le chemin...

Ando investit la salle de bain et Duo en profite pour se rhabiller et ranger un peu.

Ils terminent la soirée très agréablement, malgré le fait que Duo se sente toujours un peu coupable et confus.  
Leur amitié est sauve et ça le rassure beaucoup, c'est le principal.

Par contre, par rapport à Trowa, c'est plus compliqué : il se sent très mal et ça empire durant toute la journée qui suit.

Il repense aussi beaucoup à l'appel qu'il a reçu, quelques jours plus tôt, d'une personne travaillant à la clinique avec Trowa, lui demandant de se décider une bonne fois pour toutes.  
La jeune femme lui avait dit que s'il ne se sentait pas capable d'aimer Trowa, il devait le libérer, parce qu'il y avait des gens autour de Trowa qui éprouvaient un amour très fort pour lui et qui pouvaient le rendre heureux.

Duo n'en a encore parlé à personne, se souvenant des paroles de Wufei : il ne doit laisser quiconque décider à sa place.

Dans un autre contexte, il n'y aurait pas prêté plus attention que ça ; il commençait même à oublier.  
Mais là, après ce qui s'est passé avec Ando, il n'y arrive pas, ces mots nourrissent son angoisse et ses doutes, accentuant son malaise.

Au point que lorsque Trowa rentre le dimanche soir, il tombe sur un Duo prêt à partir… et se méprend.

- Tu t'installes chez lui, déjà ? demande-t-il d'une voix où s'entend la douleur qu'il essaie de cacher.

Il s'est torturé l'esprit tout le week-end à imaginer ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer entre Duo et Ando, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tant souffert...

- Non, je vais sur L2 quelques jours, répond Duo.

Ce qui ne rassure pas vraiment Trowa, son inquiétude change juste de cible.

- Tu pars seul ?

- Quelle importance ?

Duo a le regard fuyant et un ton blasé qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et il n'aime pas ça.

- C'est encore trop tôt pour que tu puisses entreprendre un tel voyage seul, Duo.

- Je le sais. Wufei a pu s'arranger pour y être envoyé en mission.

- Très bien. Est-ce que ça va, sinon ?

- On fait aller. Et toi ? Catherine, Rashid, les jumeaux, tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui, merci. Tout le monde t'embrasse.

- Je les appellerai.

- Ca leur fera plaisir.

- Sûrement.

Alors voilà où ils en sont arrivés, tous les deux ?  
A échanger des banalités, alors qu'ils souffrent autant l'un que l'autre… mais sans être vraiment conscient de la douleur de l'autre.

Trowa se sent désemparé, il refuse de lui poser la moindre question qui pourrait l'anéantir, il le sait.  
Duo ne supporte pas cette atmosphère lourde de non-dits, qui pèse sur son cœur déjà alourdit par la culpabilité.

Il prend son sac.

- J'y vais. A bientôt.

- Tu rentres quand ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Au revoir, Trowa.

- Au revoir. Prends soin de toi, surtout.

Ils se regardent un moment, mais Duo n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard.  
Il préfère partir que de devoir supporter ce froid entre eux et faire comme si tout allait bien.

Sans un mot de plus, ni même un geste pour Trowa, parce que ce serait comme le salir et non par manque d'envie, il sort, le laissant complètement abattu.

Sans attendre, Trowa appelle Wufei.

- Oui ?

- Salut Wufei, c'est Trowa.

- Salut, Barton. Ça va ?

- Pas trop. Duo est descendu, tu n'es pas encore arrivé ?

- Non, mais je ne vais plus tarder.

- Je viens juste de rentrer, je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé depuis vendredi soir. Il… n'a pas l'air bien. Je voulais juste te demander… s'il te plaît, fais attention à lui. Je sais que t'es en mission, mais…

- Je t'ai rarement entendu si troublé, Barton. Quand Maxwell m'a parlé de L2, je me suis dit que c'était une sorte de pèlerinage. Je ne savais même pas que t'étais absenté ce week-end. Vous deviez être ensemble, non ?

- J'étais chez Catherine.

- Je me suis garé. Explique-moi l'essentiel, que je sache ce qui m'attend avec Duo.

- Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il puisse passer la soirée avec Ando, seul à seul.

- Ando, c'est votre voisin brun aux yeux gris.

- Oui. Je leur ai laissé l'appart pour le week-end.

- Pourquoi t'as fait une chose aussi stupide ?

- Ando est attiré par Duo, je voulais leur donner une chance.

- Au risque de le perdre ? Barton… Ton attitude était trop parfaite, fallait bien que tu fasses un faux pas à un moment ou un autre... On a pas le temps d'en parler, je veux pas faire attendre Duo, qui n'est pas bien. C'est pas plus mal qu'il ait pris cette décision de s'éloigner un peu de toi. Profites-en pour réfléchir, toi aussi. Tu as fait une grosse erreur, tu sais.

- Je sais. J'ai décidé pour lui, mais je ne le voyais pas comme ça, au début.

- Me fais pas le coup du « ça partait d'un bon sentiment ». Merde, _Trowa_, il est fragile, votre lien aussi ! Ca fait deux mois que tu vous protèges de l'influence de votre entourage et tu as fait exactement ce contre quoi tu t'es battu, jusque là.

- J'ai bien compris. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

- Je te tiens au courant, ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci, Wufei.

- A bientôt.

Trowa pose le téléphone et se poste à la fenêtre, guettant l'arrivée de Wufei et le départ de Duo.

Très rapidement, il reconnaît la voiture de leur ami et voit Duo s'y engouffrer.  
Le coeur serré, il remarque qu'il a levé les yeux vers leur appartement, mais comme il fait sombre, Trowa n'est pas sûr qu'il l'ait vu.

Fatigué moralement et physiquement, il se laisse glisser au sol et enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine.

Durant la semaine qui suit, effectivement, Trowa a des nouvelles, plus ou moins régulières, de Wufei et Duo.  
Il a également appris, de la bouche d'Ando, le fiasco de la soirée.

Sans les détails, cependant.

Apprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux a été un réel soulagement pour Trowa, mais il s'inquiète de la réaction de Duo.  
Même s'il lui pardonne, son erreur n'a-t-elle pas brisée quelque chose entre eux, qu'ils ne retrouveront peut-être jamais ?

Lorsqu'on plante un clou dans une planche, on a beau le retirer ensuite, l'impact reste...  
Son lien avec Duo est fort, mais si confus encore pour lui, va-t-il résister à cette crise ?

A-t-il tout gâché ?

Hanté par toutes ses questions, ses doutes, son angoisse, Trowa finit par rapidement perdre en qualité de sommeil, se réveillant fréquemment les fois où il arrive à dormir.

Heureusement, il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour être efficace au travail, il ne met jamais la vie des animaux ou du personnel qui l'assiste en danger, donc ça n'a pas d'incidence sur sa vie de tous les jours.

Ceux qui l'entourent et le côtoient ont juste le sentiment qu'il est retourné quelques mois en arrière, les entraînant avec lui...

Une nuit, alors que Duo est parti depuis dix jours, du bruit tire Trowa d'un sommeil aussi léger qu'une brise marine.  
Il se lève et marche vers le salon, l'oreille tendue, et se fige : une musique lui parvient de la salle de bain.

__

.

… everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.  
Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.

Trowa reconnaît cette ancienne chanson… qu'il aime beaucoup.

__

When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
if you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
when you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.

Il se souvient que Duo aussi l'adore, il la jouait souvent avec leurs amis, à la fac.

__

Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends

Ca collait parfaitement à l'humeur dépressive de certains d'entre eux, ou à d'autres juste blasés, insatisfaits de leur vie, de leur souffrance si minime, pourtant, face à ce que le monde avait enduré, peu avant.

__

Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

Jouer cette chanson leur permettait de rappeler que les amis sont là quand ça va pas et que quoi qu'il arrive, on est jamais seul, ni à souffrir, ni dans la vie : il y a forcément une épaule sur laquelle on peut pleurer, si seulement on prend la peine de regarder.

__

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.

Le tout, c'est de tenir le coup, et on peut s'aider pour ça.  
Oui, il y a beaucoup de choses, dans notre vie, auxquelles ont peut se raccrocher.

__

Well, everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
So, hold on, hold on.

Une seule pourtant compte vraiment pour Trowa et ce n'est pas une chose, mais une personne…

_Everybody hu_… ¤ _Couic_ ¤

Une personne qui prenait une douche, mais qui vient apparemment de finir.

Le temps que Trowa réalise que la musique s'est arrêtée, Duo sort de la salle de bain et entre dans le salon, une serviette rapidement nouée sur ses hanches.  
Habitué à ce que Trowa ait le sommeil un peu plus lourd, Duo, rentré en plein milieu de la nuit, ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il soit réveillé par le bruit de la douche ou par la musique.

Le temps se fige tandis qu'ils se regardent, chacun à un bout du salon, puis Duo lâche tout ce qu'il tient dans les mains et court se blottir dans les bras de Trowa, qui le serre contre lui avec bonheur et soulagement.

- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me pousser dans les bras d'un autre, Trowa, s'il te plaît... demande-t-il sans se détacher.

- Pardonne-moi, Duo. Je te le jure, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, promet-il en le serrant plus fort, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

- Merci.

Ils restent encore un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre à se balancer doucement, à savourer la présence et la chaleur que se renvoient leurs corps.  
Trowa s'écarte lorsqu'il sent la peau nue de Duo se couvrir de chair de poule.

- Il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid, murmure-t-il en lui frottant doucement les bras. Et tu dois être fatigué, après un si long voyage. Va dormir, nous discuterons demain.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup dormi dans la navette et la douche n'a pas réussi à me fatiguer...

- Alors que dirais-tu d'un bon chocolat chaud ?

- Tu n'es pas fatigué, toi ? T'as des touts petits yeux…

- J'ai du mal à dormir, en ce moment.

- C'est de ta faute ! grimace Duo.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche, assure-t-il en lui tirant affectueusement une mèche de cheveux. Va enfiler quelque chose, pendant que je vais préparer nos chocolats, ajoute-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Ok.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les deux installés sur le canapé.

Trowa entoure les épaules de Duo de son bras gauche, la droite tenant sa tasse fumante.  
Duo tient la sienne de ses deux mains, confortablement blotti contre Trowa.

Pour la première fois depuis dix jours, ils se sentent vraiment bien, l'un comme l'autre.

- Tu m'as manqué, Duo, murmure soudain Trowa.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Tro. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester si longtemps, tu sais...

- Tu ne m'as pas seulement fui, à ce que j'ai compris. Tu en as profité pour voir où en étaient les recherches sur la tombe de Solo et te recueillir sur celles des victimes de l'incendie de l'église du Père Maxwell.

- Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai fui, Trowa. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de distance, je me sentais mal, comme si je t'avais trompé. Alors qu'on est pas ensemble et que c'est toi qui m'a mis dans cette situation. Je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir conduit à éprouver ce genre de choses, alors que j'ai déjà tellement de mal avec ce que je ressens déjà.

- J'ai fini par comprendre mon erreur. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Duo.

- Je sais bien et je ne t'en veux plus. Tiens ta promesse, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Pour ça, je te fais confiance, de toute façon.

Trowa l'embrasse juste au dessus de l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.

- Depuis que tu es sorti, tu attends de pouvoir voyager pour te rendre sur L2, reprend-il. Tu as pu y faire ce que tu voulais ?

- Presque, mais je vais devoir y retourner...

- Il n'y a toujours rien de nouveau concernant Solo, alors.

- C'est compliqué, mais j'ai bon espoir. Et c'est grâce à vous. Si vous n'aviez pas continué les recherches et gardé un œil sur ce qui se passait, je n'aurais plus aucune chance, aujourd'hui.

- C'est normal, Duo. On a tous compris que ça te tenait à cœur, puisqu'il s'agissait de Solo.

Les victimes de l'épidémie qui a ravagé L2, lorsque Duo était enfant et à laquelle il a miraculeusement survécu, avaient été placées dans une fosse commune.  
Enfin, ceux dont les corps n'avaient pas été réclamés pour être traités et décemment enterrés...

Duo avait ressenti une profonde injustice, constatant que même dans la mort, les inégalités demeuraient.  
Et pourtant, il savait très bien que le chagrin est le même et le besoin de faire un deuil convenablement, aussi.

C'est pour ça qu'à la mort de Solo, il a caché son corps pour l'enterrer lui-même ailleurs, ne supportant pas l'idée de l'abandonner là-dedans.  
Il aurait voulu faire pareil pour les autres, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.

Alors âgé d'à peine 7 ans, il trouva la force, dans son désespoir et son chagrin, de s'occuper de celui qu'il considérait comme un grand frère.  
Il vola une caisse pourrie qu'il consolida du mieux possible et y plaça le corps de Solo, enveloppé dans des draps et des chiffons.  
Pendant deux jours, il s'épuisa à creuser un trou assez profond pour l'y déposer, sous un saule pleureur, espérant pouvoir un jour lui offrir beaucoup mieux pour son repos éternel.

Trowa se souvient de la conversation qu'il a eu avec Duo sur ce sujet, entre deux heures de cours, presque six ans plus tôt...

.

_**FLASH BACK  
**.**  
**_

- Je ne pouvais pas risquer de marquer le sol. Les autorités avaient beau être très occupées à nettoyer le bordel, elles restaient quand même attentifs aux enterrements sauvages...

- Elles redoutaient la propagation de la maladie.

- Oui, ils avaient peur de ne pas pouvoir complètement éradiquer le virus. Et c'est nous qu'ils rendaient responsable de ça.

- C'est souvent aux plus démunis qu'on s'en prend et qu'on rend responsable de tout.

- Mais pourtant, c'est pas nous qui avions ramené le virus, mais eux ! Leurs goûts luxueux leur faisaient importer tout et n'importe quoi. Et forcément, on avait pas de quoi s'en protéger, alors on a été les premiers touchés... Et ça a fini par atteindre tout le monde. Les virus sont plus intelligents que les hommes, ils ne font pas de distinction sociale ou ethnique...

- C'est vrai. Mais tout ne peut pas être si simple.

- Rien n'est simple, Trowa. Je n'ai donc pas fait de marque au sol, poursuit Duo, mais une simple croix sur le tronc de l'arbre où j'ai gravé nos initiales. J'allais souvent m'y recueillir, en attendant de pouvoir un jour lui offrir une véritable tombe. Mais à la fin de la guerre, lorsque j'y suis retourné, il n'y a avait plus de saule, mais un terrain vague immense…

Il s'interrompt, la gorge nouée.

Trowa presse son épaule avec tendresse et Duo le remercie d'un sourire.

- Tu as donc commencé des recherches pour essayer de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- J'aurais fouillé toute la zone de mes mains, Trowa, mais ça me paraît si immense ! J'ai laissé des gens de confiance s'en occuper, pendant que je réfléchis à un lieu où je pourrais l'enterrer, une fois que je l'aurais retrouvé. Parce que je ne peux pas accepter de l'avoir perdu, pas comme ça...

- Si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas, Duo.

- C'est sympa, buddy ! Si tu pries, de temps en temps, aies une pensée pour moi, que je retrouve une fichue trace et que je récupère le corps de Solo. Je lui ai promis une tombe décente, je ne serai jamais tranquille, tant que je n'aurais pas tenu ma promesse.

- Et moi, je te promets qu'on le retrouvera.

- Merci, Tro ! Je suis vraiment content qu'on soit dans la même fac, tu sais !

- Moi aussi, Duo. _Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point,_ ajoute-t-il pour lui-même, alors que Duo termine son soda.

.  
_**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**_

.  
.

- J'avoue aussi que j'ai un peu plus les moyens de mener de sérieuses recherches, aujourd'hui, par rapport à il y a cinq ans. J'ai la chance d'avoir l'autorité de Preventer de Wufei. Me présenter aux côtés du Colonel Wufei Chang en a rendu plus d'un aimable, c'était assez plaisant, se souvient-il en souriant. Je sais que je peux aussi compter sur Quatre et ses relations. Et puis, grâce à Heero, je sais à qui a été accordé le permis de construire sur cette zone, même si le projet a été abandonné...

- Je me sens légèrement inutile... murmure Trowa

Duo se redresse et pose sa tasse sur la table basse, avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Justement non, Trowa. Ce que m'ont proposé Heero, Quatre et Wufei, ça rentre dans leurs fonctions, c'est en lien avec ce qu'ils font dans leur vie et ce qu'ils sont, à savoir mes amis. Alors que je vais aussi avoir besoin de toi pour quelque chose de différent.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu sais que je suis encore fragile, là-dedans, explique-t-il en se tapant la tête du poing. Même si, durant ce voyage, on avait retrouvé le corps de Solo, je n'aurais pas pu m'en occuper. Bien sûr, il y avait Wufei, mais... C'est à toi que je pensais tout le temps. Et c'est pas seulement à cause de la manière dont on s'est quitté, quand je suis parti. Tu vois, j'ai été me recueillir sur les tombes du Père Maxwell et de Sœur Hélène, là où se dressait l'église, avant. C'est grâce à Wufei que j'ai trouvé la force d'y aller, mais tu m'as manqué, tout le temps où j'y suis resté. Alors si... non, quand on retrouvera le corps de Solo, c'est de ton soutien dont je vais avoir besoin, à ce moment-là. De ta présence, Trowa. J'ai bien l'intention de retourner sur L2, mais je ne m'en sens plus capable... Pas sans toi, en tout cas.

- Tu ne me dis pas ça seulement pour que je me sente moins inutile, Duo, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo soupire, reprend sa tasse de chocolat et se blottit à nouveau contre Trowa.

- J'aurais préféré, quelque part. Je n'aime pas me sentir si faible, si sensible... Ils comptaient tellement pour moi et j'ai eu l'impression de les retrouver si souvent, pendant mon coma ! De me tenir comme ça, devant leurs tombes… et de ne pas pouvoir me recueillir devant celle de Solo… c'était vraiment dur.

Trowa le serre plus fort contre lui.

- Je ne regrette pas d'être revenu, Tro et je suis toujours reconnaissant, envers toi et envers tous les autres, de m'avoir fait revenir. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Oui, mais il passe tellement vite ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté le Centre hier, des fois et d'autres, c'est comme si mon réveil et mon séjour remontaient à des années... Tout est différent de ce que j'ai connu et laissé, il y a cinq ans, mais je me suis habitué si vite que ma vie, aujourd'hui, tout ce qui se passe, que je vois, ceux que je côtoie, ça m'est aussi très familier. C'est si bizarre d'aller d'un sentiment à l'autre, d'un extrême à l'autre. Je voudrais enfin avoir un peu d'équilibre, arriver à harmoniser tout ça...

- Ca arrivera, Duo. Ca prendra du temps, mais ça ira de mieux en mieux, rassure-toi.

- J'ai confiance, parce que je le ressens déjà un peu. Mais c'est plus facile d'être rassuré quand je suis dans tes bras, aussi.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, quand tu doutes ou que tu en as envie.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas trop y prendre goût, quand même.

Ils terminent de boire leurs chocolats dans le silence de la nuit.

- Trowa, reprend Duo après un court silence, est-ce que tu... tu as parlé avec Ando de... euh... tu lui as parlé ?

- Oui.

- Il t'a tout raconté ?

- Il m'a simplement dit que tu préférais que vous restiez amis.

- Je... Je n'ai pas pu, Tro. J'ai essayé, parce que j'étais en colère contre toi et parce que c'était une occasion pour moi de savoir si je pouvais sortir avec quelqu'un qui me plaisait. Mais je n'ai pas pu...

- Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça et en même temps, je suis soulagé. Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, Duo.

- C'est pas passé loin...

- J'en suis conscient. Tout comme je sais que ça peut encore arriver. Cette fois-ci, je t'ai forcé la main, mais peut-être que si ça vient de toi, si tu rencontres quelqu'un qui te plaît, et... Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là... je te perdrai vraiment.

- Et tu es vraiment prêt à accepter ça, Tro ?

- Je veux ton bonheur, Duo. Si tu le trouves ailleurs, je l'accepterais et le respecterais, aussi difficile et douloureux que cela sera. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai de l'entraînement, tu sais.

- Idiot !

Le silence les enveloppe à nouveau alors qu'ils replongent chacun dans leurs propres réflexions.

- Duo… reprend doucement Trowa.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on dorme ensemble, le reste de la nuit ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Ca me paraît tellement logique et nécessaire, après ce qu'on vient de traverser...

Depuis leur installation dans l'appartement de fonction de Quatre, deux mois plus tôt, les seules fois où ils ont dormi ensemble faisaient suite à une demande de Duo.  
Ou parce qu'ils s'endormaient devant la télé…

Malgré son envie, Trowa a toujours laissé Duo décider.

Duo, lui, a été vraiment raisonnable, parce que s'il s'était écouté, ils n'auraient jamais utilisé qu'une seule des nombreuses chambres…

Or, ils savent tous les deux, depuis le début, qu'ils ont besoin de faire chambre à part pour se donner une vraie chance que naisse entre eux, ou se révèle simplement, un sentiment dépourvu d'influence et de dépendance.

Tout comme se séparer certains week-end s'est avéré salutaire.

Duo aime la sécurité, la chaleur, le réconfort que lui offrent les bras de Trowa.  
Mais il ne veut pas s'y blottir pour de mauvaises raisons…

Malgré cet épisode avec Ando et ce que ça a révélé de ses sentiments pour Trowa, il est encore incapable d'envisager une relation avec lui ou de dire qu'il l'aime de cette façon-là  
Mais comme l'a si bien dit Trowa, il faut laisser le temps au temps.

Bientôt, il aura ses réponses.  
Il commence déjà à en entrevoir certaines…

.

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre ! _

_Espérant qu'il vous aura plu et donné envie de continuer à lire ma fic, je vous souhaite un excellent week end ! _

_A samedi prochain **(09/06) **pour une nouvelle update ! _

_Kisu ! Lysa_


	18. S'il pouvait neiger

**Titre** : **Un si long sommeil.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Quatre.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Morgan Sawyer.

_**Pairing **_: 1+4, 3+2.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Morgan Sawyer._

_**Résumé**_ : Décembre 202, quatre mois après que Duo soit sorti du Centre, deux mois après l'épisode avec Ando, relaté au chapitre précédent…I C'est bientôt Noël ! Non pas pour nous, pour eux, bien sûr ! Ah, que le temps passe vite… Ou en sont-ils de leurs vies et de leurs sentiments, alors que l'année 202 touche à sa fin… ? Je vous laisse le découvrir !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Exceptionnellement, je poste en avance, parce que c'était soit aujourd'hui, soit mardi prochain ! Je préfère être en avance qu'en retard...

J'ai pas mal de choses importantes à dire. Par rapport au chapitre précédent, la review de Bernie m'a fait prendre conscience de plusieurs choses : peut-être certains d'entre vous ont été déçus par ce chapitre, sans oser me le dire. Il ne faut pas hésiter, même par mail, si vraiment vous le sentez pas de me le dire en review. Toute critique _expliquée_ et _constructive_ est intéressante, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse.  
Pour moi, il n'y a pas de review négative, mais des reviews défavorables à un écrit, qui peuvent s'avérer positives pour l'auteur, ce qui est très différent.

Si certains ont eu le même sentiment que Bernie à la lecture du chapitre 17, mais qui continuent de lire quand même, déjà je vous en remercie et je m'excuse de vous avoir déçus.

J'ai pensé qu'il fallait une petite crise pour secouer un peu Duo et j'ai choisi celle-là plutot que de l'envoyer lui ou Trowa à l'hôpital, par exemple. Duo a assez donné en ce lieu, non ?  
Pour moi, leurs réactions sont logiques et attendues, donc j'assume totalement ! Maintenant, j'espère que ce chapitre là ne me fera pas perdre d'autres lecteurs quand même !

Ma fic touche aussi à sa fin, plus que trois chapitres…  
J'espère que vous resterez avec moi jusqu'au bout, vraiment !

**Ce chapitre est long,** c'est le plus long, comme je m'en doutais, j'espère que vous ne le sentirez pas trop…

Merci pour toutes les reviews et mails reçus cette semaine et encore désolée pour les déceptions du chapitre 17, s'il y en a eu et que vous n'avez pas souhaité vous manifester !

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**.**_

**Chapitre dix-huit : s'il pouvait neiger.**

**.**

**.  
**

Le ciel est chargé de promesses, ce matin.

Gris, lourds, avalant tous les timides rayons du soleil hivernal avant qu'ils ne nous parviennent, les nuages filent à toute allure et l'obscurcissent.  
Toute cette tension électrique qu'il y a dans l'air porte la promesse d'un Noël digne de ce nom : le ciel lui-même se prépare à tout recouvrir de neige.

Et je suis excité comme un enfant, à cette idée !

C'est tellement beau, la neige !  
Ce blanc, cette pureté qui semble tout laver pour que le printemps puisse accueillir et développer la vie, à nouveau…

Bien sûr, il y a quelque petits inconvénients qu'il faut accepter et l'un des plus important n'est autre que le froid.  
C'est vrai que je ne suis pas un adepte des températures à un chiffre ou bien à deux, mais en dessous de zéro.

Alors ce matin, comme tous les précédents depuis deux semaines, j'ai grimacé en ouvrant la fenêtre de la cuisine.  
Le froid matinal de ce début décembre m'a encore donné l'envie de retourner me blottir dans les bras d'Heero, sous la couette.

Parfois je craque.  
Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Non, j'ai simplement refermé la fenêtre avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il m'arrive souvent de me lever une heure avant mon Heero, de me préparer pendant qu'il émerge, de descendre ensuite préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant qu'il est sous la douche. J'attends qu'il termine de se préparer en prenant un premier café, tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur le déroulement de ma journée à venir, mes dossiers, mes rendez-vous, mes priorités...

Nous petit-déjeunons ensemble et je pars le premier, le laissant débarrasser et vérifier lui-même ce qui est prévu pour sa journée.

D'autres matins, je le réveille par un tendre câlin, je lui fais l'amour tout en douceur, puis je le laisse redescendre doucement de notre nuage, ayant besoin, pour ma part, de quelque chose de plus violent, comme une douche bien froide, pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de paresser au lit avec lui.

Il y a encore d'autres matins, comme aujourd'hui, où je monte le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre et nous le prenons sur notre balcon, dont la verrière est ouverte aux beaux jours, fermée et chauffée aux mauvais.

Après avoir tout déposé sur la table, je fais le lit et range un peu, puis je m'installe tranquillement avec mon café.

Je ne m'embête pas avec mon agenda du jour, parce que ce n'est pas une grosse journée qui m'attend.  
Deux, trois rendez-vous ce matin et ensuite, je passe l'après-midi avec Duo !

Ça me fait tellement plaisir de passer du temps avec lui, de m'assurer aussi, par moi-même, qu'il va de mieux en mieux !  
On se confie beaucoup l'un à l'autre, comme avant et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir, étant donné que ma vie, aujourd'hui, tourne principalement autour d'Heero.

Mais il s'est avéré, très vite, que ça ne posait aucun problème.  
Le fait que sa vie à lui tourne beaucoup autour de Trowa a aussi grandement facilité les choses…

J'ai vraiment retrouvé mon grand frère, même si parfois, c'est moi qui ait ce rôle.

Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec lui que je redeviens parfois le Quatre hyper sensible que j'étais, adolescent.  
Et ça me fait un bien fou, souvent !

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, ce qui me tire de mes pensées.

Heero entre et se tourne presque immédiatement vers le balcon ouvert et me sourit.  
Je lui rends son sourire et le regarde s'habiller, ne le quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il me rejoigne.

- Bonjour, tenshi.

Il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser, mais me surprend par un baiser plus profond et intense, auquel je ne m'attendais pas… ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'y répondre.

- Bonjour, mon amour, je réponds alors qu'il s'écarte, tout en lui tendant son café. Ca va ?

- Hn. Merci. Mon baiser t'a surpris.

Il s'assoit face à moi et me sourit encore.

- Un peu, oui.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu la lueur de lubricité pure qu'il y avait dans tes yeux, quand tu me regardais m'habiller. Personne ne peut résister à ça.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

- Personne ne peut rester sage devant un spectacle tel que celui que tu m'offrais non plus, tu sais. Même si je préfère quand c'est dans l'autre sens...

- C'est une demande, Katoru ?

- Imprévue, mais… pourquoi pas ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas organisé une soirée délirante avec un striptease en guise de conclusion...

- Mais on a fait d'autres choses toutes aussi délirantes et... _intéressantes._

Ce que je peux aimer cette lueur prédatrice dans son regard, qu'il retrouve chaque fois qu'il évoque le souvenir d'un moment ensemble particulièrement... _intéressant_.  
Ce qui veut généralement dire qu'on s'est bien amusé à expérimenter pas mal de choses, avec nos corps pour principaux terrains de jeux.

- Heureusement, mon Heero ! On a bientôt 23 ans et chacun une vie des plus sérieuses, surtout par rapport à nos responsabilités professionnelles. Nous avons la chance de pouvoir prendre les choses avec plus de légèreté dans notre vie privée. C'est plus qu'une chance, même, c'est carrément salutaire qu'on s'amuse autant dans notre couple.

- Tu as bien raison, tenshi. Ça semble plus correspondre à notre âge, m'approuve-t-il en me tendant une tartine.

La première que chacun prépare est toujours pour l'autre.  
Je la prends en effleurant tendrement ses doigts au passage.

- Alors il faudra y songer, à cette soirée...

- Laisse-moi t'en faire la surprise, d'accord ?

- Ca n'en sera que plus excitant !

- Tu as encore cette lueur dans ton regard, Katoru.

- Changeons de sujet, avant que je ne te demande un avant-goût.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui lui tend sa tartine.

- Tu penses qu'il va bientôt neiger, alors ? reprend-il.

- Oui et j'espère que si ça arrive avant Noël, ça tienne jusque là.

- Il n'a pas souvent neigé, ces dernières années. Ou si peu.

- Je sais, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, puisque sans Duo, ce n'était pas vraiment Noël. J'attendais et espérais les miracles qui arrivent parfois à cette période, c'est tout, pour que l'un d'eux le fasse revenir.

- Mais cette année, tu y tiens.

- Un Noël sans neige, c'est comme… un chanteur aphone !

Heero manque de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café qu'il vient juste de prendre.  
Il tousse et reprend sa respiration pendant que je lui sers un verre d'eau.

- Quoi ? finit-il par articuler.

- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils, chéri !

- Tu t'es entendu parler ?

- Tout à fait. Je t'explique : un chanteur vraiment doué te transporte dans son univers, avec sa voix et ses chansons. S'il est devenu aphone, tu ne peux plus accéder à ce monde merveilleux. C'est pareil pour la neige : s'il n'y en a pas à Noël, il n'y aura pas de magie non plus.

- Vraiment, quand tu me dis ce genre de choses, je ne m'étonne plus que Duo et toi soyez parfois sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, c'est le principal, mon amour... non ?

- Je m'habitue peu à peu. Cela dit, ça me plaît assez qu'il y ait certains côtés de ta personnalité qui me sont encore difficiles d'accès.

- Je suis d'accord.

Nous échangeons un long regard entendu par-dessus nos tasses fumantes, où nous avons plongé le nez en même temps.  
Sous la table, au bout de nos jambes entremêlées, nos pieds continuent de se frotter l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu passes toujours l'après-midi avec Duo ?

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, on s'organise comment pour le déjeuner ? Duo a rendez-vous au Centre à 12h, il ne sera pas disponible avant 13h, au moins.

Heero grimace en reposant sa tasse.

- C'est fichu. Nous recevons le Haut Commissaire à 13h15. Je ne peux pas y couper.

- Je m'en doute. C'est dommage !

- Hn.

- Dans ce cas, on peut déjeuner tous les deux et je prendrai un dessert pour accompagner Duo, s'il n'a pas encore mangé. A moins que tu n'aies prévu autre chose, peut-être avec Pete ?

- Il s'attend déjà à ce que je me sauve à l'heure du déjeuner, il connaît par cœur mes habitudes de travail. Nous avons déjà préparé ce rendez-vous, il n'y a rien à faire de plus. Ca me fera le plus grand bien de passer du temps avec toi, juste avant.

- Très bien. A quelle heure tu veux que je te retrouve à ton bureau ?

- Est-ce que ça ira pour toi, 11h30 ?

- Sans problème. Ça va être une matinée très expéditive, tu sais. Je serai là à 11h30, sans faute.

- Parfait. Et après le déjeuner, tu rejoins Duo quelque part où tu passes le chercher ?

- Je vais le chercher au Centre.

- T'as bien l'intention de le laisser un peu conduire ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je soupire. Au moins là, je peux garder un œil sur lui. Si on le lui refuse trop souvent, il risque de décider seul qu'il n'a pas besoin de notre approbation et risquer encore plus de se mettre en danger.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi dur avec lui, Trowa et toi. Pour la moto, je vous approuve tout à fait, il est hors de question qu'il remonte sur cet engin de mort. Mais la voiture, quand même…

- Je sais que ça lui ferait du bien de ne plus dépendre des uns et des autres pour le moindre déplacement, mais c'est encore tôt. Tant que Sally partage notre avis, nous nous y tenons. Ça ne durera plus longtemps, maintenant.

- Ça a eu un aspect positif, au début, parce que ça l'a obligé à sortir et à prendre les transports en commun. Il a pu ainsi étouffer l'agoraphobie naissante qui a commencé à se développer peu après sa sortie. Mais ça fait plusieurs mois, maintenant, il va de mieux en mieux.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Il a encore des réactions nerveuses qu'il ne contrôle pas. Imagine que ses muscles se bloquent alors qu'il est au volant… Un accident est si vite arrivé, je ne t'apprends rien.

- Il risque autant en traversant la rue ou en descendant du bus, Katoru, même sans blocage.

- Et c'est bien pour ça que Trowa veille à ce qu'il ne prenne pas ses écouteurs pour sortir. Il y a déjà assez de danger de la part des autres à ne rien faire, n'en rajoutons pas par imprudence personnelle.

Heero soupire.

- C'est de Duo dont on parle ! Il a grandi dans la rue, il était le pilote de DeathScythe ! Il a plus de réflexes et d'instinct de survie que nous quatre réunis !

- Ca ne l'a pas sauvé, il y a cinq ans… je murmure, la gorge nouée.

Heero tend ses mains par-dessus la table pour saisir les miennes.

- C'est pas la même chose, à moto et c'est pour ça que nous refusons tous qu'il repose un jour son fessier dessus. Arrête de t'inquiéter et de le materner, mon ange, il va finir par se sentir étouffer ou se sentir faible, comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien faire par lui-même. C'est là, le véritable danger.

- Je sais bien, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Katoru. Si tes hormones te travaillent, fais du baby sitting !

Je dégage mes mains et lui tire la langue, ce qui provoque son rire.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu viens de me tirer la langue ?

- Quoi, tu l'as pas reconnue ? Tu la connais assez, non ? Tiens, tu veux la revoir ? Regarde !

Et je recommence.

J'avais oublié comme il était rapide…  
Il se lève d'un bond et j'ai à peine le temps de m'enfuir dans la chambre qu'il me rattrape et me ceinture de ses deux bras puissants, me soulevant du sol sans efforts.

- Arrête, Heero, tu vas froisser ma chemise ! je proteste vivement. Heero, stop !

- Rien à faire, tu l'as bien cherché ! me répond-il en me faisant tomber sur le lit. Alors, on s'assagit du coup, hn ?

Il me bloque sous lui, à cheval sur mes cuisses, maintenant mes deux bras écartés et à plat sur le lit.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça peut m'empêcher de recommencer ? je le provoque en lui tirant la langue pour la 3ème fois.

- Je me doute que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Il comble le peu de distance qu'il reste entre nous pour m'embrasser.  
Je fais semblant de résister quelques secondes avant de lui accorder l'entrée de ma bouche, qu'il investit en conquérant.

Nos deux langues se livrent un duel fiévreux, jusqu'à ce que, par jeu, il saisisse la mienne entre ses dents, fermement mais tout en douceur.  
J'ouvre les yeux, les noyant instantanément dans une mer bleue nuit où s'ébattent gaiement l'Amusement et le Triomphe.

Loin de m'avouer vaincu, je fais doucement remonter mon genou et exerce une pression savamment calculée sur son entrejambe, dont l'état commence à révéler une excitation naissante.  
Ce qui a pour effet immédiat de lui arracher un gémissement, libérant ma langue au passage.

- Tu déclares forfait, amour ? je murmure doucement, alors qu'il a enfoui son visage dans mon cou.

- Démon… souffle-t-il en se redressant. Tu paies rien pour attendre.

- Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime, mon chéri, je me moque gentiment.

Il grimace, mais se laisse faire lorsque j'attire son visage vers moi pour l'embrasser.  
Un long baiser, langoureux et tendre, fougueux et passionné, mille baisers en un seul, ceux dont on souhaiterait ne jamais en connaître la fin…

On finit par se relever, avant que notre désir de l'autre, de plus en plus pressant et présent, ne prenne le pas sur la raison.  
Eh oui, l'heure tourne et on doit aller travailler, quand même…

Le temps pour moi de changer de chemise - elle était vraiment trop froissée - et de mettre ma veste, Heero a descendu les restes du petit-déjeuner à la cuisine.

Je l'y rejoins pour lui dire au revoir, tout en enfilant mon manteau.  
C'est sûr qu'il m'a sacrément donné chaud, mon Heero, mais je n'oublie pas les 2° qu'il fait dehors pour autant…

- Bon courage, mon chéri, je lui souhaite en l'embrassant. Fais attention, sur la route et couvre-toi bien. C'est pas parce que tu ne ressens pas le froid autant que nous que ton corps n'est pas menacé.

- Je sais, mon ange. A tout à l'heure, ajoute-t-il en vérifiant que mon écharpe est bien nouée. Fais attention à toi.

Je l'embrasse encore en murmurant un merci contre ses lèvres, puis je me décide à partir.

_**.**_

La matinée est passée à une allure folle et c'est tant mieux, l'heure du déjeuner est arrivée ainsi très rapidement.  
Le temps passe un peu moins vite avec Heero, il a plus de consistance, disons, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de toujours le trouver trop court.

Lorsque 13h arrive, je l'abandonne à son rendez-vous et file chercher Duo au Centre.  
Je le rejoins à la cafétéria où il est en train de terminer son sandwich avec la petite Savannah et son père.

Je m'installe avec eux le temps d'un café, puis nous les quittons pour nous occuper de notre mission du jour, baptisée « Opération : cadeaux de Noël. ».  
Pas très original, c'est sûr, mais on ne participe pas à un concours, non plus !

Noël, c'est dans trois semaines exactement et on est à la période de léger creux, un peu comme dans l'œil d'un cyclone ; il y a eu un bon rush avant et il y en aura un autre bientôt, quand la panique va gagner tous ceux, très nombreux, qui vont se retrouver à quelques jours du réveillon sans avoir terminé leurs achats…

Pour éviter à Duo le traumatisme que ça représente souvent, même quand on a aucun problème particulier et surtout ne pas risquer de réveiller ses angoisses ou pire, son agoraphobie, on s'est décidé à profiter de ce moment de calme entre-deux tempêtes.

Ces fêtes sont importantes pour nous, cette année, parce que Duo est avec nous.  
C'est le premier vrai Noël qu'on va fêter en temps de paix et c'est aussi le cinquième anniversaire de la Paix, le premier que va fêter Duo.

Sans lui, on avait pas trop le cœur aux festivités.

On le passait chaque année avec lui, à son chevet, au Centre.  
Et le 31 décembre, date arbitrairement fixée par Réléna - mais pourquoi pas, après tout - nous faisions acte de présence au Palais Royal de Sank pour la Célébration Officielle de l'Anniversaire de la Paix, la « COAP » pour faire court.

Pour la première fois cette année, nous avons décidé de fêter Noël chez Catherine et Rashid, au château.*  
Le château où ils vivent avec leurs jumeaux de bientôt 10 mois est un cadeau que je leur ai fait à leur mariage, il y a trois ans, pour que Cathy puisse y installer le cirque.

Catherine a su faire du Château du Cirque une véritable institution, redonnant aux arts de la piste ses lettres de noblesse.  
Il est devenu une attraction touristique et de loisirs très importante et une école de grande renommée.

Tous les cirques qui se sont constitués peu à peu, dans l'engouement qu'elle a initié, l'ont pris pour modèle et les grands circassiens d'aujourd'hui y ont tous été formés.

Ceux qui s'y trouvent sont très prometteurs.  
Et ça concerne autant la Terre que les Colonies…

C'est donc dans ce superbe décor que nous allons passer le Réveillon.

Seule la neige est une incertitude, mais je continue d'espérer très fort ne pas avoir à recourir à des artifices…  
Tout est réuni pour qu'on se laisse tous gagner par l'enthousiasme général, cette excitation, cette magie de Noël qui va crescendo.

Avec Duo, cette après-midi, on s'émerveille devant les magnifiques vitrines, mises en scène selon une tradition qui n'a pas variée et qui remonte à avant la Colonisation.  
Je retrouve aussi le plaisir de choisir des cadeaux pour nos proches, en plus de passer d'excellents moments avec lui.

C'est une chance de pouvoir dépenser sans compter pour faire plaisir à ceux qu'on aime.

Duo découvre ce plaisir avec une certaine réserve, mais sans culpabilité.  
Cet argent est le sien, ce sont les indemnités versées par la Nation Mondiale Unie que nous avons tous les cinq perçues en remerciement de nos services pendant la guerre.

Nous avons placé et géré celles de Duo judicieusement, durant tout le temps de son coma, ce qui le met aujourd'hui largement à l'abri.

Son hospitalisation et sa prise en charge ont été en grande partie assurés par mes soins et couverts également par mon soutien financier au Centre et au Docteur Igrec, mais depuis sa sortie, c'est lui qui s'occupe de tout, avec nos conseils.

Il a fait beaucoup de dons aussi, comme nous l'avions prévu et il a bien l'intention de continuer.  
Surtout en cette période de Noël.

Ce que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui fait mon admiration, c'est qu'il ne prétend pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde, ni aider tout le monde, il reste judicieux dans ses choix, équitable et raisonnable.

Par exemple, il n'ira pas prétendre pouvoir offrir des cadeaux à tous les enfants d'un orphelinat ou d'un centre pour enfants malades ; il préfère soutenir une association qui s'occupe de récupérer les jouets, les vêtements, tout ce qui peut constituer un cadeau, que les personnes généreuses donnent pour s'en débarrasser.

Les dons leur permettent de voyager, donc de récolter plus, d'ouvrir des antennes, d'avoir plus de moyens.  
C'est une aide sur le long terme, plus utile qu'un cadeau ponctuel qui ne pourra peut-être pas être renouvelé tous les ans, faute de moyens.

Duo l'a compris tout seul, mais il lui arrive d'être un peu trop idéaliste.  
Dans ces moments-là, il nous écoute, même si ça doit passer par de longues discussions et une bouderie de sa part…

D'un point de vue plus personnel, il peut aussi se permettre de faire quelques folies, mais uniquement pour faire plaisir, jamais pour lui-même.  
Je ne compte plus le nombre de cadeaux qu'il nous a fait, ces derniers mois…

Ce qui fait qu'on passe beaucoup de temps dans les boutiques et moi qui d'ordinaire, n'aime pas trop ça, je passe une excellente après-midi simplement parce que c'est avec lui que je fais les magasins.

Dans la dernière boutique où nous allons, nous décidons de ne nous séparer, comme nous savons exactement ce que nous voulons, ce qui a pour but avoué de nous faire gagner du temps.

Le moment de rentrer approche, je le sens se fatiguer petit à petit.  
Même s'il est tout joyeux, ce n'est pas de tout repos de courir après les cadeaux !

J'ai appelé un des hommes qui travaillent pour moi afin qu'il s'occupe de ramener une partie de nos paquets, pour que nous soyons moins chargés.  
C'est terrible, comme on s'encombre vite !

- Je vais juste au rayon des peluches, me dit Duo.

- Bien, je vais voir les tableaux et les luminaires. On se rejoint devant la caisse principale.

- Okay ! A tout de suite.

Je suis censé mettre plus de temps que lui et pourtant, une fois mon bonheur trouvé et la caisse principale atteinte, je ne l'y vois pas.  
Comme je suis plus du genre à m'assurer qu'il va bien, plutôt que d'attendre qu'il arrive, je l'appelle.

Il répond très rapidement.

- T'as déjà fini, mon Quatquat ?

- Oui. Tout va bien ?

- Bah… j'arrive pas à me décider entre Nattou, le Dream Bear tout doux, Cricket, l'écureuil marionnette et Boomerang, l'Orang Outan aux long bras… Heeeeeeeeeeelp me !

Je souris, plus qu'amusé.  
Dieu, comme je l'adore !

- J'arrive, mon Dodo. Mais pour qui exactement tu…

- Attends, excuse-moi, mon Quatquat, y a un mec qui semble ne pas avoir remarqué que j'étais au téléphone et qui me parle. Quitte pas, une seconde...

Il n'a apparemment pas couvert le micro, alors j'entends tout.

_- Je n'ai rien compris de ce que vous me disiez, j'étais au téléphone, au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué..._

_- Je suis désolé, la surprise me fait oublier toutes les règles de politesse. Mais tomber ainsi sur vous, Duo Maxwell, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : les miracles de Noël ont commencé._

Oh, je n'aime pas ça, pas plus que cette intonation qui m'est familière.  
Où est ce foutu rayon ?

- _Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? _j'entends Duo poliment demander. _Je ne crois pas vous connaître._

- _Nous sommes pourtant deux personnalités publiques, Monsieur Maxwell_. _Permettez-moi _de me présenter, je suis…

- … un emmerdeur de première, j'interviens alors en arrivant, ayant enfin trouvé le rayon des peluches.

- Tiens donc, Monsieur Raberba Winner, Quatrième du nom... Je ne devrais pas être surpris de voir le cerbère à son poste.

- Qui venez-vous de traiter de cerbère ? s'écrie Duo, menaçant.

Je pose une main sur son bras.

- C'est bon, Duo, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- C'est qui, ce mec qui se croit tout permis ?

- C'est Morgan Sawyer, un journaliste indépendant.

- J'ai couvert les trois premières Célébration Officielle de l'Anniversaire de la Paix. Je me suis étonné chaque année de l'absence du pilote 02, alors que les cinq jeunes garçons aux commandes des gundams étaient les plus fervents défenseurs des Colonies et de la Paix. Je n'aurais visiblement pas à m'en étonner cette année, puisque vous êtes de retour parmi nous.

- Vous aller pouvoir trouver une autre occupation.

- Bien au contraire ! J'ai là un sujet parfait. Accepteriez-vous de répondre à quelques questions, Mr Maxwell ? Savez-vous que certains de mes confrères ont été vous chercher jusqu'aux confins de l'espace ? Nous avons même cru à votre mort !

- Vous pouvez continuer à le croire, Mr Sawyer, ça ne me pose aucun problème !

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et je vous vois bien vivant et bien portant, toujours aussi charismatique. Très peu d'hommes peuvent se permettre d'arborer avec tant de fierté une si longue chevelure. La dernière image que nous avons de vous est celle d'un adolescent très prometteur, la séduction était une seconde nature, chez vous. Vous nous apportez aujourd'hui la preuve que nous ne nous étions pas trompés : vous êtes devenu un très bel homme, Mr Maxwell.

- Merci du compliment, mais je suis également un homme occupé, alors si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

- Quand pourrions-nous nous revoir, que vous m'expliquiez où étiez-vous donc caché, tout ce temps ? Je sais que Mr Yuy, votre petit-ami de l'époque, est aujourd'hui celui de Mr Winner. Est-ce cette trahison, cette déception amoureuse qui vous a conduit à disparaître ?

- Ca suffit, Sawyer, vous…

Duo m'arrête en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit que j'acceptais de répondre à vos questions, Mr Sawyer.

- Exact. Mais pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ? Que cache donc votre absence pour l'entourer ainsi de mystère ?

- Ma présence n'était pas obligatoire et mon absence n'a pas empêché la paix de durablement s'installer, que je sache.

- Le public ne se contentera pas de ces réponses, Mr Maxwell.

- Alors ne soulevez pas de questions qui en appellent d'autres, au risque de décevoir vos lecteurs. On y va, Quatre, je prends les trois, finalement.

Il fait demi-tour et commence à partir.  
Lorsque Sawyer fait mine de le suivre, je m'interpose, plus que menaçant.

- Laissez-le tranquille, _Sawyer_.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez de nouveau sortir vos griffes ?

Il n'a pas reculé, refusant de céder.

Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte encore qu'il a fait ressortir le côté le plus sombre de ma personne, le plus dangereux.  
Pourtant, il doit en avoir l'intuition, parce que je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise et ce n'est pas seulement notre proximité qui fait ça.

- Vous n'avez certainement pas oublié ce qui s'est passé, la dernière fois que vous avez refusé de prendre mon avertissement au sérieux. J'ai plus de poids, de pouvoir et de légitimité aujourd'hui qu'il y a deux ans et vous subissez pourtant encore les conséquences de votre provocation d'alors. Ne me poussez pas à bout, vous savez de quoi je suis capable.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! s'indigne-t-il. Mon article était parfait !

- Il était dangereux pour Duo. Je vous avais prévenu et expliqué, à l'époque. Je ne permettrai jamais que la tranquillité de sa vie soit menacée par des personnes telles que vous, prêtes à tout pour avoir un papier à vendre.

- La fin justifie les moyens, ce n'est pas au grand Quatre Raberba Winner que je vais apprendre ça !

- C'est exactement de cela dont il s'agit. Je deviendrais la pire des personnes, si c'est pour sauver les gens que j'aime. Laissez Duo en paix. Cessez de fouiller dans notre passé, ou je vous fais le serment que vous passerez le reste de votre vie à le regretter. Chaque seconde, chaque minute et chaque heure, vous ferez le vœu de pouvoir revenir en arrière, en vain. Considérez que ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux ans, n'était qu'un aperçu de mes moyens de l'époque. Vous êtes assez renseigné sur mon compte pour savoir que je ne joue plus au même niveau, aujourd'hui.

Tout en parlant, je me suis légèrement penché vers lui et il recule à présent sous mon regard, même s'il arrive à ne pas détourner le sien.  
Je sens le doute s'insinuer en lui et je souris de ce sourire qui fait peur, qui fait fuir et je le sens perdre pied avec un plaisir que je sais malsain, mais que je ne repousse pas.

- C'est… c'est de la censure ! balbutie-t-il. De quel droit piétinez-vous ainsi la liberté d'expression ?

Je me redresse, le soulageant un peu de cette angoisse que j'ai fait naître par mon attitude et retrouve l'un des aspects les plus engageants de ma personne, sans pour autant faire disparaître la menace que je fais planer sur lui.

- On ne peut faire valoir cette liberté lorsque le respect de la vie d'autrui est bafoué. Il y a encore beaucoup d'opprimés dans l'univers qui n'attendent que ça, Mr Sawyer, qu'on leur tende un micro et qu'on publie leurs témoignages au nom de cette liberté d'expression. Vous savez sûrement que je protège bon nombre de vos confrères qui se battent sur ce front. Vous devriez mettre votre excellente plume au service de ce type de pratique. En ce qui concerne notre différend, j'espère que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Duo m'attend.

Je fais demi-tour sans attendre et m'aperçois que Duo est resté à portée de voix.  
Il fuit mon regard et nous nous éloignons en silence.

Nous échangeons quelques banalités le temps du passage en caisse, puis nous sortons de la boutique.

- Je ne savais pas que mon absence avait attisé la curiosité des médias.

- Certains l'ont simplement noté, d'autres ont voulu en savoir plus.

- Et tu es intervenu.

- La plupart des journalistes ont été très conciliants et avec une demande émanant des Preventers, ils n'ont pas cherché la provocation et ont préféré laisser tomber. Sawyer n'appartenait à aucune rédaction. Il a écrit un article soulevant plusieurs questions. C'était le résultat d'un travail d'investigation plutôt bon, mais dangereux. Il a épié nos moindres faits et gestes, ce qui l'a inévitablement conduit au Centre. Le niveau de sécurité et de confidentialité était déjà très élevé, à l'époque, assuré par les Preventers. J'ai ensuite encore appuyé de mon poids pour que rien ne filtre. Malgré ça, même sans en avoir la confirmation, il était facile de faire le lien entre ton absence et nos visites au Centre, en plus de mon implication financière. Il y a deux ans, peu avant la 3ème COAP, il a cherché à vendre son article. Je l'en ai empêché et je l'ai grillé auprès de nombreux médias. Grands et petits avaient tous des raisons de me craindre.

- Merci de m'avoir autant protégé et de continuer.

- C'est normal, pour moi.

- Vraiment ?

Je m'arrête et l'oblige à en faire autant, parce que je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise.

- Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne m'as pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux, depuis qu'on a quitté Sawyer.

- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi. Dis-moi, Quatre… est-ce que… est-ce que tu es devenu _ce genre _de _personne_ ? Et est-ce à cause de moi ?

Ce genre de… ?

- Duo, à quoi penses-tu donc ?

- Je n'ai pas vu ton regard, tout à l'heure, mais ta voix, ton attitude, tout était si différent, on aurait cru une autre personne, comme quand… comme quand tu étais sous l'emprise du Système Zéro.

- Duo…

- Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne, Quatre ! C'est faux, la fin ne justifie pas les moyens, tu ne ferais jamais de mal aux gens, tu ne détruirais pas la vie d'une personne !

- Je le ferais, Duo, si ça peut sauver une personne que j'aime. Je ne suis pas différent des autres, pour ça. N'est-ce pas ce que tu ferais, toi-même ? Le sang que tu as sur les mains, n'est-il pas celui des gens que tu as sacrifié pour protéger ceux que tu aimais et les Colonies ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Aujourd'hui, on est plus en guerre ! se défend-il.

- Je ne considère pas avoir le choix non plus, Duo. Je ne menace pas gratuitement, tu le sais, en ça, je n'ai pas changé. Comme avant, j'essaie toutes les solutions, je les propose aussi. La seule différence, c'est que je n'hésite plus à mettre mes menaces à exécution. On a trop souffert et sacrifié pour en arriver là, je refuse que de mauvaises personnes ou de mauvaises raisons ne nous menacent. Je suis désolé si je te déçois.

Il pose les paquets qu'il a dans ses mains et me serre dans ses bras.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, ni douter. J'avais juste peur que par ma faute, tu aies été obligé de faire ressortir ce côté que t'avait révélé le Système Zéro. Tu en avais tellement souffert !

- C'est passé, ne t'en fais donc pas. Tout va bien, Duo, je ne suis pas un monstre. J'ai besoin de ce côté impitoyable et dangereux dans ma vie professionnelle, mais je le gère très bien, aujourd'hui et je peux donc y faire appel dans ma vie privée sans danger.

- Le pire, c'est que je le sais. J'ai bien vu que tu ne t'en servais que pour obtenir un bien, jamais pour toi-même, jamais gratuitement. Mais tu m'as foutu les jetons, Quatquat ! Ca m'étonnerait que ce Sawyer nous embête encore !

- Il est prévenu.

Duo ramasse ses paquets et nous prenons la direction du parking, à nouveau souriants et détendus.

- Je me demande si ce ne serait pas préférable de tout dire. Ma présence à la COAP ne va pas passer inaperçue. Déjà, le soir de ma sortie, au resto, c'était limite si l'info n'avait pas filtré. Même si je planque ma natte quand je sors, on me reconnaît, parfois. C'est peut-être pas une affaire d'état, mais ça peut faire du bruit.

- Nous y avons songé, avec Réléna. Nous verrons à ce moment-là, mais il faut te préparer à devoir mentir, Duo. Nous ne pouvons pas révéler ce qui s'est passé, tu ne seras jamais en paix, sinon.

- Je n'aime pas mentir.

- Je sais, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Nous mentirons pour toi, s'il le faut. Ce ne sera qu'une vérité déguisée, Duo. Nous expliquerons que tu as été gravement malade durant cinq ans et nous connaissons assez de médecins pour en témoigner.

- Je voudrais ne pas avoir à le faire, mais je crois bien que je n'aurais pas le choix. Je veux vivre tranquillement avec Trowa.

Je lui jette un regard surpris avant de sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Quatre… insiste-t-il en s'arrêtant. Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué le sens de ce regard et de ce sourire que je n'ai pas rêvé.

- C'est rien, Duo, juste ce que tu as dit...

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de spécial ? C'est si surprenant que je souhaite vivre tranquillement avec… Non mais attends, Quatre, rougit-il, ça veut rien dire ! Enfin si, mais pas…

- Ne te mets pas dans de tels états, je n'ai fait aucun commentaire !

- Eh bien continue !

J'éclate de rire, alors qu'on se remet en route.

- En tout cas, tu m'as impressionné, face à Sawyer. Tu as eu l'attitude et les réponses parfaites !

- C'est ta méfiance à son égard qui m'a guidé. J'aurais pris tout ça beaucoup plus à la légère, si j'avais été seul. D'où l'intérêt de ne pas me cacher des choses aussi importantes.

- Cette affaire remonte à deux ans et comme il n'est pas revenu à la charge l'année dernière, j'ai pensé qu'il avait abandonné une bonne fois pour toutes ! C'était inutile de t'embêter avec ça !

- Je sais à quoi m'attendre, maintenant. Bien, ne laissons pas cette histoire gâcher notre excellente après-midi, ok ? On avait dit que ce serait la dernière boutique, tu ne veux vraiment pas voir autre chose ?

- Non, mon Dodo, j'ai tout ! Et toi ?

- Il me reste ton cadeau, mais tu n'auras même pas un indice !

Je souris alors qu'il me fait un clin d'œil.

- Je pourrais te faire craquer, mais je préfère te laisser me faire la surprise.

Il me fait une grosse bise, à peine déséquilibré par notre marche et nos charges.

- Je t'offre un verre pour te remercier, ça te dit ?

- Pour me remercier de quoi, gros bêta ? Ca me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi !

- Alors dans ce cas, c'est un verre pour le plaisir. Un bon thé chez Kurozaki, par exemple ?

- Excellente idée ! J'en profiterai pour en racheter.

- Heero en boit toujours autant ?

- Oh oui ! Tu ne lui enlèveras pas son café du matin, mais le reste de la journée, il carbure au thé. Je ne les compte même plus !

- C'est pas forcément bon d'en abuser, mais c'est toujours mieux que le café.

- C'est sûr.

On est pratiquement sortis de la Grande Galerie lorsque Duo s'arrête brusquement, son regard fixé vers quelque chose que je découvre en le suivant : une boutique.

Il se précipite vers la vitrine en question.  
Je l'y rejoins et devine immédiatement ce qui a attiré son attention… et fait autant briller ses yeux.

Une magnifique demi-lune est suspendue au-dessus de divers autres objets, principalement des sculptures.  
Un jeune garçon jouant de la flûte y est adossé, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre repliée.  
Ses cheveux cachent une partie de son visage, sûrement à cause de l'inclinaison de sa tête, mais ça nous renvoie surtout à Trowa, c'est trop tentant pour nous.

Le sculpteur du jeune flûtiste aurait pu avoir Trowa pour modèle, sans problème.  
Ajouté à ça le fait qu'elle soit en jade, d'un vert émeraude légèrement plus clair que les yeux de Trowa, et il y a là assez de signes pour que ce ne soit pas qu'un hasard.

C'est une très belle pièce et je n'exagère pas.  
Ce n'est pas tant le travail, l'exécution ou la finition, mais surtout la tendre mélancolie qui s'en dégage qui la rend si belle, si touchante.

Duo est aussi profondément ému, il ne la quitte pas de ses yeux brillants.

- Et si on entrait ? je lui propose doucement.

Il s'arrache à l'attraction exercée par la sculpture et tourne vers moi un visage rayonnant.

- Bien sûr, qu'on entre !

Il joint le geste à la parole et je le suis dans la petite boutique d'antiquités.  
Qui s'avère être une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba !

J'avais raconté cette très ancienne légende à Duo, il y a longtemps et c'est étrange de pouvoir, aujourd'hui, lui donner une vision de ce qu'aurait pu être cette caverne, que j'avais décrite tant bien que mal, à l'époque.

Nous avons ressenti la même chose, une sorte de bien-être, de nostalgie, dans cette boutique.  
Pour des personnes sans réel passé marquant, sans véritables attaches, c'est quelque chose de se retrouver en présence d'objets si chargés de souvenirs et de vécu.

C'est donc bien une bonne demi-heure plus tard que nous quittons ce lieu, la précieuse sculpture bien emballée et protégée dans les mains de Duo, nos cœurs emplis de nostalgie et de joie mêlées.

La vendeuse nous a raconté pas mal d'histoires liées aux objets devant lesquels nous nous sommes émerveillés, Duo et moi, dont celle du flûtiste.

L'artiste s'est inspiré d'une légende ancienne : suite à une guerre qui avait dévasté la Terre, deux amants avaient été séparés. Pour retrouver sa bien-aimée, la flûtiste était monté sur la Lune, d'où il avait une vue d'ensemble sur la Terre et jouait inlassablement afin que sa princesse l'entende et reconnaisse cet air symbolisant leur amour. Et levant les yeux au ciel, elle pourrait le voir et le reconnaître dans le visage de la Lune et ils pourront ainsi se retrouver.

C'est une histoire à la symbolique très forte, car elle date d'avant la Colonisation, quand les voyages dans l'espace étaient très rares.  
Ce flûtiste se servant de la force de son amour pour atteindre la Lune et retrouver sa belle représentait un héros romantique par excellence.

Arrivés à la voiture, nous rangeons tous les paquets sauf celui contenant la sculpture, que Duo garde précieusement sur ses genoux.

- Je pense que le masque reste le meilleur cadeau de Noël, Trowa le voulait vraiment. J'ai bien envie de lui offrir cette sculpture ce soir. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Pourquoi pas maintenant, mon Dodo ? je propose alors qu'on sort juste du parking. Le Salon de thé est à quoi, dix minutes de la clinique vétérinaire ? On peut y passer avant, ça fera une double surprise à Trowa : ta visite et le cadeau.

- Je ne veux pas le déranger.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Si jamais il est occupé, on l'attendra patiemment, on est pas pressé !

- Tu as raison. Et avec un peu de chance, il aura le temps de faire une pause et nous pourrons boire ce thé ensemble, chez Kurozaki !

- A moins d'une grosse opération ou d'une épidémie, il pourra sûrement s'arranger pour nous accompagner, oui. C'est parti !

Je prends la direction de la clinique en souriant.  
J'adore voir Duo comme ça, heureux et excité à la fois.

- J'espère que ça va lui faire plaisir…

- Le connaissant, je n'en doute pas !

Il me fait penser à un enfant, assis bien sagement, ses doigts tripotant fébrilement le paquet.

Par chance, je trouve une place devant la clinique et je gare la voiture rapidement, avant qu'un fou furieux ne déboule de nulle part pour me la piquer, comme ça arrive un peu trop souvent.

On échange un dernier sourire avant de sortir.

Mais j'ai à peine le temps de fermer ma portière et de verrouiller l'alarme qu'une violente douleur me broie le cœur.  
Je me retiens à ma voiture et jette un œil à Duo, que je découvre blanc comme un linge.

Durant tout le trajet, il m'a communiqué tant de joie, d'excitation, d'allégresse, que j'ai laissé mon empathie nous relier en abaissant toutes mes barrières.  
Alors quand d'un seul coup, tous ces sentiments ont été comme aspirés dans un tourbillon de douleur, je l'ai ressenti en plein cœur avec la même intensité que lui.

Je me reprends en redressant mes barrières.

- Duo ? je l'interroge doucement.

- On rentre, me répond-il d'une voix aussi blanche que son visage l'est encore, ses yeux fixés vers un point derrière moi.

Je suis son regard jusque de l'autre côté de la rue.  
Dans le café d'en face, Trowa est assis avec un autre homme à une des tables proches de l'entrée.

A priori, rien de bien alarmant.  
Trowa a deux associés, des étudiants en formation, des clients, des amis - même peu nombreux - des connaissances, des relations de travail…

Je reconnais d'ailleurs la personne qui l'accompagne : Décimes Meyers, un jeune homme dont Trowa a sauvé le chien-loup, l'un des derniers représentants de l'espèce, deux ou trois ans plus tôt.

Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce que la main de Trowa fait sur la sienne, ni pourquoi ils sont ainsi penchés l'un vers l'autre.

Je tends mon empathie vers eux pour avoir un début de réponse, mais le fait de baisser mes barrières m'expose à nouveau à la douleur de Duo, qui parasite tout le reste et m'intéresse beaucoup plus, de toute façon.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui, mais il s'est déjà détourné.

- Viens, Duo, on va le rejoindre, il va nous expliquer...

- Il n'a rien à nous expliquer, Quatre. Trowa ne m'appartient pas. Après Ando, il y a deux mois et malgré la leçon qu'on en a tiré, il continue d'encourager tout ceux qui me montrent de l'intérêt : la boulangère, le gardien, l'infirmière, le livreur, l'ouvreur au ciné… Comme si je ne comptais plus vraiment pour lui…

- Ne dis pas ça, ça a rien à voir. Remonte dans la voiture, on va discuter au chaud.

- Ok, accepte-t-il en s'exécutant. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère commander à emporter, je ferai le thé à la maison. Je me sens fatigué.

- J'allais te le proposer. Tu sais, je reprends en démarrant la voiture, Trowa et toi n'êtes pas un couple…

- Je sais, merci...

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il a effectivement tiré une leçon de cette histoire avec Ando, il y a deux mois et qu'il ne t'arrange plus de rendez-vous avec les personnes qui s'intéressent à toi, il n'empêche pas pour autant que ça arrive. Je ne crois pas qu'il les encourage vraiment, à ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Il ne les décourage pas non plus.

- Il est fidèle à lui-même, Duo, jouant la carte de la neutralité. Il n'intervient pas, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. Et toujours avec cette idée que tu puisses vivre d'autres expériences pour que ça t'aide à définir vraiment ce que tu veux.

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux, mais je suis sûr de ce que je ne veux pas et aller voir ailleurs en fait partie. Je suis bien conscient du temps qui passe, mais je veux pas faire de conneries en allant trop vite. L'épisode avec Ando était censé avoir mis les choses au clair. Mais apparemment, Trowa perd patience.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Duo ! je proteste en me garant près du salon de thé.

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est parce qu'il a attendu 5 ans que je me réveille et que ça fait 4 mois que je suis sorti du Centre, sans rien lui avoir offert d'autre qu'un baiser au tout début et la frustration de m'avoir près de lui sans pouvoir me toucher, c'est ça ?

- Duo, ça suffit, calme-toi, voyons ! Trowa n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais pertinemment. S'il souffrait de cette situation, il serait parti quelques temps, sachant combien tu es entouré. Il y a une explication à ce qu'on a vu et pas forcément celle qui t'est venue immédiatement à l'esprit...

- Il se détache de moi, soupire-t-il, un peu plus calme.

- Duo…

- Je le comprends, tu sais, me coupe-t-il en me souriant avec tristesse. C'est une situation difficile, pour lui. Il est si respectueux et patient, avec moi... Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il aurait pu en profiter sans avoir à me forcer et où il ne l'a pas fait.

Je pose ma main sur son bras.

- Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça change, tu sais. Il trouve la force de supporter cette situation dans l'amour qu'il te porte et crois-moi, il n'a pas diminué d'intensité, bien au contraire. Je reste encore impressionné par la force de son amour pour toi, j'ai rarement ressenti ça. Laisse-le s'expliquer, Duo, donne-lui une chance.

- C'est bien mon intention. Mais si jamais il me ment, je déménage !

Je lui ébouriffe la mèche, pas dupe de son apparente légèreté retrouvée.  
Le fait de devoir maintenir mes barrières dressées est un bon indicateur de la souffrance qu'il ressent encore.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de sortir le premier et je le rejoins rapidement.

Heureusement, il n'y a pas trop de monde chez Kurozaki.

A peu près ¾ d'heure plus tard, nous sommes confortablement installés chez eux, dans leur salon, nos thés brûlants à la main.

- Ca m'embêterait quand même de devoir déménager, me dit soudain Duo, embrassant la pièce du regard. J'adore tellement ton appart', mon Quatquat !

- Il est à vous, Duo, je ne vous l'ai pas prêté, mais cédé. Ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous ayez eu le coup de foudre pour cet endroit. Je trouvais vraiment dommage de le laisser inhabité, je ne pouvais rien en faire...

- C'est vrai que ça aurait été du gâchis.

- Et tu n'auras pas à déménager, Duo. Trowa ne te mentira pas, ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ?

- Je sais qu'il ne me mentira pas. Mais si la vérité, c'est que ce mec est son amant…

- Franchement, j'ai du mal à l'envisager. Ce genre de chose n'arrive pas du jour au lendemain, tu aurais vu des signes, tu l'aurais senti et nous aussi.

- Tu me l'aurais dit, si tu avais soupçonné quelque chose ?

- J'aurais vérifié, d'abord. Puis j'en aurais parlé à Trowa et selon ce qu'il m'aurait dit et son attitude, je serai venu te voir ou non. Je te l'ai dit, Duo, je ne vous laisserai jamais vous blesser l'un et l'autre.

- Je te crois ! Est-ce que tu vas parler à Trowa de ce qu'on a vu ?

- Non, je te laisse faire, parce que j'ai la certitude qu'il y a une explication qui n'a rien à voir avec tes craintes.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr, mais je ne vois pas de raison à cette attitude. Tu as vu comme moi sa main sur la sienne et comment ils étaient proches… Leurs visages se touchaient presque… et Trowa souriait. Il est si beau quand il sourit…

Je regarde longuement Duo, à la fois heureux et dépité.

Ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir en proie à la jalousie et aux doutes, à la peur aussi.  
Mais je suis heureux parce que ses sentiments sont dus à l'amour qu'il ressent pour Trowa.

Oui, il l'aime.

Pour la première fois, je suis capable de clairement reconnaître et définir ce sentiment chez Duo.  
Mais tout n'est pas résolu pour autant : il faut qu'il en prenne conscience et l'accepte, sinon, ça ne sert à rien.

C'était en train d'arriver.

Je me rappelle la soirée qu'on a passé au ciné, en début de semaine, tous les cinq.  
Les mains de Duo et Trowa, posées l'une à côté de l'autre, se sont doucement rapprochées dès le début du film, ont commencé à se frôler innocemment ensuite pour finalement se caresser franchement, avant de reposer l'une sur l'autre.

La lumière s'est rallumée sur deux mains entrelacées qui se sont séparées à contrecoeur...  
C'était presque plus intéressant que le film !

Ce sont tous ces gestes qui les trahissent…  
… on prend n'importe quel prétexte pour poser une main sur l'épaule et l'y laisser le plus longtemps possible…

Pour frôler le moindre centimètre de peau, pour toucher même avec une barrière de tissu…  
Un sursaut et on s'accroche toujours à la même personne, un élan spontané qui nous pousse invariablement vers elle…

Deux corps inconsciemment toujours plus près l'un de l'autre que nécessaire…

- Encore une fois, Duo, arrête de te prendre la tête. Trowa va bientôt rentré et tu auras le fin mot de cette histoire. Et nous rirons de tes angoisses dès demain.

- I hope so…

Son portable sonne alors.  
Il pose son mug sur la table basse et répond.

Je comprends, aux quelques mots qu'il prononce, que c'est Trowa et aux sentiments que je perçois, que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

Il est encore plus sombre lorsqu'il repose son portable… "_jette_" est plus approprié… sur la table.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Il reprend son mug, les sourcils froncés.

- C'était Trowa. Il doit aller s'occuper d'un cheval en urgence, il rentrera tard.

- Duo, je sais de quoi ça à l'air, mais…

- Si jamais il ne sent pas le cheval en rentrant, me coupe-t-il vivement, je déménage dès ce soir !

Je ne peux me retenir et éclate de rire.

- T'es vraiment un phénomène, mon Dodo !

- Je sais. Je plaisante mais… ça fait mal, mon Quatquat.

- Je le sens bien. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, au lieu de lutter contre cette douleur, analyse-là.

Il me regarde un long moment en continuant de boire son thé.

- Et comment je fais ça ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon regard est tombé sur eux et que j'ai alors compris ce que ça décrivait comme sensation quand on dit que le cœur est comme broyé dans un étau.

- D'où ça vient, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ressentir ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit, en les voyant ?

Il grimace.

- Je voulais… être à la place de l'autre mec…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Trowa lui tenait la main…

- Et… ?

- Parce qu'il était très proche de lui…

- Et… ?

- Parce qu'il lui souriait…

- Et… ?

- Parce que c'est ma place ! finit-il par s'énerver, posant violemment son mug sur la table basse.

On se regarde un peu surpris, puis je souris.

- Alors c'est légitime d'éprouver cette colère et cette douleur, Duo. Mais maintenant que tu as compris où était ta place, si tu ne veux pas, à l'avenir, que quelque un la prenne, il faudra dire à Trowa qu'elle n'est plus libre… tu ne crois pas ?

Il rougit, c'est trop mignon.

- Je… je ne suis pas prêt, encore. Je ne crois pas… Et pourtant, il est peut-être déjà trop tard… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Quatre ?

- Rien n'est perdu, Duo. N'oublie pas de toujours faire ce que _toi,_ tu veux, en accord avec ton cœur et pas par peur, ni pour toute autre raison du même genre. Ne laisse pas la peur guider tes actes, surtout.

- Je peux le perdre - je l'ai peut-être déjà perdu - mais il vaut la peine que je prenne ce risque pour être sûr.

- Exactement.

Il soupire longuement.

Je sens que son cœur s'est allégé d'un poids, même s'il a encore des doutes et des angoisses.  
Mais il a compris l'essentiel, et surtout, je peux de nouveau baisser mes barrières complètement.

- Dis, mon Quatquat…

- Oui, mon Dodo ? je réponds en souriant.

- Tu veux bien rester dîner avec moi ? Si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu avec Heero, il pourrait nous rejoindre ici ?

- Je l'appelle tout de suite, mais à une condition : que tu te reposes pendant que je prépare le dîner.

- On peut le faire ensemble.

- Tu m'as dit que tu étais fatigué, tout à l'heure.

- Ca va mieux, je t'assure. Et puis je suis un peu trop agité, pour ne pas dire carrément excité. J'ai envie de voir Trowa, mais j'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se passer… C'est pour ça que j'ai pas particulièrement envie de l'attendre seul.

- Je comprends, Duo.

- Va appeler ton homme et rejoins-moi, alors !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et file dans la cuisine.

Je le regarde partir en souriant toujours, me faisant la réflexion qu'effectivement, le mouvement de ses cheveux ondulant dans son dos a quelque chose de terriblement sensuel, hypnotique, voire carrément _érotique_.

Sawyer a bien raison sur ce point-là, tous les hommes ne peuvent pas se vanter de porter aussi bien les cheveux longs…

Je le retrouve après avoir eu un Heero ravi de l'invitation et nous préparons un bon gratin de pommes de terre bien consistant, l'idéal pour lutter contre les longues et froides soirées d'hiver.  
Nous passons ensuite une excellente soirée tous les trois, un délicieux dîner que nous terminons, bien évidemment, par un savoureux thé de Kurozaki.

C'est à ce moment-là que Trowa arrive.  
Il nous sourit, content de nous voir, apparemment.

- Si j'avais su que tu n'étais pas seul, j'aurais pris le temps de me doucher sur place. Excusez-moi, j'empeste le cheval.

J'éclate de rire en l'embrassant, nullement incommodé par l'odeur.

- Je suis ravi que tu sentes le cheval, Trowa et je suis sûr que Duo aussi.

Il fait aller son regard des uns aux autres, un sourcil levé.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre, en fait, finit-il par dire devant nos silences. Je monte prendre une douche rapide. Vous restez encore un peu ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu redescendes, au moins, lui répond Heero.

Sans un mot de plus mais avec un sourire fatigué, il nous laisse et monte à la salle de bain.

Je me tourne vers Duo.

- Rassuré ?

- Un peu. Après tout, son amant a peut-être un cheval…

Heero lui balance une serviette, qu'il évite à peine.

- Décimes Meyers, le mec avec qui on l'a vu…

- Surpris, me reprend Duo.

- Vu, je répète et insiste. Décimes, donc, n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec les chevaux. C'est un ancien champion de patinage artistique, je crois qu'il est entraîneur, maintenant.

- Il doit être vachement bien foutu, en plus d'avoir une belle gueule.

- Duo ! je soupire, au désespoir. Quand comprendras-tu que tu es toujours le seul et unique, pour Trowa ?

- Quand il me le redira à nouveau, me répond-il tout à fait sérieusement. Parce que ça fait un moment qu'il ne me l'a pas dit ou fait comprendre. Et parce que… parce que c'est ce qu'il est, pour moi.

J'échange un tendre et rapide sourire avec Heero, puis nous regardons tous les deux Duo, qui nous sourit, gêné.

- J'ai mis le temps, hein ? ajoute-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- L'important, c'est que tu sois sûr de toi. Est-ce le cas ? veut savoir Heero.

- J'ai eu peur en le voyant avec ce Décimes machin chouette. J'ai encore peur de ce qu'il va me dire - ou pas, d'ailleurs - en guise d'explication. C'est un bon révélateur, mais je dois rester prudent. La jalousie vous a permis de vous rendre compte des sentiments que vous aviez, l'un pour l'autre, mais vous avez pris le temps d'analyser tout ça avant de sauter le pas. Je vais prendre exemple sur vous deux. Ça va être difficile, mais c'est nécessaire. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard...

- C'est une sage décision et je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop tard.

- Moi non plus.

- Si vous le dites… En tout cas, merci à tous les deux.

Nous changeons de sujet et discutons jusqu'à ce que Trowa redescende, tout beau tout propre, en jogging vert et t-shirt beige près du corps, sans être trop moulant pour autant.  
La vive émotion qui a saisit Duo, lorsqu'il est apparu dans l'escalier, m'a presque donné chaud !

Je pose ma main sur celle d'Heero, et il comprend que le moment est venu pour nous de rentrer.  
Nous les laissons donc terminer la soirée ensemble et rentrons chez nous, nous aussi très heureux…

.

Leurs amis partis, Trowa et Duo referment la porte et retournent dans le salon.  
Duo sert une vodka citron à Trowa, sachant que les dernières heures ont dues être difficiles pour lui et que c'est ce qu'il apprécie, dans ces cas-là.

- Merci beaucoup, Duo. Je pensais te trouver endormi, tu avais l'air fatigué au téléphone, dit-il en s'installant sur le canapé.

- Je l'étais, je le suis encore un peu. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de passer la soirée à la maison avec Heero et Quatre.

- Ca ne te fait plus bizarre de les voir ensemble, maintenant.

- Non, plus du tout. On se fait à tout. Je suis heureux pour eux, ils sont mignons.

- C'est vrai. Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? demande-t-il après un court silence.

Duo s'assoit sur le fauteuil, à côté du canapé.

- J'y retourne dans deux semaines avec les résultats des examens que je dois faire en ville. Pour le reste, ça va, je continue de récupérer mes capacités. Le Doc' a baissé mon traitement.

- C'est génial. Bientôt, tu n'auras plus à prendre de médicaments, ça te soulagera.

- C'est sûr.

- Et ton après-midi avec Quatre, ça a été ?

- Oui et non.

- Tu as eu des angoisses, un blocage, un problème quelconque ?

Ler ton de Trowa est neutre au possible, comme à son habitude et ne trahit rien de ses émotions.  
Ce qui est éloquent et témoigne de ses sentiments et de l'importance de Duo pour lui, c'est le simple fait de lui poser autant de questions.

- Non, répond Duo. Juste deux mauvaises surprises. La première s'appelle Morgan Sawyer.

Le regard de Trowa se durcit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Il ne t'a rien fait, au moins ?

Duo secoue la tête négativement.

- Il voulait faire un papier sur ma soudaine réapparition et sur les raisons de mon absence. J'ai poliment refusé et Quatre l'a… convaincu de me foutre la paix. Il est d'une efficacité redoutable, quand il veut !

- Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, alors.

- Mais Tro, je ne le connaissais pas, ce mec. Si j'avais été seul, les choses auraient pu se passer différemment. Je n'aime pas apprendre des choses aussi importantes par hasard. Si je dois savoir autre chose qui s'est passé pendant mon coma et qui peut resurgir à un moment ou un autre, parles-en moi, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne pensais pas que Sawyer réapparaîtrait, mais tu as raison. Pour l'instant, je ne vois rien à t'apprendre que tu ne saches déjà, mais j'y réfléchirai quand même sérieusement.

- Merci.

- Quelle a été l'autre mauvaise surprise ?

Duo le regarde longuement, ce qui l'intrigue.

- Après les boutiques, on s'est dit qu'on allait passer te voir, pour te faire une surprise. Et c'est finalement nous qui en avons eu une. Arrivés à la clinique, on t'a vu au café d'en face, où tu étais… accompagné.

Trowa pose son verre, ne comprenant pas où Duo veut en venir.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rejoint ?

- Quatre l'a proposé, mais je ne voulais pas te déranger. Enfin, _vous_ déranger.

Trowa n'est pas sûr d'apprécier ce ton et ce sous-entendu qui n'a pas lieu d'être, selon lui.

- Duo…

- C'était qui ? le coupe-t-il un peu trop brusquement, le surprenant.

- C'était Décimes Meyers, un ancien client devenu ami. J'ai soigné Beltran, son chien-loup, il y a trois ans. C'est un animal magnifique. Ca m'aurait vraiment fait plaisir de te le présenter, tu sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Je lui parle beaucoup de toi.

- Et c'est vraiment… juste un ami ?

Trowa fronce les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as été imaginer, Duo ?

- Je sais pas, vous aviez l'air de passer un très bon moment.

- Oui, comme deux amis qui ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps.

- Et tu tiens la main de tous tes amis ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander, la gorge nouée.

- Tenir la main ? Mais de quoi… Oh ça ! Non, Duo, on ne se tenait pas la main, sourit-il en comprenant à quoi il fait allusion. On se battait discrètement pour pouvoir payer le verre à l'autre. Comme il a été plus rapide, j'ai refermé ma main sur la sienne, c'est vrai, pour essayer d'attraper la note. Tout en le menaçant à voix basse, comme j'aime le faire, des fois.

Duo sent son nœud à l'estomac se défaire d'un coup et son cœur s'alléger d'un poids ; il pousse un long soupir.

- Thank goodness…

Trowa se lève et se rassoit sur la table basse pour être bien en face de Duo.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as cru m'avoir surpris avec un amant ?

- Ca te paraît si bizarre que ça ?

- La situation prêtait à confusion, je te l'accorde. Mais tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, non ? Tu en doutes ?

- Je n'sais pas, Tro. Ça m'a fait mal de te voir proche comme ça avec un autre et même si je n'ai pas le droit, eh ben j'ai été jaloux ! J'ai eu peur, _j'ai_ peur, depuis...

- De quoi as-tu peur, Duo ? Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi depuis presque six ans, bientôt.

- Mais je suis réveillé depuis quatre mois, maintenant. Tu n'aimes plus un corps maintenu en vie, mais un homme qui peut te décevoir ou simplement ne plus t'attirer ou t'intéresser. Il y a beaucoup de gens autour qui t'aiment et t'apprécient, tu es toi-même plus ouvert, tu vas plus vers les autres, tu parles plus, tu es de plus en plus attirant et…_mmph_ ?

Trowa a coupé court à la tirade de Duo en saisissant son visage entre ses mains pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Une simple et rapide pression pleine de tendresse, puis il s'écarte.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'était le seul moyen et je n'ai pas honte de prendre ce prétexte pour t'embrasser.

- Euh… je… c'est pas grave, mais…

Trowa pose un index sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Duo. Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas t'aimer plus, tellement mon amour est fort. Pourtant, depuis ton réveil, c'est comme si mon cœur aussi avait repris vie. Et je t'aime chaque jour davantage. Parce que chaque jour, j'en apprends plus sur toi, je découvre de nouvelles choses, j'en confirme d'autres. Je ne te le dis pas tous les jours parce que je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi et mon amour est une telle évidence que j'agis comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'être exprimé par des mots.

- C'est le cas, répond Duo, tout ému par l'effort qu'a fait Trowa, qui n'a pas pour habitude de tant parler. Tout ce que tu fais pour moi est comme une déclaration d'amour, à chaque fois. Pardonne-moi mon égoïsme, Tro. J'ai honte de ma jalousie mal placée.

- Elle me touche beaucoup, ta jalousie, je trouve ça très mignon. C'est très significatif.

- Mais je... je ne suis pas prêt, Trowa…

- Je l'ai bien compris, sinon tu m'aurais déjà sauté dessus.

Duo rougit.

- Désolé, Tro.

- Il ne faut pas. On avance doucement, mais sûrement. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me vois avec quelqu'un, viens me rejoindre. Hormis ma sœur, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, il est normal que j'ai envie de te présenter. Et que cette histoire ne te fasse surtout pas hésiter à me faire des visites surprises. J'adore ça, quand c'est toi.

- Promis. Mais en fait, j'étais venu t'apporter un cadeau...

- Mais Noël n'est que dans trois semaines, Duo.

- Et alors, t'attends des occasions pour me faire des cadeaux, toi ?

- Tu peux parler ! se défend-il.

- C'est vrai et c'est ça qui est génial ! En tout cas, celui-là, je ne pouvais pas le laisser derrière moi. J'espère que tu aimeras.

Duo se lève et va chercher le paquet qu'il tend à Trowa, qui s'est réinstallé sur le canapé.

Trowa l'embrasse sur le front avant de l'ouvrir.  
Il reste interdit un long moment, les yeux brillants.

Duo trouve la ressemblance encore plus frappante, maintenant qu'ils sont face à face, la sculpture et celui qui aurait pu lui servir de modèle.  
Le vert émeraude de la sculpture de jade et celui des yeux de Trowa semblent provenir de la même pierre, tellement ils se reflètent parfaitement l'un dans l'autre.

Duo fond complètement devant ce tableau…

Son cœur se serre, il sent pour la première fois vraiment la force de ce qu'il éprouve pour Trowa.  
Il se prend en pleine figure cette évidence qu'il redoutait parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion.

C'est à présent une certitude, il aime Trowa.

Une grande joie l'envahit, qu'il arrive a contenir et enfin la paix, un grand calme nés de la satisfaction d'avoir atteint son but.

Trowa se tourne vers lui, inconscient des bouleversements émotionnels qui s'opèrent chez Duo et lui sourit, visiblement très ému.

- C'est… Duo, c'est magnifique...

- Je suis content qu'elle te plaise.

- C'est plus que ça, réplique-t-il en promenant le bout des doigts sur la sculpture, presque amoureusement. Elle me bouleverse, elle me touche, je ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci.

Duo, qui a songé furtivement qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de la sculpture, juste pour sentir la caresse des doigts de Trowa sur sa peau, lui sourit avec douceur.

- De rien, mon Trowa.

Trowa repose la sculpture et se lève pour aller serrer Duo dans ses bras.

- Je vais allez l'accrocher au-dessus de mon bureau. Comme il est ouvert sur le salon, tout de monde pourra l'admirer. Ca ne te dérange pas, si je le fais maintenant ? Je ne me vois pas la remettre dans son carton…

- Pas de problème. J'imagine que tu n'as pas mangé… si ?

- Pas eu le temps.

- Je t'ai mis une assiette de côté, je vais aller te la chauffer en attendant. Quatre et moi, on a fait un super gratin.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.

- C'est stratégique, Tro. Si tu m'avais menti sur ton ami, j'aurais empoisonné ton plat.

Trowa éclate de rire.

C'est encore rare, mais moins rare qu'avant.  
Duo est aux anges à chaque fois…

- Je l'ai échappé belle, on dirait.

- Je pourrais toujours te laisser manger seul pour te punir de l'inquiétude que ça m'a causé, mais mon cœur seul est responsable de ça. Je prendrais mon dessert en même temps que toi.

- C'est quoi ?

- Gâteau au thé vert et tarte à la rhubarbe.

- Je me dépêche !

- Rejoins-moi à la cuisine quand t'auras fini.

Trowa lui sourit en réponse et va s'occuper de sa sculpture.

C'est très difficile de partager le quotidien de l'homme qu'on aime, comme s'il n'était que qu'un colocataire et meilleur ami.  
Mais toutes les attentions de Duo lui donnent autre chose qu'un espoir qui pourrait, au contraire, le détruire, s'il s'avérait illusoire.

Et cette autre chose s'appelle tout simplement : la Force.

De son côté, Duo se rend compte qu'il s'est toujours lourdement trompé.  
Il a toujours cru que le jour où il saurait enfin la nature exacte de ses sentiments envers Trowa, il suffirait de lui dire et que tout irait ensuite tout seul.

Malgré la certitude qu'il a d'aimer Trowa, malgré le fait qu'il arrive enfin, sans appréhension, à envisager une relation amoureuse avec lui, il ne sait tout simplement pas ce qu'il doit faire.

Lui parler s'avère la meilleure marche à suivre, la seule peut-être.

Pourtant, et il lui est encore impossible de dire pourquoi, il ne se sent pas capable de le faire ce soir, alors qu'il meure d'envie d'être dans ses bras.  
Ce doit être le trop plein d'émotions…

Demain, il y arrivera sûrement plus facilement.

_Oui, demain, je lui dirai tout_, se rassure-t-il en le regardant s'avancer vers la cuisine de sa démarche féline, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure.

.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère, encore une fois, qu'il n'aura déçu, fatigué, assommé ni embêté personne, ou presque !

_A samedi prochain _**_(16/06_)** _pour le chapitre 19. _

_Bisous et bonne semaine !_

_Lysa  
_


	19. Et si on partait ?

**Titre** : **Un si long sommeil**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Quatre vers la fin.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lin (la voisine)

_**Pairing **_: 2+3

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lin_

_**Résumé**_ : Plus qu'une semaine avant Noël, petite discussion entre Trowa et Duo.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : je vais faire court pour une fois : merci pour vos reviews et vos mails surtout, qui m'ont rassurée... Je suis contente de savoir que la déception de Bernie n'a pas été ressentie pas le plus grand nombre et qu'au contraire, la majorité a compris ma démarche et l'a jugée cohérente avec le reste de l'histoire et l'évolution des persos.

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, pas de grandes effusions ni embrassades, enfin si un peu, quand même...

**bonne lecture** !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Et si on partait ? **

**.**

- Retenez l'ascenseur, s'il vous plaît !

Trowa bloque la fermeture des portes et manque de se faire écraser contre les parois de la cabine, lorsqu'une masse s'y engouffre.

- Merci ! Ah ! c'est vous ! Bonjour, Docteur Bloom.

Une jolie tête brune apparaît au-dessus de l'énorme caisse qui a failli aplatir Trowa contre le miroir de l'ascenseur.  
Trowa sourit, remit de sa légère surprise.

- Bonjour, Lin. Tu es bien chargée, dis-moi. C'est pas trop lourd ?

- C'est vide, pour l'instant ! explique sa jeune voisine en donnant quelques coups sur la caisse, qui résonne. Je vais la remplir de tout ce dont je n'ai plus besoin et Duo doit la récupérer avant Noël, pour les enfants qui ont pas de cadeaux.

- C'est très gentil à toi.

- Je vais avoir quatorze ans, bientôt, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'utilise plus du tout ! Autant que ça serve à d'autres !

La porte s'ouvre et Trowa sort.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ?

- Ca ira, merci, Dr Bloom. Vous êtes chargé, vous aussi, en plus !

- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'aider.

- Je sais bien, Docteur Bloom !

- Il faudra que tu essaies de m'appeler Trowa, un jour.

La jeune fille sourit alors que Trowa libère l'ascenseur qu'il retenait.

- Promis, Dr Trowa ! Dites bonjour à Duo de ma part, surtout ! Bonne journée !

- Ce sera fait, merci. Bonne journée.

Les portes se referment et Trowa gagne son appartement.  
Il traverse le salon et va directement dans la cuisine pour décharger et ranger ses courses.

Il trouve Duo assis à table devant son ordinateur, les écouteurs à fond dans les oreilles et la musique est si forte qu'il parvient même à saisir les paroles des chansons.  
En toute confiance, il tourne le dos à la porte.

- 'lut, Tro ! fait-il sans se retourner et même sans trop crier.

Trowa sourit en s'avançant.  
Il est impossible de surprendre un ancien terroriste, même s'il est resté plongé cinq ans dans le coma.

Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Duo et embrasse le sommet de son crâne, pendant qu'il retire ses écouteurs.

- Salut, Duo. Ça va ? demande-t-il en faisant le tour pour lui faire face.

- Oui, et toi ? Tu rentres, tôt, c'est cool !

- J'avais pris mon après-midi pour venir te chercher au Centre, après ton rendez-vous. Mais je t'ai manqué et ma surprise est tombée à l'eau.

- Damned ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais attendu ! Pour une fois que le Doc' est à l'heure...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Duo.

- Du coup, t'as été faire les courses ? remarque-t-il en se levant pour aider Trowa qui commence à ranger. C'est super gentil, ça ! J'ai beau avoir passé l'épreuve des achats de Noël avec succès, il y a deux semaines, avec Quatre, je ne me sens pas encore la force d'affronter seul les files d'attentes des hypermarchés. Un pas toutes les heures, non merci ! T'es coincé entre les regards de la vieille aigrie, celui de l'ado en crise, de l'homo refoulé ou carrément intéressé, de la nana énamourée dès le premier regard et du psychopathe qui en veut à la terre entière, du gamin qui se demande pourquoi t'as les cheveux aussi longs et qui tire dessus pour voir si c'est pas une perruque… Bon, c'est vrai, tu les croises pas forcément tus en même temps, tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, faut pas se fier aux apparences et tout le toutim, mais quand même... Faut pas se leurrer, tout le monde juge et jauge tout le monde... Même toi ! Quand tu fais mine de parler avec quelqu'un pour oublier que le temps passe pas, on te regarde comme si tu étais un voleur ou un assassin... Non, vraiment, très peu pour moi. J'ai essayé, pourtant, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, j'ai mal au crâne, un irrépressible besoin de m'asseoir, quand ce n'est pas une envie de meurtre qui me prend, pour le coup...

Trowa continue de sourire, absolument pas gêné par son bavardage.  
Même s'il a l'habitude, entendre les longues tirades de Duo l'amuse toujours autant.

En fait, plus que de l'amuser, ça lui fait du bien.  
Il a eu si peur de ne plus jamais entendre sa voix, qu'il est prêt à l'écouter parler des heures, comme si lui-même voulait rattraper ses cinq ans de silence forcé.

Même si, parfois, son bavardage n'arrange vraiment pas le mal de crâne qu'il peut avoir après une dure journée, il ne l'arrêterait pour rien au monde, tellement heureux de pouvoir entendre à nouveau sa voix qu'il aime tant.

- Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un, commence par Mme Blafard, s'il te plaît. Tu auras toute la résidence pour te couvrir en remerciement.

Duo grimace.

- Je veux bien te croire. Ce matin, encore, elle m'a agressé devant le portail, m'accusant de laisser rentrer tout le monde et n'importe qui. Elle a pas reconnu Jalil alors que ça fait trois mois qu'il habite ici et c'est lui qui a ouvert avec son pass, en plus. Elle a vraiment un grain, cette dame ! Enfin, laissons-là de côté et dis-moi plutôt comment s'est passé ta matinée ?

- C'est plutôt calme, en ce moment, malgré l'hiver plutôt rude auquel on a le droit cette année. Tant mieux, c'est toujours mauvais signe quand il y a beaucoup d'animaux blessés ou malades. Sinon, Cocaïne, la chienne de Carline a mis bas.

- Génial ! Une portée de combien, alors ?

- Neuf chiots.

- Neuf ! répète Duo en suspendant son geste. Mais elle ne pourra jamais tous les garder ! Son mari va la renvoyer chez sa mère, vu que c'est elle qui leur a offert leur chienne...

- Nous avions fait une liste, tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, la fameuse liste...

- Ils étaient très attendus, à cause des parents. Les espoirs n'ont pas été déçus. Tiens, regarde.

Trowa sort une photo qu'il lui tend.  
Duo laisse tomber les courses et se rapproche pour voir.

Trowa ne le quitte pas des yeux, très attentif à sa réaction, qu'il devine déjà et savoure à l'avance.  
Il voit les grands yeux de Duo étinceler comme ceux d'un enfant, comme deux améthystes traversées par un doux rayon de soleil.

- How beautiful ! Ils sont tellement mignons !

_Pas autant que toi_, songe Trowa, réfrénant son envie de toucher cette peau qui l'attire toujours autant.

Il traverse une de ces périodes difficiles pour lui durant laquelle il a du mal à retenir ses gestes, où le moindre contact avec Duo l'électrise.  
Mais il se fait violence pour continuer de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

Et son désir qu'il cache et contient explose souvent pendant la nuit, peuplant ses rêves d'étreintes fougueuses et passionnées, d'une intensité et d'une réalité si puissantes que les draps en gardent inévitablement le souvenir...

Heureusement, il sait très bien gérer ça, il ne s'inquiète donc pas.  
Duo a sûrement dû l'avoir remarqué, une ou deux fois, mais tant que ça ne créé pas de tension entre eux, c'est le principal.

Et puis ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

La tendresse dont fait preuve Duo l'aide aussi à passer ce moment... enfin, après l'avoir frustré un bon coup !  
Ils n'en souffrent pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre, c'est ce qui compte.

- C'est bien vrai, finit-il par dire, j'ai rarement vu des chiots si adorables dès la naissance.

- Je n'ai pas de mal à le croire ! Ils sont vraiment trop craquants, Tro ! Et ils sont donc tous pris…

- Les neufs premiers inscrits vont pouvoir les récupérer d'ici une semaine, oui.

- C'est dommage, soupire Duo en lui rendant la photo, mais je comprends. Dis, Tro, tu serais d'accord pour m'inscrire sur ta prochaine liste ? reprend-il en continuant de ranger. J'aimerais bien un petit chat ou un petit chien rien qu'à nous. J'adore garder les animaux que tu ramènes, parfois, j'aime passer du temps à la clinique avec toi pour les voir, mais ça me fait trop mal au cœur de m'en séparer, à la fin.

Trowa retient difficilement un sourire.

- Tu étais déjà sur celle de Carline.

Duo manque de lâcher la bouteille de lait qu'il tient.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- J'ai bien vu comment tu t'attachais aux animaux que je te demandais de garder. Et tu adores Cocaïne. Alors dès que Carline m'a demandé de proposer les futurs chiots à la clinique, j'ai pensé t'en garder un. Nous pourrons aller les voir ce week-end, et tu le choisiras.

Duo se jette littéralement à son cou et lui fait une énorme bise avant de s'écarter.

- Merci, Tro, c'est tellement adorable de ta part ! Il y en a encore qui se demandent comment je fais pour guérir aussi vite ! Ils ne te connaissent tout simplement pas.

- Ne m'attribue pas autant de mérite, Duo, je ne suis pas le seul à t'aider et te soutenir, nuance Trowa en rangeant les dernières courses.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es resté tout le temps de mon coma à mon chevet et tu m'aides depuis sept mois, bientôt, que je suis réveillé, cinq depuis ma sortie du Centre, dans ma reprise avec le monde et la vie.

Trowa fait face à Duo et ne résiste pas, cette fois : il tend la main et lui caresse tendrement la joue.

- Pour voir cette lueur dans tes yeux, je ferai n'importe quoi.

Duo frissonne, comme à chacun de ses gestes tendres, depuis plusieurs jours.

Il lui sourit et le regarde un long moment.

Il y a tant de choses qu'il voudrait lui dire, à cet instant, mais… les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge.

Cela fait deux semaines qu'il essaie de parler à Trowa, sans succès ; il veut, mais il n'y arrive pas.  
Il répète des dizaines de fois par jour la scène, mais dès qu'il se retrouve face à lui, rien ne sort.

Heero lui a suggéré d'agir plutôt que de parler… mais si l'idée de plaquer Trowa contre le mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement lui semble excellente, comme entrée en matière, il n'arrive malheureusement pas, non plus, à la mettre en pratique...

Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi lâche...  
Cette fois encore, il finit par se détourner et changer de sujet.

- Ça m'embête que tu sois passé pour rien au Centre.

Cette fois encore, Trowa se résigne et ne cherche pas à comprendre le sens de ce regard et de son attitude.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pu parler avec le Dr Igrec, comme ça.

- Ah oui ? Et vous avez parlé de quoi ? veut-il savoir alors qu'il s'assoit sur la table.

- A ton avis ?

- Je me doute bien que c'est de moi que vous avez parlé, mais je veux savoir ce que vous vous êtes racontés, exactement ? S'il a pris le temps de te recevoir, c'est que vous avez parlé de choses importantes.

- Tu veux un jus de fruits ou un soda ?

- Je veux que tu me racontes ! Allez, Tro !

Trowa lui sort une canette de soda qu'il lui lance et que Duo rattrape sans difficultés.

- Tu as retrouvé tous tes réflexes, c'est génial, remarque-t-il en s'adossant au frigo.

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu craches le morceau ?

- Que tu me laisses parler, peut-être ?

Duo attrape un torchon qui traîne et lui balance à la figure.  
Trowa l'évite et le ramasse pour le plier, sans quitter Duo des yeux.

- Il m'a parlé de la proposition qu'il t'a faite et que tu as refusé.

- Oh ! ça, soupire-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ca ne te paraît plus si important, du coup, d'en parler ?

- Plus trop, confirme-t-il en ouvrant sa canette. Je m'en fous un peu, de son idée. En tout cas, bravo pour le respect du secret professionnel Je lui en toucherai un mot, la prochaine fois.

- Cette situation n'est pas concernée par le secret médical, Duo.

- Mouais, à d'autres…

- C'est quelque chose d'important qui peut justifier de ne pas respecter les règles, pour une fois. Tu en es conscient ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et t'es sûr d'y avoir réfléchi ? C'est une véritable occasion, tu sais. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait vraiment t'aider. Quoi de mieux qu'un tour du monde pour te le réapproprier ?

- Ça pourrait m'aider, oui, reconnaît le jeune homme en buvant son soda.

- Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait rejeter cette offre ?

- Je ne peux pas, Tro, je ne _veux_ pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne veux pas ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

- C'est pas de la peur. Même si c'est un peu angoissant, l'idée me plaisait assez. C'est juste que je ne veux pas y aller… sans toi, avoue-t-il sans oser le regarder.

Trowa est touché.  
Il sait et sent que Duo et lui sont de jour en jour plus proches, surtout ces derniers temps, mais il refuse de se laisser piéger par la facilité du « trop d'espoir ».

Délaissant son jus d'orange, il se rapproche de Duo et lui relève doucement le menton, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards s'accrochent.

Les yeux émeraudes sont dangereusement irrésistibles.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Tro ! grimace Duo.

- Comment ?

- Comme si c'était possible…

- Ça ne l'est pas, d'après toi ? demande-t-il en libérant son visage, mais sans trop s'éloigner.

- Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit non au Doc'. Merde, Tro, t'as déjà perdu cinq ans de ta vie à attendre un hypothétique réveil qui aurait pu ne jamais arriver ! Je ne vais pas, en plus, te demander d'abandonner ton boulot pour partir faire le tour du monde avec moi !

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ça t'aiderait à te réapproprier le monde de le parcourir et de voir par toi-même les changements qui s'y sont opérés, ces cinq dernières années.

- Je sais tout ça, c'est pour ça que j'étais plutôt pour, au début. Mais après, j'ai réfléchi… Quand je mets les deux sur la balance, ça me saute au yeux : c'est de toi dont j'ai le plus besoin pour aller mieux. Je n'en serai pas là sans toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés, je préfère qu'on reste ici, tous les deux, ensemble.

Trowa dégage doucement quelques mèches caramel qui barrent le front de Duo.

- Et si moi, j'ai envie de partir avec toi, Duo ?

Duo secoue la tête de droite à gauche à plusieurs reprises.

- Je refuse que tu sacrifies encore des années de ta vie.

Trowa pose ses mains de part et d'autre de Duo, sur la table, se penchant vers lui pour capturer son regard.

- M'as-tu seulement posé la question ? Je crois qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation, lorsque tu étais encore au Centre.

- C'est possible...

- Je n'ai rien sacrifié du tout, Duo. Si j'avais voulu, si j'avais pu passer à autre chose, je l'aurai fait. Je ne t'ai rien caché de mes essais, ni de mes échecs. C'était comme ça, un point c'est tout. Je ne me sentais exister qu'à tes côtés, avec cet espoir que tu te réveilles enfin. C'est pareil, aujourd'hui, sauf que l'espoir que j'essaie de contenir est celui que tu finisses par partager mes sentiments, un jour. Si tu veux être seul, je respecterais ta décision, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne suis bien qu'avec toi. Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement.

Duo sent son cœur s'emballer ; personne ne peut résister à une telle déclaration, personne ne peut rester indifférent à un tel amour et celui de Trowa semble irradier de lui.

Il entoure le cou de Trowa de ses deux bras et niche son nez dans le creux de son cou, juste sous son oreille, s'enivrant de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau et de sa chaleur.  
Trowa se rapproche et referme ses bras autour de Duo en poussant un long soupir, alors que celui-ci l'enserre entre ses jambes et l'étreint plus fort encore.

Ils s'abandonnent tous les deux à la tendresse de ce moment.

Duo sait avec certitude qu'en le serrant de la même façon, alors qu'il était dans le coma, Trowa, par sa chaleur, son odeur, son amour, a empêché l'attache qui le reliait et le retenait au monde et à la vie de se rompre définitivement.

- Tu es ma vie, Duo, murmure encore Trowa sans bouger. Ces années près de toi n'ont pas été gâchées ou sacrifiées, je te le jure, pas un seul instant, cette idée ne m'a effleuré l'esprit. Je serai heureux de vivre cette aventure avec toi.

- Ton travail…

- La clinique peut tourner sans moi, vraiment, il suffit juste de s'organiser. Ne t'occupe pas de ces détails. Une seule chose pourrait me faire rester, que ce soit toi qui me le demande, parce que tu ne veux pas que je vienne et uniquement pour cette raison.

Duo s'écarte légèrement pour le regarder en face.

- Ça ne risque pas. J'ai envie de ce voyage, mais seulement si tu m'accompagnes. Je ne veux pas renoncer à toi. Mais je veux aussi être sûr que pour toi…

Trowa pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire que des protestations vaines, je préfère encore que tu te taises, Duo.

- Je peux dire une dernière chose, quand même ?

- Ok, mais attention… concède-t-il en ôtant son index en souriant.

Duo, sans aucune hésitation mais au contraire avec un grand naturel, prend son visage entre ses mains et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de se reculer très légèrement.

- Merci, Trowa, murmure-t-il, soulagé d'avoir dépassé son blocage. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu es devenu important pour moi. Je suis tellement bien avec toi. Quand tu pars le matin, je me surprends à prier que la journée passe vite, pour que ce soit enfin l'heure de ton retour. Quand ce moment approche, je suis fébrile et impatient. Je voudrais que lorsque le téléphone sonne, ce soit que toi qui appelles et quand j'entends ta voix, ça me fait chaud au cœur, tu n'imagines pas... C'est vrai qu'on ne dort pas beaucoup ensemble, mais quand ça arrive, quand je m'endors dans tes bras, je me sens apaisé et confiant et quand je me réveille dans tes bras, je me sens prêt à tout affronter.

Trowa a le cœur qui bat tellement fort qu'il en frissonne.

- Duo…

- Je sais que c'est égoïste et que tu en souffres, le coupe-t-il, vu qu'on ne fait rien, malgré ton désir… et parfois aussi le mien. J'en exige beaucoup de toi. Tu as toujours été si patient, acceptant le peu que je t'offrais et…

- Chuuuuut, ordonne Trowa en posant de nouveau son doigt sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois, sache que je ne me suis forcé à rien. Je n'attendais rien à ton réveil, même connaissant la forte probabilité qu'Heero et toi ne vous remettiez pas ensemble. Tu m'offres, depuis, tellement de bonheur, ce dont je rêvais sans oser l'espérer. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. Je suis heureux, vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu m'as pratiquement fait une déclaration, Duo. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ça comme de l'amour, mais ce que tu m'as décrit de tes sentiments y ressemble beaucoup, non ?

- Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à décrire la nature du lien qui s'est tissé entre nous, durant mon coma. Ca m'a paru parfois si surréaliste que j'en ai eu peur. Comme les médecins le pensent et nos amis aussi, je crois que je suis effectivement tombé amoureux de toi pendant mon coma. Mais même si c'est important d'avoir compris ça, le plus important reste ce qui se passe depuis mon réveil et qui a conduit à l'instant présent.

- Et de quoi est-il fait, cet instant présent, Duo ?

Duo sourit, ne ressentant vraiment plus rien du blocage ou de l'appréhension qui lui ont fait reporter cette discussion de si nombreuses fois.  
Les mots ne demandent qu'à sortir.

Il écarte doucement la mèche de Trowa pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux ; il aime tellement son regard et tout ce qu'il y lit quand il le pose sur lui.

- Cet instant est fait d'une certitude acquise au fil des mois. Depuis ma sortie, je me suis senti de plus en plus à ma place à tes côtés. C'est comme si, dans tes bras, j'étais dans un autre monde. Je retrouve cette sensation que j'avais, parfois, pendant mon coma, de flotter dans un lieu inconnu, mais rassuré par une présence : la tienne. Tant pis, si je n'arrive pas à retrouver une place dans ce monde, si je peux garder celle que j'ai auprès de toi, contre toi, murmure-t-il en se serrant plus fort contre son torse, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je suis sûr que c'est là que je veux être et vivre.

Il entend le cœur de Trowa battre à une vitesse folle, faisant écho au sien, d'ailleurs, alors qu'il lui rend son étreinte en silence.  
Trowa finit par légèrement s'écarter pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'avais un peu peur de prendre mes rêves pour une réalité, mais je te voyais agir différemment, venir pas à pas vers moi. J'ai vu ton regard sur moi changer, surtout ces derniers temps, mais j'attendais que tu en prennes conscience seul et que tu te décides à accepter ou non ce changement.

- C'est fait, Tro. J'ai finalement compris ce qui s'était passé durant mon coma, principalement les deux dernières années, entre nous. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, inconsciemment, durant cette période, aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître. Et tout à fait consciemment, je suis retombé amoureux de toi au fil des mois, depuis ma sortie. J'avoue, ça fait deux semaines que je l'ai compris et accepté la nature réelle de mes sentiments pour toi, mais je n'arrivais pas à t'en parler, c'est idiot. A présent, ça me paraît si simple, que je me demande comment j'ai pu avoir ce blocage. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu les choses si clairement, tu sais et ça fait du bien. Vraiment, il n'y a rien de plus simple que cette évidence : je t'aime, Trowa.

Trowa ferme les yeux.

C'est tellement fort, ce bonheur qui l'envahit, ce vertige qui le traverse, qu'il en tremble d'émotion.  
Il rouvre les yeux lorsqu'il sent Duo effleurer tendrement son visage du bout des doigts.

Et ce qu'il lit dans son regard, cet amour que Duo libère enfin et lui communique lui fait perdre toute sa retenue.  
Il arrête brusquement d'essayer de contenir le flot d'émotions qui le submerge et embrasse fougueusement Duo, l'arrachant à la table pour le porter dans ses bras.

Ce qui provoque une réaction logique, chez Duo : il noue ses jambes autour de sa taille et ainsi rassuré de ne pas finir au sol, il peut se consacrer tout entier à répondre au baiser de Trowa, avec la même ferveur et la même passion.

Et ils se serrent fort, si fort, comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre...

Lorsque le manque d'air les contraint à rompre leur échange, Trowa ne repose pas Duo, s'appuyant tout de même sur la table.  
Ils se sourient tendrement en se dévorant du regard un long, très long moment, couvrant leurs visages de tendres baisers papillons et de tendres caresses, encore un peu hésitantes.

Ils rient comme des enfants à force de se chatouiller avec leurs cheveux et leurs frôlements de peau, soulagés et heureux, presque euphoriques, balotés par des vagues de bonheur qu'ils espéraient et savaient possibles, mais dont l'intensité les surprend cependant.

Duo finit par reprendre ses esprits et remue pour descendre.

- J'ai plus 17 ans, mes 59 kg ont pris un coup, explique-t-il en reposant ses jambes par terre.

- Tu as bien vu que ça ne me dérangeait pas, le rassure Trowa en le gardant toujours dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour en abuser, réplique-t-il encore contre ses lèvres. Dis, Tro, j'y pense… reprend-il après un doux baiser. On ne peut pas avoir de chiot, si on s'en va…

- Il est encore petit, ça ira très bien. Je suis vétérinaire, on ne nous posera aucun problème.

Duo s'écarte pour le regarder.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? finit par demander Trowa, intrigué par l'intensité de son regard et la douceur de son sourire.

- Des fois, je me sens encore un peu perdu et angoissé, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune prise sur ma vie. Alors je pense à toi et c'est comme quand je suis avec toi, je me sens rassuré et en confiance. Tu rends tout possible, Trowa.

- C'est toi qui m'a appris.

- J'ai été bien inspiré, alors... Bien, il va donc falloir que j'appelle le Doc' pour lui dire que j'ai changé d'avis et que tu viens avec moi, qu'il puisse s'organiser.

- Je lui ai promis que je ferai tout pour te convaincre, parce que c'est vraiment une occasion à ne pas rater.

- Mission accomplie ! Ca te fera aussi des vacances, depuis combien de temps n'en as-tu pas pris ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? Non, Duo, chasse-moi ce voile de culpabilité de ton regard, s'il te plaît.

- Désolé.

- La vérité, c'est que j'ai pris quelques jours de vacances, ce matin. Je voulais partir un peu.

Duo se détache de lui et lui prend les mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts amoureusement, les faisant frissonner ensemble par ce simple geste si éloquent.

- Tu voulais partir… seul ?

- Oui.

- Trowa…

- Ca devenait très difficile, tu sais, ces derniers temps. Je te sentais faire des allers-retours, te rapprocher, t'éloigner, avoir des amorces de gestes vers moi, puis les retenir… Je suis un homme amoureux, Duo, vraiment très amoureux. Je ne t'apprends rien. J'ai des envies, du désir et j'ai aussi mes limites. Et comme je commençais à les atteindre, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je me retrouve un peu seul avec moi-même, un peu plus longtemps qu'un week-end.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

- J'ai essayé de ne rien en montrer.

- En fait, c'est surtout que tu as fait tourner plusieurs machines de draps en quelques jours...

Trowa a la décence de rougir légèrement.

- Je pensais avoir été discret, j'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas ce détail que tu remarques.

Duo l'embrasse tendrement, puis lui sourit avec douceur.

- T'as pas à être gêné, Tro, je comprends tout à fait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait endurer tout ça.

- C'est fini, maintenant. Et on va pouvoir partir tous les deux, comme ça.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas être seul ? Je comprendrais si…

- Idiot, le coupe-t-il en l'attirant contre lui à nouveau, tout en en profitant pour mordiller tendrement la peau de son cou.

- Moi non, mais ma question est idiote, c'est... vrai. Et… et tu comptais aller où ? parvient-il à demander alors qu'il fond sous les attentions de Trowa.

- En Italie, répond-il en s'attaquant à son oreille, ses mains caressant son dos sous ses vêtements. Mes parents y ont vécu, avant ma naissance et Cathy y est née, avant qu'ils ne s'installent définitivement sur L3, alors je voulais y passer, explique-t-il en remontant le long de sa mâchoire vers ses lèvres. Mais on peut réfléchir ensemble à un autre lieu, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Non… c'est… c'est parfait, _honey_…

Trowa se fige à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et s'écarte pour le regarder avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Excuse-moi, c'est sorti tout seul… grimace Duo en se rendant compte de ce qu'il a dit de manière très naturelle, mais peut-être un peu précocement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est juste que je m'y attendais tellement pas… Ca me rend tellement heureux… Mon Dieu… murmure-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Ça va ? s'inquiète Duo.

Une inquiétude légitime : en quelques secondes, il voit mille émotions passer sur le visage de Trowa et tourbillonner dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, qui brillent si intensément que c'en est troublant.

- Je vais très bien, Duo, c'est juste que... si tu savais… comme... comme je t'aime !

Il le serre encore plus fort contre lui, ses dernières barrières volent en éclat et il se relâche enfin totalement.

Duo ne peut qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressent.

Après presque six ans à osciller entre espoir et désespoir, entre attente et résignation, entre amour passion et amour destructeur, Trowa est enfin aimé par son seul amour.  
Alors Duo ne s'étonne pas de sentir ses larmes dans son cou.

Il l'entraîne doucement vers le salon en marchant à reculons, sans desserrer leur étreinte et Trowa se laisse faire docilement.

Ils s'allongent sur le canapé et Trowa, blotti contre Duo, libère complètement ce trop plein de sentiments qu'il a gardé si longtemps en lui.  
Duo lui caresse doucement les cheveux, lui aussi complètement bouleversé par tout ce qu'il ressent, par tout ce qu'il vient de comprendre du lien qui les unit.

Il se dit et se répète souvent que l'amour de Trowa est immense, il le voit, il le sent depuis qu'il lui a avoué ses sentiments la première fois.

Il pensait en avoir mesuré la force dès le début, avoir fait le tour de tout ce qu'il avait fait en son nom et si c'est bien le cas, il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, jamais vraiment pris conscience de tout ce que cet amour lui avait imposé comme épreuves.

Lui aussi se souvient des moments difficiles qu'il a eu, pendant la guerre, avant qu'Heero ne se décide à accepter ses sentiments et qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour.

Il connaît cette douleur qui en est presque physique, parfois, qui nous consume quand on est proche de l'être aimé mais qu'on ne peut pas le toucher ni l'aimer, alors que le désir est si puissant et l'amour, si fort.

Oui, la douleur, la tension que Trowa évacue par ses larmes, il les a déjà éprouvées, auparavant et il sait qu'elles sont souvent à la mesure de l'amour qui en est à l'origine.  
Et comme celui de Trowa est d'une rare intensité, sa souffrance l'est tout autant, aussi libératrice soit-elle.

Duo ne peut que le serrer contre lui, caresser tendrement son bras nu, lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes ou fredonner celles de chansons qui correspondent parfaitement à leur histoire, sa bouche contre ses cheveux sur lesquels elle se presse parfois pour un doux baiser.

Trowa finit par se calmer et s'endormir, épuisé par ses pleurs et ses émotions.

C'est ainsi que Heero, Wufei et moi nous les trouvons en fin d'après-midi.  
Inquiets parce qu'ils ne répondent pas au téléphone, ni à leurs portables, ni chez eux et que personne ne les a vus, j'utilise le double des clés que Duo et Trowa m'ont confié, en cas d'urgence.

J'hésite un peu devant la porte, parce que je perçois leur présence et des sentiments comme une grande paix et beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour, que je n'arrive pas à expliquer, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Mais comme notre besoin d'être rassurés et de comprendre prime sur tout le reste, nous franchissons la porte et entrons dans le salon… pour nous figer tous les trois devant ce tableau si touchant.

Trowa est allongé contre Duo, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, le visage plus que paisible malgré les traces évidentes de larmes sur ses joues.

Duo a le menton posé sur sa tête et il l'enserre avec une douceur et une tendresse qui irradient de leur immobilité ; ses cheveux, rendus plus clairs par les rayons du soleil filtrant par la terrasse, s'étalent autour d'eux comme le voile ou les ailes d'un ange.

Deux de leurs mains sont jointes, leurs respirations sont calmes, leurs torses se soulèvent au même rythme apaisé.  
Le sourire qu'ils affichent tous les deux explique en partie pourquoi ils ne répondent pas au téléphone : ils sont comme dans un autre monde, coupés de tout.

Bien sûr, je ne perds pas le nord et reste très pragmatique malgré l'émotion qui m'a saisi… ou peut-être à cause d'elle, en fait.  
Je sors donc mon ordinateur de poche et les prend en photo, immortalisant ce moment.

Je vois Wufei soupirer et lever les yeux au plafond.

Heero me sourit, lui aussi ému.  
Je ne sens presque plus rien cette jalousie qui persistait à la sortie de Duo et ça me rassure, même si j'en ai pas vraiment besoin.

Soudain, Duo remue et s'éveille.  
Il ouvre les yeux doucement, s'écarte légèrement et baisse le visage vers Trowa, qu'il embrasse sur le front avant de le serrer plus fort.  
Trowa remue à son tour et se rapproche de Duo, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Duo nous regarde, bien qu'il ait remarqué notre présence bien avant.

Nous lui sourions avant de faire demi-tour, l'un après l'autre.  
Duo nous remercie et nous accompagne d'un sourire, puis referme les yeux.

Il se sent bien, heureux comme jamais.  
Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter et d'hésiter autant à parler à Trowa.

A présent, ils vont pouvoir se construire une vraie vie tous les deux.  
Il espère juste être à la hauteur, parce que Trowa le mérite.

Et il se fait la promesse de tout faire pour le rendre heureux et il compte bien commencer dès son réveil…

_._

_A suivre..._

_.  
_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! _

_Duo et Trowa sont venus me voir, inquiets quant à la suite, je les ai rassurés : oui, ils auront droit, eux aussi, à leur lemon.  
Vu que Heero et Quatre ont eu la liberté de se démontrer physiquement leur amour, dirons-nous, ce n'est que justice de permettre à notre tout jeune couple de s'exprimer..._

_ Rendez-vous donc samedi prochain (**23/06)** pour un nouveau chapitre, et j espère qu'il satisfera le plus grand nombre. _

_Bon week end et bonne semaine ! _

_Kisu ! _

_Lysanea._


	20. Et si on s oubliait ?

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, **LEMON**

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

_**Pairing **_: **3x2**

_**Personnages**_ :_ Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton._

_**Résumé**_ : une petite virée au coeur des vacances citronnées de notre tout jeune couple nouvellement formé !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : ohayo ! Un gros kisu à tous pour vous remercier pour vos mails et reviews sur mon précédent chapitre ! Comme je l'expliquais en répondant à certaines, ma fic aurait pu se finir avec la sortie de Duo du Centre, mais je voulais vraiment amener cette fic plus loin, les mettre ensemble et durablement ! C'est à ça que je m'applique depuis quelques chapitres et pour les prochains ! Il n'y en a plus qu'un après celui-ci, avec l'épilogue et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues !

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre acidulé, je sors ma pancarte **ATTENTION LEMON** pour que ceux que ça gêne puissent faire demi-tour… et je souhaite aux autres de passer un agréable moment… C'est pas un très gros lemon, je ne raconte pas leur première nuit, je ne me sens tout simplement pas capable de leur offrir quelque chose de potable digne de leur première fois ensemble, alors je m'abstiens…

J'avoue aussi que ça dégouline un peu niveau fluff et chamalow… Là encore j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'indigestion…

**Bonne lecture ! **

**.**

* * *

_._

**Chapitre vingt : et si on s'oubliait ?**

_._

_.  
_

Trowa émerge doucement de son sommeil.

La première chose qu'il sent, c'est le corps chaud contre lequel il est pressé.

Celui de son _amant_…  
Celui de Duo…  
Enfin…

Il ouvre les yeux et son regard tombe directement sur une épaule nue et une nuque à moitié cachée par les longues mèches soyeuses.

Enfin, elles ont un peu été malmenées par une nuit d'amour des plus torrides…  
Mais Trowa lui a promis de s'en occuper, lorsque Duo a grimacé dans un moment de calme entre deux câlins passionnés.

Il se redresse et embrasse délicatement la peau nue, puis détache leurs mains réunies sur la hanche de Duo pour descendre doucement le long de son corps offert en y déposant de tendres baisers.

La couette qui les recouvrait n'est bientôt plus qu'un souvenir au pied du lit et Trowa s'immobilise en arrivant au niveau des reins de Duo.  
Il passe sensuellement sa langue sur le tatouage qui en orne le creux, puis l'embrasse en une douce pression de ses lèvres.

Le tatouage de Duo représente beaucoup pour lui : deux initiales, **D **et **S**, s'enroulent et se combinent artistiquement autour d'une faux magnifique et glaçante à la fois.

**D. S**. pour _**D**__eath__**s**__ythe._

**D. S**. pour _**D**__uo_ et _**S**__olo_.

**D. S.** qui se lit _Déesse_, la sienne étant la Mort, symbolisée par sa Faux.

La seule divinité en qui il croyait lorsqu'il a fait ce tatouage, peu avant la Guerre...

C'est une véritable œuvre d'art que Trowa a toujours aimé admirer… de plus ou moins loin, jusque là.  
Mais à présent qu'il peut aussi l'embrasser, il ne rate pas une occasion de le faire, pour son plus grand plaisir… et celui de Duo.

Et si, depuis quelques minutes, Duo n'a pas réellement réagi à ses baisers et ses caresses ou seulement inconsciemment, Trowa sait comment le tirer de son lourd sommeil…  
Il lèche de nouveau le creux coloré de ses reins avant de souffler dessus, envoyant des frissons parcourir le corps entier de son amant.

De longs frissons qui remontent la colonne vertébrale de Duo et viennent mourir sur sa nuque, propageant des ondes de plaisir qui explosent dans son cerveau et font s'accélérer les battements de son cœur...  
... et reprendre conscience progressivement.

- Trowa…

Trowa se fige et relève la tête, se demandant si Duo est vraiment réveillé ou s'il patauge encore entre rêve et réalité.  
Apparemment, il est encore assez endormi : ses mains se sont crispés sur les draps, mais ses yeux sont clos.

Trowa sourit, heureux.  
Ce qu'il peut aimer quand Duo prononce son nom de cette manière, si amoureusement et dans un soupir si sensuel, au point d'arriver à le faire réagir physiquement...

Il reprend ses caresses et ses baisers dans le sens inverse, cette fois, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il mordille tendrement, alors qu'il presse son corps contre le sien, son torse contre son dos.

Duo se réveille doucement, prenant conscience de ce qui se passe alors que son corps réagit déjà en se tendant en arrière, en réponse à celui de Trowa, dont l'érection déjà importante a trouvé naturellement sa place entre ses fesses.

- Trowa… murmure à nouveau Duo, tout en se frottant lascivement contre lui. Viens…

Trowa fait passer sa main dans l'espace laissé entre la tête de Duo et l'oreiller, au niveau du cou, pour lui présenter ses doigts, qui se font happer dès qu'ils effleurent ses lèvres.

Son autre main glisse sur le torse de Duo, jouant avec les tétons durcis par un désir de plus en plus fort, griffe sans brutalité ni douleur le ventre musclé et contracté par le plaisir, s'attardant sur le nombril qu'il taquine d'un doigt inquisiteur.

L'épaule, le cou, le nuque, et l'oreille gauches de Duo subissent toujours les assauts d'une bouche gourmande et curieuse, qui murmure autant qu'elle agit, aidée par une langue taquine…

Duo halète de plus en plus fort, les yeux toujours clos, rendu peu à peu fou et impatient par les caresses expertes de son amant, qui, en peu de temps, a déjà bien avancé dans la connaissance géographique amoureuse de son corps et par cette chair tendue et chaude qu'il sent frotter contre son entrée, l'échauffant progressivement.

Lorsque la main de Trowa abandonne son ventre et se referme sur sa propre érection, Duo mord presque ses doigts abondamment humidifiés qui jouent toujours à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Trowa les retire et les fait glisser le long de son corps tendu et fébrile jusqu'à son intimité, qu'il investit d'un premier, puis rapidement d'un second d'entre eux.  
Il le sent se contracter autour des deux appendices, se tendre encore plus, ce qui le décide à accentuer ses caresses sur sa hampe dressée, tout en mordillant son oreille où il fait danser une langue provocatrice.

Duo tend sa main en arrière pour attirer le visage de Trowa vers lui, lui offrant ses lèvres pour lui réclamer un baiser, que Trowa s'empresse de lui donner.  
Il profite de cet échange passionné pour écarter doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur de Duo, continuant de le préparer à sa venue imminente.

- Encore… gémit bientôt Duo en interrompant leur baiser, le souffle court, le corps brûlant.

Trowa répond en introduisant un troisième doigt mais le sentant prêt, il les retire tous rapidement pour les remplacer par son membre gonflé par un désir devenu presque douloureux.

Il le pénètre en une seule longue poussée, lentement mais sans s'interrompre, lui arrachant un cri mêlant plus de plaisir que de douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emplisse complètement et touche son point sensible, transformant le cri en un gémissement de plaisir brut.

Un gémissement qui devient lui-même un râle lorsque Trowa le teste par un premier coup de reins et que, satisfait et rassuré par sa réaction, il se décide à le prendre vraiment.

Entré en lui jusqu'à la garde, il se retire doucement et presque entièrement avant de replonger profondément, ses dents se refermant passionnément sur la peau tendre de son épaule, sa main se resserrant autour de sa verge gorgée de désir.

- Trowaaaaaa aaaah ! laisse échapper Duo, comme court-circuité par le plaisir. Encore !

Excité et encouragé par les gémissements sensuels de Duo, Trowa accorde le rythme de ses pénétrations avec celui de sa main qui le caresse.

Malgré une position qui n'est pas des plus confortable ni pratique, parce que sur le côté, le plaisir qu'ils éprouvent est intense.  
Ils se donnent l'un à l'autre un long moment durant lequel seuls leurs souffles saccadés, leurs gémissements étouffés par leurs baisers, dans lesquels se mêlent leurs noms, s'entend leur amour et vibre leur passion, ainsi que le bruit enfiévrant des chairs claquant les unes contre les autres avec passion et fougue, troublent le silence du jour naissant.

Duo se rend le premier en se cambrant si violemment que Trowa, qui se sent soudain puissamment enserré en lui, le suit de près, tout en recueillant le fruit de son plaisir dans sa main.

Le front appuyé contre sa nuque, il attend patiemment que leurs corps, encore vibrant de leurs jouissances explosives, se calment et cessent de trembler, puis il se retire doucement de lui. Il ramène sa main à sa bouche pour la nettoyer complètement, savourant le goût de son amant, puis il se serre de nouveau contre Duo, son corps épousant naturellement la forme du sien.

Toujours couché sur le côté, Duo reprend doucement son souffle, mais il n'a pas dit un mot encore et ses yeux sont clos.  
Même s'il a remonté sa main pour rejoindre celle que Trowa a glissé sur sa poitrine, celui-ci se demande s'il ne s'est pas déjà rendormi…

- Tu es réveillé, mon ange ? murmure-t-il à son oreille toute proche.

Duo se tourne alors vers lui, complètement, les yeux encore un peu ensommeillés mais en même temps brillant d'émotion, d'amour, de plaisir…

- De la meilleur façon qu'il soit, répond-il avant de l'embrasser longuement, le faisant frissonner. Bonjour, mon Trowa.

- Bonjour, mon amour. Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ?

Duo se presse contre lui en entremêlant leurs jambes.

- Quelle question ! Si tu veux me réveiller comme ça tous les jours, il n'y a aucun problème, honey.

Trowa frissonne à cette appellation, comme à chaque fois qu'il a le droit à un petit nom ou un petit mot doux… ce qui veut dire très souvent, pour son plus grand bonheur !

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du matin…

- Je croyais aussi. Mais avec toi, je perds complètement la notion du temps, on dirait.

- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, assure-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue. Mais tu sais, c'est pareil pour moi. Je dois faire un effort pour me rappeler quel jour on est, quel moment de la journée exactement.

- Ca me rassure… De toute façon, on est en vacances, on va pas se mettre à regarder l'heure, ni à programmer le réveil ! Mais c'est vrai que ça fait deux jours qu'on a pas bougé. On a visité et baptisé tous ls coins et les recoins de cette maison, mais pour ce qui est de dehors...

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a toute une vie pour s'aimer, ce serait dommage de rester enfermés alors qu'il y a tant de choses à voir. Il est temps de jouer un peu les touristes, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ok pour faire les touristes, mais pas n'importe lesquels : des touristes fous amoureux à la découverte des lieux les plus romantiques qui soient !

- Je suis plutôt d'accord, mon coeur.

Ils se sourient et se regardent un moment en silence, savourant cet instant qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

La main de Duo est posée sur la hanche de Trowa, qu'il caresse doucement du bout des doigts.  
Le bras de Trowa enserre tendrement Duo et il joue à entortiller autour de ses doigts une mèche de cheveux rescapée du massacre.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment beau, Trowa, reprend Duo.

- Content que tu aies fini par me trouver à ton goût ! réplique Trowa en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- Idiot ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'ai toujours connu ou impassible, ou triste. Il y a eu des moments où ton visage s'éclairait, mais c'était rare. Même après la guerre, même à la fac, même avec Quatre. Je pensais, _j'espérais _que ça arriverait rapidement, grâce à lui, surtout, à votre amour...

- J'étais bien, avec Quatre. Mais je me rendais de plus en plus compte des sentiments que je développais pour toi.

- Et puis j'ai eu mon accident.

- La lumière s'est définitivement éteinte durant cinq ans.

- Et maintenant tu rayonnes. Tu sais, je suis fasciné par tout ce que l'amour me permet de découvrir comme visages différents, chez toi.

- A ce point ?

- Oui, je t'assure ! Par exemple, quand tu me fais l'amour, ton expression trahit ta concentration, autant sur mon plaisir que pour savourer le tien. Quand c'est moi qui suis en toi, tes traits sont détendus, tu t'offres complètement à moi en toute confiance. Tous tes sentiments et tes sensations défilent sur ton visage et dans tes yeux et je sais qu'ils reflètent les miens aussi. Te voir si expressif, à la lueur des bougies ou en pleine lumière, c'est à la fois fascinant, excitant et magique. Je trouve ça vraiment magnifique.

- C'est toi qui est magnifique, Duo.

Duo sourit et l'embrasse avec douceur avant de s'écarter légèrement.

- Je t'aime, Trowa, murmure-t-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Trowa ferme les yeux un moment, l'émotion est toujours aussi forte.  
A chaque fois, il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser, que c'est un organe bien trop petit pour contenir tout l'amour et le bonheur qu'il ressent.

- Honey… le rappelle doucement Duo.

Il rouvre les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais osé espérer ça, un jour, je demandais seulement à ce que tu te réveilles.

- C'est ton amour qui a permis tout ça, ton amour inconditionnel. Tu as su me chercher, me trouver et me toucher dans cet ailleurs où j'étais perdu, tu as su me convaincre de revenir et tu m'as ramené. A présent, je ne te quitte plus !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir, _il mio dolce amore_.

- Hmmm… j'adore tellement quand tu me parles en italien, soupire Duo en se blottissant encore un peu plus contre lui. Tu me fais complètement craquer, tu sais.

- C'est le but, explique-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, cette fois.

- Fais-moi encore l'amour, Trowa… murmure Duo contre ses lèvres.

- Autant de fois que tu le souhaites, _mio bellissimo angioletto,_ répond-il en roulant sur son corps offert pour être au-dessus de lui. Je t'aime si fort, Duo.

- Aime-moi… souffle-t-il en rivant ses yeux assombris par le désir aux siens.

- Duo…

- Prends-moi… gémit-il en se pressant davantage contre lui, de manière très suggestive. Viens, mon amour… Épuise-moi…

Trowa l'embrasse pour étouffer ses gémissements et ses appels si sensuels, si évocateurs, qui manquent de lui faire perdre le contrôle trop rapidement.  
Duo répond à son baiser et ils s'oublient tous les deux complètement dans la douce chaleur de l'autre.

Et dire qu'ils appréhendaient un peu tous les deux ce passage à l'acte…

La nuit qui a suivi la déclaration de Duo, ils se sont retrouvés dans le même lit, mais sans pouvoir faire autre chose que de dormir… ou faire semblant de dormir.

Un désir et un amour trop fort, de l'appréhension, de l'angoisse, aucun des deux n'a vraiment réussi à dépasser ça, cette première nuit-là et agités par ces mêmes sentiments, ils n'ont pas plus réussi à trouver le sommeil.

Ils sont partis le lendemain pour l'Italie en chassant cette inquiétude et ont été ravis de découvrir la maison louée par Trowa dans le village où est née Catherine…  
C'était il y a deux jours… et ils n'en sont pas vraiment sortis depuis !

La première nuit ici a été magique, comme si la précédente n'avait jamais existée, comme si elle n'avait jamais été pourrie par la somme de leurs sentiments négatifs.

Le réveil l'était tout autant.

Et le jour qui a suivit et cette nouvelle nuit, et ce nouveau réveil ne font que confirmer l'absurdité de leur angoisse première…

Tout va bien.

Ils ont encore cinq jours de vacances ici et autant de nuits pour vivre et revivre des moments magiques, en créer encore et encore, se découvrir et s'aimer, assouvir leur désir longtemps mis à mal… mais déjà grandement apaisé par ces deux premiers jours.

En tout cas, ils ont la certitude qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de vacances à l'avenir, même s'ils en prendront, bien sûr, ce prétexte ne sera pas utile pour partager des moments aussi forts.  
Parce qu'ils sont bien décidé à faire en sorte que ce soit tous les jours l'Italie dans leur vie…

Sans compter le tour du monde pour lequel ils vont bientôt embarquer…

.

A suivre...

.

* * *

**Notes** : merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! je vous dis donc à dans une semaine pour le dernier chapitre, qui sera suivi de près par l'épilogue ! Bonne semaine à vous et à euh... entre jeudi et samedi prochain ! j'arrête de mettre des dates que je ne peux pas respecter à chaque fois, heureusmeent que je suis en avance et pas en retard ! kisu ! Lysanea.

.


	21. Et si on se mariait ?

**Titre** : **Un si long sommeil.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Quatre.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Snickers, le chien de Duo et Gretchen, la fille de Hilde et de Wufei.

_**Pairing **_: 2+3, 1+4, 5+H

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton. Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Catherine Bloom, Hilde S. , Réléna, Sally, Gretchen et Snickers._

_**Résumé**_ : Tout le monde se retrouve à J-1 avant Noël, chez Duo et Trowa, à leur retour de vacances.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : oyaho mina ! Merci d'être encore là, merci pour vos reviews et vos mails ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui aura été une véritable aventure d'écriture pour moi. Je vais pouvoir reprendre ma fic que j'avais abandonnée pour me consacrer à celle-ci… Ne cherchez pas, je n'avais pas encore posté de chapitre ! Ca ne saurait tarder. Mais avant, je vous laisse à la conclusion d'**_Un_** _**si long sommeil**_ et je vous confirme qu'il y a un épilogue, que je posterai d'ici quelques jours, pour ceux qui en veulent encore !

C'est dans la note de cet épilogue que je mettrai mes remerciements et que j'expliquerai aussi sûrement deux trois petites choses...

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et faites attention, y a encore du chamalow qui résiste !

.

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-et-un : et si on se mariait ?**

_._

_._

_23 décembre AC 202  
Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton..._

_._

- Cette semaine de vacances vous a fait beaucoup de bien, visiblement… non ?

Duo et Trowa se sourient avec complicité et tendresse à la remarque de Wufei.

- Beaucoup, oui, répondent-ils en même temps, ce qui accentue leurs sourires.

Trowa, qui est assis sur le bras du fauteuil où s'est installé Duo, se penche et l'embrasse sur le front.

- On était un peu dans une bulle, c'est pour ça qu'on a pas trop appelé...

- Ni répondu, j'ajoute d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

- Sorry, mon Quatquat.

- Je plaisante, tu sais bien. Vous aviez besoin d'être un peu tranquille, c'est très bien si vous avez réussi à vous couper de tout.

- Ce n'était pas difficile, assure Trowa.

- Vraiment pas, reconnaît Duo en levant le visage vers lui.

Trowa se penche pour déposer un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils se regardent - excusez-moi, ils se dévorent du regard - toujours avec ce sourire qui dit tout de leur bonheur, qui est communicatif : Wufei, Heero et moi, on est soulagé et heureux, leur bonheur fait plaisir à voir - et à ressentir.

Trowa est métamorphosé, même s'il garde encore quelque chose de sa réserve naturelle.  
Leurs cœurs sont débordant d'amour, c'est tellement beau et intense que j'en ai des frissons.

Trowa se sent libre, enfin, libre d'exprimer son amour, de le vivre et de le partager.  
Duo, lui, se sent plus fort, il se sent exister à nouveau, il se sent les épaules pour reprendre une nouvelle vie dans ce monde encore un peu étranger pour lui.

C'est beau de voir leurs échanges de regards, leur complicité, la manière dont leurs corps se parlent, leurs mains se joignant systématiquement, presque inconsciemment, même.  
Je le ressens parfaitement, ce besoin qu'ils ont de se toucher lorsqu'ils sont à proximité, de se regarder, de voir l'autre.

Wufei me taquine à chaque fois, il me dit que je ressemblerai presque à une ado devant un film d'amour…  
C'est normal aussi, qui peut rester indifférent ?

En plus, le fait d'éprouver aussi un amour très fort fait qu'on comprend ce qu'ils vivent, même si chaque histoire est unique.

Et puis surtout, nous avons assisté à la naissance et à l'évolution de leur amour, de leur relation.  
On les a vus se rapprocher au fil des mois, avoir des gestes l'un envers l'autre de plus en plus éloquents, penser « deux » alors qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, encore.

On attendait tous avec espoir le "happy end", en somme !

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, m'arrachant à mes pensées.  
Duo se lève le premier.

- Ce doit être les filles ! affirme Duo en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

- Je vais chercher du thé chaud, décide Trowa, debout à son tour.

Alors que Duo file pour ouvrir, Trowa gagne la cuisine.  
Je profite de l'occasion et l'y rejoins.

- J'ai pensé que t'avais peut-être besoin d'aide.

- Merci, Quatre.

Je prépare un nouveau service avec lui, d'abord en silence.

Même si c'est Trowa et qu'entre nous, on a jamais eu besoin de passer par quatre chemins pour se dire les choses, je ne sais pas trop comment amener ce que j'ai à lui dire.  
Je veux pas avoir le rôle de la personne qui casse tout alors qu'il est si heureux, enfin...

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas une question.  
Bien sûr, c'est Trowa, forcément, il sait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert...

Je souris en sortant les tasses supplémentaires.

- Je suis très heureux pour vous deux, Trowa, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Et je prie que ce bonheur dure et se développe encore...

- Arrête, s'il te plaît, me coupe-t-il en me faisant face. Arrête de tant t'inquiéter pour nous. Je ne perds pas de vue que Duo est encore fragile, quelque part, tout comme notre relation. Je sais qu'un long travail nous attend encore.

- C'est si facile de l'oublier, quand on est sur un nuage ! Tu vois, même si on ne se l'autorisait pas, Heero et moi avons souvent été déconnectés de la réalité et ce, malgré l'état de Duo. Ca a été souvent difficile de garder les pieds sur terre, durant ces deux ans avant son réveil.

- Je le sais bien, Quatre. On plane peut-être, je te l'accorde, mais on en reste pas moins très lucides, l'un comme l'autre. Je connais Duo, ses doutes, ses angoisses. Et je les chasserai, je détruirai entièrement ses zones d'ombres. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne menacer ce bonheur durement acquis. Et je parle autant pour lui que pour moi.

Sa détermination est assez impressionnante, je l'avoue, mais quelque part, ça ne m'étonne pas, vu l'enjeu.

- Je ne doute pas que tu sois équipé pour. Mais je pense aussi à toi, Trowa. Je ne doute pas de l'amour que te porte Duo, je sens sa force et sa sincérité. C'est juste…

- Je sais où tu veux en venir et ne t'inquiète pas de cela non plus. Nous nous aimons de deux manières différentes, c'est vrai et pour l'instant, ça ne se voit pas trop, parce qu'on est complètement ailleurs. On vit à fond cet amour et cette nouvelle relation.

- C'est très souvent comme ça, au début d'une nouvelle histoire. Parfois, ça dure alors que les mois passent, puis les années. C'est ce que je vous souhaite, Trowa, vraiment.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai marre de souhaiter et d'espérer, il est temps que je vive. Lorsque cette différence posera problème, si ça arrive un jour, et bien… nous aviserons à ce moment-là. Je ne veux pas le perdre, Quatre. Parce que maintenant que j'ai goûté un tel bonheur avec lui, je sais que je ne supporterai pas d'en être privé. Alors je compte bien amener Duo à m'aimer chaque jour davantage, à partager mon amour avec la même force et intensité.

Je souris, soulagé, alors qu'on reprend notre préparation.

- Je te sais parfaitement capable d'y arriver et je crois que tu n'auras pas trop à en faire. Duo avait tellement peur de se tromper sur ses sentiments, qu'il les a beaucoup sous-estimé. J'avais moi-même du mal à les définir jusqu'à ces dernières semaines. A présent, il n'y a plus de doutes sur leur nature et c'est une excellente base pour faire évoluer cet amour qui vous lie.

Il me sourit à son tour, de manière si naturelle et spontanée qu'une vive émotion m'étreint le cœur.

- Le bonheur te va vraiment bien, Trowa. Tu es radieux.

- Merci, Quatre. J'en profite aussi pour te remercier pour ton soutien sans faille tout ce temps, toutes ces années.

- Ton sourire est le plus beau des mercis.

Il me retire le sucrier des mains, que je viens juste de remplir, avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je lui rends son étreinte, laissant mon empathie nous faire pleinement profiter de nos sentiments respectifs : une grande joie, bien sûr, l'amitié si intense et particulière qui nous lie, tous les deux, beaucoup de tendresse, une forme de gratitude et de reconnaissance, et enfin aussi le soulagement de voir enfin l'un de nos vœux exaucé.

Je crois l'avoir déjà dit, j'ai toujours apprécié ces moments-là, avec Trowa.  
Chaque étreinte avec lui est précieuse, parce que c'est là que s'exprime tout ce qu'on ressent et qu'on ne se dit pas autrement.  
Tout simplement parce qu'on y arrive pas, ou parce que les mots ne suffisent pas toujours et que mettre en mots certaines choses serait comme les trahir, parce qu'on ne leur accorderait pas leur vraie valeur.

Nous profitons donc tous les deux de cet échange et je suis heureux de sentir que Trowa l'apprécie autant que moi.

J'entends alors la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

- Hey ! proteste vivement Duo en entrant, les bras chargés. _I can't believe it_ ! T'exagères pas un peu, mon Quatquat ? Je veux bien être partageur, mais pas à ce point ! Ok, tu l'as vu le premier, mais t'as laissé passer ta chance et tu t'es bien rattrapé avec 'ro depuis, alors _bah les pattes_ !

Il n'y a vraiment que des amis très proches qui peuvent se permettre ce genre de blagues, après avoir vécu la situation qu'est la nôtre et rire d'un sujet qui est très sensible, en règle générale…

Je m'écarte complètement de Trowa et rejoint Duo pour l'aider à se délester de ses plats, tout en lui faisant une énorme bise au passage.

- C'était juste un test ! je le taquine en lui faisant un clin d'œil. T'as rien à craindre, mon Dodo !

- C'est ça, ouais…

Je pose les plats sur la table de la cuisine et prend le plateau des mains de Trowa, qui a terminé de le préparer, presque imperturbable, si ce n'est ce sourire qu'il n'a pas réussi à retenir.

- Je laisse Trowa se faire pardonner, j'amène le thé. Tardez pas trop, quand même.

- On ne va pas tarder du tout, juste le temps de couper les tartes. Quant à toi, je m'occuperai de te faire mes excuses ce soir, promet Trowa en enlaçant tendrement Duo.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, _honey_… remarque Duo d'un ton boudeur, sans le repousser pour autant.

Je n'existe déjà plus...

Je les abandonne en plein câlin et retrouve les autres dans le salon.

Après avoir posé le plateau, je salue les nouvelles arrivées : Catherine, Sally, Réléna, dont la présence me surprend et je termine volontairement par Hilde, auprès de qui je m'attarde un peu, admirant sa petite fille qu'elle tient dans ses bras.

Gretchen va avoir deux mois, elle est tellement jolie !

Bien sûr, ses cheveux sont d'un noir de jais, mais pour ses yeux, on ne peut pas encore se prononcer.  
Ils sont très sombres, mais pas véritablement noirs, pas seulement ; légèrement étirés, ils sont en même temps très grands.

Pour le reste, elle semble avoir les traits fins de son père, mais les bébés changent si vite…  
Dans quelques temps, on s'émerveillera peut-être de ses joues rondes, héritage direct de sa mère…

Duo et Trowa nous apportent déjà les tartes, alors que je reprends juste ma place à côté d'Heero, souriant encore.

Trowa embrasse nos amies, s'arrêtant lui aussi pour admirer Gretchen, à présent dans les bras de Wufei, puis se réinstalle sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Duo s'est aussi rassis.  
Il pose sa main sur sa cuisse, rejoint presque immédiatement par la sienne, ce qui leur vaut les commentaires enjoués des filles.

Wufei lève les yeux au plafond, puis me sourit.  
Je lui rends son sourire avant de pousser un long soupir, à peine audible…

Enfin, pas pour tout le monde…  
Heero se tourne vers moi, inquiet.

- Ca va, tenshi ? murmure-t-il pour ne pas interrompre les autres discussions.

- Oui, mon amour... je le rassure sur le même ton, en portant sa main à mes lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Je suis juste tellement heureux... Ca fait cinq ans qu'on attend ce jour où nous serions de nouveau réunis et presque trois ans qu'on espère cette situation possible : nous deux ensemble sans que ça ne blesse Duo et Duo et Trowa heureux également, ainsi que Wufei, même si c'est celui pour qui on avait le moins à s'inquiéter.

- Hn. On dirait qu'on va pouvoir enfin construire cette vie dont nous rêvions tous depuis un moment. En ce qui nous concerne, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire, une fois que j'aurais fais ma demande en bonne et due forme et espérant que tu l'acceptes, c'est de nous marier.

- _Quoi_ ?

Les conversations s'interrompent d'un coup et tous les regards se tournent vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon Quatquat, Heero t'a demandé en mariage, ou quoi ?

Je me sens violemment rougir à la question de Duo et tout le monde éclate de rire.

- Nan, j'y crois pas, j'ai visé juste, pour une fois !

- Je ne l'ai pas demandé en mariage. Pas _officiellement_, en tout cas, réplique Heero, dont le rouge qui colore ses joues n'a sûrement rien à envier au mien !

- Tu n'y as peut-être pas mis les formes, mais ça revient au même, mon chéri...

- Ah non ! proteste Duo en croisant les bras sur son torse. Respect de la tradition oblige : un genou à terre, Monsieur Yuy.

- Je n'ai pas de bague, Duo.

- Ca peut s'arranger, intervient Wufei en retirant sa propre chevalière. Ca ne se fait pas, ordinairement, mais entre nous y a aucun souci. Je te la prête et tu sais comme j'y tiens.

Heero me jette un regard auquel je réponds par un sourire, alors il la prend.

- Merci, Wufei.

Comme dans un rêve, je vois Heero mettre un genou par terre devant moi - et devant tout le monde -.

- Quatre Raberba Winner, veux-tu…

- Stop ! hurle presque Duo. _Geez_, c'est quoi, ça ? Heero, t'as quand même plus de vocabulaire que cette phrase type ! Non seulement il s'agit de Quatre, mais c'est aussi et surtout l'homme de ta vie, fais un effort ! Même si tu sais qu'il va dire oui, donne-lui raison, joue le jeu ! Fais comme si on était pas là ! Tu referas ta demande en privé comme tu l'imaginais, avec la bague que tu auras choisi - quoi que tel que je te connais, elle doit déjà être quelque part chez vous - les bougies, tout ce que tu veux, quoi ! C'est un moment important, même si t'as déjà vendu la mèche… En même temps on s'y attendait tous un peu…

Tous, sauf moi…

- Bravo, Duo ! applaudit Hilde. T'es trop fort !

Heero grimace et soupire avant de reporter son attention vers moi.

- Excuse-moi, Katoru.

Je caresse sa joue avec tendresse.

- C'est rien. Tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre piège, on dirait.

- A qui le dis-tu… Mais Duo a raison, tu mérites mieux qu'une phrase type. Je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne sais pas quoi dire, que je n'ai rien préparé alors que je me répète cette scène inlassablement depuis un moment. C'est juste que je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce que j'avais retenu, parmi toutes ces choses que je voulais te dire, pour ce moment particulier, parmi tout ce que tu m'inspires. Alors je vais faire ce que Duo et toi m'avez appris et laisser parler mon cœur.

Il se tait un moment et j'avoue que mon cœur est déjà dans un drôle d'état, mes yeux humides et ma main dans la sienne tremble légèrement.

Je ressens aussi la joie de nos amis qui nous regardent : Trowa qui entoure le cou de Duo de ses deux bras, le menton posé sur le sommet de sa tête ; celle de Hilde posée sur l'épaule de Wufei, qui tient toujours leur fille endormie ; Sally, Catherine et Réléna, souriantes et émues.

Mais mon attention est surtout fixée sur Heero et je me perds dans son regard bleu nuit, le cœur battant si fort que c'en est presque douloureux.

- C'est vrai que nous vivons déjà comme un couple marié, mais je veux porter ton nom et te donner le mien. Je veux te jurer un amour éternel devant ceux qui nous sont chers et qu'ils soient témoins de l'amour qui nous lie, même si c'est aussi déjà le cas chaque jour. C'est si difficile pour moi d'être séparé de toi une seule journée, les heures me paraissent si longues. Ca fait déjà presque trois ans, bientôt, que c'est le cas et je sais que le temps n'y changera rien. Alors je ne peux que souhaiter que tu acceptes de rester à mes côtés et de partager ma vie entière, qui n'a de sens que quand tu es près de moi. Alors je te le demande, Quatre Raberba Winner, acceptes-tu de m'épouser et de confirmer ainsi que tu me rends le plus heureux des hommes ?

- Euh… (_les mecs_)

- Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! (_les nanas_).

- Bon, ok, reprend Heero sans détacher son regard du mien, l'_un_ des hommes les plus heureux avec Duo, Trowa et Wufei ?

- Et moi-même ? je demande en souriant.

- Je l'espère.

- Je le confirme. Et oui, j'accepte de t'épouser. C'est si joliment et gentiment demandé… j'ajoute alors qu'il glisse la bague à mon doigt. Oh ! Elle rentre parfaitement !

- Peut-être, mais elle s'appelle reviens, remarque Wufei, plus taquin que sérieux. Non, mais finissez, embrassez-vous et tout le reste…

Je me relève en même temps qu'Heero et on s'embrasse longuement, se perdant complètement dans ce baiser.

- Si vous y tenez vraiment, vous pouvez utiliser une des chambres d'amis… finit par nous proposer Duo en riant.

On se sépare et il nous fait un clin d'œil.  
J'ôte la bague et la rends à Wufei en le remerciant encore, puis tout le monde se lève pour nous féliciter.

- Ca tient toujours, nous rappelle Duo avec une lueur dans le regard qui rappellerait presque l'époque où il était 02. Si l'un de vous blesse l'autre, je le bousille.

- Avec notre aide, ajoute Trowa.

Wufei hoche la tête, menaçant.

- Oh là ! C'est la ligue des justiciers ! je proteste.

- En même temps, on s'inquiète pas vraiment, on aura pas à intervenir. N'est-ce pas ?

- On ne vous en donnera pas l'occasion, ça, c'est sûr, répond Heero en m'entourant de son bras.

- Fais pas le malin, Duo, c'est pareil pour toi, intervient Catherine, les poings sur les hanches. Si jamais tu blesses mon frère, je te tue !

- On te torturera un peu avant, quand même, je précise.

Duo se blottit contre Trowa, qui referme ses bras autour de lui, comme pour le rassurer.

- Même pas peur ! Je l'aime trop pour le faire souffrir ! En plus, il a déjà assez donné, je trouve, même si c'était pas directement à cause de moi.

- Cette semaine avec toi a déjà tout effacé, _caro_.

Cette remarque de Trowa amène quelques sifflements et quelques regards surpris, mais ravis : le voir si à l'aise prouve combien il est heureux, comme il se sent bien.

- Vous êtes vraiment tous trop mignons, fait remarquer Sally.

- Je suis bien d'accord, assure Réléna.

- C'est vrai, Réléna, tu gères réellement ? veut savoir Duo, la taquinant gentiment.

- Oui, Duo, ça fait un moment, maintenant ! Et puis regarde Heero, il est tellement beau... Jamais je n'aurais pu lui apporter un tel bonheur. Il faut savoir accepter de perdre aussi et je m'incline devant un tel amour. J'espère un jour partager un tel lien avec quelqu'un moi aussi, le plus vite possible !

- Il faut qu'il te mérite, Léna, laisse le temps à la vie de préparer cette personne à être digne de toi.

On regarde tous Duo, très surpris.

- Bah quoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais une chose aussi gentille, un jour. Je me serai plus attendu à « laisse le temps à la vie de le préparer à te supporter ! », ou quelque chose s'en approchant.

- Je t'admire et te respecte beaucoup, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris. Tout ce que t'as accompli, même aidée, ça m'a bluffé. L'ado me faisait chier parce que tu voulais me séparer d'Heero et que ton obsession du rose me donnait des envies de meurtres. Mais la femme que tu es devenue, que j'ai appris à connaître ces derniers mois… je l'aime beaucoup !

- Ce qu'il reste de l'adolescent que tu étais s'efface devant une maturité impressionnante, pour quelqu'un qui a l'impression d'avoir eu 17 ans la veille. Bien sûr, tu as vécu tant de choses que ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Je suis heureuse que nous nous entendions si bien. Et je t'aime beaucoup aussi, Duo Maxwell.

Duo se détache de Trowa et s'avance pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- On aura tout vu… murmure Heero.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, encore très ému et sensible à toutes les émotions qui vibrent en nous tous.

- Je t'aime, mon Heero.

- Je t'aime aussi, Katoru, me répond-il en déposant un baiser mon front.

Ceux qui sont encore debout se rassoient pour enfin déguster les tartes amenées par nos amies.

- Le thé n'est pas idéal pour porter un toast, mais je tiens quand même à souhaiter que nos bonheurs respectifs durent toute notre vie ! nous dit Sally en souriant. Et que ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore totalement le rencontrent très prochainement !

Nous la remercions et reprenons ce vœu.

Après tout, demain c'est Noël et même s'il n'a pas neigé malgré mes prières et l'état du temps, les miracles ont encore cours…  
Mais est-ce demander un miracle que de souhaiter être heureux et de le rester ?

Je trouve ça un peu triste...

- Mon "voyage thérapie" va nous éloigner de vous un long moment, reprend Duo, mais nous reviendrons pour chaque occasion, mariages ou autres.

- Vous avez plutôt intérêt ! répond Hilde. Et n'essayez même pas de vous évanouir dans la nature…

- Pourquoi on ferait ça, ma belle ? On veut partager notre bonheur avec vous. C'est ici, chez nous, alors on reviendra. Après, le « quand » est une autre histoire… Hey, Snickers, vient là mon grand...

Duo attrape son petit chiot qui a quitté son panier et le prend sur ses genoux, où il s'installe confortablement, tout en mordillant le doigt de Trowa qui le taquine affectueusement.

Quand je pense que ce pauvre chien a failli s'appeler Opium, tout ça parce que sa mère s'appelle Cocaïne...  
Je n'évoque même pas les noms de ses frères et soeurs, d'ailleurs j'ai interrompu Trowa avant qu'il ne termine la liste !

Carline a baptisé tous les petits de sa chienne avant de les donner et j'espère pour ces pauvres bêtes que leurs nouveaux maîtres, comme Duo et Trowa, leur auront trouvé des noms plus décents que _Canabis_, _Pavot, Opium, _ou encore _Hashish, Heroïne _et j'en passe...

- Vous savez déjà quand vous partez et par où vous commencez ? est en train de demander Heero alors que je me concentre sur la conversation.

- Oui, 'ro. On a décidé de partir fin janvier et dans un premier temps, on reste sur Terre. Ça devrait être assez rapide. Le plus gros du voyage se passera dans l'espace, sur chaque colonie. Toutes les destinations ne sont pas programmées, nous verrons au fur et à mesure.

- On doit aussi s'assurer que Duo puisse être reçu pour son suivi, au moins les quatre premiers mois.

- Je suis sûr que tu nous reviendras complètement guéri, je lui dis en souriant.

- C'est sûr la bonne voie, en tout cas, assure Sally. Je te connais, je connais tes capacités, mais sincèrement, je reste encore impressionnée par la vitesse avec laquelle tu as récupéré l'ensemble de tes facultés.

- Comme nous tous, même sans beaucoup s'y connaître sur la question médicale, remarque Catherine. L'amour y est aussi pour beaucoup, j'en reste persuadée et mon Triton a de la réserve. Tu as retrouvé toutes tes capacités physiques, on ne croirait même pas que tu as eu un accident qui t'as laissé inactif durant cinq ans.

- C'est vrai, mais je le sens quand même un peu, personnellement. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de piloter Deathscythe, aujourd'hui, par exemple.

- Il n'y aura jamais plus besoin de piloter des gundams ni aucun robot mobile, de toute façon, remarque Wufei.

- Et puis si tu peux te piloter toi-même, c'est bien suffisant, mon chaton.

Duo grimace.

- Par pitié, Hilde…

La jeune maman lui dédie un énorme sourire, auquel il répond en lui tirant la langue.

- Ne fais pas ce genre de choses devant ma fille, Maxwell.

- Ta fille, elle est au royaume des songes, bercée par les anges. Ca fait un moment que ses yeux se sont fermés. On va peut-être d'ailleurs l'emmener dans une chambre, non ?

- Oui, ce serait mieux.

Hilde se lève, prend sa fille des bras de son père et suit Duo, qui, lui, a confié Snickers à Trowa.  
Ils reviennent peu après et reprennent leurs places respectives.

Je ne laisse personne amener un nouveau sujet de conversation, étant donné qu'il y a une chose que je dois absolument vérifier et que j'ai enfin trouvé l'occasion.

Duo risque d'apprécier...

- Dis, mon Duo, tu as toujours ta croix ?

Il me lance un regard surpris.

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? Ah ! oui, elle est sous mon pull…

Il glisse sa main dans son col roulé et sort sa chaîne en argent, mettant la peau de son cou à nue quelques instants... et c'est bien assez pour moi !

- Je vous l'avais dit ! je m'écris, tout content.

- Quelqu'un croyait que je m'en étais débarrassé ? demande Duo, toujours aussi surpris.

Wufei soupire.

- C'est pas ta croix qui les intéresse, c'était juste un prétexte pour dégager ton cou et voir les jolies marques que t'a laissé Trowa.

Duo devient tout rouge et porte la main à son cou.

- C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ? _Quatre _!

- Duo ? je réponds en lui souriant avec toute l'innocence que je suis capable de feindre à cet instant.

- Arrête de faire ta gueule d'ange, je veux une explication, _right now_ !

Je regarde nos amis un par un, guettant un signe, un soutien, peut-être...

Tu parles, oui !

Hilde retient difficilement un rire contre l'épaule de Wufei, qui, lui, joue l'indifférence ; mais la tension de sa mâchoire prouve à quel point il se concentre pour ne rien montrer.  
Sally et Réléna affichent la même curiosité qui se dispute à l'amusement sur leurs visages.  
Heero a les bras croisés et ce sourire en coin qui me fait craquer, d'habitude, mais qui ne m'est d'aucune utilité, à cet instant.

J'ai commencé, j'assume, en gros...

Je reporte mon attention sur Duo qui attend, la moue boudeuse absolument irrésistible ; je capitule.

- En fait, un soir, pendant que vous étiez en Italie, on en est _tous _venu à parler de vous. On a évoqué les longs mois d'abstinence forcée, votre amour, un désir très fort, certainement, puis le fait qu'il te fallait sûrement de la tendresse, Duo, de la douceur. On était pas tous d'accord, alors la grande question, c'était de savoir si votre première fois avait plutôt été tendre ou fougueuse, sauvage ou tout en douceur. Le marquage sur la peau est un très bon indicateur, mais tu sembles ne pas vouloir quitter ce joli pull... Trowa non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Mais mais mais... ca va vraiment pas, chez vous ! proteste Duo, presque scandalisé.

- Si, Duo, ça va très bien ! C'est de votre faute, aussi, ajoute Hilde. Vous nous avez pas vraiment raconté le moment où tu as dépassé ton blocage, alors on se demandait aussi si vous vous étiez jetés l'un sur l'autre sauvagement dès la déclaration faite, laissant la tendresse pour plus tard, ou si vous aviez pris le temps de vous découvrir dès le début...

- _Holly Mary Mother of God_... soupire Duo, faisant aller son regard des uns aux autres. Quelle bande de pervers ! Vous êtes vraiment pas bien ! Vous aviez rien d'autre à faire, franchement ? Ce sont pas le sujets qui manquent, pourtant !

- C'est vrai, mais pas aussi intéressant… réplique Hilde. Votre histoire nous a trop fait fantasmer et rêver ! C'était trop mignon de vous voir vous tourner autour ces derniers temps... Alors, alors, c'est quoi, la réponse ? C'était comment, la toute première fois ?

- Hilde !

Je n'ai jamais vu Duo aussi rouge, c'est d'un comique !

- Ca va, Duo, fais pas ton puceau ! T'as toujours été super à l'aise avec ce sujet ! Les autres s'inquiétaient même parfois pour mes pauvres et chastes oreilles, je lui rappelle gentiment.

- _You must be jocking_ ! T'avais parfois plus de vocabulaire que moi, Quatquat !

- Si peu, mon Dodo. Ce n'était que de la théorie, en plus. Mais en tout cas, je me souviens très bien que t'as jamais paru aussi gêné quand il s'agissait des autres...

- Tu l'as dit, Quatquat, c'est quand il s'agissait _des autres_ ! réplique-t-il en croisant les bras son torse. En ce qui concerne l'intimité de notre couple, c'est entre Trowa et moi, et on ne satisfera pas votre curiosité de pervers en vous répondant !

- T'es pas drôle, Duo ! se désole Hilde.

- Vu ce qu'on a pu apercevoir de l'état de ton cou, ce dût être assez passionné… je continue sans me départir de mon sourire. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ton cou qui en garde le souvenir, d'ailleurs… Après, les autres fois, on en sait rien, mais on peut deviner...

- _Stop it_ ! me coupe-t-il avant de m'envoyer un coussin dans la figure, sans faire de dégâts, heureusement. Faux-frère... Et toi, continue-t-il en levant la tête vers Trowa, le fusillant du regard, tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne te sens pas concerné, peut-être ? Et c'est quoi, ce sourire ?

- Tu t'en sors très bien, mon cœur. Moi, j'aurais déjà tout raconté dans les moindres détails, le taquine-t-il.

On sait tous qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait... enfin, il aurait répondu à nos questions, simplement.

- Eh ben bravo ! Merci de ton soutien, Tro-bear !

- Dis donc, Trowa, tu vas en avoir des choses à te faire pardonner, ce soir ! je fais innocemment remarquer à Trowa.

- C'est fait exprès, me répond-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Une lueur étrange passe dans le regard de Duo et il lui adresse un sourire que je qualifierai de bien carnassier.

- Héhé... Faudra pas te plaindre si t'arrives pas à marcher, demain, _honey_. Je dirais même pendant quelques jours...

- Tu oses nous faire un gros cake nerveux en rougissant comme une vierge pour nous sortir un truc pareil cinq minutes plus tard ! proteste Hilde. T'es irrécupérable, Duo.

- Bon, ça va, je suis pas rentré dans les détails, non plus. Vous avez pas eu la réponse concernant notre première fois, mais maintenant, vous pouvez deviner à quel point la température peut grimper sous la couette, assure-t-il avec un grand sourire, apparemment décomplexé sur le sujet. Pour le reste, vous avez assez d'imagination.

- Et de matière, ajoute Heero, souriant aussi très largement.

- Et d'expérience aussi, probablement, précise Catherine. Sacré Duo, va ! Bien, j'aurais aimé rester encore mais je dois rentrer terminer de tout préparer pour demain. Heureusement que Rashid s'occupe des enfants...

- Cathy, tu sais que…

- Non, mon Triton, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas d'aide. Les filles me donnent déjà un sérieux coup de main et vous êtes mes invités. Sans parler de Rashid, Auda et tous les autres. Ca ira.

Sally et Réléna se lèvent aussi.

- Nous t'accompagnons.

- Vous pouvez rester et me rejoindre après.

- Non, il est déjà tard.

- Tu peux y aller aussi, ma chérie, je m'occupe de Gretchen.

Hilde embrasse Wufei, qui grogne un peu parce qu'il a toujours un peu de mal avec les démonstrations publiques.

- Merci, mon dragon.

Nous les embrassons et une fois parties, nous nous retrouvons tous les cinq.

Wufei va s'assurer que sa fille va bien et dort toujours profondément, puis nous rejoint.

- Katoru… murmure soudain Heero en serrant nos deux mains entrelacées.

Je me tourne vers lui.

Il me sourit en me désignant la fenêtre d'un signe de tête.  
Nous suivons tous son mouvement et mon cœur bondit de joie : il neige.

Enfin !

Après un échange de regards entendus avec Duo, on se précipite tous les deux sur la terrasse, déjà recouverte d'une première couche.  
Nous n'avions vraiment rien remarqué !

Je me retrouve à courir comme un gamin, Duo sur les talons dès l'instant où, ayant formé une première boule, je lui ai envoyé sans le rater.

Lui non plus ne me rate pas…  
C'est vrai qu'il l'a retrouvé, sa force !

Debout côte à côte à l'entrée, dans l'appartement, Heero et Trowa nous couvent de leurs regards amoureux en souriant et Wufei, d'un air faussement blasé.

Mais il ne faut guère longtemps à Duo et moi pour que nous ne nous tournions vers eux, les prenant pour cible.

Si leur premier mouvement est de se réfugier dans le salon, ils nous rejoignent très vite, pour notre plus grand plaisir, après une première seconde de surprise ; ils sont toujours si sérieux, ces trois-là, que d'habitude, il faut vraiment les pousser pour qu'ils se lâchent un peu.

Mais je crois bien qu'aujourd'hui, on est tous dans le même état d'esprit : heureux, on veut profiter de notre bonheur à cent pour cent et vivre chaque moment pleinement avec ceux qu'on aime.  
On sait tous combien la vie peut être cruelle et même si notre patience et notre foi ont été récompensées au final, on en oublie pas pour autant la souffrance engendrée par cette épreuve de cinq longues années...

Il n'y a pas de couples dans cette bataille de boules de neige que nous livrons avec acharnement, mais cinq amis qui s'affrontent sans pitié, chacun pour soi !  
Nous finissons par nous retrouver tous les cinq allongés à même la terrasse, essoufflés, formant une drôle d'étoile à cinq branches, regardant la neige nous tomber dessus.

On va sûrement être malade, à ce rythme-là, mais tant pis.  
Je nous entoure d'une douce chaleur grâce à mon empathie, que je maîtrise assez pour l'étendre à quatre autres personnes en dehors de moi.

On est heureux, c'est affolant.

_Je_ suis heureux, heureux d'être là, heureux de vivre la vie que j'ai, grâce à ceux qui m'entourent, heureux de faire partie de cette espèce d'entité que nous formons, tous les cinq, ce qui reste de l'Opé Météore, de la guerre...

Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang...  
... et moi !

Moi, Quatre Raberba Winner.  
Moi qui, bientôt, vais donner ces deux noms à l'homme que j'aime et recevoir le sien.

J'ai quasiment 23 ans et tout ce dont peut rêver un homme et qu'il n'obtient généralement pas si tôt dans la vie.

C'est vrai, j'ai un nom et la fortune associée, et ça aide.

Mais le nom qui m'importe vraiment, c'est celui que va me donner Heero lors de notre mariage.  
Un mariage qui scellera l'amour qui nous lie, tous les deux.

Oui, j'ai l'amour d'un homme exceptionnel.  
J'ai aussi l'amitié de personnes formidables, surtout celle de trois hommes :

Duo : j'ai retrouvé celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme un frère dès les premiers instants de notre rencontre et il va bien, notamment grâce à Trowa.  
Trowa, avec qui je partage un lien unique, mon premier amour, qui a trouvé le bonheur, lui aussi.  
Wufei, enfin père et bientôt marié, et si notre lien est également unique, ça n'en reste pas moins une amitié singulière mais très forte.

Nous sommes le 23 décembre AC 202 et il neige enfin.

Il y a six ans quasiment jour pour jour, nous nous battions dans l'espace et sur Terre aussi pour cette paix, pour avoir une chance de se construire une vie heureuse.  
Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons enfin la vivre, cette vie, continuer de la construire et nous parlons d'avenir.

Un avenir heureux.

Nous sommes en décembre, oui, mais un printemps fleurit dans mon cœur et je suis sûr qu'il s'épanouit aussi dans les quatre autres cœurs qui battent en ce moment même autour de moi.

La vie et le bonheur peuvent-ils dépendre d'un seul être ?  
La réponse est oui.  
Oui, dans notre cas.

Pas parce que cet être est Duo Maxwell spécialement, même si c'est un homme extraordinaire.  
Non, c'est parce qu'il est l'un de nous cinq et que nous sommes unis comme les cinq doigts de la main.

Si l'un va mal, l'ensemble est déficient et déséquilibré.

Oui, parce que d'une certaine façon, nous ne faisons qu'un.

.

_A suivre... ou pas ! c'est vous qui décidez pour l'épilogue..._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Notes **: MERCI d'avoir lu ce dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances !

_Je voulais préciser que quand Trowa appelle Duo "**caro**", c'est l'équivalent de "**chéri**" **en italien**. _

_J'ai souvent lu "corazon" dans des dialogues de Trowa, mais c'est de l'espagnol et d'après tout ce que j'ai lu, Trowa est ou francais, ou italien, donc voilà... _

_C'est toujours mon obsession du réalisme, sorry ! _

_Sur ce, je posterai l'**épilogue** d'ici très peu... _

_Kisu ! Lysa. _


	22. Epilogue : Et si c'était ca le bonheur ?

**Titre** : Un si long sommeil.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, **POV de Duo**

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Père Herald, les extraits de chansons sont tirées de « Mon compagnon » d'Enrico Macias et « Feeling good » de Muse.

_**Pairing **_: 3x2, 1x4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, le Père Herald._

_**Résumé**_ : Cinq ans plus tard…

**Notes** : kikoo tout le monde ! j'écris donc ma dernière note concernant cette fic (snif) et ça me rend un peu triste parce que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire quand même, malgré les ptits bloccages et autres accros ! Je ne regrette aucun des choix que j'ai fait et j'assume la responsabilité des critiques, des quelques incompréhensions qu'il y a pu avoir aussi, parfois.

Pour tout ce que vos reviews et vos mails m'ont apporté en soutien moral et en force pour dépasser ma fatigue, parfois presque handicapante, en aide pour améliorer mon écriture et ma connaissance de l'univers GW aussi, je remercie (par ordre alphabétique, c'est plus simple) : **Ankei, Arlia Eien, Babou, Bernie C., Blue tea, Catirella, Celine, Chibi-Hime, Chii, Dyneen, Gayana, Hahn tah Yhel, Iroko, Kyu, Laku, Lolie, Mahaud66, Misao Girl, Nass, Natsumi Kido, Naviek, Nini, Noan, The Frenchfan, Yaone-kami, Xiao Mai, **pour certaines, merci pour votre soutien chapitre après chapitre.

Je remercie également ma chère **Claire**, qui ne lit pas encore cette fic mais qui m'a énormément soutenue par mail et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par cette fic quand tu la découvriras !

Un remerciement spécial aussi à **Laku**, qui m'a bien fait rire et qui a posté la 100ème review ! Merci à toi, _tortureuse de petits **n**enfants_ !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cet épilogue dans lequel Quatre laisse le dernier mot à **Duo **!

* * *

**Epilogue** : **Et si c'était ça, le bonheur ?**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

Après avoir dormi d'un si long sommeil durant cinq ans, j'ai passé les cinq suivantes à vivre un rêve éveillé.

J'ai mis un peu de temps à reprendre véritablement confiance en moi, mais soutenu comme je l'étais, c'eut été un manque de respect de douter encore.  
Tout s'est passé à peu près comme nous l'avions souhaité en ce premier Noël que je passais depuis la guerre.

Trowa et moi sommes partis pour ce tour du monde organisé par le Centre au début de l'année 203 AC, avec Snikers, notre chiot devenu adulte très vite.  
Nous l'avons interrompu quelques fois pour revenir à certaines occasions : le mariage d'Hilde et de Wufei, en avril, Noël et le jour de l'An, la 6ème COAP…

Ce voyage nous a pris plus d'un an et demi, entre la Terre et l'Espace et ça a vraiment été une période formidable durant laquelle j'ai développé mes connaissances, rattrapé mon retard et consolidé ma relation avec Trowa.

Nous sommes revenus définitivement sur Terre peu avant le mariage de Heero et Quatre et la naissance de Sun, le 2ème enfant d'Hilde et de Wufei, au printemps 204 AC.

Depuis, la famille que nous formions tous s'est agrandie encore : dès leur première année de mariage, Heero et Quatre ont adopté Ksénia, une petite fille qui vient d'avoir huit ans et deux ans plus tard, Ryad, un petit garçon qui va avoir trois ans.  
Ils attendent l'accord pour une petite fille de quatre ans, Astéria et la réponse ne devrait plus tarder.

On passe d'excellents moments en famille, je suis heureux de les voir aussi comblés !  
Et ils le sont à tous les niveaux.

Heero a obtenu la direction du chantier de l'orphelinat qui lui tenait tant à cœur, l'année de ma sortie du coma.

Inauguré en 205, je suis devenu rapidement l'assistant du directeur, après y être entré en tant que professeur d'Histoire et d'Astronomie.  
Étudier l'Histoire m'a permis de combler mes lacunes et de me remettre correctement à la page.  
Et l'Histoire du monde et de l'Homme, depuis la Colonisation, ne peux se passer des connaissances en astronomie.

Je trouve que ce métier me va bien et beaucoup partagent mon avis, même si je suis un professeur plutôt atypique, de l'avis de tous aussi !  
Peu importe les méthodes, l'important c'est que mes élèves apprennent, ne soient pas dégoûtés de la matière et au contraire, heureux et toujours curieux d'apprendre.

J'ai fini par trouver ma voie, j'aime transmettre mes connaissances autant que j'aime partager des moments avec ces enfants dont l'orphelinat est la seule famille.  
Comme tous les professeurs y travaillant, nous sommes très liés à nos élèves.

C'est l'une des raisons qui me fait dire que je vis un rêve éveillé.  
Une autre de ces raisons, c'est bien sûr Trowa, mon bonheur qui nourrit ce rêve depuis cinq ans.

Au tout début de notre histoire, il était évident pour tout le monde, y compris nous deux, que nous ne nous aimions pas de la même façon.  
J'étais bien évidemment très amoureux de lui... Mais mon amour était bien jeune comparé au sien qui avait mûri plusieurs années et avait été durablement éprouvé et mis à mal.

Mais ça n'a très rapidement plus été le cas, la différence s'est estompée jusqu'à disparaître, très vite.

Aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux ce qu'il a vécu.  
Trowa m'est aussi vital que l'air que je respire, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans lui.  
Je sais que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je cesserais d'exister, à mon tour, mettant ma vie entre parenthèse jusqu'à ce qu'il me revienne.

Je préfère ne pas y penser, je suis prêt si ça arrive, c'est assez.

Même si beaucoup de choses me prouvent, aujourd'hui, qu'on ne peut jamais être réellement préparé à ce genre de situation, je me sens capable d'y faire face, car je suis entouré et parce que Trowa me donne sa force, jour après jour.

C'est grâce à lui que je suis là, que je suis devenu le Duo que tout le monde connaît.  
Et c'est aussi grâce à lui que je me retrouve aujourd'hui devant cette église à l'attendre.

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, l'un de plus importants de ma vie.  
Et je le lui dois.

Tout a commencé deux mois plus tôt…

.  
.

**_Flash back_.**

.  
- Honey, je suis rentré !

Duo referme la porte, se déchausse et entre dans le salon.

Il se fige, interdit : la table est dressé pour un magnifique dîner aux chandelles dans la plus pure tradition romantique.  
Deux bras l'enserrent tendrement, le sortant de son état surpris.

- Bonsoir, mon amour, murmure Trowa en déposant un doux baiser sur sa nuque, le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

Duo se retourne en souriant et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, l'embrasse longuement.  
Puis, il s'écarte pour le regarder, prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

- Tro-bear, tu es à tomber ! Et la table est magnifique ! Ca sent tellement bon… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _honey_ ? Ce n'est pas un de nos anniversaires, pourtant ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'on ne les attend pas pour se faire des surprises…

- Exactement, _caro_.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne la gâche pas ! J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?

- Bien sûr. Le dîner sera prêt dans une demi-heure.

- Ok, je me dépêche, qu'on puisse prendre un apéro avant de passer à table.

Il l'embrasse encore longuement avant de filer sous la douche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est un Duo frais et dispo qui rejoint Trowa, habillé avec les vêtements qu'il préfère et Trowa le remercie de cette attention.  
Ils passent une agréable soirée des plus romantiques et ce n'est qu'après le dessert que Duo découvre la signification de ce merveilleux dîner.

Sa vie va alors prendre un nouveau sens.

.  
**_Fin du flash back._**

.**_  
_**

Et voilà que je me retrouve dans cette magnifique église à réaliser un rêve d'enfant.

Cette époque me paraît si loin…

Il y a quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans cette église qui me rappelle celle du Père Maxwell et qui m'a fait la choisir parmi toutes celles proposées.  
Elle est à l'écart de la ville en rase campagne, faite de vieilles pierres dans la tradition anglicane, trapue mais au clocher imposant dans lequel vibre encore le doux carillon de vraies cloches.

Cette familiarité a quelque chose de rassurant, je m'attends presque à être accueilli par le Père Maxwell ou Sœur Helen…  
Le temps passe, ils me manquent tous toujours autant, leurs souvenirs sont toujours aussi vivaces dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, dans ma vie de tous les jours : ils font partie de moi, à jamais.

Un mouvement m'arrache à mon passé le plus éloigné : je me tourne pour voir Quatre, Heero et Wufei s'approcher.

Heero et Wufei, très élégants dans leurs complets, me font un petit signe mais s'arrêtent pour s'asseoir avec les autres, déjà installés bien sagement à surveiller les enfants.  
On en a fait garder une partie, ça n'aurait pas été gérable avec les plus petits...

Quatre, lui, s'avance jusqu'à moi, très classe dans son costard bleu-vert sombre, qui donne une nuance inconnue à ses yeux, ordinairement bien turquoises.

- Il arrive, m'avertit Quatre. Tout va bien, mon Dodo ?

- Oui, juste un peu nerveux. J'attends ça depuis si longtemps !

Il presse mon épaule avec douceur et me sourit avec tendresse.

- Je sais. Ta patience et ta persévérance sont enfin récompensées. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

- On a tout fait pour, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Merci pour ton aide, mon Quatquat. Les compositions florales sont magnifiques.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise autant, me répond-il en embrassant l'église du regard. Je trouvais ça bien de placer la cérémonie sous le signe d'une promesse d'éternité et de l'attachement et le lierre en est le meilleur symbole. Mais tout seul, il fait un peu triste. Alors j'ai demandé à Réléna qui m'a conseillé pour les fleurs qui l'accompagnent. Ca met un peu de couleur tout en respectant la symbolique du jour.

- C'est une excellente idée, oui. Il faudra que je remercie Léna, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, elle arrête pas de pouponner... Ah ! les voilà.

Qutre suit mon mouvement et nous observons Trowa remonter la nef jusqu'à nous en me souriant tendrement, lui aussi magnifique dans son costard, et s'arrêter à notre hauteur.  
Il replace rapidement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de se mettre à côté de moi.

Mon cœur manque un battement avant de repartir à toute allure.

Les six maganacs qui le suivaient nous dépassent pour déposer le cercueil qu'ils portent au centre du chœur.

J'ai suivi des yeux chacun de leurs mouvements et je les garde fixés sur le couvercle d'acier vert et or.  
C'est moins esthétique que le bois, mais je crois qu'il a eu sa dose, ces dernières années, alors j'ai opté pour l'acier ; ça lui correspond mieux, de toute façon.

- Monsieur Maxwell ?

- Oui ?

Je me tourne à demi vers le prêtre, refusant de détacher mes yeux du cercueil.

- Vous avez sans doute besoin de quelques minutes encore, faites-moi signe lorsque vous serez prêt.

Je me rends compte de mon incorrection et reporte mon attention vers le Père Herald.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mon Père. C'est gentil à vous, je vais juste prendre un instant encore. Merci.

- Je vous en prie, c'est normal.

Il s'éloigne après m'avoir adressé un sourire bienveillant.  
Quatre pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je vais rejoindre les autres, ce moment vous appartient. A tout de suite.

- Merci, mon Quatquat, je réponds en pressant un instant son bras, avant de la libérer et de me tourner vers Trowa.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se demander s'il doit le suivre ou rester, je lui prends la main et l'entraîne jusqu'au cercueil, sur lequel je pose mon autre main.

- Hi, _Big Brother_ ! T'es presque arrivé, on ne va plus te balader très longtemps, maintenant. Je peux enfin tenir ma promesse faite il y a près de vingt ans, déjà, de t'offrir une tombe décente et c'est grâce à Trowa. C'est l'amour de ma vie, je te l'ai dit et répété cent fois, chaque jour me le prouve et me le confirme. Alors tu peux reposer en paix, _I'm in good hands_. Il prend vraiment soin de moi. Tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas aidé à me retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me manques toujours autant, Solo, mais je sens toujours ta présence, alors merci de ne pas m'abandonner, de rendre ton absence plus supportable. _Rest in peace, my dear Big Brother_. _I love you for forever and a day_.

Après un court silence, je retire ma main du cercueil et serre celle de Trowa plus fort, entrelaçant nos doigts, puis je lève mes yeux vers lui.

- Ca va aller ? me demande-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que son merveilleux regard émeraude

- Oui, _honey_. Je suis triste, c'est vrai, mais je suis surtout heureux. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Bien, je vais m'installer avec les autres. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, un simple signe et je te rejoins. Je t'aime, mon Duo.

- Merci, mon Trowa. Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Il dépose un doux baiser sur mon front, un autre sur ma main qu'il serre encore un moment, puis va s'asseoir avec nos amis, alors que je fais signe au prêtre.

Le Père Herald se met en place et commence à prononcer les formules habituelles.  
J'en profite pour essayer de calmer les battements de mon cœur et le tremblement de mes mains.

Mon regard parcourt le premier rang de sièges, le seul occupé et uniquement par mes amis présents pour me soutenir, ainsi que deux personnes que j'ai retrouvé sur L2 que nous connaissions, Solo et moi.  
Je croyais pourtant que tous les orphelins de notre ville étaient morts… J'ai été heureux d'apprendre que je n'étais pas le seul à m'en être sortir et à avoir une vie et une famille, aujourd'hui.

Mes yeux vont de mes amis au cercueil, puis je finis par attendre, la tête baissée, que le prêtre termine, les souvenirs que j'ai avec Solo défilant dans mon esprit.  
C'est incroyable comme ils sont encore nets dans ma tête, alors que tant d'années se sont écoulées et que j'ai vécu plusieurs vies différentes, depuis...

Le Père Herald m'appelle enfin.

Je prend une grande inspiration et m'installe à sa place.  
Pas besoin de sortir un papier et de faire semblant d'avoir préparé quelque chose, je laisse mon cœur parler, c'est comme ça qu'on a toujours fonctionné, Solo et moi.

C'est assez rapide, quelques phrases et je termine, la gorge nouée d'émotion, à moitié tourné vers le cercueil :

_On était tous les deux  
Les deux yeux d'un visage  
_  
_Comme vient la vie,  
Comme vient la mort,  
Tu étais venu simplement  
Comme on vient au port_

_Plus fort que l'amour  
Plus fort que la haine  
Tu étais en moi, compagnon,  
Comme un autre moi-même._

_Compagnon de ma foi  
Compagnon d'espérances  
Rien ne tuera en moi  
Ta secrète présence_

Je m'interromps quelques secondes, la gorge nouée et va chercher dans le regard de mes amis, et surtout celui de Trowa, la force de reprendre et de terminer.

_Une part de moi  
Est sur l'autre rive  
Et passe avec toi,  
Compagnon, l'heure décisive.  
__  
Quand je pense à toi  
Ma douleur a tort  
Car tu vis en moi  
Par-delà la mort._

Je rends sa place au prêtre et vais m'installer aux côtés de Trowa, recevant de chacune des personnes présente un regard ou un sourire humides, mais réconfortants.

La cérémonie à l'église se termine rapidement et nous prenons la direction du cimetière, à pieds car il n'est pas loin, en une petite procession grave et solennelle, pour conclure ces funérailles.

Une fois les dernières prières prononcées, les adieux fait et le Père Hérald remercié, je laisse tout le monde rentrer en les remerciant encore fort chaleureusement pour leur présence.  
Je ne me sens pas capable de quitter Solo, déjà, je veux rester encore près de lui, c'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve rapidement seuls, Trowa et moi, devant sa tombe.

Je m'occupe de mettre un peu d'ordre dessus et sur ses abords, il détestait tellement le bordel, avant, alors que nos vie en était un véritable !  
Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire triste alors que ma main glisse sur les lettres d'or gravées sur le marbre froid.

_A lui seul, il fut la famille de beaucoup qui n'en avait plus  
Que repose en paix notre Big Brother, notre Angel of Light, notre bien-aimé _

Solo Qaletaqa  
172 - 187

_« Les anges d'aujourd'hui, ce sont tous ceux qui s'intéressent aux autres avant de s'intéresser à eux-mêmes. »_

.  
- Voilà, Solo, tu es arrivé à destination, je murmure doucement, ma gorge se dénouant peu à peu. _All things come to those who wait. _J'espère que les voisins ne te dérangeront pas trop, ça à l'air plutôt tranquille.  
"Dis-moi, _Big Brother_, connais-tu le langage des fleurs ? Ne te moques pas, c'est important. Laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose, pour une fois. Sois attentif : ici, nous avons du chèvrefeuille et de la bétoine, qui symbolisent une amitié inaltérable et des liens très forts. La fraxinelle pourpre me sert à te dire que mon cœur ne t'oublie pas. Les immortelles, ce sont ces fleurs séchées : la douleur de ta perte ne s'éteindra jamais. Elles sont mêlées à des saponaires, qui témoignent de la profondeur de mon chagrin.  
"Mais je vis avec, ne t'en fais pas, je m'y suis fait. Et je suis apaisé, maintenant que tu reposes près de moi. Tu vois, la menthe veut dire que je garde le souvenir et l'espoir. Parce que tu m'attends, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit, quand j'étais dans le coma. D'où ce glaïeul unique. Normalement, on en met pour indiquer l'heure d'un rendez-vous. Le nôtre n'est pas fixé, encore, j'espère avoir de nombreuses années à vivre avec Trowa. Nous nous retrouverons et ce n'est pas une nouvelle promesse, mais une certitude. Rien ne presse. D'ici-là, je viendrai te voir régulièrement, _Big Brother_."

Je me redresse enfin et me blottis dans les bras de Trowa qui me serre contre lui un long moment, en silence.  
Puis, il s'écarte et me relève le visage vers lui, toujours avec cette incroyable douceur qui me fait tant de bien.

Il m'essuie délicatement une larme qui roule sur ma joue, laissant l'autre venir mourir sur mes lèvres étirées en un doux sourire : je suis si heureux d'avoir retrouvé Solo et d'avoir pu tenir ma promesse.

Avec tendresse, il embrasse mes paupières, ma joue, puis mes lèvres, recueillant le sel des quelques larmes versées que je n'ai pas cherché à retenir.  
Nous quittons ensuite le cimetière main dans la main et marchons doucement jusqu'à l'église, derrière laquelle nous avons laissé notre voiture.

Je m'arrête un moment devant le porche en souriant, lui lâchant la main pour faire rouler la bague que je porte fièrement à mon annuaire gauche.

Trowa, que ce geste attendrit beaucoup, visiblement, passe son bras autour de ma taille et dépose un doux baiser sur ma tempe.  
Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il me serre plus fort contre lui, me murmurant un « je t'aime » auquel je réponds sur le même ton rêveur, savourant le frisson qui me parcourt le corps entier.

Notre amour est déjà si fort, c'est un tel bonheur de le sentir chaque jour grandir et mûrir, comme un enfant.  
Je m'en émerveille encore après cinq ans, alors qu'il est pour moi une pure évidence, comme il en existe peu dans une vie.

De sa main qui n'est pas posée sur ma hanche, il prend la mienne et la porte à ses lèvres, embrassant l'anneau qui sera bientôt remplacé par une alliance.  
Eh oui ! la prochaine cérémonie à laquelle Trowa et moi assisterons entre les murs de cette église sera celle de notre mariage.

Trowa m'a demandé de l'épouser le jour où nous avons été récupérer ce qu'il restait de Solo.

J'étais déjà si ému de me retrouver devant ces restes : essentiellement des os, des mèches de cheveux et une vieille dent de requin gravée de nos initiales, que j'avais glissée dans sa bouche pour pouvoir l'identifier plus tard.

Et Trowa m'a donné le coup de grâce lorsqu'il a mis un genou à terre en me présentant l'anneau d'or blanc, dans son écrin bleu indigo.

Il a tenu à me faire sa demande devant Solo, qui représente tellement pour moi.  
Je venais juste d'officiellement présenter Trowa à Solo ; même si je lui avais déjà beaucoup parlé de lui, même s'ils se sont entraperçus dans mes rêves et mon coma, Solo n'était jusque là qu'une présence immatérielle.

C'était à la fois glauque et émouvant de voir Trowa se pencher très sérieusement sur le squelette de Solo pour lui "serrer" la main.  
Il a été très délicat par peur que les os ne se détachent ou ne s'effritent ; ils ont d'ailleurs étonnement bien résisté, alors que Solo est quand même mort d'un virus, ce qui aurait dû endommager son corps plus gravement…

Enfin bref, c'est juste après ça que Trowa s'est tourné vers moi, mettant un genou à terre et je n'oublierai jamais l'intensité de son regard, à ce moment-là.

Mes larmes ont coulé dès ses premiers mots, sa déclaration et sa demande étaient si belles, ses mots ont toujours été si forts pour parler de son amour pour moi…  
Bien évidemment, j'ai tout de suite accepté et nous allons donc bientôt nous marier.

Je peux enfin tourner la page et me consacrer à ma vie avec Trowa.

La Paix règne depuis dix ans dans l'univers, mais en moi, elle commence seulement aujourd'hui, car j'ai enfin tenu toutes mes promesses.  
Il ne me reste plus que celle que je ferai à Trowa dans peu de temps, devant Dieu et toutes les personnes qui nous sont chères, celle de l'aimer et de le chérir, à jamais.

Laissons tomber le « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », ça n'arrivera pas.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que la mort a beau séparer les corps, je sais aussi, avec certitude et grâce à mon coma, qu'elle réunit les âmes.  
Alors je n'ai aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Ceux qui sont partis les premiers, ceux qui partiront les premiers attendront que les autres les rejoignent avec cet espoir, cette certitude comme une force pour supporter leur absence.  
Mais en attendant…

- Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer, _honey_, je propose doucement. Nous avons une autre cérémonie à préparer, si je me souviens bien ?

Il se détache légèrement de moi et me fait pivoter pour que je me retrouve face à lui, toujours dans ses bras.

- Fais seulement mine d'oublier et je me ferai un plaisir de te le rappeler, m'avertit-il, faussement menaçant.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Mais tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir à ce sujet, même si j'ai l'air ailleurs ou que je pensais beaucoup à Solo, ces derniers temps. J'ai juste l'impression de rêver : Solo a enfin un endroit décent où reposer en paix et où je peux me recueillir et lui parler. Je peux enfin tourner cette page de mon passé qui m'obsédait et me consacrer entièrement à nous. Notre mariage est la première étape de cette nouvelle vie et j'ai hâte d'y être.

- Moi aussi.

Je lui caresse tendrement la joue, le cœur battant.

- Merci, mon amour.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, il sait ce que c'est un merci pour son amour, sa patience, le bonheur qu'il m'offre depuis cinq ans et tant d'autres choses encore, dont certaines ne se parlent pas.

Il m'embrasse longuement, me faisant frissonner comme à chaque fois qu'il y met tant d'amour et de tendresse.

C'est son merci à lui, en quelque sorte.

- Merci à toi, mon ange, murmure-t-il quand même contre mes lèvres. Dis-moi…

Je m'écarte légèrement.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'ils auront eu le temps de beaucoup repousser pour notre mariage ? me demande-t-il en caressant mes mèches de cheveux tombant sur mes épaules... et s'arrêtant juste en dessous.

Eh ! oui, j'ai coupé ma natte et je l'ai déposée telle quelle dans le cercueil de Solo, nouant les deux extrémités de rubans vert et violet.

Il aimait tellement mes cheveux, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs...

Moi, j'adorais ce rituel qu'on avait, tous les deux, le soir, une fois que tous les autres étaient endormis : je m'allongeais contre lui et il me caressait longuement les cheveux, les débarrassant tant bien que mal des nœuds et de la poussière de la journée.

Je m'endormais comme un bienheureux, rassuré, apaisé… même si au moindre bruit, durant la nuit, je bondissais sur mes pieds, mes lames tirées…

- Ils poussent relativement vite, je finis par répondre à Trowa, surtout avec les shampoings que j'utilise. Mais de toute façon, je ne compte plus les avoir aussi longs. Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr que non, je trouve que les deux te vont bien. Vu leur nature, je n'ai aucune inquiétude, j'aurais toujours de quoi m'occuper.

- C'est vrai. Mais n'hésite pas à protester, _honey_. Je ne me suis pas privé de te demander de couper un peu ta mèche, même si j'adorais le côté mystérieux que ça te donnait. Mais j'apprécie encore plus ton magnifique regard, je ne veux plus que tu le caches. Et si j'avais vu à un quelconque moment que ça te gênait, je ne t'aurais pas forcé.

- Je le sais bien, mon cœur. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est que je n'avais rien à dire, tout simplement. J'étais d'accord avec toi. Et puis, je te vois mieux, aussi.

Je ne dis rien et lui souris.

- On rentre à la maison ? reprend-il. Nos amis ont sûrement dû déposer Savy et elle doit nous attendre.

Trowa est devenu le tuteur de Savannah, même si nous jouons ce rôle tous les deux, à la demande de son père.  
Trop affecté par son coma autant que par le décès de son épouse, il ne se sentait pas la force de s'occuper de sa fille de dix ans.  
Alors depuis trois ans, elle vit avec nous, tout en passant beaucoup de temps avec son père.

Nous ne savons pas combien de temps durera cette situation, mais nous la considérons déjà comme notre fille, tout en étant préparés à devoir nous séparer d'elle presque du jour au lendemain.

- Oui, rentrons, je lui réponds enfin.

Je me détache et lui embrasse encore le bout du nez avant que nous ne montions dans la voiture.  
Trowa démarre et je m'enfonce dans mon siège, posant ma main sur sa cuisse, rejoint parfois par la sienne, lorsque c'est possible.

Les routes de campagne sont plutôt dégagées, il n'y a pas de risques.

De toute façon, Trowa est très doué pour faire plusieurs choses en même temps, se concentrant sur chacune comme si c'était la seule dont il devait s'occuper…  
Ce qui fait qu'il peut caresser tendrement ou - de manière suggestive - ma main, du bout de mes doigts à mon poignet, tout en restant concentré sur la route et attentif à sa conduite.

Et si vraiment, pour l'une des deux activités, il doit, pour une raison ou une autre, se reposer sur ses réflexes et certains automatismes, ce n'est heureusement pas pour celle qui me concerne !

S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'apprécie dans notre couple, depuis le début, c'est que chacun des gestes qu'on a envers l'autre résulte d'une envie, d'un désir et pas d'une habitude.  
C'est une chose importante, pour une relation qui dure, année après année.

Je pousse un long soupir de bien-être, ce qui me vaut un regard de Trowa, à qui je fais un clin d'œil aguicheur, lui amenant un sourire du genre "tu paies rien pour attendre".

Belle soirée en perspective...  
Je sens mon ventre se contracter et mon coeur battre plus vite... c'est dingue, il me fait complètement craquer, en si peu de gestes et même après tout ce temps !

Malgré une mèche plus courte et plus fine, son profil est toujours aussi troublant, intriguant et je ne me lasse pas de le détailler…

Je partage donc mon attention et mes regards entre l'homme de ma vie et le paysage qui défile, si familier, et la musique dans la radio fait écho à mes pensées.

_**.  
And this old world is a new world, and a bold world** ( et ce vieux monde est un nouveau monde, et un monde audacieux)  
**For me** (pour moi)_

Je reste fasciné par ce monde, par la Terre qui continue de tourner et d'accuser tous les changements que l'humanité lui impose, tout en restant la même.  
C'est à chaque fois une nouvelle vie, un nouveau monde pour nous quand quelque chose bouleverse notre quotidien durablement.

_**Stars when you shine you know how I feel** (Etoiles, quand vous brillez, vous savez ce que je ressens)_  
_**Scent of the pine you know how I feel** (Odeur des pins, tu sais ce que je ressens)_

C'est pareil pour moi : tout n'est pas si différent et pourtant tout a changé, mon regard a changé, je prends un nouveau départ.

_**Oh freedom is mine** (la liberté m'appartient)_  
_**And I know how I feel** (et je sais comment je me sens)_

Je me sens libre et apaisé, même si tenir la promesse faite à Solo ne m'a jamais pourri la vie, faut pas exagérer non plus...  
Mais le ciel est enfin entièrement dégagé, la dernière ombre de mon passé s'est dissipée.

_**It's a new day** (c'est une nouveau jour)_

Je me tourne serein vers mon Trowa.

_**It's a new life** (c'est une nouvelle vie)_

Mon futur époux.

_**For me** (pour moi)_

Trowa qui me regarde et me sourit en glissant ses doigts entre les miens, toujours posés sur sa cuisse.

- Tout va bien, _caro_ ?

Je lui rends son sourire et me rapproche pour poser ma tête sur son épaule.

- Oui, tout va très bien et plus encore.

_**And I'm feeling good**…  
(Et je me sens bien)_

Il ne dit rien durant un petit moment, puis reprend.

- A quoi tu pensais pour avoir un air si extatique ?

- J'écoutais juste la chanson, je lui réponds en me redressant. C'est marrant comme parfois, tu commences à penser à un truc et tu entends quelque chose qui colle bien à tes réflexions.

Trowa libère nos mains un court instant et se penche pour augmenter le volume.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… murmure-t-il en me souriant, unissant de nouveaux nos deux mains.

Je me concentre sur la nouvelle chanson qui passe et mon propre sourire s'élargit lorsque je la reconnais, alors que je remercie Solo en pensées.

C'est peut-être idiot et naïf, mais j'ai envie d'y reconnaître son intervention, comme un merci…

…

_On se ressemble alors que tout paraît nous séparer  
Mais la distance est familière depuis tellement d'années_

_Ce soir on rira de tout, jusqu'à en pleurer, jusqu'à nous  
Il n'y a qu'un pas, un peu de terre  
De l'aube à la fin du jour  
De l'amitié à l'amour  
Qu'un pas, un jet de pierre  
_

_Désir ou coïncidence  
De la haine à l'attirance  
A l'amour  
Il n'y a qu'un pas qu'il faut franchir  
De plus jamais à toujours  
De l'amitié à l'amour…_

Je l'embrasse au coin des lèvres et repose ma tête sur son épaule, alors qu'il serre ma main plus fort.

Ce sentiment de plénitude et de bien-être, n'est-ce pas ce après quoi l'homme court toute sa vie ?  
Et si c'était tout simplement ça, le bonheur ?

Exactement.

Je l'ai rattrapé, c'est une certitude.  
J'ai fini de courir, oui.

Ma course a pris fin aujourd'hui, celle de Trowa aussi et nous allons dorénavant en profiter, avec ceux qui nous entourent et que nous aimons et ceux qui nous rejoindrons tout au long de notre vie...

.

***Owari* **

**.  
**

* * *

**Notes :**

_**All things come to those who wait :**_ toute chose vient à point à qui sait attendre

**_I love you for forever and a day _**: littérallement : je t'aime pour toujours plus un jour, ça traduit la notion d'éternité ; je t'aime pour toujours.

**_I'm in good hand_** : je suis entre de bonnes mains.

**_Solo Qaletaqa_** : en fait j'ai rajouté Qaletaqa comme nom à Solo, parce que ça veut dire "le gardien des gens" dans les tribus amérindiennes Hopi et je trouvais que ça lui allait bien.

* * *

_Je vous remercie tous énormément d'avoir lu et suivi ma fic jusqu'au bout, espérant vraiment que cette fin est à la hauteur de vos espérances et que ça ne gâche pas la manière dont s'est terminé le chapitre précédent… En gros, que personne ne regrettera d'avoir lu cette épilogue ! Et la fic en général... _

_Je souhaite une bonne continuation à toutes les ficeuses et je vous dis à bientôt, en ficeuse ou en lectrice, je reste dans le coin ! _

**_NOTE RAJOUTEE LE 3 JUILLET 07 : _**_j'ai recu plusieurs mails et reviews de personnes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre (les mails me reviennent) et vu que cette fic est finie depuis le 30 juin, je n'ai pas pu vous remercier ni vous répondre, alors je le fais avec cette note ! à vous donc qui avez lu cette fic après l'épilogue posté, un grand MERCI, que vous me laissiez une review ou non, et pour ceux qui l'ont fait, comme __Caro, comme Lylou et Samossa-hime, j'espère que vous aurez aimé jusqu'au bout !_

_ Enormes bises à tous ! _

_Lysanea._


End file.
